The Ending to New Beginnings of Fifty Shades
by Mrs. CullenGrey09
Summary: In my story I will be picking up in the year 2014 where Mrs. Grey is nine months into her pregnancy and is only a few days away from delivering her daughter Phoebe Grey. Mr. and Mrs. Grey are still going strong in their marriage to one another. Also in my story I will be including chapters on Greys Staff, Family, Friends, Other couples from the trilogy.
1. Prologue

CHAPTER 0-PROLOGUE

This book is my continuation of the Fifty Shades trilogy from both Mr. and Mrs. Grey point of views and the rest of the characters/couples from the Fifty Shades trilogy. I don't own any of these characters beside the ones I makeup in my story. All main characters are owned by author EL JAMES.

In my story, I will be picking up in the year 2014, but I will be picking up where EL James left off, but fast forwarding three months where Mrs. Grey is now her Mrs. Grey is in her ninth month into her pregnancy and is only a few days away from delivering her daughter Phoebe Grey. Mr. and Mrs. Grey are still going strong in their marriage to each other.

Also, this book is not like a regular book where there is an ending! This book has no point in ending it continue from weeks, months, to years pass from where I start my story and beyond.

Also, in my story I will be including chapters on Greys Staff, Family, Friends, Other couples from the Fifty Shades trilogy and my story will be written in every character's point of view not just Mr. and Mrs. Grey point of view.

Signs. Symbols, and word typing meanings

**=ABVERATIONS AND ACTIONS

{}=TIME AND PLACE

[]=TALKING FACE TO FACE, OVER THE PHONE, AND OUT LOUD

()=TEXTING/MESSANGING

ITALICIZED=PERSON MIND IS SPEAKING TO THE PRESON


	2. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1~AUGUST 20, 2014

Mrs. Grey~{10am-10:46am_At GPH}

In my ninth month of my pregnancy and with only a couple days left till I get to meet my daughter, but working up until my due date. At work since work never stops in my work of business specially since am the owner, CEO, and president of GPH since marrying the love of my life and he gifted Seattle independent Publishing *SIP* well now Grey Publishing House *GPH*. Rubbing my belly as I read my manuscripts that I was given this morning by my assistant Haley for Boyce Fox forth book that he is working on now since Hannah Davis is my vice president of GPH. As I continue to reading, I hears a ping from my desktop computer. So, I put down Boyce's manuscripts, then turns my attention to my computer, and I see I have an email from my handsome sexy hunky Honey Mr. Christian Grey.

I open my Honey's email and reads it.

From: Christian Grey

Subject: MISSING YOU!

Date: August 20, 2014 10:30AM

To: Anastasia Grey

Hello Baby! Am sending you this email Mrs. Grey to let you know that am missing you right now and our baby girl that still inside you. Oh, by the way Mrs. Grey what color are your bra and panties today?

Christian Trevelyan Grey Owner, CEO, and President, Grey Enterprises Holdings, Inc.

After read his email, I reply to him, and as I type out my email back to him, I start to feel somewhat naughty.

From: Anastasia Grey

Subject: MR. NAUGHTY!

Date: August 20, 2014 10:36AM

To: Christian Grey

Oh Mr. Grey, do you really think this is appropriate for our work email accounts? Because for me its total harassment *giggles*. I might have to bring this email up to my Boss Boss Boss *smirks*. For your information am wearing your most favorite bra and panties set Mr. Grey, the GREY set that you love so much Mr. Christian Grey! Now if you don't mind Mr. Grey, I really do need to get back to work before my Boss Boss Boss decides to fire *winks*. So, I'll see you to night Mr. Grey!

I LOVE YOU MR. GREY! XOXOXO ANA

Anastasia Rose Grey Owner, President, and CEO, Grey Publishing House, Inc.

While am waiting for an email back, I do some work. After a few minutes, I hear a ping from my laptop and see I have an email back for my Baby. As I read her email, I start to feel super naughty and replies back to my Baby's email.

From: Christian Grey

Subject: HORNY CEO!

Date: August 20, 2014 10:40AM

To: Anastasia Grey

Oh, is that right Mrs. Grey your wearing my favorite set of bra and panties? OK then if that how it's going to be, I'll let you go then. See you later tonight Mrs. Grey so I can remove them and show you who's boss *smirks*!

LOVE YOU MRS. GREY!

Christian Trevelyan Grey Owner, CEO, and President, Grey Enterprises Holdings, Inc.

Hears a ping from my computer again and sees I have another email from my Darling, I open it and just reads this his email without replying back then goes back to reading Boyce's manuscripts for his forth book before I have to go to my meeting with my staff for this month of August.

{12pm}~As am half way into my meeting with my staff in the conference room, I get a text from Sawyer saying that he is going to excuse himself from his post to use the restroom and I reply back (OK Sawyer take your time I'll be here when you return to your post), then sets my phone down back on the table and goes back to be paying attention to my meeting. As the meeting continues, I start to get a weird feeling in my stomach so leans over in my chair to get closer to Hannah and whispers to her asking if she can take over the meeting for a few minutes when it's my turn to talk to the staff *she nods OK*. I get up cradling my belly and excuses myself from my meeting leaving my stuff in conference room, but takes my phone with me. I leave the conference room and goes straight for the restroom to throw up. Once done throwing up, I have a seat on the toilet in the stall am in for a few minutes because starting to feel a lot of pain in my stomach.

Sawyer~{12:05pm-12:10pm_A GPH}

After five minutes, I return back to my post. I look into the conference room for Mrs. Grey, but sees she not in there and thinks she must have step out for a break, but will return shortly. Ten minutes passes and looks back into the conference room for Mrs. Grey, but again sees that she has not come back yet then start to get little worried so pulls out my phone and text Hannah (Hannah, did Mrs. Grey tell you where she was going? Because when she texted me earlier, she told me that when I return from using the restroom that she would still be in her meeting with you and the other staff member, but I don't see her in the conference room with you Hannah).

Hannah~At the head of the table talking to the staff members for Anastasia when I hear my phone. I pick it up to see a text from Sawyer then opens it, reads it, and replies to him (Yes, she told me she was going to take a breather for a few minutes because wasn't feeling well, but would be right back to continue with our meeting. Try checking her office Sawyer. Maybe she took her breather in her office).

Sawyer~Hears my phone again, sees a text from Hannah, and replies back (OK will do, Thank you Hannah!). Gets up from my post and heads to Mrs. Grey's office to check on her.

Hannah~See another reply from Sawyer opens and reads, but don't reply then set phone back down on table and continues with the meeting.

Mr. Grey~{Starting at 12pm_At GEH basement gym}

After my morning meetings are done and getting some lunch, I decide to go down to my company basement gym and get a work out in before my late afternoon meet with Ros and a few of my other staff members, but leaving my phone with Andrea while it charges. In the basement gym with Taylor doing some kick boxing and am kicking his ass.

Mrs. Grey~{12:30pm-12:34pm_In restroom of GPH}

Still in the restroom and as I get up to leave the stall, gets a sharp pain and screams out in pain then collapses onto the restroom floor. With my cell in my hand tries to call Sawyer for help, but blacks out because of the pain.

Sawyer and Hannah~{12:10pm-1pm_Checking and searching for Mrs. Grey at GPH}

Gets to Mrs. Grey's office, I knock on door and waits for reply, but gets no reply. So, open the door and looks in, but sees that she not in her office so tries the break room, but once there she not there either and starts to panic and worried a little more. So, decides to get some help and goes back to the conference room. Still in the meeting filling for Ana since she stepped out for a few minutes, but as the meeting continues without her, we get interrupted. I look up from the documents that am reading, we all sees Sawyer's head pop in and he saids [Am so sorry Hannah, but I need your help please, I can't find Mrs. Grey anywhere!]. I nod then gets up from my seat then said to colleagues, [Why don't we take a ten-minute break shall we guys] smiles then leaves the conference room to help Sawyer find Ana. Once out of the conference room, I go straight to Sawyer. When I get to Sawyer, I ask him where he has looked for Ana already and he said [I looked for her in the restroom, her office, and in the breakroom Hannah, but she not in any of those places with a panic look on my face. Listens then reassure him that we will find Ana. We both do another sweep in every room that she usually uses for her breaks and I recheck her office, but she not there then I recheck the restroom. Once in the restroom, I find Ana passed out on the restroom floor and then rushes back to the restroom's door, opens it, and yells out to Sawyer. As am checking the other rooms and offices that Mrs. Grey sometimes go to when she needs a quiet time to herself, but she not in any of them. Really start to worry, but then I hear Hannah yell out to me [SAWYER, I FOUND HER! SHE IN THE RESTROOM!] then I run back to the restroom area. Once I yell out for Sawyer, I go back to Ana to her check to see if she is breathing and I see that she is then trying to wake her up by shaking her carefully, but gets no respond from her.

After a few minutes, I get to the restroom and goes inside. Once inside the restroom, I see Mrs. Grey passed out on the restroom floor. I see Hannah checking on her and trying to wake her up, but is getting no respond from her. Goes to them and kneels beside Mrs. Grey free side then removes my suit jacket, rolls it up, and carefully places it under her head. Then starts to panic and said as I carefully rub her head [Pease don't die on me Mrs. Grey and your little precious girl. Please don't die on me!]. Gets up from restroom floor, goes to the sink to get a cold cloth to put on Ana's head. As am getting the cloth, I hear what Sawyer is saying to Ana. Once back at her side, puts cloth on her head then place my hand overs Sawyer's that on her head to confront him. Sees Hannah places her hand on top of mine and I look up from Mrs. Grey to Hannah with panic on my face and in my eyes. As I comfort him, I look at him said in a confident and little stern voice [SAWYER THEY ARE NOT GOING TO DIE ON US DO YOU HEAR ME! I NEED YOU TO PULL YOURSELF TOGETHER, GET ON THE PHONE, AND CALL 911 NOW. CAN YOU DO THAT?] Hears her and nods then pulls out my cellphone and call 911.

Sawyer, 911 Dispatcher, Hannah, and EMTS Matt/Gabby~{1:10pm-1:20pm_GPH, 911 Dispatch Center, Ambulance 164}

Calling 911 and waiting for someone to pick up. At my desk at the dispatch center and sees a call is coming in, so picks up, and saids [911 what is your emergency? What do you acquire: police, fire, or ambulance?]. Waiting then hear a male voice comes through the line and said [Please send an ambulance right away!]. Listens then said to male on other end of line [Sir what your name and what your location?] [Luke Sawyer and am at the Grey Publishing House Company *gives address*]. [OK Luke, what is the nature of the emergency?]. [My Boss has collapsed]. [Luke is your boss breathing?]. [Yes, she is breathing Sir and she also nine months pregnant if that makes a difference!]. [OK and yes it does Luke. Please stay on the line and I will send an ambulance to your location right now. Also please send someone out of building to meet the EMTS outside and bring them to where your Boss is]. [OK I will right now] while still on phone with the 911 dispatcher, I look at Hannah and saids [Hannah can you go outside and meet the ambulance and bring the EMTS here please?]. Hears Sawyer and said [Yes, of course Sawyer!]. Gets up from kneeling next to Ana then heads out of the restroom and goes outside to wait for the ambulance and to bring them back to where Ana is. Transfers Luke's call to my colleague while I dispatch an ambulance to the caller location. While I stay with Mrs. Grey, am still on the phone with the 911 dispatcher. On my computer seeing which ambulance is in the area of emergency location, find one in the area then jumps on to radio and radios to them [Ambulance 146, we have a patient that's unresponsive and is nine months pregnant at Grey Publishing House Company Building *gives address*]. On our break when we hear over the radio were being call to a scene, picks up the radio, and radios back [Ambulance 146 clear and responding!] puts the radio back then flips on light and sirens and we take off for the Grey Publishing House Company Building. After radioing an ambulance to the location, jumps back on the line with Luke and said [Luke, I have sent an ambulance to your location, they will be there in less than four minutes please say on the line with me until they arrive OK?]. Listens then said [OK I will!].

Outside GPH waiting for the ambulance to arrive and after a few minutes I sees the ambulance arriving and waves them down to get their attention. We follow the directions to Grey Publishing House Company Building that dispatch has given us. As we turn onto the street that the location is on, we see a young lady waving us down and we go to the building. I see me waving worked to get their attention and they pulled up to the front of building. Once my partner Gabby parks in front of the building, we both jump out of the ambulance and we go to the back of the rig to get our gear and stretcher. Goes to the back to the back of the ambulance and fill them in, saying [Hi am Hannah, am the Vice President here at GPH and your guys patient is the owner of GPH and well known in Seattle, Washington. Please follow me and I will take you guys to where my boss is]. Still on phone with the 911 dispatcher, as I watch over Mrs. Grey until the EMTS comes. I lead the two EMTS to restroom where Ana is. We follow Hannah to where our patient is. After a few moments, we arrive to where Ana is and then gives the two EMTS space to work, but stays close. We reach where our patient is and see a young gentleman kneeling beside her who we both to believe is her husband. Looks up and sees the two EMTS have arrived and said to the 911 dispatcher [OK their here now!]. Still on the line with Luke and hears him speak then said [OK great the two EMTS will take over from here Luke!] and then hangs up the call. Hears the phone line go dead and removes from ear, but keep phone in my hand.

Sawyer, Hannah, and EMTS Matt/Gabby~{1:20pm-1:40pm_GPH restroom and heading out of GPH}

We set out gear down next to our patient and open our bags so we can get to work, I say to the young gentlemen as I try some smelling salt to wake the patient up, but it doesn't seem to be working [Hi there am Matt and this is my partner Gabby were here to help your wife and what your name Sir?]. Watches the two EMTS start to check over Mrs. Grey and looks up to the Matt, when he speaks to me and saids [My name is Luke Sawyer, but am not Mrs. Grey husband, she is my boss]. Listens to Luke as I hook the patient to our heart monitor and puts in an IV to give her some fluids, puts an oxygen mask on her and said [Oh am so sorry, we just thought you were her husband since you seem so close to her Luke!]. As we continue to work on our patient, my partner Gabby ask Luke what happened. [Luke can you tell me what happened and how long she been passed out and unresponsive for?]. Looks up at Gabby as she speaks and I tell her [Gabby I can't honestly tell you, Hannah just found her like this. I let her know when she was in her meeting that I will be leaving my post for a few minutes to use the restroom and when I return to my post, that when I notice that my boss was not in her meeting and though she just step out for a break since she nine months pregnant and almost at her due date, but after ten minutes, I looked back into conference room and notice she still hasn't return. So, decided to look for her. I looked for her in her usually places that she would go to for a break, but wasn't in any of them, that when I went back to the conference room to get help from Hannah and after thirty to forty minutes of us searching for Mrs. Grey, that's when Hannah found her here passed out. Since we couldn't wake her up, we decided to call 911 for you guys to come]. Listens to Luke as me and my partner Matt continues to check over the patient then said [OK Luke! Luke how old is your boss? Does she have any medical problems and or allergies to anything? Is this her first pregnancy?].

I watch what they are doing to Mrs. Grey when I hear Gabby speak to me again and I say [She 24 years old. No medical problems or allergies that I know of. No, this not her first pregnancy, this is her second pregnancy, but with her first pregnancy she had to have a C-section done]. Listen while I hook patient to our fetal monitor and notices that there a puddle around her bottom which means her water has already broken. Once, she connected to fetal monitor, I turn it on then looks at the screen and sees what is happen then turns to Matt and saids [We need to go now to hospital she in in active labor right now and most likely collapsed because of contractions she been having got too bad for her to handle]. Hears Gabby and quickly saids [Wait hold on! Are you guys saying our boss as gone into labor?] Looks up from what am doing and looks at Hannah and Luke and saids [Yes, that would be correct so were going to take her to the hospital right now]. After Gabby answer their question, I say [OK let's go!]. We move the stretcher to the side of patient and we both lifts her on to the stretcher. Once she on the stretcher we cover her up with blanket and then buckles her in then puts monitors on either side of her. We grab our bags and we head out with Gabby leading the way out of the building while I push from behind. Watches what they are doing making sure Mrs. Grey is safe. I grab my jack from the floor and Mrs. Grey's cell phone that I notice on the floor too. Me and Hannah walk out behind them as we pass through the crowed of Mrs. Grey's colleagues and staff members as they watch what going on as we head out of GPH to the ambulance.

As we head out, I talk with Hannah saying that she should be the one to go with Mrs. Grey in the ambulance while I follow behind them in SUV. Listens to Sawyer and saids [No! Sawyer you must go with her in ambulance to keep safe since you are her bodyguard and Mr. Grey will be mad if he finds out you left her side]. Listens then said [Your right Hannah, I'll be the one to go with her in the ambulance]. Out of GPH and goes to the ambulance. Once we reach the ambulance, Matt goes and open the back of the ambulance so we can load our patient inside. After we load her in the back of the rig, I tell Luke and Hannah that we be taken her to NW Hospital and Medical Center that is located at 1550 N. 115th St. then I jump in the back of the rig with patient to monitor her. Once I see Ana is loaded into the ambulance, I push Sawyer forward so they don't leave without him. Walks forward after Hannah give me a little push as we both see they are closing ambulance doors and I get there just in time, but as I try to climb in, both EMTS stops me and Matt tell me that [Am sorry Luke we can't allow you to come with us since you're not family or related to the patient]. Listen then looking at both and said [Let me make this clear I am going with her]. Holding the rig door open, looks at Matt and said [Luke am sorry we just can't allow it and it's not up to us]. Here's what Gabby is saying then in a stern voice tells them [AM SORRY, BUT THIS IS NOT UP FOR DEBATE! I AM MRS. GREY PERSONAL BODYGUARD AND I AM ORDERED BY HER HUSBAND TO ACCOMPANY HER ANYWHERE SHE GOES AND UNLESS YOU BOTH AND YOUR COMPANY WANT A BIG LAW SUIT ON YOUR HANDS FROM HER VERY POWERFUL HUSBAND THEN YOU WILL ALLOW ME TO ACCOMPANY MY BOSS TO HOSPITAL. DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR!]. We both look at each other and said let me call this in, but get in Luke. Hears her then gets in the back of the ambulance with Mrs. Grey.

EMT Gabby and Captain Warren~{1:40pm-1:50pm_Ambulance 164 radioing into Fire Station}

Once Luke in the back of rig, I close the door then goes around to driver side, get in, and starts ambulance, but before taken off I radio in to the station to my Captain [AMBULANCE 146 TO CAPTAIN WARREN COME IN PLEASE!]. Checking on things back at the fire station and hears my radio go off with Gabby's voice coming through with some regency. Pulls off my radio from my belt and replies [Captain Warren here over?]. After few second, I get a reply from my Captain and replies [Captain, it's me and Matt! Were on our way to transfer a patient to the hospital, but we have a little situation here at pickup location]. Listens then replies [What is the situation Gabby?]. [The patient's personal bodyguard is saying he must go with her even though we have denied him to go along with her Captain! What would you like us to do Captain? Because he claiming if he can't go with her, the patient's very powerful husband will slam us with a big law suit!]. Listens and replies [What's the patient's name?]. Hears Captain reply then looks at my notes to find the patient's name and replies [Captain the patient's name is Mrs. Anastasia Rose Grey!]. Hears patient name and realizes who they are transporting to the hospital, it is one of my good friends and the man that gave a lot of money to our fire station, it is Mr. Christian Grey wife, one of the wealthiest men in Seattle then once I come back to reality, I replies back to Gabby [Let him ride with you guys it OK!]. Hears Captain then replies [Captain are you sure because we will be breaking protocol if we do this!]. Hears her then in a stern voice replies [JUST DO IT LIEUTENANT THAT IS AN ORDER DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR!]. Hears him come over the radio, but in a stern voice and replies [Yes Captain, I got it over!].

EMTS Matt/Gabby, Sawyer, Mrs. Grey, Nurse Meghan, and Dr. Grey~{1:50pm-2pm_On route to the Hospital}

Looks back through the little window of ambulance and said to Luke [Your set to ride with us]. Pulls away from building, flips on the lights and sirens, and takes off for NW Hospital and Medical Center. In the back of the ambulance with Mrs. Grey making sure she safe then sees she starting to come to, looks to Matt and saids [I think she waking up Matt]. Looks up from my notes that's am making on the computer charting, stands up in rig, sees the patient is coming to and said [Mrs. Grey can you hear me, do you have any pain? Do you know where you are?]. Starts to come around, but can't move and looks around and sees Sawyer and another man I don't recognized. I try to speak, but another pain rips through me and I scream out in pain and without thinking grabs Sawyer's hand [I NEED CHRISTIAN SAWYER, BUT PLEASE MAKE THE PAIN STOP!] tears start to come to my eyes. Feels Mrs. Grey grab my hand and let her squeeze it even though her squeeze is getting to stronger around my hand and starting to really hurt. As pain gets more intense, I black out again from the pain which makes me let go of Sawyer's hand. As I check her over, sees she blacks out again so gives her a very mild dose of Demerol for pain just in case she comes to again. Then has a seat once again behind the patient's head then grabs the radio and radios into NW Hospital and Medical Center [AMBULANCE 146 TO NW HOSPITAL COME IN!]. At the nurses' station when I hear the radio goes off, gets on and replies [NW HOSPITAL TO AMBULANCE 146 WE HEAR YOU LOUD AND CLEAR OVER!]. Hears a reply from the hospital and replies [WE ARE BRING YOU A 24-YEAR-OLD FEMALE PATIENT. SHE IS UNCONSCIOUS AND IN ACTIVE LABOR, WATER HAS ALREADY BROKEN. SHE JUST CAME TOO, BUT JUST BLACK OUT A FEW SECONDS AGO. VITALS ARE NORMAL AND BABY IS NOT IN ANY DISTRESS RIGHT NOW. WE ARE ABOUT SIX MINUTES OUT FROM YOU GUYS AND SHE IS LISTED AS ONE OF YOUR GUYS VIP PATIENTS!]. Listens to what Matt saying then replies [OK WE GOT YOU AMBULANCE 146 OVER. WE WILL BE HERE WAITING FOR YOU GUYS ARRIVAL!]. Once I got information from EMT filled in on the new chart for the new patient coming in, I go to Dr. Grace Grey and fills her on what we have coming in. We prepare the room then gown up, and heads out to the ambulance bay and waits for their arrival. As we wait, I ask nurse what coming to us again! Hears Dr. Grey and said [24-year-old female unconscious patient that in active labor and her water has already broken. Apparently, she passed out at her work. Her vitals are normal and baby not in any distress. Oh, and is one of our VIP listed patients Dr. Grey!]. Listens then said [OK got it thank you Meghan]. Nods to Dr. Grey then we continue to wait for the ambulance arrival.


	3. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2~AUGUST 20, 2014

Mr. Grey, Taylor, and Andrea~{1pm-1:30pm_At GEH}

Still in the basement gym of my company building working out with Taylor, but this time he is kicking my ass. After a good hour of working out with Taylor, we hit the showers and gets redressed for work. Once am done changing back into my work clothes; I head back up to my office to gather my stuff for my late afternoon meeting with Ros and some of my other staff members from my technology department. Now dressed back in to my work clothes, I head up to top floor where Mr. Grey's office is located and I do a check of the floor and conference room. I see that everything OK then goes to my post until am needed by Mr. Grey. Once I have all my stuff for my meeting and drink, I head out of my office, but I stop by Andrea's desk and ask [Is my cellphone done charging yet Andrea?]. Hears Mr. Grey's voice, looks up from what am doing on my computer and sees him standing beside me and saids [No Sir, it not fully charged yet!]. Hears her and saids [OK keep it until it is fully charged please and bring it to me once it is done, if am not out of my meeting please!]. Listens to Mr. Grey and saids [Yes, Sir!]. [Also did I get any messages or calls from anyone, specially from my wife Andrea?]. Hears Mr. Grey speak to me again and saids [Am sorry Sir, but you have no calls and or messages from anyone and or from your wife!]. Very well then am off to my meeting now Andrea. Watches Mr. Grey leave for his meeting then I go back to my work. In the conference room, I set my drink and stuff down at the head of the table. As I have a seat, I unbuttons my suit jacket, in my meeting now that just getting started with Ros and my other staff members from my technology department.

Dr. Grey, Nurse Meghan, EMTS Matt/Gabby, Sawyer, and Mrs. Grey~{2pm-2:10pm_At NW Hospital and Medical Center}

Waiting in the ambulance bay with Nurse Meghan waiting for the ambulance arrival with our patient. After a few minutes we arrive to the hospital, I pull into the ambulance bay, stops at the doors of the ER, jumps out of the driver seat, goes to back of ambulance, opens the back doors of rig, and helps Matt bring out the patient from the back of the rig. As they bring out the patient from out of the ambulance, I step forward as the EMTS unloads the patient from the back of the ambulance and saids [OK guys what did you bring us?]. I help Gabby unload the patient from the back of the rig while I hold onto the patient's chart, and jumps out of ambulance. Once patient is fully out, and I say to the doctor [WE HAVE A 24-YEAR-OLD FEMALE. SHE COLLAPSED AT WORK. SHE CAME TOO A FEW MINUTES AGO IN THE AMBULANCE, BUT BLACK OUT AGAIN. SHE IS IN ACTIVE LABOR AS WE SPEAK. ALSO, HER WATER HAS ALREADY BROKEN ON SITE OF PICKUP. NOT SURE HOW FAR ALONG SHE IS IN HER LABOR AND THIS IS HER SECOND PREGNANCY ACCORDING TO HER CO WORKERS. THEY ALSO TOLD US THAT SHE IS ALREADY INTO HER NINTH MONTH AND ONLY A FEW DAYS AWAY FROM HER ACTAUL DUE DATE. ALL OF HER VITALS ARE NORMAL AND WERE STABLE ON RIDE OVER. BABY IS NOT IN ANY DISTRESS AS FAR AS WE CAN TELL! STARTED ONE IV IN THE FIELD. ALSO GAVE HER A VERY MILD DOSE OF DEMEROL FOR PAIN AND TO SEDATE HER!]. Listens to what EMT Matt saying about the patient as I somewhat exams the patient feeling her stomach somewhat checking on baby since patient in active labor while not looking paying attention to patient's face. Comes to a little and moans in pain then blacks out once again. As I do my little exam on patient here her moan then once am done with my mini exam, I say to them [OK let's move her guys, so we can fully check her out and her baby]. As we about to move to go inside, I hear some noise coming from the back of the ambulance and looks at Matt and Gabby then saids [Did you guys bring us more than one patient guys? Because when you guys radio into us, you said you are only bringing in one patient not two guys! So, what's going on?]. Looks at Gabby and said [No Doctor it's just this the one patient and her baby, but someone came with us, well with the patient and we had no choice, but to allow the person to come along with the patient after we cleared it with our Captain because he wouldn't allow us to transport the patient, unless he goes with her].

Looking confused at them as I think it might be the patient's husband that came along with them. As I get up from my seat to get out of the ambulance, I drop my cellphone and it slides under my seat so bends down, picks it up then grabs my suit jacket from the seat, and heads to the back of the ambulance to get out. Tells Nurse Meghan and the EMTS to go head and bring patient inside and I will wait for the person to come out of ambulance. Matt and I follow Nurse Meghan into the ER as we wheel patient inside. Hanging back in the ambulance bay waiting for patient's husband to come out and said [Sir, please come out already, I really need to get inside, so I can help your wife and baby!]. As I walk toward the back of the ambulance to get out, I hears a familiar voice. Waiting by the back of ambulance, hears more movement and noises then starts to see a person come forward to get out of ambulance. As I reach the back of the ambulance, I see Dr. Grey then jumps out of ambulance, turns to her, and saids [Hello Dr. Grey!]. Hears a familiar voice and looks up from my cellphone and surprised to see Sawyer standing in front of me then saids [Sawyer, what are you doing here? I thought you supposed to be at work guarding my daughter in law Anastasia and my sweet Grandbaby that should be arriving any day now?]. Listens to Dr. Grey as she speaks to me then saids [I am, but Dr. Grey that's why am here because your VIP patient is Mrs. Grey and your grandchild! She collapsed at work!]. Listening to what Sawyer saying to me and as he is speaking to me it sinks in then takes off running to try to get caught up to patient which I now know to be Anastasia and my grandbaby. Keeping up the same pace as Dr. Grey run as I follow her into the hospital to Mrs. Grey and the baby. Moving down the hallway into the ER to get to one of the free VIPS trauma rooms.

Running with Sawyer as we run down the hallway, we see them in the distance, and I yell out to them [GUYS STOP!]. As we continue through the hallway to get to the ER, we hear Dr. Grey call out to us, and we all three stops where we are at in the hallway with the patient before we hit the ER. All three of us looks at each another then back at her as she and the man run to us. Reaches them and goes to the head of the stretcher. Watches Dr. Grey as she reaches us and saids [Dr. Grey what's going on?]. Hears Nurse Meghan, but doesn't reply back to her. Carefully removes the oxygen mask from the VIP patient's face. Still out, but hears noises all around me. Once oxygen mask is off from VIP patient's face, and reality sinks in then saids calmly [Anastasia Darling can you hear me? Its Grace!]. Hears a familiar voice and somewhat comes to and mumbles [Chris…!?]. See her coming to now and leans closer as she mumbles something then said [No Anastasia its Grace, stay with me Darling, we got you Darling and your baby, you guys are going to be OK]. Going in and out of conscious, but stays focus on my baby girl and the familiar voice. [OK guys, let's move!]. Listens as we move once again and saids to Dr. Grey [Dr. Grey do you know our VIP patient?]. As we move, I hear Nurse Meghan speak to me again and replies [Yes, I do know our VIP patient! She is my daughter in law Anastasia. She is married to my adopted son Christian]. Hears her and nods. After a few minutes we reach one of the free VIPS trauma rooms and we wheel the stretcher up next to our bed. Gabby and I undoes the straps from our stretcher and we each take a side of the sheet that the patient's is laying on. On same side of EMT Matt grabbing the sheet too. Grabs the other side of the sheet and said [OK GUYS ON MY COUNT THEN STARTS TO COUNT 1, 2, 3 AND LIFT]. We all move Ana to our bed then I start to check her over fully. As I check her over, Nurse Meghan removes Ana's clothes, shoes, and bags them then switches Ana to our monitors so that the EMTS can have their gear back]. As am switching the patient over to our monitors, I remove all of her clothes and shoes then puts her in a hospital gown and covers her up with a blanket. Puts her belongs in a hospital belonging bag and the places the bag under her bed. Once we have our gear back, we head out leaving the patient in hands hospital now. Now out of the hospital, we load our stuff back into the ambulance and takes off for the station until were called out again.

Mr. Grey and Ros~{2:30pm_At GEH}

An hour into my meeting with Ros and other staff members of my company and I say [Right and remember guys well be pitching this to London Cooperation in two days so make sure I have everything I'll need when I pitch it to them please]. Listens then said [Of course Mr. Grey!]. Has a drink of my drink that I brought with me to the meeting.

Dr. Grey, Nurse Meghan, Sawyer, and Mrs. Grey~{2:20pm-2:30pm_At NW Hospital and Medical Center}

Watching what Dr. Grey and the nurse is doing to Mrs. Grey from the corner of room so am out of their way as they work. Looks at all monitors and sees Ana and the baby are stable still. Looks at Meghan and saids [Please page Dr. Greene 911 please!]. As I complete what am doing, I hear Dr. Grey and replies [Right way Doctor!]. Gets on the phone and pages Dr. Greene to ER for Dr. Grey. Nods then goes to Sawyer to see if he can fill me in on what happened to Ana. In corner of the room staying out of way when I Dr. Grey coming to me and once to me, she asks me [Sawyer can you tell me what happened? Because the EMTS didn't give us much to work from and I thought you could fill in the missing pieces for me]. Listens to Dr. Grey and saids [Like I told the EMTS when they arrived Dr. Grey is, I can't honestly tell you much more then what I told them. Hannah just found her passed out on the restroom floor of GPH. I let Mrs. Grey know when she was in her late morning meeting that I will be leaving my post for a few minutes to use restroom and when I return to my post, that's when I notice that she was not in her meeting and thought she just step out for a break since she almost at her due date, but after ten minutes, I looked back into conference room and notice that she still wasn't back yet for her meeting. So, I went looking for her in her usually places, but wasn't in any of them. That is when I went back to the conference room to get help from Hannah and after thirty to forty minutes of us searching for her that when Hannah found her passed out in the restroom. When we couldn't wake her up that when we decided to call 911]. I listen to Sawyer and saids to him [Its OK Sawyer we have them now, but have you call my son Christian, to let him know she was being brought to hospital by ambulance?]. Listens then look at the ground and saids [No Dr. Grey am sorry, but Mr. Grey doesn't know yet. I hadn't had time to call since with everything that had happened. I totally spaced on doing that]. As I listen to Sawyer, Meghan saids [Dr. Grey, I paged Dr. Greene and she is on way down now to exam the patient]. I nods to her then saids to Sawyer [Its quite alright Sawyer, I understand. If you like I can call him for you?]. Listening to Dr. Grey and saids to her [Are you sure Dr. Grey? Because I know Mr. Grey going to be really pissed off when he finds out and I rather have him be mad at me not you Dr. Grey!]. Hears him and saids [Yes, its fine if he gets mad that his problem not ours. He needs to learn to control that temper of his *smiles*]. Nods then said [OK Dr. Grey, you can call Mr. Grey if you prefer]. Fully awake now and looks around trying to figure out where I am. Sees a lady beside me and in the corner of the room sees Grace and Sawyer talking. Moans a little in pain, but the pain not bad unlike before.

Dr. Greene, Dr. Grey, Nurse Meghan, Sawyer, and Mrs. Grey~{2:30pm-2:40pm_Office to ER to Labor and Delivery}

In my office at the hospital checking over my patients' chart that are in active labor right now, when I hear my pager go off and sees am being paged 911 to the ER. Heads out grabbing my white coat on my way out of my office. Running to the ER taking the stairs instead of the elevator since the ER has paged me 911 twice now for an emergency. Steps out of the trauma room for a moment while I check on something at the nurses' station. Moans a little and saids [Grace?]. Checking her vital when I hear her then pops my head out of the room and calls out to Dr. Grey [DR. GREY THE PATIENT ASKING FOR YOU!]. Checking on things when I hear Meghan and I go back to the VIPS trauma room. When I get back to the trauma room, I see Anastasia fully awake now and said to her [Hi Ana, how you feeling? You gave us quite a scare Darling]. Sees and hears Grace then saids as I put my hand on belly and rubs it [Am OK, but my Baby?]. Hears her and saids [She just fine Ana! Dr. Greene is coming down now to check on you and the baby because it seems that you are in active labor Darling]. Nods OK then saids [Christian! I need him here Grace! He can't miss this!]. [I'll call him as soon as Dr. Greene checks you out]. After a few minutes, I arrive down to the ER and the nurse at the nurses' station points me to VIP trauma rooms are. When I get there, I see Mrs. Grey in the hospital bed and Dr. Grey then pulls Dr. Grey to side to have a private word with her on what happened. With Dr. Greene and said to her [Anastasia collapsed at work about 40 minutes or longer and was brought in by ambulance because her Vice President and or Sawyer couldn't wake her. She is in active labor as we speak. Her water has already broken on scene of pickup and her contractions are about six to ten minutes apart. Also, EMTS gave her a very mild dose of Demerol for the pain on route to hospital Doctor].

Nods then goes to Mrs. Grey and ask [Mrs. Grey how are you feeling and how are the contractions?]. Looks up at Dr. Greene and saids to her [My head hurts a little and contractions are not that bad anymore since they started at work]. Listens to Mrs. Grey then saids [OK! Let me do an examination on you and I will see how far long you are in your labor OK?]. Hears Dr. Greene say that she is going to do an examine on Mrs. Grey so heads out of room to give her some privacy and said to Mrs. Grey [I'll be right outside Mrs. Grey if you need me]. Nods to Sawyer as he leaves the room and then I lay back on the bed for the exam. Stays with Anastasia and holds her hand during the examination. Pulls the curtain closes for some privacy since there are no doors in the trauma rooms area then gloves up for Mrs. Grey's examination. Has a seat on the end of the bed by her feet then looks at Mrs. Grey, and saids [Just put your ankles together and let your knees fall for me please Mrs. Grey]. Hears Dr. Greene and does as she asks. Sees she in the position that I need her to be in, with one hand moves up the sheet to expose her lower half then the nurse puts some gel on my gloved fingers for me. I slowly slide one finger at a time into her vagina to check her cervixes. Moans a little in pain and squeezes Grace hand and tries to move up on the bed to get away from Dr. Greene. Sees Ana is in pain and saids to her [Just breath Anastasia! Its almost done, just try not to move, and just relax]. Listens then breaths and tries to relax as much as I can while Dr. Greene examines me. Feels her relax and saids [That its Mrs. Grey! Am almost done]. After a few more minutes of examining her cervixes, I expel my fingers from her vagina, covers her back up then gets up from bed, removes my gloves, picks up her chart, and makes a few notes. Sees Dr. Greene is done with my exam, so closes my legs, and fixes myself on the bed.

Looks at Mrs. Grey and Dr. Grey and saids to them [She almost at nine centimeters. She is at eight and half right now. So, if she OK be moved, I like to transfer her into my care now and take her up to Labor and Delivery]. Listens to Dr. Greene then looks over Meghan and saids [Can you pack up Mrs. Grey and help Dr. Greene transport Anastasia up to Labor and Delivery please. Put her into one of our private VIPS delivery suites please. Also, can you see if Dr. Campbell can cover the rest of my shift for me please! Am going to go up with my daughter in law after I make a phone call to my son]. Hears Dr. Grey and saids [Yes Dr. Grey right away! Of course, I get right on that when I come back from transferring Mrs. Grey upstairs]. Gets Mrs. Grey all disconnected from our monitors then unlocks the bed and we head upstairs with Dr. Greene to Labor and Delivery. Pulling the bed as we head to Labor and Delivery. Sees Mrs. Grey being wheeled out of VIP trauma room and I follow right behind them. As am being wheel out of room, I look for Grace, but sees she not following us and calls out to her [GRACE!]. Stays behind, but hears Ana so goes to her, and saids [I'll be right up to be with you Darling. Am just going to make a quick call to Christian OK?]. Nods and saids [OK Grace!]. Before I head up to be with Ana, I go to my office by the ER to call Christian. Once on Labor and Delivery, I take Mrs. Grey to one of VIP'S private suites. Once in room help Mrs. Grey move to their bed and once I am done, I head back down to the ER. Now back in the ER, I call Dr. Campbell to see if he can cover the rest of Dr. Grey's shift for her.

Sawyer, Mrs. Grey, and Nurse Eliza~{2:40pm-2:50pm_Mrs. Grey's Suite on Labor and Delivery floor}

Makes a post outside Mrs. Grey's delivery suite until she needs me. After looking over the new patient's chart that was brought to us from the ER, I head to the suite that new patient is in, but gets stop by a young man who ask me to show him my ID. Looks over her ID and sees she good then lets her pass to go into Mrs. Grey's suite. Knocks on door of suite then goes into the suite and I introduce myself to the new patient [Hello Mrs. Grey, am Nurse Eliza and I'll be your nurse while you are here *smiles*]. Attaches her hospital ID wrist band to her right wrist then I hook her up to our monitors and saids [Can I get you anything Mrs. Grey?]. Listens and saids [Hello Eliza and please call me Ana. Also, can I get some ice chips please? My mouth feels really dry]. Hears her and saids [Oh OK Ana and of course, I'll be right back]. Picks up the pitcher from counter then goes to gets some ice chips then comes back pours some in the small cup with spoon and hands it to her. Takes the cup with the ice chips in it from Eliza and puts a few pieces into my mouth then saids after chips have melted [Thank you Eliza!]. Hears her and saids [No problem! I'll be back in little while to check on you Ana, but if you need anything beforehand just push on the call button on the bed railing and I'll come back to see what you need]. Hears her and saids [Oh by the way Eliza, I don't want any epidural. I want to go natural since I had to have a C-section for my first child]. [OK not I problem. I will make a note in your chart about your request Ana]. [OK than you Eliza!]. [Not a problem Ana] heads out of the suite and goes to the nurses' station. Once back to the nurse's station I make a quick note of Ana's request for no epidural then I go check on the other mothers on my case load. As I sit at my post, I pull out my phone, but when the screen opens, I see a lock screen picture of Mr. and young Grey then realizes I have Mrs. Grey's cellphone. So, get up from my post, goes over to the suite and knocks on the door. As I try and relax, I hear a knock on the door and saids [Come in]. [Hears Mrs. Grey] opens the door and goes inside. Once inside, I go to Mrs. Grey's bedside and I hold out her cellphone to her and saids [Hears your phone Mrs. Grey. I picked up for you when EMTS took you to the ambulance. I saw it on the floor of the restroom at GPH]. [Oh, thank you Sawyer] takes my cellphone. [No problem Mrs. Grey] heads out and goes back to my post outside Mrs. Grey's suite. As I watch Sawyer leave, put my cellphone in the bedside table drawer, and lays back and relaxes.

Dr. Grey, Mr. Grey, Andrea, and Ros~{2:40pm-3:10pm_Doctor's Lounge and GEH}

In my office, pulls out my cellphone, and calls Christian. Still in my meeting not even halfway done. At my desk getting some work done when I hear Mr. Grey's personal cellphone ringing, I pick up and saids [Hello Mr. Christian Grey's personal cellphone, Andrea speaking! May I ask who's calling please?]. Hears Andrea and replies to her [Hi, Andrea its Dr. Grey, is Mr. Grey available to speak with?]. Hears Dr. Grey speak then saids [Am sorry Dr. Grey he isn't available. He is in an important meeting right now and doesn't want to be bother, but give me one-minute Dr. Grey and let me see if I can pull him out of his meeting so you can speak to him. So please stay on the line while I go get him Dr. Grey]. Hears Andrea and replies [OK Andrea!]. Hears her then get up from my desk, leaving the Mr. Grey's cellphone on my desk, and goes to conference room. Once there, I pop my head inside the conference room and saids [Am sorry to interrupt, but Mr. Grey?]. Still in the middle of my very important meeting when I hear Andrea. I look up from my notes, sees Andrea, and saids to her [Yes Andera, what is it?]. Sees Mr. Grey looking and speak to me then saids [Mr. Grey am sorry to bother you, but your mother Dr. Grey is on your personal cellphone right now and is wanting to speak to you]. Listens to Andrea and saids [Please tell my mother I can't talk right now and that I will call her back when am done with my meeting Andrea!]. Listens to Mr. Grey then replies back to him [Yes Sir, and again, I apologized for the interruption!]. Nods to Andrea, watches her leave, and we go back to what we were discussing for London Corporation. Waiting on the line for Andrea to come back with Christian.

Heads back to my desk. Now that am back at my desk, I pick up Mr. Grey's personal cellphone and saids [Dr. Grey you still there?]. Hears Andrea come back on the line and saids [Yes Andrea am still here, but where is Christian?]. Hears Dr. Grey and saids to her [Am sorry Dr. Grey, but Mr. Grey can't come to the phone right now and told me to tell you that he will call you back when he gets out of his meeting]. Hears Andrea and very calmly, but sternly said back to Andrea [ANDREA I WANT YOU TO TAKE HIS CELLPHONE TO HIM RIGHT NOW! IT IS VERY IMORTANT THAT I SPEAK TO MY SON. IT IS ABOUT HIS WIFE AND BABY. IF HE SAIDS NO AGAIN TELL HIM THAT HIS WIFE AND BAY ARE IN THE HOSPITAL RIGHT NOW. DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR ANDREA!]. Hears her the urgency in her voice and said calmly back to her [Yes Dr. Grey, I understand completely]. I see that Mr. Grey's personal cellphone is completely charged, so unplugs the cellphone from its charger and takes it with me this time. Runs back to the conference room. Continuing my meeting with Ros and my staff when we all hear some noise coming from outside the conference room then we all look up to see Andrea once again, but running down the hallway to us and comes inside the conference room. Inside the conference room, but a little out of breath. We all look at Andrea confused and I say a little anger [ANDREA WHAT IS IT NOW? CAN'T YOU SEE AM LITTLE BUSY RIGHT NOW AND I TOLD YOU, I DIDN'T WANT TO BOTHERED!]. Still on the line, but can hear Christian getting angry. Nods as I hear Mr. Grey speak to me. See her nod in understand what I am telling her and saids [SO WHAT IS IT NOW AND WHY ARE YOU HERE AGAIN? WHEN YOU KNEW I DIDN'T WANT TO BE BOTHERED WHILE AM IN THIS VERY IMPORTANT MEETING]. We all look at Mr. Grey as his voice rises some in anger. Hold up one finger to Mr. Grey as I caught my breath. Watches her which starting to annoy and making me even more angry. As I hold up his personal cellphone to him, I say calmly [Mr. Grey, it's your mother again. She really needs to speak to you Sir! She saids to tell you that it's about your wife Mrs. Grey and baby Sir]. Listens to Andrea and as I get up, I rebutton my suit jacket. As I go to where Andrea is standing at, I say to my staff [Please excuse me for a moment guys, I need take this. I'll be right back!]. Watches what Christian is doing and we hear him speak to us and I say [Of course, Christian take your time. Family comes first no matter what]. Heads out of conference room taking my personal cellphone from Andrea with an angry look on my face. Once out of the conference room, I go to the room next door for some privacy.

Dr. Grey and Mr. Grey~{3:10pm-3:20pm_On the Phone}

Still on the other end of the phone line waiting for Christian when I hear more voices, but they start to disappear in the distance. Once in the private room next door to the conference room, I put my cellphone to my ear and saids little angry, but calmly since am speaking to Mum [Mother what is it? Don't you understand that am in a very important meeting right now!]. Hears him and speak [First of all, you Christian Trevelyan Grey can lose that attitude you have with me right now do I make myself clear son?]. Hears her and replies [Yes Mum am sorry, but why are you call me? Because you usually don't call me in the middle of the day unless it urgent or important. Andrea said something about Anastasia and the baby]. Listens to him and replies to him [Christian Sweetheart, Anastasia and your baby was brought to my ER by ambulance after collapsing at work about an hour ago and is in active labor son. She is at eight and half centimeters, almost nine and has been moved up to Labor and Delivery. She is in one of the VIP'S private suites we have. I'll be going up to be with her until you get here son. Please hurry to get here, she been asking for you son!]. Listens to every word Mum is telling as it sinks in and said [SHIT! AM ON MY WAY RIGHT NOW MUM!]. Hears him and said [OK son I'll see you soon] then hangs up. Hears line goes dead and hangs up the call.

Dr. Grey and Nurse Megan~{3:20pm-3:26pm_Leaving ER to Labor and Delivery}

Finish my phone call with Christian then grabs my stuff out of my desk drawer and heads out of my office. Heads up to go to Labor and Delivery passing Meghan on the way, and she saids to me [Dr. Grey? I called Dr. Campbell and he said he'll be happy to cover the rest of your shift for you. He'll be here in ten minutes]. Listens and saids [OK good have him call me on my cellphone if he need anything and or to be filled in on anything about the patients that are still in ER]. Nods to Dr. Grey. Nods back and continues on up to Labor and Delivery. Once on Labor and Delivery, I go to Ana's suite and goes inside her suite. Now that am in Ana's suite, I see Ana is resting so I have seat in the chair next to her bed, and read a book off my iPad.

Mr. Grey, Andrea, Ros, and Taylor~{3:20pm-3:30pm_Off the Phone and leaving GEH}

Once off the phone with Mum, I run out of room and back to the conference room. Once back in the conference room, I go to the head of table where I was sitting and I quickly gather all my stuff and gives it to Andrea. We see Christian come back, but frantic and I say [Christian what's going on, is everything OK?]. Hears Ros, but before answering her looks at Andrea and saids to her [ANDERA PLEASE TELL TAYLOR TO BRING THE SUV AROUND TO THE FRONT OF BUILDING RIGHT AWAY AND I'LL BE DOWN IN LESS THAN FIVE MINUTES!]. Hears Mr. Grey and saids [Right away Sir!] leaves the conference room taking his things and goes to straight to where Taylor is posted at. At my post looking around when I see Andrea running toward me so get up then looks at her once she is to me and saids [Andrea what is it?]. Once at Taylor post saids to him [Taylor, Mr. Grey ask me to tell you to please bring the SUV around to the front of building right away to take him to the hospital and he will be down in less than five minutes]. Listens to her, nods, and saids [Right away] leaves my post, goes down to the garage, jumps into the SUV, brings it to the front of GEH, and wait for Mr. Grey to come down so I can take him to the hospital not sure why though. As I grab my drink from table saids to Ros and my staff [AM SORRY GUYS, BUT I HAVE TO GO RIGHT NOW! MY WIFE AND UNBORN BABY WAS BROUGHT TO MY MOTHER'S HOSPITAL UNCONCSIOUS AND IN ACTIVE LABOR ABOUT AN HOUR AGO]. Hears Christian and said [OH MY GOD, GO CHRISTIAN! GO BE WITH YOUR WIFE AND BABY GIRL. THEY NEED YOU MORE THEN WE DO!]. Listens to Ros and saids [THANK YOU GUYS!] then runs out of conference room down the hallway and takes the stairs down instead of elevator. After four minutes arrives outside of the building, sees Taylor waiting with the SUV door open already, and I jump into the SUV. Once Mr. Grey in the SUV I close the door then quickly goes around the SUV to the driver side, jumps into driver seat, and takes off for Dr. Grey hospital.

Dr. Greene, Dr. Grey, Nurse Eliza, and Mrs. Grey~{3:30pm-3:40pm_Mrs. Grey's Suite}

After an hour goes by, I decide it's time to check on Mrs. Grey progress in her labor. So, goes with Nurse Eliza to Mrs. Grey's suite. Gets to the door and I softly knocks on the door then goes inside with Nurse Eliza and said [Hi Mrs. Grey, I came to check on your progress if that's OK?]. I stand up, as I see Dr. Greene come into the suite knowing its time for another exam. Hears and nods to Dr. Greene. Pulls the curtain closed for some privacy even though suite has a door. Once all set, I gloved up, goes over to Mrs. Grey's bedside, and has a seat on the end of the bed. Looks at Mrs. Grey and saids to her [Just put your ankles together and let your knees fall apart for me Mrs. Grey]. Hears Dr. Greene, does as she asks me to do like earlier. Sees she's in the position that I need her to be in then with one hand moves up the sheet to her knees to expose her lower half. With the help of Eliza, she puts some gel on my fingers for me then I slowly slide one finger at a time into her vagina and checks her cervixes. Moans in pain a little and squeezes Grace hand, but tries and relax for Dr. Greene examination. Feels her relax and said [That's it just relax for me Mrs. Grey am almost done]. After a few more minutes of examining her cervixes, I expel my fingers from her vagina, covers her back up then gets up from her bed, and removes my gloves. Picks up her chart and makes a few more notes into it. Sees Dr. Greene done with my exam so I close my legs and fix myself again. Looks at Mrs. Grey and Dr. Grey and said to them [She at nine and half centimeters now so should be anytime now for that little one to come out *smiles*].

Mr. Grey and Taylor~{3:30pm-3:34pm_In SUV going to the Hospital}

Driving Mr. Grey to his mother's hospital as fast as I can. Looks back in the rear-view mirror of the SUV to check on Mr. Grey and sees him rocking back and forth in his seat then saids [Mr. Grey is everything OK and why are we going to your mother's hospital?]. Rocking back and forth in my seat on our way to the hospital because worrying about my Baby and Princess when I hear Taylor speak to me, I look at him through the rear-view mirror and saids to him [Taylor its Anastasia and the baby, they were brought to Mum's hospital by ambulance after she collapsed at work about an hour and half ago and is in active labor]. Listens and saids [I'll get you there as fast as I can Sir, so you can make it for your daughter birth]. Driving as fast as I can to the hospital then gets stuck in dam traffic jam as we are almost there to the hospital which I can see in the distance. Still rocking in my seat freaking out that am most likely going to miss the birth of my Princess and saids to Taylor [PLEASE HURRY TAYLOR!].

Dr. Grey and Mrs. Grey~{4pm-4:06pm_In Anastasia's delivery suite}

Twenty minutes go by after Dr. Greene checked me lasted and as I am resting in my hospital bed, I start to feel a lot of pressure down there, looks over to Grace, and saids to her [Grace am feeling a lot of pressure down there now!]. Hears her and saids to her [I'll go get Dr. Greene now. I think it might be time to push]. Nods then saids [Grace where Christian? He needs to be here when this little princess of our is born]. Starts to cry knowing that he might miss the birth of our baby girl. Before I reach the door to leave to get Dr. Greene, I hear her. So, goes back to her to comfort her and saids as I wipe her tears away [Ana I promise you, he is on his way right now as we speak. I called him before I came up here to stay with you until he arrival, and in case you guys need me]. Listens to Grace and somewhat pulls myself together so that I don't stress myself or my Princess out.


	4. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3~AUGUST 20, 2014

Dr. Greene, Dr. Grey, Nurse Eliza, Sawyer, and Mrs. Grey~{4:06pm-4:10pm_Delivery Suite and Nurses Station}

After consoling Ana, I head out of her suite, and goes to the nurse's station passing Sawyer on way there. Sitting at my post outside Mrs. Grey's delivery suite. Feeling a lot of pressure now and tries to focus on my breathing so I don't push until Dr. Greene tells me to it's OK. Reaches the nurses station and finds Eliza there working on some charts. At the nurse's station looking over couple of my patients charts to see which patients needs their medications soon then looks up and sees Dr. Grey and saids [Hi Dr. Grey, what can do for you?]. [Hi Eliza, its Anastasia! She just woke up from a nap and she telling me that she starting to feel a lot of pressure now and am thinking she might be time for her to push]. Listens to Dr. Grey and saids [OK I'll page Dr. Greene right now. She went back to her office after she checked on Ana an hour ago]. Listens to Eliza and nods to her then goes back to Ana. Once back, I go to Ana and saids [Eliza getting Dr. Greene! So just hang on just a little longer]. Sees Grace has returned then speaks to me and I nod to her as I try not to push even though I really need too right now. Gets on the phone and pages Dr. Greene 911 then goes to Ana's suite to check on her. In my office, checking my email when I hear my pager go off, picks it up, and reads it saying (911-ROOM 416!) after reading it, I know its Mrs. Grey's suite. So, heads out of my office grabbing my stuff and white coat on the way out.

Mr. Grey, Taylor, Dr. Grey, and Mrs. Grey~{3:36pm-4:18pm_Still in the Car and on the Phone}

Still in the car on my way to the hospital and continues to rocking back and forth in my seat. Looks out the front window of the SUV and sees were still fucking stuck in a traffic jam even though we were almost to the hospital. Stuck in traffic so hunks the horn a few times to sees if that will help make the traffic start to move again so I can get Mr. Grey to the hospital, but doesn't help at all. Then looks back in rear view mirror again and sees Mr. Grey still rocking back and forth in his seat with a worry look on his face. As I rocking back and forth in my seat, keeps worrying about my Baby and Princess and thinking that am going to miss her birth. Getting really stressed out and said to Taylor again [PLEASE HURRY TAYLOR!]. Hears Mr. Grey and replies [Am trying the best I can Sir, but the cars are not dam moving right now were at a standstill].

Since we are at a standstill because of the fucking traffic jam, I pull out my cellphone and call Mum, hears it ringing, and waits for Mum to pick up. With Anastasia, when I hear my cellphone ringing from inside my white coat pocket. Pulls it out of my white coat, see its Christian calling me, and picks it up then saids [Christian Sweetheart, where are you? I think Anastasia is ready to have your guys baby now. She feeling a lot of pressure son]. Listens to Mum then said to her [Mum am on my way, but were stuck in a dam traffic jam right now. Mum can you put me on speaker so I can talk to Anastasia please!]. Doing my breathing exercises as strong contractions coming back to back now then I hear someone talking, looks over to Grace, and sees she is on her cellphone with someone. As I go to Ana, I removes my cellphone from my ear, and puts my cellphone on speaker. Once to Ana, I holding the cellphone close to her and saids [Christian, you're on speaker now and she right here]. Hears Mum then speaks [Anastasia Baby am here! How are you doing?]. Hears Christian's voice come through the cellphone and I before I can speak, screams in pain as a strong contraction come. Hears her scream which makes me worry even more then saids again [Ana Baby?]. Hears Christian's voice come through the cellphone again and saids as tears starts to come [Christian Honey, I am trying to hold in our baby girl right now until you come, but I don't think I can hold on any longer, it's hurting too much and I need to push. This little Princess of ours wants out of me right now]. Hears her crying then saids [Ana Baby please don't cry; it will be OK I promise Baby. Am trying the very best I can to get there. Hopefully I'll arrive before she can make her appearance Baby. If you can't hold her anymore then deliver her even though am not there its OK Baby]. Hears him and saids [I love you Christian Honey and am so sorry!]. At the wheel of the SUV and listening to Mr. Grey speak to Mrs. Grey which is breaking my heart because knowing he might miss the birth of his daughter if this traffic jam doesn't move soon. Hears and saids [I love you to Anastasia and please don't be sorry Baby there's nothing to be sorry about. OK baby I better let you go so you can focus on giving birth to our Princess]. Listens then saids [OK Honey again I love you so much and sorry! *screams out in pain again*]. Sees her nod to me and I pull the cellphone away from Ana then talks with Christian for a few more minutes and once done I hang up the call. Once done talking with Mum and my Baby, I hold onto my cellphone instead of putting it back to my suit jacket pocket.

Taylor and Sawyer~{4:12pm-4:18pm_Still in the Car stuck in traffic and calls Sawyer}

Still stuck in the traffic jam trying my best to get Mr. Grey to the hospital for the birth of his daughter. So, since we are still at a standstill because of the traffic jam, I turn on my blue tooth on and calls Sawyer. Hears it ringing and wait for Sawyer to pick up. At my post outside Mrs. Grey's suite when I hear my cellphone and pulls it out of my suit jacket pocket. Once I have my cellphone out, I look at the screen, and sees its Taylor calling me and answer the call saying [Hi Taylor!]. Hears Sawyer come through and saids [Hi Sawyer, I am calling to let you know that am on my way to the hospital right now with Mr. Grey, but were stuck in a traffic jam]. Listens to what Taylor is telling me and saids [OK Taylor, Mrs. Grey has already been moved to one of the VIPS delivery suites from the ER. Were on the third floor and she in room 416 which is at the end of the hall on L&D]. Listens to Sawyer and saids [OK got it Sawyer, Thank You!]. Hears him and saids back [No problem, I'll see you guys when you get here]. Hears him then said [OK will do Sawyer] then hangs up the call. Hears the line go dead then puts my cellphone back in my suit jacket pocket.

Dr. Grey, Nurse Eliza, and Mrs. Grey~{4:20pm-4:24pm_In Mrs. Grey's Delivery suite}

Checking on Ana as we wait for Dr. Greene to arrive. [Eliza?]. As am checking the monitors, I hear Ana, turns to face her, and saids [Yes Ana Dear?]. Hears her and saids in between my breathing exercises to pass the strong contractions [Eliza, I know this is not usually done and only done with the parents of the baby, but I was wondering is there any way possible to give my family two main bodyguards Jason Taylor and Luke Sawyer hospital wrists bands that will allow access to anywhere my daughter is at when she not with me and or with my husband after she is born?]. Listens to what Ana is asking Eliza. Looks and listens to what Ana asking me and saids [I believe we can do that for your family Ana, just let me ask Dr. Greene when she comes, but it shouldn't be any problem in doing so. I will just need their IDs and I'll make them each a hospital ID wrist band for each of them so whoever goes with your daughter they will be cleared to be with her]. Listens and saids to Eliza [Thank you so much Eliza, like I saids before I know usually just parents that get them, but knowing how protected my husband is, he'll will always want one of our bodyguards with her when she not with us]. Listening to Ana and Nurse Eliza talk to one another. Hears her and saids [I totally understand Ana]. Hears her and smiles at her then moans loudly now as I feel a lot of pressure in my vagina now.

Dr. Grey, Nurse Eliza, Mrs. Grey, and Dr. Greene~{4:24pm-4:36pm_Mrs. Grey's suite}

Sees Ana getting a little too warm, so puts a cold cloth on her forehead to cool her down. Lays backing in the bed breathing through the pain of the contractions and pressure am feeling when I hear a knock on the door then sees Dr. Greene come in. As am checking on the Ana and baby through the monitors, I see Dr. Greene come into the suite, she goes straight to Ana's bedside, and then I hear her speak to Ana. [Mrs. Grey, Eliza paged me telling me you're feeling a lot of pressure now! Is that right?]. Looks at Dr. Greene as she speaks to me and saids [Yes Dr. Greene am feeling a whole lot of pressure now and getting the feeling that I need to use the restroom Dr. Greene]. Hears her then saids [OK let's see, I'll do another examination on you to see where you are at now and to see if you are ready to push OK?]. Pulls the curtain closed for some privacy then goes to the sink to wash my hands. Once done washing my hands, I grab a pair of gloves, and puts them on. As Dr. Greene gloves up for Ana's examination, I say [Dr. Greene?]. As I glove up, I hear Eliza and saids [Yes Eliza!]. Hears her and saids back [Dr. Greene, Mrs. Grey was wondering if it is possible for us to give her family two main bodyguards Jason Taylor and Luke Sawyer hospital wrists bands of their own like the ones they get when their baby is born? Because while she and baby are here with us, one of them will be with their daughter when she not with her and or with her husband]. Listens to what Eliza is asking me and saids back [Of course, not a problem and I understand, just have them give you their IDs and make one for each of them please]. Listens to Dr. Greene and saids [Of course, will do Dr. Greene].

Listens to Dr. Greene and Eliza talk to one another about what I ask her earlier. Once all set and gloved up, goes over to Mrs. Grey bedside and has a seat on the end of the bed. Looks at Mrs. Grey and saids to her [Just let your knees fall apart for me again Mrs. Grey]. Hears Dr. Greene and does as she for my examination. Once I see she in position, with one hand moves up the sheet to her knees to expose her lower half. Then with Eliza help, she puts some gel on my fingers for me then I slowly slide one finger at a time into her vagina to check on her cervixes again. Moans little because of the pain and discomfort. squeezes Grace's hand, but tries and relax for Dr. Greene examination. That's its Darling just breath in and out Dr. Greene is almost done. Feels her relax and saids [Am sorry, trying to be as quick and gentle as I can be]. After a few more minutes of examining her cervixes, also feels she fully dilated to ten centimeters, and feels the baby head now. I expel my fingers from her vagina, covers her back up then gets up from bed, removes my gloves. As I makes a few more notes into her chart, I say to Eliza [Get everything set up now for birth please]. Hears Dr. Greene and saids [Right away Doctor] then starts to setup for the birth now. Turns to Mrs. Grey and Dr. Grey and saids [Its time to push Mrs. Grey! Your cervix is fully dilated to ten centimeters now]. Hears Dr. Greene and nods then start to cry again knowing Christian going to miss the birth of our baby girl. Looks at Ana and tries to console her again, so she not stressed out and or have her baby go into destress either. Gowns and gloves up for the delivery. After setting up everything that we will need for the delivery, goes to the end of the bed and removed bottom portion of bed then pulls out the stirrups just in case we need them. Once everything is all setup, goes to end of bed, gloves up too then looks at Ana, and saids [Lets do some practice pushes OK Ana?]. Hears Eliza and nods to her in agreement. Watches her then saids [Ana, I want you to pull your knees to your chest and when you feel your next contraction, I want you to take a deep breath in hold it, tuck your chin to your chest, and bear down like your trying to use the bathroom OK?]. Listens to Eliza and does as she tells me to do for pushing my baby out. I pulls my knees to my chest then as I feel my next contraction start, I bring my chin to my chest, takes a deep breath in, and pushes as hard as I can. Standing on Ana right side and as she tries her first push, I count out loud to ten for her. Sees she pushing then looks at her vagina and sees its starting to widen some more as I see the baby head starts to show some more as it descends farther down in the birth canal and saids [Very good Ana, I want you do your other pushes to be just like that one OK?]. After I get to ten in my count, tells Ana to relax, and rest until her next contraction comes. Hears Grace and lay back in bed and relax a little bit before my next contraction comes and nods to Eliza.

Sees Ana is ready and saids to Dr. Greene [She ready to go Dr. Greene] then takes my place on Ana left side and place her left foot in my hand while Dr. Grey to does Ana's right foot to help her pull her knees to her chest for her. Finishes getting ready when I hear Eliza and nods to her then takes my place at the end of bed for the delivery. Looking at the monitor and sees she going to have another contraction soon then saids [OK Mrs. Grey just like the last one, pulls your knees to your chest, put your chin to your chest, take a deep breath in, hold it, and push Mrs. Grey]. Hears Dr. Greene and pushes like before as I feel a contraction for the second time. Holding her left foot and pulls her left knee to her chest for her. Hold her head for her as I count to ten out loud for her again, after ten tells her to relax. Relaxing for few minutes then does it all over again for the third time. Watches her vagina widen even more as she pushes each time seeing the baby descending even more through the birth canal making sure everything looking OK. A fourth contraction comes and I push again, but harder this time as tears comes because it really hurting now. Holds her head as I count for her. Still standing at end of bed, watches her body, and vagina as Mrs. Grey pushes for the fourth time, and sees the baby descending even more, but as I see the baby's head almost out now when I hear the fetal monitor alarm go off, looks up at it, and see baby's heart rate is to high for my liking and saids to Nurse Eliza [Eliza, please put the oxygen mask on Mrs. Grey and turn it up to two liters please]. Hears Dr. Greene and as soon as Ana done with her forth pushing session, I set down her foot on the bed then grabs the oxygen mask from the wall, and puts it on Ana then turns up the oxygen to two liters then saids to Ana [Just breath in the oxygen Ana Dear]. Hears the fetal mentor too and see baby heart rate rising. Once oxygen mask is on me starts to get worried and saids to Dr. Greene [Is everything OK? Is my baby OK?] Sees the oxygen mask is now on Mrs. Grey, looks back at fetal monitor, watching it carefully, and after a few minutes the baby's heart rate goes back to normal. After seeing the baby's heart rate back to normal looks at Mrs. Grey and saids [Everything OK now Mrs. Grey, its just your baby girl's heart rate was too high for my liking, but the oxygen is helping her heart rate go back to normal]. Hears her and nods.

Taylor, Mr. Grey, and Sawyer~{4:30pm-4:36pm_In Car, Arrives to NW Hospital and Medical Center, and to Mrs. Grey Suite}

After an hour stuck in the traffic jam, the other cars start moving and I pushes the peddle to the metal picking up speed as I drive to the hospital. Looking out the front window and sees were finally on the move. After four minutes, we arrive to the hospital, pulls up to main entrance, jumps out leaving the car running, quickly comes around, opens Mr. Grey's door, and saids as he gets out of SUV [Sawyers said Mrs. Grey has already been moved to the Labor and Delivery, which is on the third floor Sir. Also Mrs. Grey is in VIP suite 416 which is at the end of the wing. Now go Mr. Grey! I'll meet you up there after I park the SUV]. As I jump out of the SUV, nods to Taylor, and runs inside going straight for the elevators. As I get the elevators, I push the up-button serval times impatiently. Once elevator doors open, a lot of people come out, once everyone out, I get in, and pushes the elevator button to go to the third floor. As I ride up to the third floor, I remove my suit jacket, unbuttons my shirt selves, and rolls them up to get ready since not sure where my Baby is in her delivery. Closes the back door of the SUV, after seeing Mr. Grey is inside the hospital then jumps back into driver seat of the SUV, pulls away from main entrance of the hospital then looks for a spot to park in. After a few minutes, I find a parking spot, parks the SUV, gets out, goes to the back to get Mr. Grey things he left in SUV, and then heads inside. Once the elevator doors open, I run out and down the hallway passing the nurses' station. Looking at the room numbers looking for suite 416 that my Baby in. At my post outside Mrs. Grey's suite looking around when I see Mr. Grey and calls out to him [MR. GREY!] waves him down to where am. Hears Sawyer calling out to me as I see him wave me down to his location. Goes to him and once to him gives him somewhat of a stern look. Once Mr. Grey reaches me, he gives me a stern look, and said calmly [Mrs. Grey is in this VIP suite Sir!]. Once inside the hospital, I head up to Labor and Delivery where the Grey family is and Sawyer to ask him what the hell happened to Mrs. Grey and why he wasn't with her when she collapsed at work.

Mr. Grey, Dr. Grey, Mrs. Grey, Nurse Eliza, and Dr. Greene~{4:38pm-5pm_Arrives and goes into Mrs. Grey's Delivery suite}

I head to the door then takes a deep breath to center myself before going inside Baby's suite then knocks on the door and waits for answer. After breathing in some more of the oxygen and hear Dr. Greene tell me that my Princess's heart rate is back to normal and gives me the go head as I feel another contraction start. I start pushing again for the fifth time. As I push, I screams out in pain. As I watch her push and sees baby's head descending even more and sees head almost out, I hear a knock at the door, and saids [COME IN!]. Hears Dr. Greene, opens the door and goes inside Baby's suite. Once inside, I close the door behind me then looks around, and sees my Baby pushing. We all sees the door open; I see Christian come in, and saids [Christian Darling you made it just in time son]. Goes over to Mum, give her a kiss on her check, and saids [Yes, I did Mum, I didn't want to miss the birth of my baby girl]. Sees Christian and said through the oxygen mask [CHRISTIAN HONEY!?]. Hears her and saids [ANASTASIA BABY AM HERE!]. Continues counting to ten as Ana pushes. Once that pushing session is over, I set her foot down, looks to Mr. Grey, and saids to him [Mr. Grey why don't you take over my spot so you can be next to your wife]. Hears the nurse as I place my suit jacket on the free chair in corner of suite and I switch places with the nurse then said to Ana [Am right here Ana Baby!] then leans down and kisses her forehead since she has an oxygen mask on. Sees Christian next to me and saids [Christian Honey!] then screams in pain and pushes for the sixth time. Hears her and saids [Am right here Baby, you got this, you are doing so great. Just little more]. Looks down, sees the head of my Princess, and starts to get excited knowing my baby girl is almost here now. Removes my oxygen mask, leans up, and kisses your lips. Kisses her back and then helps her put her oxygen mask back on since I see her breathing hard. Sees she having another contraction and she pushes again and with the seventh push the baby's head is out now. After the seventh push, I get really exhausted and collapses back onto the hospital bed. After seeing the baby's head is finally out, I look up to see Mrs. Grey who is really exhausted, but saids [OK Mrs. Grey I know your exhausted, but your baby girl head is out. So, I just need one more big push from you and your baby girl will be here Mrs. Grey]. Hears Dr. Greene then looks at her and saids [Dr. Greene I can't push anymore am too exhausted] breathing heavy as I speak because am so exhausted now from all the pushing am been doing to get my baby girl out. Hears Dr. Greene speak to Anastasia then saids to Baby [Anastasia Baby look at me please!]. Hears Christian speaks to me then turns my head to look at him. Sees her looking at me and I look at her in the eyes and saids [ANASTASIA BABY, I KNOW YOUR REALLY EXHAUSTED, BUT WE JUST NEED YOU TO PUSH JUST ONE MORE TIME AND THEN YOU CAN RELAX AND REST BABY. CAN YOU PUSH FOR ME BABY JUST ONE MORE TIME PLEASE? BECAUSE I KNOW YOU CAN YOU ARE STRONG AND YOU CAN DO ANYTHING, I LOVE YOU BABY! SO, PUSH FOR ME BABY RIGHT NOW!]. Listens to Christian and nods then with Christian's and Grace's help, pulls my knees to my chest then as I feel my next contraction starts, takes a deep breath in holds it, and brings my chin to my chest, and pushes as hard as I can to get my baby girl out. Holds her head as I count to ten. Sees she pushing and saids to her [That's its Mrs. Grey you're doing it and your baby girl is almost fully out now]. As she continues to push, I help guide the baby out, I hold on to the baby's head and upper body then lets the baby come out with gravity as Mrs. Grey pushes.

Mr. Grey, Dr. Grey, Mrs. Grey, Nurse Eliza, Dr. Greene, and Baby Grey~{5pm-5:30pm_Baby Grey Arrival}

Stands behind Dr. Greene and I see the baby is almost about to be fully out. Grabs a baby blanket, opens it up, and lays it across Ana's chest. As the baby comes the rest of the way out, holds onto the baby's head and body. Once the baby comes out, I somewhat cradle the baby in one arm then, grabs the suction ball with other hand and clears out the baby's nose and mouth then gently place her on the blanket on Mrs. Grey's chest. Once my baby on my chest removes oxygen mask and saids to her [Hi Phoebe, hi my baby girl! Princess its Mommy!] then starts to cry in joy. Steps forward to get closer to Ana's bedside next to Dr. Grey and with another blanket and starts to clean off the baby and to stimulate the baby. Hears a lot of sounds, being moved around and starts to crying. Here's my baby cry for the first time then looks up from my baby girl to Christian with tears of joy in my eyes then leans up to him, and kisses him. Looks at my Princess then too Anastasia, wipes her tears away, leans down to her, and kisses her back in excitement now that our precious baby girl has arrived finally. As Eliza starts to clean of Baby Grey, I clamp the cord in two places then picks up the pair of scissors off the tray then turns to Mr. Grey, holding the scissors out to him, and saids [Mr. Grey would the proud Daddy like to cut the cord? *smiles*]. As I look at my Princess, I hear Dr. Greene speak to me which make me look up at her, and saids to her [Yes please, it would be my honor to cut the cord] then takes the scissors from Dr. Greene. Shows Mr. Grey where to cut in between the two clamps on the cord. I follow Dr. Greene directions and I cut the cord. Once done cutting the cord to separate my Baby from our Princess, I give the scissors back to Dr. Greene. Once Baby Grey is no longer attached to Ana. I take Baby Grey and the dirty blankets to the baby warmer. Once Mr. Grey done cutting the cord, I take the scissors back, and puts them on the tray that's next to me.

At the baby warmer checking over Baby Grey and takes her measurements, as I write them down saids them out loud [She is 7.7Lbs, head circumference is 13.3 inches, and is 22 inches long]. As I am being moved around a lot, cries even more. Pulls out my cellphone and as my granddaughter getting clean and measured, I take a few pictures for Anastasia and Christian. While Eliza taken the measurements of Baby Grey, I look at the fetal monitor and sees that Mrs. Grey is still having contractions and as she has these mini contractions, I gently pulling on the cord that connected to the placenta with one hand, with the other hand kneads her stomach to her uterus with the other hand, I deliver her placenta. Once I deliver Mrs. Grey's placenta, I examine it to make sure it's fully intact, and sees it is then putting it to the side since Mrs. Grey didn't mention about taken it home in pill form so we will discard it. Once am all done with the examination and taken Baby Grey's measurements, I put on Baby Grey hospital ID ankle band on her left ankle, hospital baby hat then I wraps her up in new clean blanket, and bring her back to her parents so they can bond with her. Sees Eliza come back with my Princess and I take her from her once she at my bedside. Once I feel, hear Mommy, I starts to calm down and drifts off to sleep in Mommy arms. Sees everything is done with Mrs. Grey's delivery and with Eliza help we clean up everything, I ungown, and deglove. Now that everything is completed now, I pick up Mrs. Grey's chart, makes some notes in it then also writes down her vitals as they are right now. Looks at my Princess in my Baby's arms and saids [Phoebe is so beautiful and prefect just like your Mommy *smiles*]. Hears Honey and looks up at him then kisses him again. Kisses her back. Watches them and I take a few pictures of all three of them together. Holding my Princess then looks at my Honey and saids [Christian Honey, would you like to hold our Princess? *smiling at him*]. As I stare at them in ah, I hear my Baby and saids to her [Yes please Baby! I would love to hold my Princess] then moves closer to my Baby then carefully takes my Princess from her and holding her now. Takes a few more pictures of my Sweetheart with his baby girl. Once I have everything clean up and put away the unused items, I go over to Mr. Grey to give him his hospital ID wrist band like his baby's and wife has. Swaying back and forth while I hold my Princess and sees the nurse coming over to me holding something in her hand. Once I get to Mr. Grey, I say [Wrist please Mr. Grey!]. Hears the nurse and shift Princess a little and hold out my right wrist to her. Once he holding out his right wrist to me, I attach his hospital ID band to his right wrist then saids to him once am done [Your all set Mr. Grey. Thank You!]. Hears her and nods to her then tucks my right arm back underneath my Princess.

Mr. Grey, Dr. Grey, Mrs. Grey, Nurse Eliza, Dr. Greene, Baby Grey, and Taylor~{5:40pm-6pm_Complication Arises after Birth}

Ten minutes passes, since given birth to my Princess. Somewhat lay back in my hospital bed as I watching my Honey and our Princess together. Nurse Eliza and I stay in Mrs. Grey's suite for little bit to make sure everything OK since Mrs. Grey is one of our top VIP patients that come here to our hospital. As I watch Honey with our Princess from my hospital bed, I move a little in my bed because starting to feel some discomfort, but ignore it thinking it's nothing. Looking at my precious baby girl as I continue to sway back and forth, which she seems to like a lot because it has put her to sleep. Moves some more in my bed feeling more discomfort then moan a little in pain. Sitting next to Ana, as I watch my Sweetheart with his daughter when I hear Ana moan and ask [Ana Darling what wrong?]. As I move some more in my bed trying to get comfortable, hears Grace and saids [Am having really bad stomach pains Grace!]. Hears her as I stand up then checks her out by feeling her abdomen. Lays back in my bed as Grace checks me out, but moves a lot as she pushes on my stomach. As I palate her abdomen sees she flinches a lot. As Grace keeps pushing on my stomach start to feel sick. Watches Dr. Grey examine Ana, but sees she going to be sick, so quickly grabs a basin, goes over to her, and hold it to her mouth. Looks up from my Princess and sees something not right with my Baby and saids [Ana Baby you OK?]. Hears Christian and before I can answer him, I get sick to my stomach again, turns to my side some, and throws up in to the basin that Eliza holding for me. As Ana throws up, I hold the basin, and her hair out of the way for her. When I think Ana is done throwing up and tries to take basin away, she throws up again. Once done throwing up, I lay back in my hospital bed. Once I see she fully done throwing up, I takes the basin away, wipes off her mouth with a cloth, and then discards it.

As I lay back in a reclined position, I start to get dizzy. As I look around my suite, my vision becomes very blurry, and calls out [GRACE CHRISTIAN?]. Looks up from my Princess again when I hear my Baby, but knows something really wrong when I hear Anastasia call out to me and Mum when were both standing right next to her and saids to her [Baby am right here next to you; can you see me?]. As I speak to her, I grab her hand to let her know am right next to her with Mum. Grabs her other hand to let am here too with Christian. Feels Honey and saids to him in a panic voice [NO I CAN'T SEE YOU! I CAN'T SEE ANYTHING! EVERYTHING ALL BLURRY!]. Watches and hears Mrs. Grey and steps to her bedside and place my hand on her arm and saids calmly [Mrs. Grey its Dr. Greene!]. Feels Dr. Greene and saids [Dr. Greene, I can't see anything it's all blurry]. Listens to her then pulls out my pen light from my white coat pocket, turns it on, and then examines Mrs. Grey's eyes, but sees nothing abnormal then puts my pen light away then saids [Don't panic Mrs. Grey well get to the bottom of what is going on you have my word guys *looking at everyone in the room*]. Nods then then lays back in my hospital bed still worried. As I hold my Princess, continue to hold my Baby's hand with my free hand to let her know am still her with her. Feels Christian's hand in mine. After a few minutes, I get a really bad pain in my head, screams out in pain then let's go of Christian hand, and puts both of my hands on my head. Hears her scream out in pain then looks to Mum and Dr. Greene. Sees Dr. Greene come back to Baby's bedside and saids to her [Mrs. Grey what's happening now?]. Screams again because the pain in my head and saids to Dr. Greene [DR. GREENE ITS MY HEAD IT POUNDING LIKE ITS GOING TO EXPLODED! PLEASE MAKE IT STOP DR. GREENE! *tears start to come*]. As I start to worry more, I decide to give Mum my Princess so I don't accidently drop her. Takes my granddaughter from Christian. Starts to cry again as am feeling am being moved again. Puts my granddaughter in the baby warmer cradle. After an hour of arriving to the hospital with Mr. Grey, I am now sitting at the post outside Mrs. Grey's suite with Sawyer.

Still at Baby's bedside rubbing her leg to let her know am here with her. When we hear Ana scream out in pain again, I hear the monitors start to go off, I go to them, looking them over, and see Ana's blood pressure is getting way to high and calls out to Dr. Greene [DR. GREENE HER BLOOD PRESSURE IS GETTING TO HIGH NOW! ITS 150/90 DR. GREENE]. Hears Nurse Eliza call out to Dr. Greene which make me panic even more and starts to hyperventilate then I feel the oxygen mask is being putting back on me. With me hyperventilating, I end up passing out and falling back onto the hospital's bed. As am standing next to her, I see her eyes rolls into the back of her head, and falls back onto the bed as she passes out. When am making some notes into her chart for some labs to be run, I sees her pass out and falls back onto the bed and I quickly go to her. Once to her saids to her [Mrs. Grey can you hear me?] but gets no response from her. At the bedside still as I watch in fear. Then a few moments later, she starts to have a seizure and I push Mr. Grey out of the way. With Dr. Grey and Nurse Eliza help we turn Mrs. Grey on to her side and holds her so she doesn't hurt herself. Watches in fear and calls out to Anastasia [ANA BABY, YOU OK PLEASE BE OK MY BABY. I CAN'T LOSE YOU NOT NOW! DR. GREENE PLEASE HELP HER PLEASE!]. As we continue to hold Mrs. Grey on her side, I look at Mr. Grey, and saids [Mr. Grey I need you to leave your wife's suite please!] Hears Dr. Greene and saids back to her in a stern and angry voice [DR. GREENE I AM NOT LEAVING MY WIFE!]. As I continue to hold Mrs. Grey with the help of the others, I hears him and without realizing my voice increase as I say to him [MR. GREY THIS IS NOT UP FOR DEBATE. I NEED YOU TO LEAVE YOUR WIFE'S SUITE NOW AND PLEASE DON'T MAKE ME HAVE TO CALL SECURITY TO TAKE YOU OUT BECAUSE I WILL IF I HAVE TO MR. GREY!]. Taylor and I are outside Mrs. Grey's suite and we start to hear some yelling and we both look at each other, but we agree not to interfere with family matter stuff. Hears and saids back [DO IT IF YOU HAVE TO DR. GREENE BECAUSE THAT IS THE ONLY WAY AM EVER GOING TO LEAVE MY WIFE]. As I helping the others, I look up at Christian, and saids to him [CHRISTIAN SWEETHEART PLEASE JUST GO. DON'T MAKE IT HARD ON ALL OF US SON. PLEASE AM BEGGING YOU SON! I PROMISE I WILL STAY WITH ANASTASIA AND I WILL COME GET YOU WHEN I CAN OK?]. Hears Mum then said sternly to her [MOTHER AM NOT LEAVING HER! I ALMOST LOST HER ONCE BEFORE. AM NOT ABOUT LEAVE AND THEN FIND OUT SHE DIE ALONE BECAUSE I WASN'T HERE WITH HER. DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR!]. Listens to him then looks at Eliza and Dr. Greene and saids to them [DO YOU GUYS GOT HER?]. They both nod to me and I let go of Anastasia. 

Mr. Grey, Dr. Grey, Taylor, and Sawyer~{6pm-6:08pm_Removing Mr. Grey from Suite}

As I walk pass Christian and saids [AM SORRY SON, BUT YOU GAVE ME NO CHOICE]. Looks at Mum confused as she passes me to go to the door. Gets to the door, opens the door, steps out of the suite. We see Dr. Grey come out of Mrs. Grey's suite. Me and Taylor both stand up in her presents. Once out of Ana's suite, turns to where Sawyer and Taylor are standing when they see me and saids to Taylor [TAYLOR I NEED YOU HELP PLEASE!]. Hears Dr. Grey speak to me directly and saids [Yes Dr. Grey what can I do for you?]. Hears Taylor, breaths then saids back to him calmly, but sternly [TAYLOR I NEED YOU TO PHYCIAL ROOM MY SON FROM ANASTASIA'S SUITE PLEASE RIGHT NOW! DR. GREENE NEEDS HIM OUT AND HE WONT LEAVE ANASTASIA]. Listens and kinda shocked at what am being asked to do, but nods then saids to Sawyer [Once I have Mr. Grey out of the Mrs. Grey's suite please close the door behind us and block the door so Mr. Grey can't get back into Mrs. Grey's suite]. Hears Taylor and nods to him then watches him enters Mrs. Grey's suite. Enters Mrs. Grey's suite, I see Mrs. Grey is having a seizure, gets a little worried for her, but goes straight for Mr. Grey, sneaks up behind him, I do a tight bear hug hold, and drags Mr. Grey out backwards out of Mrs. Grey's suite. Fights Taylor's hold on me as he drags me out of Anastasia's suite. As I bring Mr. Grey out said to him sternly [MR. GREY STOP FIGHTING ME PLEASE!]. Once I see Taylor has Mr. Grey out of Mrs. Grey's suite, I close the door, and stands in front of it so he can't get back in without passing through me first. Has Mr. Grey out of Mrs. Grey's suite and drags him down the hallway some. As we get to hallway, I feel Mr. Grey relax some and saids before letting him go [MR. GREY ARE YOU CALM ENOUGH SO I CAN LET YOU GO AND I DON'T HAVE TO TACKLE YOU TO THE FLOOR IF YOU TRY TO GO BACK TO MRS. GREY'S SUITE?]. Hears Taylor knowing I can't get back in Anastasia's suite, nods and relaxes some more in his bear hold of me. Feels him relaxes some more now and I slowly release him, but stays close to him just in case he tries to bolt back to Mrs. Grey's suite.

Dr. Grey, Nurse Eliza, and Dr. Greene~{6:08pm-6:18pm_Complication Continues}

After seeing Taylor physically removes my son from Ana's suite which hurt me to do, but knows it needed to be done, I go back to Ana who is still having a seizure. After four minutes we see that the seizure is not stopping and saids [Eliza draw up 10cc of Diazepam please]. Hears Doctor then let's go of Mrs. Grey and quickly leaves the suite, goes to medication room, and draws up 10cc of Diazepam then once I see have got right amount, I quickly goes back to Mrs. Grey's suite. Once back I hand the needle to Dr. Greene. Takes the needle from Eliza and quickly removes the cap, sticks it into Mrs. Grey's IV port, and pushes the medication in. Then removes needle, caps the needle, and hands it back to Eliza. Takes the needle and discharges it in sharps box in the suite. After eight minutes, we see the seizure has finally stop, we let her go, and turn her back on to her back on the bed. Tells Eliza to setup for an intubation. Hears Dr. Greene, goes gets the things and the drugs well need for the intubation on Mrs. Grey. As Eliza get what I'll need, I wash up then gloves up. As Dr. Greene gloves up, I got to the top of the bed then removes the headboard, unlocks the bed, pushing the bed out some from the wall to give Dr. Greene some room at head of the bed to work, then goes to the right side of the bed, and removes the pillow from underneath Ana's head. Then grabs the Ambu bag from the back wall, places the mask connector to it, puts it over Ana's nose and mouth then gives her some breaths, and said [We got you Ana Darling just stay with us]. Comes back with a tray of what well need, set it on the bed and said to Dr. Greene [I have paged the respiratory therapist already and they are on their way down now with ventilator]. Hears Eliza and nods to her as I go to head of bed. Gives Ana a few more breaths from the Ambu Bag.

Sees were all set and once at the head of Mrs. Grey 's bed, tells Eliza [Go head and push the 20mg/mL of Suxamethonium into Mrs. Grey's IV please]. Nods then picks up the syringe with the 20mg/mL of Suxamethonium in it then removes the cap, sticks the needle into Mrs. Grey's IV port, then pushes the medication in then removes the needle, recaps the needle, and saids [Medication is in Doctor!]. As we wait a few minutes for medication to take effect, I look at the monitors to check on Mrs. Grey's saturations, and sees their somewhat OK since medication have been given. To open Mrs. Grey airway, I do the tilt chin lift maneuver. I ask Eliza for the laryngoscope, I open it, then opens Mrs. Grey's mouth, and carefully insert the blade of the laryngoscope using my left hand into Mrs. Grey's oral cavity. Once the laryngoscope in place, I look down Mrs. Grey's mouth, and looks for her epiglottis and larynxes. Sees there is some secretions in the way so grabs the suction and suctions out Mrs. Grey's mouth. When I can see Mrs. Grey's vocal cords then saids [8.5mm Endotracheal Tube *ET* please!]. Hears Dr. Greene, grabs it from the tray, opens package, and hold out open end to Dr. Greene. Pulls the tube out of packaging in my right hand then I carefully slide the tube down into Mrs. Grey's mouth and passes it just beyond her vocal cords then saids [Eliza inflate balloon please!]. Hears Dr. Greene and inflate the balloon that's connected to the end of the ET. With Ambu bag in hand, I remove the face mask then attach the Ambu bag to the end of the ET and gives the bags a few good squeezes to ventilate Ana's lungs. As I give her a few breaths, I see her chest rises and falls which means the ET is indeed gone down the trachea and not down the esophagus, but just to make sure it in the right place as I give Ana a couple more breaths from the Ambu bag, Dr. Greene listens to Anastasia's lungs with her stethoscope. Listening to Mrs. Grey's lungs as Dr. Grey gives her a few breaths from the bag and once I am satisfied that the ET is in the correct position then tells Eliza to secured tube by using the Endotracheal-Tube holders. Get a portable chest x-ray done on Mrs. Grey to double check the position of the tube placement. Once the x-rays come through on the iPad, I see that tube is in right place and then respiratory therapist arrives with ventilator to hook Mrs. Grey up to it after I give them the setting that I want for machine at. Once done I clean up and heads to the nurse's station for little break. Once I see Mrs. Grey is all hooked up to the ventilator, I check her vitals, and sees that her vitals are holding right now, I make some more notes in her chart. After leaving Mrs. Grey's suite, I give the chart to Eliza that's at the nurses' station then I head up to my office before I go and talk to Mr. Grey about his wife. Stays with Ana making sure she stays stable and looks over at my granddaughter who's is fast asleep in baby warmer cradle.


	5. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4~AUGUST 20, 2014

Sawyer, Mr. Grey, Taylor, and Nurse Eliza~{6:20pm-6:30pm_ Hallway of Labor and Delivery}

Standing in front of Mrs. Grey's suite door so Mr. Grey can't go back inside, but moves occasionally so that hospital staff can go in and out of Mrs. Grey's suite. Pacing back and forth in the hallway waiting on news of my Baby, but sees Taylor close by just in case I try to go back to my Baby's suite to be with her. Stays close to Mr. Grey because I can see he hasn't fully calmed down yet and knowing him he might try and do something rash to get back to Mrs. Grey's suite. Checks on my other patients that on my case load. As I returned to the nurses' station, I remember that I still need to make the two-wrist bands for the Grey's family two main bodyguards. As I go over to see Mr. Grey, I sees he's with an older gentleman and is pacing in the hallway. As I continue to watch Mr. Grey, I see a nurse coming over to him. Once I reach Mr. Grey, I say [Mr. Grey?]. As I pace back and forth in the hallway, I hear someone speak to me, I look up to see the nurse from when Anastasia was in labor, and saids to her [Yes, do you have any news for me about my wife?].

Sees Mr. Grey acknowledge me and I answer his question [Am sorry Mr. Grey, I don't have any answers for you about your wife at the moment, but Dr. Greene should be down very shortly to speak to you, but am here on different matter though Mr. Grey]. Hears her and saids [Oh OK! What is the other matter that you need to speak to me about Nurse!]. Hears him then saids [Please call me Eliza, but Mr. Grey am looking for your two main family bodyguards, I believe their names are Jason Taylor and Luke Sawyer Sir!]. Listens then saids as I point to Taylor who is right beside me [Well this is Jason Taylor then calls out to Sawyer as I wave him down to come to me [SAWYER!]. At my post in front of Mrs. Grey's suite when I hear Mr. Grey calling out to me, I look up, I see Mr. Grey waving to me to come over to him so leaves my post, and goes over to him to see what he needs from me. Once I reach him, I say [Yes Mr. Grey?]. Once Sawyer next to me, I turn back to Nurse Eliza and saids [And this is would be Luke Sawyer my family's other family bodyguard that you ask for Eliza]. Nods then saids to all three men, but mostly to the bodyguards [Gentlemen I been requested by Mrs. Grey and got the OK from Dr. Greene to make the two both hospital wrist bands like the ones Mr. and Mrs. Grey has. Because Mrs. Grey told me that she knew that when Mr. Grey and or she is not with their daughter, that you Mr. Grey will always want one of your two main bodyguards to be with your daughter. So, if I can get both of your guys IDs please gentlemen, I will make them right away and bring them to you both when they are created]. Listens and said to nurse [My wife know me to well *smiles at Eliza*]. Listen and saids [Oh ok, of course Eliza!] pulls out my wallet from my back pocket, gets out my ID card, and hands it over to Nurse Eliza. Gets out my ID from my wallet and hands it to Nurse Eliza. Takes both gentlemen's IDs and said [Thank you gentlemen] then goes back to nurse station and start making their wrist bands. Once am done being needed by Nurse Eliza; I go back to my post at outside Mrs. Grey's suite.

Dr. Greene and Nurse Eliza~{6:30pm-6.38pm_Dr. Greene office & Nurses' station}

At the nurse's station making both of the Grey bodyguard's wrist bands. After twenty minutes of gathering myself, and thoughts together in my office, I realize it's time to go and speak to Mr. Grey about his wife. Leaves my office, grabbing my stuff on my way out and heads back to Labor and Delivery where Mr. Grey is waiting for me. After a few minutes, am back on Labor and Delivery, but before I go and speak to Mr. Grey, I go to the nurse's station to see Nurse Eliza to order some tests to be run on Mrs. Grey. Once at the nurse's station, I find Nurse Eliza making some hospital wrist bands and saids [Eliza?]. As am making the second hospital wrist band, I hear Dr. Greene speak to me, looks up from what I am doing, and saids [Yes Doctor?]. Once I see she acknowledge me, I say [Eliza, can I get Mrs. Grey's chart please!]. Hears Dr. Greene then leans back in my seat, grabs Mrs. Grey's chart from the shelf of other charts, and gives it to her. Watches then takes the chart from Eliza as she gives it to me then opens it. As I write down what tests I am ordering, I tell Eliza my test orders [Eliza am going to order some blood tests. Can I get a complete blood count *CBC* test and can you please be including kidney and liver function? Also, can I also get creatinine test and get a complete urine test please! Oh, and once you are done getting all the tests completed, I want you to hand deliver the samples to the lab and tell the lab to put a rush on the results please! Eliza after you run the tests samples to the lab, can bring Mr. Grey back to his wife's suite please!] once done writing down all tests I want in Mrs. Grey's chart, I hand the chart back to Eliza. Watches and listens to Dr. Greene on what tests she is ordering then takes the chart back as she hands it back to me and saids to Dr. Greene [I'll get right on those tests for you Doctor. I will call you as soon as the results are in and I will most certainly will bring Mr. Grey back to wife when all tests are completed and the samples are at the lab]. Nods and saids [Thank you Eliza]. After finishing with Eliza, I go to find Mr. Grey so I can update him on his wife.

Dr. Greene, Mr. Grey, and Taylor~{6:40pm-6.50pm_In the hallway of the Labor and Delivery}

Looks for Mr. Grey and finds him pacing the length of the hallway. Still keeping an closes eye on Mr. Grey even though he has calmed down enough. As I look around the hallway, I see Dr. Greene coming to us. Once I get to Mr. Grey, I say [Mr. Grey?]. Pacing back and forth of the length of the hallway when I hear someone speaks to me so I look up from the ground and I see Dr. Greene. I stop pacing and stands in front of her and saids as I give her my full attention [Hello Dr. Greene! Do you have any news about my wife for me?]. Somewhat listening to Dr. Greene and Mr. Grey speaking with one another, but saids to Mr. Grey [Mr. Grey am going to go to nurses' station to give you some privacy to talk with Dr. Greene Sir!]. Hears Taylor and nods to him as he leaves me alone with Dr. Greene. Leaves them two to speak in private and now at nurse's station waiting for them to finish. Watches Taylor leave us then replies back to his question [Mr. Grey all I can say at this time is that your wife is in somewhat in critical condition right now. A complication has arisen after she deliver your guys daughter. As you saw she was having a seizure that lasted for eight minutes after she got sick to her stomach due to stomach pains she was having, she also was experiencing dizziness, blurry vision, and was complaining that her head was hurting her too. Also, we notice that her blood pressure was really elevated which concerns us]. Listens to Dr. Greene and saids [Why did this happened Dr. Greene?]. [Mr. Grey we don't know why this happened to Mrs. Grey, but I have ordered tests to figure what's going on with your wife so we can give her the right to medication to treat what going on with her]. Nods then saids [Can I go see her and be with her please Dr. Greene!]. [Of course, Mr. Grey, but I do need to tell you that I did have to intubate your wife and put your wife on a ventilator so her body can rest. So, which means Mr. Grey, that she will have a tube in her mouth helping her breath when you go in her suite to see her]. Listens then saids [OK knowing this what does that mean for my wife Dr. Greene?]. [We don't know, only time will tell, its also up to Mrs. Grey body, and how she recovers]. Listens, nod to Dr. Greene, and said [OK, I understand Dr. Greene. Thank you for tell me everything]. Nods to him then saids [Nurse Eliza will bring you to your wife when she done with getting the tests I ordered]. Nods to her and then watches her leave. Once I am done talking with Mr. Grey, I goes and check on my other patients while am down in Labor and Delivery. Six minutes go by and sees Mr. Grey and Dr. Greene are done talking so go back to him. As I lean against hallway wall am thinking and I see Taylor coming back to me.

Nurse Eliza, Sawyer, and Taylor~{6:50pm-7pm_Giving wrist bands to Grey's Bodyguards}  
After twenty minutes, both wrists bands are made for both of the Grey's bodyguards. I grab the wrists bands, the gentlemen's ID cards, and then goes to them. Goes to Luke Sawyer first since he posted outside Anastasia's suite. Still sitting at my post when I see Nurse Eliza coming to me and I stand up as she reaches me. As I almost get to Sawyer, I see him stands up. Once she standing in front of me, I say [Hello Eliza!]. Standing in front of Sawyer now and saids as I hand him his ID out to him [Hello Sawyer, here is your ID card and I have your hospital wrist band for you]. Sees she holding my ID card out to me which I take and puts it away back in my wallet. Watches him put his ID card away then saids [Wrist please Sawyer!]. Nods to her then holds out my left wrist out to her. Watches him hold his left wrist out to me then I look at the two wrists bands for the one with his name on it then places other band and ID card in my scrubs shirt pocket so I can attach his band to his wrist. Attaches the hospital wrist band to his left wrist then saids [OK Sawyer, your good to go if you are the one with Baby Grey when she not with her parents]. Hears her then nods to her, watches her walk away and I have seat once again at my post.

Leaves Luke Sawyer and looks for Jason Taylor to give him his wrist band. As I look for him, I pull out his ID card and wrist band from my scrubs. Watching over Mr. Grey that still in the hallway, but sees he is a lot calmer now. Looks around the hallway again and sees Nurse Eliza coming to us. Finds Jason Taylor in the hallway with Mr. Grey and goes him. Once she reaches us, I say [Hello Eliza!]. Reaches him and saids as I hand him his ID card back [Hello Taylor, here is your ID card and I have your hospital wrist band for you]. Sees she holding my ID card out to me, I take it from her, and puts it away in my wallet. Watches him put his ID card away then saids to him [Wrist please Taylor!]. Hears her and holds out my right wrist to her. Watches him hold his right wrist out to me and attaches the hospital wrist band to his right wrist for him then saids [OK Taylor, your all set to go if you are the one that is with Baby Grey when she not with her parents]. Hears her then nods to her and watches her walk away. As Nurse Eliza leaves, she turns to Mr. Grey and speaks to him. As I leave Taylor, I turns to Mr. Grey, and saids to him [Mr. Grey, I wanted to let you know that I'll be back in about thirty minutes or so to bring you back to see your wife. Am going to do the tests now that Dr. Greene ordered on your wife]. Hears her and saids [OK, thank you Eliza. I'll be right here waiting].

Nurse Eliza, Mr. Grey, Sawyer, Dr. Grey, and Mrs. Grey~{7pm-7:10pm_Hallway, Nurses Station, and Mrs. Grey's suite}

After filling in Mr. Grey, I go back to the nurse's station and gathers everything that I will need for all the tests that Dr. Greene has ordered to be done on Anastasia. Once I have everything, I go to Anastasia's suite passing Sawyer. As Eliza passes me to go into Mrs. Grey's suite, I nod to her. Nods back to Sawyer as I reach the suite then goes inside finding Dr. Grey sitting at Ana's bedside. Sitting at Ana's bedside watching over her when I see Eliza enters the suite holding a tray of things, and saids to her [Hi Eliza!]. Hears Dr. Grey and as I set down the tray on the rolling table, I say [Hi Dr. Grey, am here to takes some blood and urine from Anastasia for Dr. Greene tests that's she ordered]. [Oh OK, I'll step out then and go check on my son] grabs my things then heads out. Nods to her and watches her leave the suite. Leaves Ana's suite, to check on Christian and passes Sawyer on my way out. Nods to Dr. Grey and saids to her [Mr. Grey is with Taylor in the hallway Dr. Grey!]. Nods back and saids [Thank you Sawyer!] then goes to where Christian is, but decides to take a breather first.

Nurse Eliza and Mrs. Grey~{7:10pm-7:40pm_Mrs. Grey's suite getting blood and urine}

Still unconscious because of the fog that is still over me. After Dr. Grey leaves the suite, I go wash my hands then gets a pair of gloves. As I put on the pair of gloves, I wheel over the stool to Ana's left side of the bed and takes a seat. Once all gloved up, I grab the tourniquet from the tray and applies it to Ana's mid-upper arm tight so it's tight enough to restrict blood flow. Starting at her elbow, I work my way down her arm looking for a vein, and after a few minutes, I find a vein. Once I find a vein, I pick up the alcohol pad, I opens it then clean the puncture site with the alcohol pad then once done discarages alcohol pad on tray. I make sure her skin is tight then grabs the straight needle with my other hand. Removes cap to the needle then applies the needle the skin, punctures her skin, and vein with the needle. Once the straight needle in, I grab the four-vacutainer blood collection tubes from the tray, and set them in front of me on the bed. At one at a time I connect each one to the straight needle, and let them fill up with blood. As the last one fills up with blood, I take off the tourniquet on Ana's arm. Once all four are all fully filled up, I grab the gauges, places it over the needle site, and removes the needle. Puts pressure on the puncture site then immediately cap the needle, and set it back on the tray. Applies a band-aid to Ana's arm where I removed the needle from. Grabs the sheet of labels off the table next to the tray and labels all four-vacutainer blood collection tubes and once done sets them in the small tray on the larger tray.

Once am done getting the blood from Ana, I move onto getting a sample of urine from her. Since Ana is unconscious and can't help me get a urine sample, am ordered by Dr. Greene to put in a Foley Catheter to get the sample for the tests and also since we don't know how long she will be out for this will help her empty her bladder while she is unconscious. Removes my gloves that I used for taking her blood with and puts them on the tray. Pulls down the blanket to end of the bed then move Ana into the supine position and puts her legs into the butterfly position with her feet together then pulls up her gown to her lower stomach to expose her lower half from the waist down. Once she in position, I grab the catheterization kit from table, sets it between her legs, and open it up. Once I see am all setup, I put on a new pair of sterile gloves and before I start, I check the balloon that part of the catheter. I grab the paper pad and places it under her hips. I grab the drape and drapes it over Ana with the cut-out hole over Ana genitals. Once I see am all set, I generously coat the distal portion of the catheter with lubricant, then with my thumb, middle and index fingers of my non-dominant hand, I separate her labia majora and labia minora, and pulling slightly upward to locate her urinary meatus. Now using my dominant hand, I grab the forceps, and cleans her peri-urethral mucosa with the cleansing solution. Once she is all cleaned, I set down the forceps then pick up catheter. Hold the end of catheter loosely coiled in palm of my dominant hand, I slowly insert the lubricated tip of the catheter into her urinary meatus. As I advance the catheter about 5cm more into her until I see urine begins to flow out of the catheter. I advance the catheter a little further into her for about 1-2cm more. Once I see that am fully in Ana's bladder, I attach the 10ml syringe with the sterile water into the balloon port of the catheter and slowly inflate the balloon. Once I think balloon is fully inflated to where it should be, I gently pull back on the catheter until I feel the inflated balloon is snug against her bladder making sure it won't come out until it needs to come out. I remove the syringe from the catheter balloon port and before I connect catheter to the drainages system, I grab the sterile cup for the urine sample and collect about 20-30mls. Once I have enough urine in sample cup, I clamp the catheter so urine stops flowing, I screw on the lid to the cup sample, then sets cup on table. I quickly connect the catheter to the drainages system, unclamps the catheter so her urine flows out of her, and into the drainage bag. I places the drainage bag below the level of her bladder on outside of the bed and I secure the catheter to her inner upper thigh with tape so it stays in place. From the label sheet, I grab the last labels for creatinine and urine test, and places the labels on urine sample cup. Once all done, I remove the drapes and gather up the kit and set it on tray, puts her legs back straight, pulls down her gown to cover up her lower half, grabs the blanket, and pulls it back over Ana. Once Ana all set, I clean up the used materials, puts the needle in the sharps box, the bloody materials and catheterization kit in biowaste trash can. Now that I have everything been discarded, I pick up the first pair of gloves, walks over to trash can, while holding first pair of gloves, I remove my second pair of gloves am wearing, and throws them away then wash hands. Before heading out, I pick up Ana's chart and document the size of catheter I used, amount of water in balloon, the assessment of urine output, and time. Once all done, I grab the chart, blood and urine samples, and head out. Once back at the nurse's station, I put chart with the others then runs the samples to the lab myself and ask the lab to put a rush on the results for Dr. Greene.

Dr. Grey, Mr. Grey and Taylor~{7:10pm-7:40pm_Taking a breather and checking on Christian}

After leaving Ana's suite while Nurse Eliza does her tests and examination on Ana, I go to use the restroom and take a little breather before going to check on Christian. Still with Mr. Grey in the hallway. Leaning on the hallway wall thinking about my Baby and I realize I can't stand up anymore. So, slides down the wall and has a seat on the ground putting my head on the wall. As I keep an eye on Mr. Grey, I watch him leaning on the hallway wall then slides down it to the floor. I start to worry about him because the last time I saw him like this is when Mrs. Grey left after dropping Mrs. Grey back off at her apartment, I found in sitting on the floor by the apartment elevators, and after Mrs. Grey was attacked by Jack Hyde when she went to rescue Mia which tells me something must be really wrong with Mrs. Grey. After ten minutes to myself, I head out of the restroom, to look for my Sweetheart, and finds him in the hallway, but sitting on the floor. Worrying about my Baby and keeps thinking that I might lose her this time which scared the shit out of me because my life is incomplete when she not in it. Sees Dr. Grey coming to us and smiles at her once she reaches us. Smiles back at Taylor and saids to him [Taylor Dear, why don't you take a break and I'll stay with Christian right now until Eliza comes to bring him back to Anastasia. I'll text and or call you if we need you soon OK?]. Listens to her and saids [OK Dr. Grey, I'll go get something to drink and a snack from the cafeteria. Can I get you both anything while am down there?]. Hear him and saids [Can you just get me a juice or water and can you get Christian a coffee please Taylor!]. Pulls out my wallet from my bag and gives Taylor a twenty-dollar bill. Takes the cash from her and saids [Of course Dr. Grey]. Nods and saids [Thank you Taylor!]. Nods to Dr. Grey and leaves Mr. Grey in the hands of his mother then leave for my mini break. Watches Taylor take is leave.

Once Taylor leaves, I have a seat next to my Sweetheart on the floor of the hallway and saids to him [Sweetheart what's wrong?]. Hears Mum and saids as I look at the ground [Mum, I can't lose her again! I just can't Mum. You know what it did to me the last time she left me and when I thought I lost her when she risked hers and Teddy's life to save Mia for me and our family]. Listens and saids [Sweetheart you are not going to lose her. She is a fighter; you know that and she will do anything to come back to you and the kids]. [I know Mum, but what if this is it this time and I do lose her for good?] feels tears coming to my eyes and wipes them away before Mum can see me crying. Sees tears are forming in his eyes, then wraps my arm around him, pulls him to me, and saids [Christian Sweetheart, Anastasia will be OK! I know she will be OK]. Feels Mum put her arm around me, pulls me into her, I lay my head on her shoulder, and nods to what she saying to me. As I rub his arm to sooth him, I feel his head on my shoulder then kisses the top of his head. Stays with my head on Mum's shoulder for not sure how long because I start to fall asleep on her shoulder since the tiredness is coming over me since I haven't eaten and or drank anything since my early lunch at work today. Sees Sweetheart start to fall asleep on my shoulder. So, leans back on the wall, pulling him back with me, and lets him gets some rest before Eliza comes to get him.

Nurse Eliza, Dr. Grey, Mr. Grey, Mrs. Grey, and Baby Grey~{7:40pm-7:50pm_Bring Mr. Grey to Ana's suite}

Now back on Labor and Delivery, after dropping off the test samples to the lab, I go and look for Mr. Grey. While Sweetheart is asleep on my shoulder, I check my emails from my iPad. Goes to where I last spoke to Mr. Grey, I find him sitting on the floor of the hallway with Dr. Grey, and goes to them. Continuing checking my emails, but when I look up from my iPad, I see Eliza coming to us. Once I get to them, I bends down in front of them and I see Mr. Grey is fasted asleep. So, turns to Dr. Grey and saids to her quietly so we do not disturb Mr. Grey [Hi Dr. Grey!]. [Hi Eliza what's up?]. [Dr. Grey am here to let Mr. Grey know that I can bring him back to Mrs. Grey now. All the tests are completed]. Still asleep on Mum's shoulder, but moves a little to readjust myself. Listening to Eliza and saids [Oh OK then one moment Eliza]. Nods and watches Dr. Grey. Closes my iPad, puts it back in my bag then turns my head to Sweetheart and saids [Christian Sweetheart, wake up son!] moves him a little to wake him up. Feels Mum move me and I wake up some. As I removes my head from her shoulder, I open my eyes, but blinks a few times so my eyes can readjust to the hospital lights then I hear Mum speak to me again [Christian Sweetheart I don't mean to wake you while you resting, but Nurse Eliza is here and told me that she can take you back to Anastasia so you can see her Sweetheart]. Listens to Mum and my eyes have fully readjusted to the hospital lights then sees Nurse Eliza kneeling in front of us, and saids [Hi Eliza!]. Sees Mr. Grey awake now and saids [Hi Mr. Grey, like your mother just mentioned, I can take you back to see your wife now when your ready]. Listens to Nurse Eliza and replies [Oh OK am ready now!]. Gets up from the hallway floor then helps Mum gets up from floor too. Gets up from the hallway floor with the help of Sweetheart.

Watches them get up from floor and I stand back up from kneeling in front of them. Once I see their all set, I take them back to Ana's suite. When we arrive back to Ana's suite, I say to Sweetheart as I take a seat next to Sawyer [I'll give you a few minutes to be with Ana and I'll check on you guys in a few minutes OK?]. Hears Mum and nods to her. Before enter the suite, I turn to face Mr. Grey and saids to him [Mr. Grey I just want to remind you that your wife is on a ventilator so shell have a breathing tube coming out of her mouth OK?]. Sees Nurse Eliza turns to face me as we reach the door to Baby's suite, speaks to me to remind me that Anastasia is on a ventilator, and I nod to her to let her know I understand. Nods back to Mr. Grey then turns back to faces the door, opens it, and we go inside. Still unconscious. Goes inside Baby's suite after Eliza and once am fully inside, I get stopped in my tracks as I see my Baby has tube coming out of her mouth that's connect to machines. Once Mr. Grey is inside the suite and I close the door behind us. Checks on Mrs. Grey and as I check on Mrs. Grey's tubing, I see Mr. Grey is still standing in the same spot once he came into, he suite. So, I go over to him, places a hand on his shoulder, and saids [Mr. Grey it's alright why don't you go and sit next to your wife, hold her hand, talk to her. We believe she can us!]. Hears Eliza and nods then goes over to Baby's bedside. Watches him then brings a chair over for him to sit in, pulls down the bottom bed railing so he can hold her hand and saids [Here you go Mr. Grey!]. Hears Eliza and before I sit down, I carefully leans closer to my Baby and kisses her forehead to let her know am here with her. As I sit down, I bring the chair closer to the bed then carefully puts Ana's hand in mine and saids [Anastasia Baby, it me Christian! Am right here and am not going anywhere! Please come back to me Baby, I need you and I don't want to lose you. Also, our little Prince and new little Princess need their Mommy too! So please come back to all of us Baby! You mean everything to us!]. In a fog, but can hear someone speak to me even though I am out, but want to wake up, but can't because my body won't let me wake up yet. Watches him then goes over to Baby Grey and wheels her baby cot over to where Mr. Grey is sitting and saids [I thought you three would like to have some bonding together even though Mrs. Grey not awake]. Hears Eliza and nods. Nods back then saids to Mr. Grey [I'll give you three to some space. If you need me for anything just push the call button on the bed railing OK? *points to call button other bed railing*]. Hears her and saids [OK Eliza and thank you!]. Heads out and leaving the suite, passing and nodding to Dr. Grey and Sawyer. Nods back to Nurse Eliza as she heads back to the nurse's station. Fasted asleep somewhere.

Taylor, Dr. Grey, and Sawyer~{7:50pm-8pm_Comes back to Labor and Delivery floor from my mini break}

Comes back to Labor and Delivery, carry a juice for Dr. Grey and a coffee for Mr. Grey after taken my mini break that Dr. Grey had so graciously given me while she watched over Mr. Grey until Nurse Eliza comes to bring him back to Mrs. Grey. Sees Mr. Grey and Dr. Grey are no longer in hallway which mean Nurse Eliza must have took them back to Mrs. Grey's already. So, goes to Mrs. Grey's suite and find Dr. Grey sitting next to Sawyer. Looking around waiting and sees Taylor coming to us and smiles at him. Sitting next to Dr. Grey at my post looking around too and also sees Taylor coming toward us. Once I reach them, I nod to Sawyer then I hands over the change to Dr. Grey. Takes the change from Taylor and puts it in my purse. Watches then holds out the juice to Dr. Grey. Takes the juice from Taylor, shakes it some then opens it, and drinks a some of it. Watches then saids to Dr. Grey [How is Mr. Grey doing Dr. Grey? I been worried about him since he decided to sit on the floor of the hallway]. Listens to Taylor and saids [He is somewhat OK Taylor. He's just really worried about Anastasia and keeps thinking that this is the time he's really going to lose her]. [I understand Dr. Grey, I know how it was for him the last time, when she left him even though she truly loved and when she risked her own life and the life of Theodore for Mia for Mr. Grey and your family because she would do anything for him and your family as you know Dr. Grey]. Listens to Dr. Grey and Taylor talking. Drinks a little more of my juice as I am listening to Taylor and saids [She does truly love my son and would do anything for him. So, I know she do whatever it takes to come back to Christian, Taylor]. Nods as I listen and saids [I totally agree with that because as we both saw she has changed him for the better and we both see how happy she truly makes him. It will truly break him if he loses her for real this time. Specially as we both saw he was broken and lost when Mrs. Grey left him]. Listens then saids [I remember it truly hurt me to see him like that like Taylor. He was so lost without her in his life and when she came back his whole demeanor changed for the better]. Nods in agreement then saids [Oh by the way Dr. Grey, I have Mr. Grey coffee you asked me to get for him. Would you like me to take it to him or you?]. Hears him and saids [I'll take it to him Taylor. So, I can check on him, Ana, and my granddaughter before I head home for the night]. Nods and hands over the coffee to Dr. Grey. Takes the coffee from Taylor then stand up leaves my bag, purse and juice on my seat next to Sawyer, nods to them as I head for the door to Ana's suite. They nod back to me and I goes into Anastasia's suite to see Sweetheart before I head home for the night.

Dr. Grey, Mr. Grey, Mrs. Grey, and Baby Grey~{8pm-8:10pm_Checking on Christian, Anastasia, and my Granddaughter Phoebe}

Sitting next to my Baby, I carefully pick up Phoebe my little Princess from her baby cot, and talk to both of them. As I look between my Baby and Princess, I say [Hi Princess you are so beautiful just like you Mommy who loves you very much]. Hears voice and wakes up some, but with Daddy's soothing voice, I yawn and falls back to sleep. Hears someone talking to my little Princess. Get to the door of Ana's suite then softly knock on the door then goes inside and closing the door behind me. Once am inside, I go over to where Sweetheart is sitting and looks down at my Sweetheart with my granddaughter. Hears a knock on the door then hears someone come into the suite. Looks up from my Princess to see Mum standing beside me and saids to her [Hi Mum!]. Hears him and saids back [Hi Sweetheart, I wanted to bring you this] holds out coffee to him. [Oh OK, thank you!] takes it from her and drinks a little of it then sets it on the bedside table beside me and saids [Are you heading home now Mum? Because I know it late and you been here for now twelve hours now]. [Yes, that why I popped in, to let you know am heading home, but wanted to ask before I go if you needed me to get anything for you guys]. [Now that you mentioned it Mum, can you stop by our place and grab the baby bag, Ana bag, and couple of change of clothes for me Mum? They should be all in the closet. If you can't find anything ask Gail, she helped Ana pack the bags for the hospital. Also do you mind relieving Prescott for the night and look after Teddy Mum? Until we come home!]. Looks up at her as I rock Phoebe. [Of course, Sweetheart not a problem. I'll be back tomorrow not sure what time yet, but know before 3pm since I am due back at work since I switched shifts with a doctor friend of mine]. [OK Mum! No rush I understand]. Leans down and kisses the top of his head then bends down even lower and kisses Phoebe head too. I stands back up, and as I leave saids [Night Sweetheart see you guys tomorrow, Love you!]. [Night Mum, love you too!]. Opens the door and leaves the suite closing the door behind me. In Daddy's arms fast asleep.

Taylor, Dr. Grey, and Sawyer~{8:10pm-8:16_Leaves Suite, gather things, and leaving hospital}

Sees Dr. Grey comes out of Mrs. Grey's suite, goes to the seat that has her bag, purse, and juice on it. Once to the chair, I grab my bag, purse, and juice then saids to the guys [Good night Taylor and Sawyer! Please look after my son and his family]. Hears Dr. Grey and saids to her [Of course Dr. Grey! Sawyer and I will look after all three of them]. Nods then heads out. We watch Dr. Grey leave for the night.

Dr. Grey and Carrick Grey~{8:16pm-8:36pm_Leaving Hospital, Driving to Sweetheart's place, and calling Carrick}  
Heads out of the hospital and goes to my car. Once I get to my car, I unlocks it, gets in, and starts it up. Before I pull out of my parking spot, I attach my cellphone to the Bluetooth speakers in my car, and calls Carrick. Once I hear the call is ringing, I pull out of my parking spot at the hospital then heads out of hospital parking lot, turns on to the main road, and drives to Sweetheart's home. At home in my study getting some work done before Grace come home from the hospital. As I work, I hears Grace's ringtone start to ring on my cellphone, so picks it up, and saids [Grace Dear, are you on your way home now?]. As am driving, I hear Carrick's voice comes through the speakers in my car and saids to him [Cary Love, I not coming home tonight!]. Hears her, start to a little worry, but saids calmly [Dear is everything OK?]. [Am on my way to relieve Prescott and watch Theodore for the night Love]. [Grace Dear am little confused isn't Theodore with Christian and Anastasia at their place?]. [No Love! Christian at the hospital with Anastasia and their daughter. She gave birth to our granddaughter earlier this even, but complications risen after she given birth and now Anastasia is on a ventilator after having a seizure!]. [Dear god Grace, is Anastasia and baby OK?]. [Phoebe is healthy, but Anastasia not out of the woods just yet. Dr. Greene is running some tests on her to figure out what going on. So, Christian ask me if I can relieve Prescott for the night and stay with him until, she returns tomorrow morning, but was thinking might be better if he stays with us until they come home, what you think Love?]. Listens then saids [OK Dear I understand now. Yes, that's a great idea. If you like I can pick him up him up tomorrow morning? Since I don't need to go into work tomorrow]. [OK that be great Love. Can you pick him up around nine or ten tomorrow Cary Love?]. [Sure Dear, not a problem! Grace Dear, I'll let you go so you can drive and if you need anything just give me a call OK?]. [OK, I will promise Cary. So good night and I love you Cary!]. [Night Dear and I love you too Grace!]. Hears him then ends the call, hangs up, and continuing driving to Sweetheart's place. Hears the line goes dead and ends call. Once done with all my work for tonight, I get something to eat then I head to bed since I woke up earlier this morning for court.

Dr. Grey and Prescott~{8:16pm-9pm_Driving and arrives to Sweetheart's place}

After thirty minutes, I arrive to Sweetheart's house, I park my car, turns off car then grabs my stuff, gets out, closes door behind me, and as I walk up to the house, I lock my car. Once to the door, I ring the doorbell, and waits for someone to answer the door. In control room of the Grey's house, when I hear doorbell, looks at the camera monitor that facing the front door, and sees its Dr. Grey. So leaves the control room to answer the front door. Once at door, I unlock it and opens it. Waiting at the front door and after a few minutes, the front door opens and I see Prescott. Greets Dr. Grey [Good evening Dr. Grey please come in!]. Hears her, comes into the house, and saids [Hello Prescott!]. Nods to her then closes and locks the front door once Dr. Grey inside the house then saids [Dr. Grey am afraid to inform you that Mr. and Mrs. Grey are not home yet, but not sure why though because they are usually home before Theodore goes to bed]. Hears her and saids [Oh I know Prescott that's why am here]. Looks at her confused and saids [I don't understand Dr. Grey you know that Mr. and Mrs. Grey not home?]. [Yes, I do know that my son and daughter in law aren't here. They are at the hospital. Anastasia had my granddaughter earlier this even and so Mr. Grey decided to stay with them. So, with him staying with Anastasia and their new born daughter, my son asked me to come relieve you for the night. Also, we won't be needing you tomorrow, but they will let you know when you can come back to work Prescott because my husband will be picking up Theodore tomorrow before I head back to hospital and Theodore will stay with me and my husband until our son, daughter in law, and granddaughter comes home from the hospital]. Listens to Dr. Grey and saids [Oh OK, I understand now. Theodore has already eaten dinner and is fast asleep in his bed Dr. Grey. Also, everything and the house is locked up already. So, your good to go bed Dr. Grey when you do]. Listens then saids [OK thank you Prescott for staying than your usually time]. Hears her and replies [Not a problem its my job to look after the Grey's children when they aren't with Mr. Grey, Mrs. Grey and or family and friends of theirs. So, I'll go gets my things then head out]. Nods then saids [OK have a nice night Prescott!]. As I head back to control room to get my things saids back [Good night Dr. Grey!]. Once in the control, I grab my things then heads out through staff back door, goes to my car, gets in, and then goes home. Watches Prescott leave then goes to living room and puts my stuff on the couch. Goes upstairs and checks on Teddy. Once at his room, I peek inside and sees he is fasted asleep in his bed then goes to guest bedroom that two doors down from his. Once in guest bedroom, I put my juice and cellphone on beside table. Removes my earrings and necklace, places them on bedside table too then somewhat undressed, and goes to bed since been up since 8am. 

Nurse Eliza, Mr. Grey, Phoebe, and Mrs. Grey~{8:20pm-9pm_Nurses Station and Mrs. Grey's Suite}

At the nurse's station chatting with the nurses that is on tonight with me. In Baby's suite rocking my Princess, but starts to get tired now. So carefully gets up from my chair and carefully lays my Princess in her baby warmer cot. Leans over Baby, so I can push the call button for the nurse to come. Moves a little when I feel am being moved then settles down once I feel am not moved anymore. As I continue to chat with the nurses still, I see the call button flashing for Mrs. Grey's suite. So, gets up and excuses myself from the group to sees what going on, but before I go to suite, I grab a pair of men scrubs then goes to Mrs. Grey's suite. Gets to the suite, I nod to the two the Grey's bodyguards that is posted outside the suite then softy knocks. After I knock, I goes inside then once inside suite, I closed the door behind me. Goes to rolling table, set the pair of scrubs on it then turns to Mr. Grey and saids [You buzzed Mr. Grey! What can I do for you?]. Sees and hears Eliza then replies [Hi Eliza, am getting tired now and I was wondering if its OK for tonight that this little Princess of mine go down to the nursery?]. Hears Mr. Grey and saids [Oh, of course! Not a problem Mr. Grey]. Listens then saids [Oh thank you Eliza! Also, when you take her to the nursery can you let Taylor know that I would like for him to be with her while she is in nursery please and let Sawyer know he'll stay here with us outside my wife suite?]. Nods and saids [Of course Mr. Grey. I'll let them know once I leave with this little one]. Nods back and saids [Thank you Eliza! Also, I have one more thing to ask Eliza, but don't know if its allowed]. Listens then saids [What is it Mr. Grey?]. Still out in the fog, but can hear things, but they aren't always clear. Listens then saids [Eliza, is it possible for me to sleep with my wife in her bed with her? So, she knows she not alone!]. Listening to Mr. Grey then saids [We usually don't allow it Mr. Grey, but since your family is one of our top VIP families that we help here at NW Hospital and Medical Center, it won't be problem for you to do so]. Listens to Eliza then saids [Oh OK thank you Eliza!]. Hears him then said [No need to thank me Mr. Grey and if you ready I can help you get into bed with her so you don't get tangled in any of her wires and or in any of her tubes she connected too]. Hears her and saids [That be great Eliza because don't want to pull on any of her wires and or tubes she's connected to].

As I speak gets somewhat undresses. Listens then sees him starts to get somewhat undress so picks up the pair of men scrubs from the rolling table and saids as I hold out the pair of scrubs to him [Mr. Grey, I thought these might be a bit more comfortable for you to wear while sleeping in instead of your work clothes]. Sees she holding out a pair of scrubs to me, as she speaks to me [Oh thank you so much Eliza those will work perfectly!]. Takes the pair of scrubs and heads into the bathroom to change. Once in the bathroom, I close the door behind me then uses the bathroom for the night then I change out of my work clothes and into pair of scrubs Eliza has thoughtfully given me to wear so that I'll be more comfortable for me to sleep in. While he's changing into the scrubs in the bathroom, I go to the cabinet in the suite and get blanket and pillow out for him then goes over to Anastasia's left side of the bed and moves her a little to make some room for Mr. Grey then puts bottom railing back up. Once done comes out of the bathroom, I put my clothes and shoes on the couch. Waiting at the end of the bed, then sees he's done changing then saids to him [Left or right side that you want to lay next to her?]. Hears Eliza and saids to her [Right side please Eliza!]. Hears him and nods to him then goes to right side of the bed, puts other pillow besides Ana's pillow then and brings the down the bed railings. Watches what Eliza doing and waits until she ready for me. Once am all set; I look over to Mr. Grey and saids [OK Mr. Grey am ready for you!]. Nods to her and then with Eliza help, I slide into Baby's hospital bed beside her. Helps Mr. Grey into Ana's hospital bed, making sure he's not tangled and or caught on her wires and or tubing's. Snuggles up to my Baby and carefully wraps my free arm around her then saids to Eliza [I think am all set and settled in]. Nods then pulls up both railing of the bed and then grabs the blanket, opens it, and covers up Mr. Grey with it. Sees he's settled in then reaches for the above bed light and turns it off then saids [If you need anything just push the call button Mr. Grey! Have a good night Mr. Grey]. Hears her and nods back to her. Sees him then grabs each side of the baby's cot and wheels it to the door to leave. As I reach the door turns off the other lights to the suite then opens door to leave.

Nurse Eliza, Phoebe Grey, Taylor, and Sawyer~{9pm-9:10_Leaving Mrs. Grey's Suite and goes to Nursery}

Stand outside Mrs. Grey's suite while Sawyer is sitting at his post. Opens the door and tries to hold it open while I wheel out the baby's cot that has Phoebe Grey fasted asleep in. Sees the door open and Nurse Eliza comes out pushing the baby's cot as she tries to hold door open at the same time. So, steps forward and holds the door open for her. Sees Taylor come forward and holds the door open for me while I push out the baby's cot out of the suite. Once out of the suite, I stop right outside the suite and turns to the Grey's bodyguards. Once she fully out of the suite, I look into the suite, and sees Mr. Grey is in Mrs. Grey's hospital bed with her *smiles* then quietly closes the door so it doesn't bang closed. Once door fully closed, I turn around and sees Nurse Eliza looking at both of us and saids [What is it Eliza?]. Hears Sawyer then saids to both gentlemen [Gentlemen, I have a message for you both from Mr. Grey]. We both nod to her. Sees them both nod and saids to them [Taylor, Mr. Grey would like for you to go with his daughter now and stay with her in the nursery for the night. Sawyer, Mr. Grey wants you to stay here at your post outside Mrs. Grey's suite]. Listens and saids to Eliza [OK!] settles in at my post outside Mrs. Grey's suite for the night. Listens and nods to Eliza then saids [OK I'll follow you Eliza to nursery then]. Nods to both then heads to nursey with Phoebe Grey in the baby cot as I push it down the hallway to the nursery. Follows beside Eliza and looks at Phoebe for the first time and I see how beautiful she is then smiling to self-knowing that Grey family has now grown by one once again. After a few minutes we reaches the nursery, we go inside, I fill in nursery nurse who I brought to her, and tell nurse that's this the bodyguard to Grey's family and will stay with Baby Grey the entire night. Listens to the nurses talk, but I make a post in the corner of nursery so I can watch over little Grey, but am out of the way. Once am all done filling in the nursery nurse, nods to Taylor then leaves and heads back to nurses' station on the main floor of Labor and Delivery. Watches Eliza leave nursery.

Mr. Grey and Mrs. Grey~{9pm-9:06pm_In Mrs. Grey suite}

Still out in a fog, but can somewhat feel something next to me. Hears Eliza leave my Baby's suite then moves a little to adjust myself in Baby's bed then turns my head so mine is faces hers. Kisses her cheek and temple then saids to her [Good night Baby, I love you so much! Please come back to me Baby. I still need you. We all need you Baby!]. hears somewhat of a familiar voice and wants to wake up, but can't yet. Lays my head on pillow, somewhat on Baby's shoulder too, and drifts off to sleep now holding my Baby with my free arm.


	6. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5~AUGUST 20, 2014-AUGUST 21, 2014

Mr. Grey, Mrs. Grey and Franklin A. Lambert *Ana's biological father~{Asleep no scene of time/in limbo}

Fast asleep with my Baby in her hospital bed. Still unconscious, but brain kicks on inside my head then I start to come too because of a bright light that's shinning bright. I slowly get up then looks around my surroundings, but not sure where I am. So follows the bright light that's shining. As I follow the light, the path underneath me feels smooth and flat. As I continue walking, I hear voice call out to me saying [Mommy where are you, can you hear me?]. Hears my Buddy and calls back out to him [TEDDY BUDDY WHERE ARE YOU? AM HERE!]. [Am here Mommy please come and play with me]. Starts running, trying to get to Theodore, but not even sure if am even going in the right direction because I can't barely see anything in front of me and everything around me looks the same. As I keep running, I continue to hear Buddy saying [Mommy come please sissy need you too!]. Still running trying to get to my kids, I trip over something and tries to get up, but can't so just lays there and cries. Watching my dear Sweet Pea that's all grown up now from the corner of the light. I so want to help, but can't make myself go to her because am afraid she won't know me since I die just the day after she was born. Looks for my friend Franklin and him watching something. Decides to give him a little shove to get him out of the light and go to his daughter that when been watching over together since we both die. With the help of my friend, I come out of the corner of the bright light and goes to where my Sweet Pea laying and crying even though really scared to approach her. Still crying as I lay on the hard floor in front of the bright light.

Once I get to my Sweet Pea, I say as I hold out a hand to her [Anastasia my Sweet Pea, let me help you up]. As I continue to cry, I hear somewhat of a familiar male voice as they talk, I hear my name, but not sure who the voice belongs too. I take the person hand still looking down as I get up with persons help. Watches her and as she takes my hand, I grab her tight back as I help her up. Once am on my feet saids [Thank you!] then looks up at the person saids [Do I know you Sir and how do you know my name?]. Listen then saids [Maybe this will help you remember Anastasia my Sweet Pea] starts singing a song that I made for her and sang to her when she was in the womb of her mother Carla and right after she was born. Looks at man confused then closes my eyes and concentrates on the song that he is singing. As he gets halfway through the song, it dawns on me and I say in cracked voice [DA..DDY?]. I look my daughter in the eyes and saids [Hello my daughter, my Sweet Pea Anastasia!]. Still in somewhat stage of shock as I continue to look my biological father in the eyes for the first time in my adult life, but goes to him and hugs him tight. Hugs her back not wanting to let her go. Continues to hug my Daddy and saids [Daddy how is this possible? Your supposed to dead!]. [I know my Sweet Pea and am sad to say that am dead Anastasia]. Listen then saids [Wait if you are dead, does that mean am dead too Daddy?] looks at Franklin with concern. [Shhh my daughter! Anastasia my Sweet Pea even though I am dead, you are not!]. Listen and saids [Daddy I don't understand if your dead and am not how is that possible!]. We start walking toward the light, but we never let go of each other hands and saids* [Anastasia my beautiful daughter, you are in LIMBO which means you are in uncertain period of a waiting decision or resolution and that's why I am here with you Sweet Pea. I was sent to you, to help you make a choice].

We get to brightest part of the light that takes us to the afterlife. Stops then turns to Anastasia and takes her hands in both of mine then saids [Anastasia my precious sweet baby girl. This where our journey ends and where you must make your decision]. Looks at Daddy, as I hold his hands in mine and listens to him then saids [What decision Daddy]. [Anastasia Sweet Pea, if we continue together into the light, we both move into the afterlife. Which means your physical body dies and you can't never return once you crossed over with me or you can head back the other way and return to your life that you have that am not in. The choice is solely up to you Anastasia. So, what is your decision my daughter?]. Listens as tears start to fall and saids [I don't want to lose you again Daddy because I never got to know you, but am not ready to leave my husband and my two beautiful kids that I have now and my family and friends]. [I don't want to lose you either my precious daughter, but I completely understand]. Moves a little in my sleep then moves closer to my Baby and saids [PLEASE ANASTASIA BABY COME BACK TO ME, TO US!]. As we stand at the brightest part of the light, I hear them calling me from the light then looks at my daughter and saids [I must go back now my daughter, their calling me to return, but let me say this to you. I am so sorry that I was never there for you Sweet Pea. It was freak accident that got me killed during my Marine combat training. I always wanted to be there for you and your mother Carla. I am so proud of what you have become and accomplished in your life so far Anastasia. Please remember we may be far apart, but I am always with you and watching over you and your family my daughter] places my hand over her heart then kisses her forehead. As tears continue to fall, I listen to Daddy and when he places his hand over my heart, I place my hand over his and saids [I know Daddy and I don't blame. I will always love you. I must go back too because I can hear my husband calling me back to him and my body]. Nods because I can hear him too then gives her other kisses on her forehead. Turns to face the light and starts walking into it. Before the light can fully take me, I call back to my daughter [REMEMBER MY DAUGHTER, I WILL ALWAYS BE WATCHING OVER YOU AND YOUR FAMILY AND YOUR MOTHER! I LOVE YOU MY ANASTASIA ROSE MY SWEET PEA]. Watches him go farther into the light as tears continue to fall and call back to him [I KNOW DADDY. THANK YOU AND I LOVE YOU SO MUCH DADDY WE ALL MISS YOU. WE WILL CONTINUE TO THINK ABOUT YOU EVERYDAY]. Continue walking and after few moments am back in the afterlife now with my good friends and family members that have passed after I did. Continues watching then after a few moments the bright light disappears and I start running in the opposite direction and as I run feels something happening to me and...


	7. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6~AUGUST 21, 2014

Nurse Eliza and Sawyer~{6am-6:10am_At Nurses Station and checks on Mrs. Grey}

Back at the nurse's station after checking on my other patients. Has a seat for a moment to rest since on my feet all night because of my other patient's. As rest my eyes, I hear an alarm go off, I quickly open my eyes then looks at the monitors at the nurse's station, I see the alarm is coming from Mrs. Grey blood pressure monitor because her blood pressure is starting to rises some. Follows the instructions that was given for the night by Dr. Greene. I go to the medication room and get bag of Clevidipine and bag of Magnesium Sulfate to make sure Mrs. Grey doesn't have another seizure like the one yesterday evening. Once I have everything, I head to Mrs. Grey's suite passing Sawyer and when I reach the suite, I nod to him. Nods back to Eliza as she passes me to go into Mrs. Grey's suite. Goes inside then goes to the side of bed with IV pole and I see Mr. Grey is still fasted asleep with arm around Mrs. Grey. So quietly, I turn on the bed head light on, but not too bright, so it doesn't disturb him. Then grabs a pair of gloves and puts them on. I hang the two medication bags to the IV pole then attaches one line to the pump and sets rate flow then grabs alcohol wipe from my pocket, opens it then wipes off both IV ports off that's connected to Mrs. Grey's IV line. Once both ports are cleaned off, I attach each end of each medication bag line to the ports, then unclamps both lines, pushes run on pump. After I see the medications are flowing correctly into her, I see her blood pressure start to come back to normal. While am in Mrs. Grey's suite, I check on all of Mrs. Grey's wires and tubes and sees they are all still good then checks her vitals. Once done I remove my gloves, I turn off the bed head light. As I head out of Mrs. Grey's suite, I throw away my gloves in the trash can by the door. Once out of the suite, I go back to the nurse's station monitoring Mrs. Grey since I hanged the two new medications.

Mr. Grey~{7am_In Ana's delivery Suite}

Still fasted asleep next to my Baby with my free arm still around her and with my head still somewhat on her shoulder.

Mrs. Gail Jones-Taylor~{7:30am-8am_At the Grey's House}

Asleep in my bed at the Grey's house and thinking am with my Tay Tay since he probably came home late last night with Mr. and Mrs. Grey. After a few more minutes of sleep, I hear my alarm go off, I turn over to face my bedside table, and shuts off my alarm. Once the alarm is shut off, I turn over to wrap my arm around my Tay Tay, but as I do, I don't feel Taylor in bed with me which worries me a little, but thinks he just went out for his earlier morning run that he takes every morning before Mr. Grey needs him. So, gets up and takes a quick shower then gets dressed. Now that am dressed, I go and checks on Sophie and sees she still asleep in her bed. I go check on Theodore and sees he's still fasted asleep still too. After checking on the children, I go through the entire house making sure everything is in order. As I reach the living room, I see that Teddy forgot to pick up and put his toys away. So, cleans them up so no one trips over them and as I clean up Teddy's toys, I notices something on the couch. Once all the toys are picked up and put away, I check out the stuff on the couch. I pick up the coat, checks it out, and sees it has Dr. Grey name stitched in to breasted pocket, but I also notices the clipped to the pocket is her hospital ID badge. I realized this is Dr. Grey white coat and bags that are on the couch which means she must be here asleep in one of the guest bedroom. So takes her bags and white coat to mud room. Once in the mud room, I hang Dr. Grey's white coat up then puts her bags on the shelf until she needs and or ask for them so they out of way and so the children can't get into her stuff. After seeing that the house is back in order, I go to kitchen, and puts on a pot of coffee then makes Sophie's lunch before I make breakfast for children.

Nurse Harper, Taylor, and Phoebe Grey~ {8am-8:45am_In the hospital's nursery}

Checking on the babies that am looking after while they are in the nursery. Siting at my post in the corner of the nursery, but since I been up for more than twenty-four hours now, I start to dose off a little. Once I finish checking on all the babies in my care, I go to my desk to look over the feeding schedule for the babies, and sees that two of the six babies in my care it's time for their feeding, but I look around the nursery for the other nurse then remembers that I am alone, since the other nurse called in sick last night. Looking around on what to do then sees Baby Grey's bodyguard and gets an idea. Doses off some more as I sit at my post in the corner of the nursery. Goes over to the gentlemen, bends down in front of him, and shakes him lightly since I noticed he has dosed off in his seat. Feels am being moved and wakes up then sees the nurse, and saids to her [Is everything OK with Phoebe Grey?]. Sees him wake up and said to him [Oh yes, she just fine. Am so sorry, I didn't mean to worry you Sir, but was wondering… Never mind it's a bad idea] stand back up and starts to walk away. Gets up from my post, goes over to the nurse and saids [Please call me Taylor and what did you want to ask me Miss?]. Sees the gentlemen in front of me and then saids [Oh, OK then it's nice to meet you Taylor and am sorry I didn't have a chance to introduce myself earlier in the night when you guys came into the nursery, but am Nurse Harper] holds out my hand to him. Extends my hand out to her and shakes her hand back then saids [Its OK! I understand you were busy and its nice to meet you Harper. So, like I said earlier what can I help you with?]. Shakes his hand back and saids [Well, usually I wouldn't ask because I usually have another nurse with me at night, but Taylor I was wondering if you could help me out right now with feedings? Because I have two babies right now that need to be feed, but their mother is not able to feed them right now so they ask me to bottle feed then until their mothers can].

Listens then saids sure not a problem which two babies need to be feed right now Harper?]. [Well can you feed Phoebe Grey *smiles* while I feed the Johnson's baby?]. [Sure, not a problem can you fix the bottle while I wash up? Because not sure what or how much she getting since I know Mrs. Grey would rather breast feed her *smiles*]. Listens then saids [Of course, not a problem Taylor] goes and fixes the two bottles while Taylor washes up so he can feed Baby Grey. Goes to back to my post removes my suit jacket, places it on my seat then rolls up my selves, and goes to sink to washes my hands for two minutes. As Taylor washes up, I fix both baby bottles making sure I have right amount for each baby then warms them up in baby bottle warmer. Once done washing up, I go to where Harper is making the bottles and wait for Phoebe's bottle. Checks on bottles in the bottle warmer to see if they are ready and sees that they are then hands the bottle for Baby Grey to Taylor and saids to him [Here you go Taylor, your all set to feed Baby Grey]. Nods and takes bottle from her then goes to Phoebe. Watches then goes to the other side of nursey to where Baby Johnson's is. Once to him, I pick him up, and starts to feeds him. Gets to Phoebe and I carefully picks her up. Cries a little when I feel am being moved and begins to wake up from my sleep. Hears her cry when I pick her up and move her so I can feed her. Checks the temperature of formula on my wrist to make sure not to hot and or cold for her and sees it just right. Cries some more because fully awake and hungry now. Hears her and saids [Shh, I got you little one, your OK!]. Puts the baby bottle nipple into Phoebe's mouth and moves it back and forth until she opens her mouth to take the bottle. Feels something on my mouth then opens my mouth, nipple goes into my mouth, and I start sucking it to eat. Sees she takes it and I say [That's it little one just drinks it down]. As I feed, I hears a familiar voice which sooths me and I settle into person arms and drinks my food. Watches her eat and saids to her [Your so beautiful little one just like your mother and father. You are one lucky little girl you know that *smiles*]. Continues eating my food.

After thirty minutes, I see the bottle is completely empty and I remove it from her mouth so she doesn't suck in any air. Starts to cry when bottle not in my mouth anymore. Hears her then walks over to counter and sets the bottle down then picks up one of the clean clothes and puts it on my shoulder. Cries even more. I unswaddle Phoebe and carefully lays her head on my shoulder and pats her back so she can burp. As I burp the Johnson's baby, I continue to watch Taylor. Continue patting her back until she burps. After a few pats on my back I burp. Hears her then looks over at Harper and saids [Would you like me to change her for you?]. Hears Taylor and saids [Yes please, that would be great. The wipes and diapers are in the drawer beside you. Also, if OK to say, you're a natural at this Taylor]. Listens, smiles and saids [Sure not a problem Harper and thank you. I done this once or twice before *smiles*. When I am needed, I help take care of my bosses' other child when they ask me too since me and my wife are one set of god parents to their son since we are like family to the them specially since me and my wife have been with Mr. Grey before he meet is wife, had children, and the startup of his company. Also, I have a little one of my own from a previous marriage, well she not little anymore since she ten years old now *smiles*]. Listens then saids [Oh, I thought that little one you have there is their first child Taylor]. Listens as I grab the wipes and new diaper from drawer beside me.

I go back to Phoebe's cot and lays her down. I fully unswaddles her and changes her diaper. As I change Phoebe, I listen to Harper and saids to her [Oh no, this little one is Mr. and Mrs. Grey second child. Their first child is a handsome little boy name Theodore, but everyone calls him Teddy *smiles*]. Cries as I get cold and being changed. Changing the Johnson's baby now too as I listen to Taylor and saids [Oh I see. I most likely don't know they had another child since am new here. I only been working here for a month now since moving here eight months ago. If OK to ask Taylor, why are you a bodyguard to the Grey's family and why do they need bodyguards anyway? Aren't they just an ordinary family like everyone else? *knowing nothing about they Grey Family*]. Continues listening to Harper. Once done changing Phoebe, I throw away the dirty wipes and diaper in trash can then I reswaddles Phoebe back up in her blanket then picks her up and rocks her to calm her down then saids to Harper [Well my main boss which is Mr. Grey, way before he even meet his wife Mrs. Anastasia Rose Grey, is a successful and Seattle's wealthiest entrepreneur. He started his own business at the age of twenty-one and it eventually grew into the renowned Grey Enterprises Holdings, Inc. over the span of a few years]. Listens as I completed changing the Johnson's baby diaper and saids [Wow that's really amazing specially for someone so young. Taylor if it's also OK to ask what about his wife? Was she wealth like him before they meet?].

Continues rocking Phoebe and saids [Actually when Mr. Grey meet his wife when he was twenty-seven years old and Mrs. Grey was twenty-one years old and was an English literature major at Washington State University's satellite campus, but what kinda funny is how they meet each other]. [How did they meet Taylor?] reswaddles the Johnson's baby and sees he's fast asleep now in his cot, so goes has a seat as I chat with Taylor. [Well let's see here *smiling*, his wife Mrs. Grey actually was a filled in for her roommate well now sister in law Katherine Grey who was supposed to interview Mr. Grey for their college newspaper graduation edition, but she became ill with the flu and was unable to do the interview of Mr. Grey herself. So, Mrs. Kavanagh-Grey ask Mrs. Grey to go in her place for the interview, and she agrees to go in her place. The other thing is that Mr. Grey didn't even know that Mrs. Grey was going to do interview because he was expecting Mrs. Kavanagh-Grey. Once Mr. Grey saw Mrs. Grey, he took a great interest in her even after she stumbles her way through the meeting and fell through the doorway into his office. In all my many years for working for Mr. Grey, I never saw him so take to anyone like he did with Mrs. Grey, until she came along into his life and after that was smooth sailing with some big bumps in the road of course]. Listens then saids [Wow that's amazing]. As I see Phoebe fasted asleep once again, I carefully lays her in her cot and has seat at my post. Looks at my watch, sees its pass 8:40am and gets surprise somewhat because Mr. Grey hasn't called me yet, but thinks it's for the best so he can get some more rest which he really needs right now.

Mrs. Gail Jones-Taylor, Sophie Taylor, Theodore Grey, Dr. Grey, and Carrick Grey~{8am-9am_Grey's House and at Sophie's school}  
As am finishing making and packing Sophie's lunch, I hear some noises coming from the children rooms then sees its passed 8am, so starts to cook breakfast for the children, Taylor when he comes back from his run that believe he is on, and for Dr. Grey when she wake up. Fasted asleep in my bed and after few more minute's passes, I hear my alarm go off that Daddy set for me to wake up on school days, and I get up and gets ready for school. Once am already for school; I make sure all my stuff is in my backpack then I pick it up and goes to kitchen for breakfast. Continues to make breakfast. Goes to the to the kitchen. Once there I set my backpack on the floor by my chair then sees Gail cooking and saids to her [Good morning Gail! Have you seen Daddy this morning? Because we must leave in 30 minutes for school and I don't want to be late]. As am cooking the French toast, I hear Sophie then looks up from the stove, sees her and saids [Good Morning Sophie Dear. No Dear, I haven't seen him yet today; he must not be back yet from his morning run which is not like him]. Listens then saids [Oh OK Gail, hopefully he'll come back soon because I don't want to be late for school]. As I plate up Sophie's French toast with berries, I say [I know!]. Once all plated, I bring it over with her juice to the table, and sets them in front of her then saids [Here you go, eat up then you can brush your teeth OK?]. Hears her and saids [OK Gail!] starts to eat my breakfast. Goes back to the stove to make a one for Theodore.

Wake up in my room and carefully climbs out of my bed then goes to the door, opens its, and comes out of my room. Once out of my room, I go straight to Mommy's and Daddy's room. Once at Mommy's and Daddy's bedroom door, I knock and waits, but after a few minutes, gets no responds like I usually do. So, knocks again, but get no responds again so goes looking for them elsewhere. Looking for Mommy and Daddy, but as I look for them, I smell something really good. so carefully goes down the stairs on my bottom and goes to the kitchen where the good smell is coming from. Once in the kitchen, sees Auntie G and Sop and saids [Good morning Auntie G Soeee! Auntie G do you know where Mommy and Daddy are? I knocked on their door two times, but got no answer *looks at her*]. Eating and sees Teddy and saids after I finish my last bite of my breakfast [Good morning Teddy!]. As I let Teddy French toast cooks a little more, I go to the cabinet to get his plate and spoon and hears Teddy then saids [Good morning Teddy. Did you sleep well Budddy? No am sorry Buddy, I haven't seen them yet, they must be still sleeping because maybe they came home really late last night Buddy, but they should be up soon OK?]. Finishes my breakfast and takes my dish and cup to the sink then saids to Gail [Going to brush my teeth now]. [OK Sophie]. In the bathroom brushing my teeth now and once done comes back to the kitchen. Has a seat at the table again and pulls out my book from my backpack to read until Daddy takes me to school. As I go to where Auntie is, listens to what she is saying to me and saids [Sleep OK. OK Auntie! What you cooking Auntie G? It smells really good! *smiles*]. Sees Teddy next to me, looks down at him, and saids as I plate up his food on his plate and cuts it up for him [I made French toast with berries Buddy]. Hears her and saids [Oh one of my favorites of yours Auntie G *smiles*. Is it ready to eat yet? Am hungry *giggles*]. Hears him and saids [Yes, it is!] as I make the last cut to his food, I turn off the stove then picks up his plate and spoon takes it over to the table as Teddy follows me. Follows Auntie G to table and watches what she doing. Once at the table, I set his plate and spoon on table then pulls over his high chair to the table then pick him up and puts him in chair then straps him in. Picks up the high chair tray and connects it to high chair then gives him his breakfast. In my chair and starts to eat my breakfast. Grabs his cup from counter top, goes to fridge, and fill it up with orange juice then takes it to him. Once to him, I set his cup in the tray cup holder then saids to Teddy [Chew fully OK Teddy?]. As I eat hears Auntie and saids after I swallow second bite [I will Auntie].

Asleep in guest bedroom when I hear my cellphone's alarm go off that I set for eight-thirty. Once somewhat fully awake, I get up and gets dressed in the same clothes from yesterday since I have a change of clothes at work that I can change into. Once done getting ready the best I can with what I have to get ready with. I head out of guest bedroom and head downstairs to the living room to get my bag and white coat, but once in living room, I sees bags and coat are not where I left them last night on the couch then thinks that Gail must have put them away and then I go look for her. Finds Gail, Teddy, and Sophie in the kitchen then saids to them [Good Morning guys!]. As I clean up some, I hears Dr. Grey and looks up from what am doing and saids [Good morning Dr. Grey. Would you like something to eat and or some coffee perhaps?]. Looks up from my book and sees Dr. Grey then saids to her [Good Morning Dr. Grey!]. Halfway done with my breakfast when I see and hear Grandma and starts to get excited and starts to bounce in my high chair then saids to her [Good Morning Grandma! What you doing here Grandma?]. Listens to everyone and smiles to everyone. Goes to where Teddy is sitting in his high chairs and bends down next to him then saids with little explains why am here [Daddy ask me to come check on you Handsome. I decide to spend the night since when I came last night and you were fasted asleep already] smiles at him then stand back up and kisses his head then looks at Gail. Looks back at Dr. Grey and somewhat knows something not right. Hears her and saids [OK Grandma]. Once I see everything is set inside the house and I see it passed 8:40am now I decide to head out now so I can go to Christian's house to pick up Theodore. Once I get to my car, I climbs in then starts car, and heads for Christian's house.

Drink some coffee while I wait to see if Dr. Grey would like anything to drink and or eat. Once done talking to my handsome little man, I go over to where Gail is and saids to her [Just coffee for now please Gail, but can I have a word with you first in private please. Sees Dr. Grey come to me and face her as she speaks to me then saids to her [Of course Dr. Grey] starts to get a little worried, I take Dr. Grey to the mud room. As we head out of the kitchen, I say to Sophie [Sophie Dear, can you watch Teddy while he finishes eating his breakfast please? To make sure he doesn't choke]. Watches Gail and Dr. Grey leave the kitchen. Then hears Gail and saids to her [Of course] then moves to the chair that's next to his high chair so I can watch him while he finishes eating his breakfast. Nods to Sophie then continues to mud room with Dr. Grey right behind me and once there, I closed the door, and turns to face her. Once were in the mud room, I face Gail, and saids to her [Gail, you're probably wondering what am doing here and why I slept here last night right?]. Listens and saids [Yes, I am Dr. Grey am little confused, specially when I didn't hear anything from Taylor and or Mr. and Mrs. Grey. I haven't spoken to them since yesterday morning before they all left for work. Also, I didn't wake up with Taylor this morning because thought he still on his run, but if he doesn't come back soon Sophie going to be late for school since he always takes her before dropping Mr. Grey at works]. Listens then saids [Gail please call me Grace! Oh Gail, Taylor not on his run! I hate to be the one to tell you, but it seems I have to]. Listens then saids [What do you mean Taylor not on his run? Grace what's going on, did something happened to my husband or did something happen to Mr. and or Mrs. Grey? *starts to worry*]. [No Gail, Taylor is just fine I promise, but he is still at the hospital as we speak because Anastasia gave birth yesterday evening to their beautiful little girl] pulls out my phone and show Gail the pictures I took. Listens then looks at the beautiful pictures that Grace took and saids to her [Oh my god she is so beautiful Grace. They must be so excited to have this new little one joining them and Teddy now. Am betting you and Mr. Grey are extremely excited to have a new little grandbaby again *smiles*].

[We are most certain are and can't wait to spoil this new little one too like we do with Teddy and Ava, but Gail I do need to tell you something though about Anastasia]. [Grace what's wrong with Mrs. Grey?] [Gail, Ana was brought to my hospital after collapsing at work and when she arrived, she was already in active labor. The birth went smoothly and Christian made it there just in time. Phoebe was born healthy. But after some time passed after Anastasia delivery, Ana got a really bad headache, blurry vision, even stomach pains which made her throw up a few times, and then she had a seizure that lasted for eight minutes]. Listens then gasps as I put my hand over my mouth in shock of what I am hearing about Mrs. Grey and saids to Grace [Is Mrs. Grey alright now Grace?]. [We don't know yet Dr. Greene had to put in a breathing tube and hook Ana up to a ventilator so her body and brain can rest. I had to ask Taylor to physical remove Christian from Anastasia's suite because Dr. Greene ask him to leave and he wouldn't leave Anastasia]. Still listening and gasps again on what am hearing then saids [Wow!]. [Now you know why am here. Christian asked me to relieve Prescott last night since he wanted to stay at the hospital with his daughter, but specially to be with Ana since she still on ventilator]. Nods then saids [I understand now Grace. Thank you for filling me in on everything]. [No problem Gail am sorry that I was the one that had to tell you the exciting and somewhat upsetting news. Oh, by the way have you seen my white coat and bags? I thought I left them on the couch last night before I went to bed]. [No don't be sorry Grace. Oh yes, I moved them here so the children don't mess with your stuff] smiles then goes gets her bags from shelf and coat off the rack then saids as I hold them out to her [Here you go Grace!]. Watches her and as she holds them out to me, as I take them from her saids [Oh OK thank you so much Gail]. [Anytime Grace. We better head back out to the kitchen before those two kids get a bright idea *giggles*]. [Yes, we shall *giggles back*] we head out of mud room and back to the kitchen. Sees them come back as I watch Teddy eat his last piece of breakfast. Finishes eating and drinks my juice. Back in the kitchen now with Grace and sees Teddy done eating, so takes his plate and spoon, and takes them to the sink then pours a cup a coffee for Grace and hands it to her. Takes the coffee from Gail and saids [Thank you!] then drink some.

Goes back to the mud room and grabs my purse, jacket, keys then grabs Sophie's jacket, and calls out to Sophie [SOPHIE DEAR YOU READY TO GO? AM GOING TO BE TAKING YOU TO SCHOOL TODAY!]. Hears Gail and calls back out to her [YES AM READY TO GO, BUT WHY ISN'T DADDY TAKING ME TO SCHOOL TODAY?]. Hears her as I come back to the kitchen, given Sophie her jacket and as I put mine on saids [Your father is at the hospital with Mr. and Mrs. Grey]. Takes my jacket from Gail then puts it on as I listen to Gail and saids [Is Everything OK with Uncle Christian and Aunt Anastasia?]. Somewhat lies to her because don't want to worry her and saids [Oh yes, their fine Dear. It's just they are in the hospital because Aunt Anastasia finally had her baby girl last night *smiles*]. As I pick up my backpack, I listen to Gail and saids [Aww so little Phoebe is here finally. When can I meet her?]. Listens and as we head out of the house call out to Grace [Grace I will be back in about 30 minutes]. Nods to Gail then we watch them leave. Once we get to my car, we get in, and I take off for Sophie's school then I say as am driving [Let me ask Daddy first OK? Because I don't know if they are taking visitors right now at the hospital]. [OK I understand Gail] excited now knowing little Phoebe has finally arrived. Driving to Sophie's school and after fifteen minutes, we arrive at her school. Sees we have arrived and removed my seat belt, grabs my backpack then gets out, but before closing the door I pop my head back into the car. Turns my head to look back and watches her then sees her head pops back into and I say to her [Have a nice day Sophie Dear! Be good and I probably be back to pick up OK?]. Making sure I have everything and sees I missed my lunch bag. As I grab my lunch box, I hear Gail and saids [I will and OK. If you see Daddy tell him I love and miss seeing him this morning please]. [I will promise. Now you better get go before you are late]. [OK!] closes car the door, rush to the school building then hearing the school bell go off. Watches her go inside then takes off back to Grey's house to help Grace and or Teddy if they need me.

Nurse Eliza, Sawyer, Mr. Grey, Mrs. Grey, and Taylor~{9am-9:40am_Labor and Delivery floor and Mrs. Grey suite}

Fully awake up in my head because some of the fog is has lifted and can hear and somewhat feel things even though I can't move. Asleep next to my Baby in her bed, but starts to stir and wake up. Wants to get out of bed, but can't because of the bed railing and not sure if am tangled in any of Baby's wires and or her tubes so reaches over my Baby and pushes the call button. As I wait, I turn to face my Baby and saids hoping she can hear me [Good morning Baby. Hope you are still ok and you come back to me soon. Missing you so much] then kisses her temple and cheek. At the nurse's station resting my eyes again when I hear one of the call buttons going off. I open my eyes and sees it coming from Mrs. Grey's suite. So, get up and before I go to check on Mrs. Grey, I goes and gets a new IV fluid bag because knowing the IV bag she been hooked to since last night will be empty now then goes to Mrs. Grey's suite. Once to the door nods to Sawyer. Nods back to Eliza as she quietly goes inside the Mrs. Grey's suite. Once inside the suite, I turn on the lights to the suite then sees Mr. Grey is awake and goes to the bedside, he is laying on. Once to bedside saids [Good Moring Mr. Grey! You buzzed! What can I do for you, and did you sleep OK last night?]. After a few minutes, I hear someone come in then sees Eliza is at Baby's bedside then speaks to me and I reply [Good morning Eliza! Yes, I did thank you for asking and letting me sleep with my wife. The reason I called is because I like to get up and out of bed, but not sure if am tangled in any of her wires and or her tubes!]. Listens then saids [Anytime Mr. Grey and that good to hear. Oh, OK I can help you get out of bed, not a problem Mr. Grey]. Pulls down the bed railings on the side he laying on then helps him get out of bed making sure he's not tangled in any of Ana's wires and tubes. Gets out of bed with Eliza's help and once out of bed stretches then saids [Thank you for helping me get out of bed]. Listens and saids as am making sure the wires and tubes are OK, I pull the hospital's bed railings back up [Your so welcome Mr. Grey!]. While am in Mrs. Grey's suite, I check on her vitals and sees they are stable still since given her the medications earlier this morning. Then I see both bags new medications bags and IV fluids bag are empty now. So, turns off pump, removes the empty bags from pole, and from her IV ports. As I stretch, watches what Eliza doing. Hangs the new IV fluids bag on the pole then hooks the line to Ana's IV line then unclamps line and let the fluids flow into her. When attaching the new bag to Ana's IV port, I notice she starting to swell some in her fingers so carefully removes her rings then holds out to Mr. Grey and saids [You should hold on to these for her Mr. Grey because right now because with all the fluids that we are pumping in to her body, she is starting to swell some, especially in her finger and sher rings are getting to tight around her finger to wear]. Watches and sees Eliza hold out my Baby's rings to me and saids as I taken them [Oh OK I understand Eliza]. Watches him take the rings from me then nods. Grabs the empty bags from the bed and throws them into the bio-waste trash can in the suite. As I reach the door turns back to face Mr. Grey and saids [Do you need anything from me right now Mr. Grey?]. Stretching a little more and hears Eliza then saids to her [No that all for now thank you]. Nods then saids [OK Mr. Grey if you need me you know what to do!]. [OK will do]. Nods then leaves Mrs. Grey's suite and goes back to the nurses' station. Goes over to the chair that I put my suite jacket on then picks it up and puts my Baby's rings into the inside pocket of my suit jacket so I don't lose them.

Comes back to the nursery after using the restroom and goes to where Phoebe's cot is at in the nursery and sees she still fasted asleep. After putting Baby's stuff in my suit pocket, I pull out my cellphone, and text Taylor (Hi Taylor! I want to let you know I am awake now. Also, when you can, can you bring my Princess back to me please? I don't want to leave Anastasia, but do want to spend time with Princess and Anastasia even though she still out. Also need to talk to you and Sawyer) once all typed out, I push send, and waits for a reply back from Taylor. Back at my post in the corner of the nursery and pulls out cellphone to see if I gotten any messages, sees I have none. As am about to put my cellphone away, feels it vibrate in my hand, I see I have a text from Mr. Grey, and opens it. Once text open, I read it then replies to Mr. Grey (Of course Mr. Grey, I will bring Phoebe to you once I get the OK from nursery nurse. OK I will bring in Sawyer with me when I get to suite with me Sir) once typed out my reply, I push send then waits for reply from Mr. Grey. Gets a reply back from Taylor and replies back (OK!) then send it to Taylor. Feels my cellphone vibrate again, opens, and reads text, but don't reply back this time.

Dr. Grey, Theodore Grey, Carrick Grey, and Gail Jones-Taylor~ {9am-10am_Grey's House}

With Teddy and I sees he is finished with his juice and saids [You done Handsome?]. Finishes my juice and hold cup out to Grandma and saids [Done Grandma and down now please!]. Smiles and takes cup from him, puts it in cup holder on tray then unhooks high chair tray. Once I have high chair tray unhooked, I set it on the table then unstraps Teddy from his high chair, and helps him down. Once down looks at Grandma and saids [What now Grandma?]. [Well Handsome, we need to get you clean up and dressed before Grandpa comes to pick you up. How does that sound?]. Listens and saids excitedly [GRANDPA COMING *HOPPING UP AND DOWN WITH EXCITEMENT*. OK let's get cleaned up Grandma]. Smiles then we upstairs to his room, to get some clothes and new diaper for him. Once we have everything, we go to his bathroom and I help him get cleaned up and changed. In bathroom with Grandma getting cleaned and changed. After thirty minutes, I arrive back to the house and heads inside. Once inside, I remove my jacket and bring it to the mud room, hangs up my jacket, and puts purse on the shelf for now then call out to Grace after seeing the kitchen is empty [GRACE?]. As I dress my handsome little man, I hear Gail and calls back out to her [GAIL AM UPSTAIRS IN TEDDY'S BATHROOM CHANGING HIM!]. Hears her and goes to Teddy's bathroom upstairs and finds them then saids [Am back guys. Do you guys need anything right now before I head back to the kitchen to clean up breakfast? *smiles*]. Looks up after Grandma put on my shirt and see Auntie G and saids [Hi Auntie. Am good. Don't need anything right now *giggles*]. Listens to them then saids when Teddy done speaking [Yes Gail, do you know if Christian and Anastasia has an overnight bag for Teddy?]. Smiles at Teddy then hears Grace and saids [Yes, he does we keep it in mud room. If I can as why you need it?]. Finish changing and cleaning Teddy up before Cary comes to pick him up. As I stand up, hears Gail, and saids [Carrick coming over to pick him up and take him back to our place until Christian, Anastasia, Phoebe can come home from hospital to take care of him because knowing my son, he won't leave the hospital until Anastasia comes home from the hospital. [OK I understand. I remember how he stayed with her when she got hurt by Jack Hyde before this little one arrived *smiles at Teddy*]. Throws away the dirty diaper and puts Teddy's dirty clothes in in hamper then we head out to living room. After 40 minutes of driving, I arrive to the house then parks, gets out of my car, goes to house. Once am at the door; I ring the doorbell then waits for someone to answer the door.

As we head downstairs to the living room, we hear the doorbell ring, and I see Gail leaves us to answers the door. Gets to the door, opens it, sees its Mr. Grey, and saids [Good morning Mr. Grey! Please come in, Dr. Grey and Theodore are in the living room]. Once the door opens, gets greeted by Gail and saids to her as I come inside the house [Good morning Gail! OK thank you!] goes to the living room and finds Grace sitting on the couch with Buddy in her lap watching cartoons on the TV then saids [Good morning you too!]. Closes the door behind Mr. Grey and watches him go to the living room. I go to mud room to get Teddy's overnight bag for Grace and bring it to the living room. Sitting in Grandma lap as I watch cartoons waiting for Grandpa to come. Hears him then looks from the TV and sees him. Jumps off Grandma's lap and goes to Grandpa. Once to him looks up at him and saids as I reach up to him [Up Grandpa please!]. Watches him come to me. Once he gets to me, I look at him when I hear him speak to me. I bend down and picks him up then saids as I look at him [Hi Buddy! You being a good boy for Grandma?]. Listens and saids [Of course me a good boy for Grandma *looks at her and smiles*]. Watches them together and thinks how lucky I am to have them in my life. After putting Teddy bag on couch saids [Mr. Grey can I get you some coffee and or breakfast?]. Hears Gail and saids [No thank you Gail. I had a cup of coffee and ate a little something before I left home]. Nods then heads to kitchen to clean. Once in the kitchen, I clean up the mess from breakfast. Talking with Grace a little while Teddy watches cartoons in living room to see what is the plan for her today is. Watching cartoons in the living room while Grandma and Grandpa talk.

Once we are done talking, we head back to the living room and I say to Teddy [Teddy Buddy you ready to go?]. Hears Grandpa, looks at him, and saids [Yes Grandpa am ready to go just need to put my shoes on though]. [OK Buddy go get them and I'll help you put them on OK?]. [OK Grandpa!] turns off the TV then get off the couch, runs to my room to get my shoes, brings my shoes back to Grandpa, and holds them out to him. Watches and sees him come back with his shoes, and I take his shoes from him. I have a seat on the floor then pulls him into my lap, and helps him put on his shoes. Stand up when Grandpa done then waits for him. Gets up from the floor once done helping Teddy put on his shoes then turns to Grace and saids [Is there anything I need to take with me for him?]. Watches them together and as they finish, I grab the bag from couch and saids to Cary [Just this Love. We have the stuff at the house for him] holds out bag to him. Listens, takes Teddy's bag from Grace then saids [OK, let's go Buddy!]. Hears Grandpa and we head out with Grandma. Once we get out to my car, I unlock it then puts Teddy's bag in the back seat while Grace helps Teddy get in his seat. At the car and helps my little Handsome man into his seat and buckles him in then saids [Be good for Grandpa and do everything he tells you Handsome OK?]. Listens as Grandma speak to me and saids back [I will Grandma I promise. Me will listen to Grandpa]. Nods then saids [I love you Handsome see you later tonight OK?] [Love you too Grandma. OK and Grandma if you see Mommy, Daddy, and Sissy can you tell them I love and miss them please!]. Comes around to driver side. [I will Handsome promise] once I see everything set, kiss Teddy's forehead then I close the back door, turns to Cary, and saids [Going to grabs the things Christian ask for then am head to the hospital to check on kids then work, but I should be home at normal time tonight]. Listens as I open driver's side door and saids [OK! I got him until you come home. We'll be fine *smiles*]. Smiles back then saids [OK Cary! I love you!]. [Love you to Grace Dear!] leans forward and gives her a kiss. Kisses Cary back then watches him get in and I close his car door for him. Once in car, I start it up then pulls out and drives off as I wave bye through the front windshield. Waves bye to Grandma from back seat. Waves bye as they head out the long driver way. Once they are out of sight, I head back inside the house to get the stuff Sweetheart ask for. Driving home now with Teddy.

Taylor, Nurse Harper, Sawyer, Photographer, and Mr. Grey~ {9am-9:40am_Hospital Nursery}

In Baby's suite watching over her as I wait for Taylor to bring my Princess to me. After texting with Mr. Grey, I get up from my post and goes over to Nurse Harper desk where she working. After getting a tip last night of Grey's new baby has been born, I sneak into the hospital dressed up as a doctor that concealing my camera and goes to the floor where the nursery is located on. Once at Harper desk, I say [Harper?]. At my desk doing some charting when I hear my name, looks up from my charting, sees Taylor standing in front of my desk, and saids [Yes Taylor! What can I do for you?]. [Hi Harper I don't mean to bother you, but I was wondering, if it is OK for me to take Phoebe Grey to her father? He texted me asking me if I can bring her to him]. After few minutes, I get to nursery, investigates the nursery through the viewing window as I pretend to walk by like am just pass through, and I see she in there. So, wait outside nursery, but pretends to doing something on my phone so I don't look out of place. Listens then saids [Oh of course, not a problem! She still has a few hours before her next feeding. So, your free to take her Taylor back to her father since you can take her from nursery as the family requested]. Nods then saids [Thank you Harper!]. [No problem Taylor!].

Goes over to Phoebe's cot, unlock it then wheels it through the nursey to get to the door, stops at the door then picks up my jacket from my post, and puts it on. Once I see I have everything, I open the door, and starts to wheel Phoebe's cot out of nursey. Waiting across from the nursey door then sees door starting to open and gets ready to snaps some pictures of the new baby Grey. Gets Phoebe's cot fully wheeled out of the nursery, but as am about to close the nursey's door behind me, flashes starts to go off in my face. Sees baby cot fully out of nursery and starts snapping a couple pictures of the new baby Grey. Starts to cry when some bright goes off in my face which wakes me up. Hears a button being pressed over and over as flashes keeps going off in my face and realizing that pictures are being taken then I quickly walk backwards pulling Phoebe's cot back into the nursery with me. As I continue my charting, I hears some commotions from the door, and looks up from what am doing. Shocked to see Taylor coming back into the nursery. Closes the door quickly. I quickly get up and goes to him then saids once at his side [Taylor what's going? Is everything OK?]. Once Phoebe and I are safely back inside the nursery, my vision comes back to normal, sees Harper next to me, and saids [Closes the blinds quickly now please!]. Hears him and I quickly go over to the viewing window and draws the blinds down then closes them to the nursery's viewing window so no one can see into nursery. Once I gathers myself, I turn to Harper and saids sternly, but calm [Stay with Phoebe Grey please! Don't let anyone one in this room unless it me, my colleague Sawyer *shows a picture of him from my cellphone* and or Mr. Grey. Do I make myself clear Harper?]. [Yes of course I understand Taylor, but what's going on?]. Heads to door and saids [There are paparazzies in the hospital trying to get pictures of Baby Grey and of my bosses. Which Mr. Grey will not allow until he gives the OK! Which I know he hasn't yet since what's going on with his wife right now. So now I must chase down this photographer and take him to my boss Mr. Grey to deal with! So that photographer can't run the photos he took of Phoebe Grey or anything related to the Grey family!]. [OK understand Taylor. I got her until you, Sawyer and or Mr. Grey comes to get her. You have my word I will keep her safe in the nursery].

As quickly as I can, I make sure I got the prefect shots of Baby Grey. As I look over the pictures I just taken, I hear the door from the nursery open and I take off running through the hospital to leave. Opens the door and steps out of nursery closing door behind me quickly, sees someone bolting down the hallway, and I go after him. Once Taylor leaves, I lock the nursery's door for an extra precaution. At my post outside Mrs. Grey's suite. As I run after the photographer, I pull out my cellphone and sends a text to Sawyer in Caps to let him know this is an emergency (SAWYER! BABY=CODE WHITE! I NEED YOU TO GO TO NURSERY RIGHT NOW AND BRING BABY GREY TO MR. GREY. TELL NURSE HARPER I SENT YOU TO GET HER AND TO TAKE HER TO HER FATHER PLEASE! MAKE SURE YOU COMPLETE COVER HER COT, SO NO ONE CAN SEE HER! ONCE YOU DELIEVER HER TO MR. GREY, PLEASE FILL MR. GREY ON THE SITUATION AND THAT I WILL BE THERE AS SOON AS I CAN. ONCE I CAUGHT THE PHOTOGRAPHER. I WILL BRING THE PHOTOGRAPHER TO HIM SO HE CAN DEAL WITH HIM PRESONALLY) once all typed out as I continue to run after the photographer, I push send so it gets sent to Sawyer. Running faster as I see someone after me. Ducks into the stairwell and heads down to the lobby to leave hospital. Continues chasing after the photographer into stairwell now.

At my post outside Mrs. Grey's suite, with my eyes closed, trying to resting them since I been up for pass 24 hours now. While resting my eyes I feel my cellphone vibrate in my suit jacket, so pulls it out and sees I have a text from Taylor. I open text and reads it. As I read Taylor text it, it registers what's happening which makes me fully wake up now, I jump up from my post, and runs to the nursery. Once I get to the nursery, I try to go in, but door is locked so knocks on the door. As am trying to sooth Phoebe down, I hear a knock on the door, so I go to viewing window of the nursery, and peeks out into hallway and direction of the door. Sees a man at the door and saids [Who are you, what do you want?]. Waiting at the door when I hear someone speak then sees someone peeking out of the viewing window and saids [Hi am Luke Sawyer my colleague Jason Taylor sent me to get Phoebe Grey and bring her to her father Mr. Christian Grey. Looking at man from window as he speaks then saids [I need proof of who you say you are please!]. Hears her then goes to the viewing window and holds up my hospital wrist band to her so she can read it. Watches what he doing, reads the name on his hospital wrist band then nods, and goes to door. Sees she disappears from nursery's viewing window. Once at the door, I unlock it, and opens it to let Sawyer in. Hears the door unlock and opens then I go inside nursery.

Once Sawyer inside the nursery, I close the door behind him and saids to him [So sorry about that Sawyer! Taylor told me not to allow anyone inside, but him, you and or Mr. Grey]. Once inside watches Harper then hears her speak to me and saids [Nurse Harper, right?]. Looks at guy and saids [Yes that me, your Sawyer, right? Taylor colleague to the Grey's family!]. [Yes, that right, am Sawyer. Like I stated earlier, Taylor sent me to take Phoebe Grey to Mr. Grey]. Continues looking at the Sawyer and saids [Oh OK not a problem. Taylor said that one of you will coming to get her] finally got Phoebe to calm down and sees she fast asleep in her cot. Falls back to sleep. Looks down to what Harper doing and sees a cute little baby in the cot and smiling not realizing am looking at the youngest Grey family member. Watches his reaction to the baby and saids [OK she all yours Sawyer! You can take her to her father]. Listens then it registers to me that this little one is Phoebe Grey and saids [Ahh, she so small and beautiful just like her mother Mrs. Grey. Harper by a chance do you have a sheet I can barrow?]. Listens then saids [Of course!]. Heads to cabinet, I grab one of the clean sheets, and takes it back to Sawyer. Once back to Sawyer, I give him the sheet. Once he takes it, I watch what he's doing with it. Takes sheet and opens it up fully then folds it four times then carefully drapes it over Phoebe's cot so no one can see her as I take her to her father. Once I see she is all set and no one can see her, I open the door, and looks out. Once I see it all clear, I head out, pulling the cot out then pushes Phoebe's cot to Mrs. Grey's suite to Mr. Grey. Now in the nursery by myself once again and goes back to my charting. Quickly, but carefully as I can, I take Phoebe to Mr. Grey.

Sawyer, Mr. Grey, Phoebe Grey, and Mrs. Grey~{9:44am-10am_Going to Mrs. Grey's suite & inside the suite}

Looking out of the big glass window in my Baby's suite. Still fast asleep in my cot even though its being moved. As I quickly and carefully, I push Phoebe's cot to Mrs. Grey's suite where Mr. Grey is, as am half way there, I peek under the sheet to check on her, and sees she still fast asleep. After four minutes I reach Mrs. Grey's suite and knocks on door then waits for answer. Continuing looking out of glass window when I hear a knock on the door and saids thinking it Taylor with my Princess [Come in, its open!]. Few minutes passes when I hear Mr. Grey, I open the door, and goes inside pushing Phoebe's cot inside Mrs. Grey's suite. Hears the door open and turns from the window to face the door, but surprised to see Sawyer pushing something into the suite and gets really confused. Once fully inside Mrs. Grey's suite, I close the door behind me and pushes Phoebe's cot to where Mr. Grey is standing in the suite then stops in front of him. As am about to speak, I watch what Sawyer is doing. Once stopped in front of Mr. Grey, I carefully removed the sheet that's covering up Phoebe and saids as I hold up sheet [Sorry about this Mr. Grey, but it was for her protection and safety after what happen little while ago Sir!]. Watches him remove sheet which reveals my Princess fast asleep.

As I pick her up carefully, I hear Sawyer speak to me, saying that something happened with my Princess then saids [Sawyer what's going on where is Taylor? Because he was the one that was supposed to bring her to me. So, what the Fuck happened Sawyer?]. Cries when I am being moved. Awake in my mind, but can hear everything around me then hears my Honey getting upset at Sawyer and thinks to self-please Baby calm down. Hears her cry and saids [Shh its OK my Princess I got you] sways back and forth to calm her down. Settles down when I hear Daddy's voice now. Hears Mr. Grey getting angry, but saids calmly [Mr. Grey, when Taylor was going to bring you your daughter to you, there was a photographer waiting outside the nursery and when Taylor was exiting nursery, he snapped pictures of her. So, Taylor texted me to come get her and bring her to you while he goes after photographer]. Listens then saids angry [FOR FUCKING SAKES! CAN'T I GET ONE DAM DAY ALONE WITH OUT THESE DAM PAPARAZZIES COMING AFTER ME AND MY FAMILY ESPECIALLY RIGHT NOW!] looks at my Princess then at my Baby who is still out, goes to her bedside, and grabs her hand. Feels my Honey grab my hand. Listens then saids [Am sorry Mr. Grey. Taylor told me he chasing down photographer right now and will be here as soon as he can with photographer. So, you can deal with photographer yourself Sir!]. Nods then saids [OK! Your dismissed Sawyer please go back to you post]. Hears him and heads to the door to leave the suite. Sets the sheet on chair in suite then leaves Mrs. Grey's suite and goes back to my post. Once at my post, I have a seat and keeps a look out now. 

Taylor, Sawyer, Mr. Grey, Photographer, and Mrs. Grey~ {10am-10:30am_The Chase & Mrs. Grey's suite}

After thirty minutes of running after the photographer, I caught up with him, tackles him to the ground in the lobby of the hospital, and saids [Give me the camera right now!]. Gets tackles to the ground and now pinned to the floor, when I hear a man ask for my camera and I say [LIKE HELL I WILL. AM NOT GIVE YOU MY CAMERA.! IT MY PROPERTY]. As I sit on photographer, I see people are starting to stare and saids again, but sternly this time [THIS NOT A REQUEST HAND OVER THE GOD DAM CAMERA RIGHT NOW!]. [NO, I WILL NOT!]. Hears him and with one swipe, I take the camera from him. Feels my camera gets ripped out of my hands. Once I have camera in my possession now, I get up then saids [GET UP!]. Hears him and does as he saids. Once he is up on his feet, I hold his hands behind his back, I guides him forward to make him walk, and I take him back to Mrs. Grey's suite where Mr. Grey is. Feels my hand clamped behind my back, am being pushed forward, and I start walking. As I walk with the guide of the man that tackled me, I say [Where are you taken me? I did nothing wrong!]. As I lead him back to Mrs. Grey's suite, I hear him speak and I say [Oh you did and now you will have to answer to my boss for your crime]. Listens and saids [What crime? I did nothing wrong?]. [Just keep walking. You will soon find out]. Ten minutes later, after returning to my post, I see Taylor coming in my direction with a man. As we pass Sawyer, I nod to him then get to suite door, and knocks then waits for answer. Nods back to Taylor as they pass me to go into Mrs. Grey's suite.

At Baby's bedside swaying back and forth as I hold my Princess when I hear another knock on the door and saids [Come in, its open!]. Hears Mr. Grey then I open the door to the suite and pushes the photographer into the suite. Sees Taylor come in with a man dressed as a doctor and saids [Taylor who is this Doctor?]. Once fully inside Mrs. Grey's suite, I let go of photographer's wrists from behind his back and I leans on the closed door, so he can't go anywhere. Hears Mr. Grey and saids [Sir, this person is not a doctor! He is the photographer that took pictures of your daughter as I was trying to bring her to you!] hold up the camera to Mr. Grey. In a suite, sees a man holding a baby then realizing its Mr. Grey, who is holding the baby I took the pictures of. Also, sees a young woman in the hospital bed, that is hooked up to machines. Listens to Taylor as I carefully lay my Princess in her cot, so I can deal with this man. Goes over to man then stops in front of him and saids angry now because I must deal with this bullshit instead of focusing on my Baby and Princess [WHO THE HELL GAVE YOU THE RIGHT TO TAKE A PICTURES OF MY DAUGHTER WITHOUT MINE OR MY WIFE CONSENT? WHO THE HELL TIP YOU OFF THAT MY DAUGHTER WAS BORN IN THIS HOSPITAL? WHAT PAPER, ONLINE, AND OR DAM MAGAZINE COMPANY DO YOU WORK FOR?]. Hears Honey getting really upset and I wishes I could wake up so I can calm him down.

Backs up as I see Mr. Grey getting angry, but sternly saids [I don't have to tell you a dam thing Mr. Grey. I don't have to tell you who and where my source is and or who I work for that matter]. Listening then gets even more angry, turns to Taylor, and saids [CAMERA NOW PLEASE TAYLOR!]. Listening to Mr. Grey and photographer speaking to each other than hears Mr. Grey speak to me directly. So, I step forward to him and I hand over the camera to him. Takes the camera from Taylor and hold camera in front of man then saids [You sure you won't reconsider your answer to my questions I ask you?!]. Watching then saids [You can't break that; it belongs to my company that I work for and no I will no change my answers]. [FINE SO BE IT THEN!] looks for the camera SD card slot and once I find it, I open it. Watches what Mr. Grey doing with my camera. Once I have the SD card slot open, I remove the SD card. Continues watching and saids once he has the SD card out [You can't take that its property of my company]. Hears the man and saids [AM NOT TAKEN IT!]. Still standing in front of photographer and with the SD card in my fingers, I break it in half to destroy it then walks over to bathroom in Baby's suite, drops the two halves of the SD card into the toilet, and flushes the toilet. In shock at what am watching.

Comes back to photographer then turns on camera and makes sure there's no other pictures of my Princess or related to my family saved on the internal memory of the camera. Once I see there's not any other pictures on the internal memory, I shove the camera at man chest then saids still angry because of the situation [IF I EVER SEE YOU OR ANY OF YOUR KIND HERE AGAIN WHEN MY FAMILY IS STILL HERE, I WILL HAVE YOUR JOB AND WILL HAVE YOUR ENTIRE COMPANY THAT YOU WORK FOR LIQUIDATED AND OR SLAPPED WITH THE BIGGEST DAM LAW SUIT THAT YOU GUYS WILL EVER SEE AND YOU GUYS CAN'T COME BACK FROM. SO SPREAD THE WORD TO THE OTHERS. DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?]. Takes my camera back as Mr. Grey shoves it into me and saids [Yes understood Mr. Grey]. [GOOD! TAYLOR GET THIS MAN OUT OF MY SIGHT, BEFORE I DO SOMETHING TO HIM THAT I WILL REGRET LATER. ALSO PLEASE BRING IN REYNOLDS, PRESCOTT, AND SMITH TO HELP WITH SERCURITY HERE AT THE HOSPITAL WHILE MY FAMILY AND I ARE HERE UNTIL WE LEAVE THE HOSPITAL. ALSO, WHILE YOU WAIT FOR REYNOLDS, PRESCOTT, AND SMITH TO COME, I WOULD LIKE A WORD WITH YOU AND SAWYER PLEASE. ONCE REYNOLDS, PRESCOTT, AND SMITH COME, YOU AND SAWYER CAN GO HOME TO GET SOME SLEEP FOR A FEW HOURS SINCE I KNOW YOU BEEN UP SINCE YESTERDAY MORNING. YOU BOTH CAN COME BACK LATER TONIGHT ONCE YOU BOTH ARE FULLY RESTED AND HAD SOMETHING TO EAT OK!]. Listens to Mr. Grey and saids [Right away Sir. I will get right on that. Sawyer and I will be back around 6pm tonight Mr. Grey if that works]. Nods then pushes Phoebe's cot to Baby's bedside and kisses her forehead letting her know am still here with her. Opens the door and escorts photographer out of Mrs. Grey's suite then guides him out of the hospital. Stays at the entrance of the hospital to make sure he fully leaves and doesn't try to come back into the hospital. After my encounter with Mr. Grey, I get escorted out of the hospital by Mr. Grey's bodyguard and once out of hospital, I go to my car and take my leave, and goes back to my company building to report back to my boss on what just happened.

Taylor, Welsh, Reynolds, Smith, and Prescott~{10:30am-10-40am_Heading back to Labor and Delivery}

Once I see photographer off the hospital property, I head back inside, and as I go back up to Labor and Delivery, I pull out my cellphone and text Welsh (**HELP** Welsh its Taylor! I need you to send Reynolds, Smith, and Prescott to NW Hospital and Medical Center ASAP PLEASE! Mr. Grey has requested them to help out with security while he is with his wife and new born daughter is at the hospital after what just happened) push send. In my office getting some work when I hear my work cellphone go off, I pick it up, and sees I have a text from Taylor. Opens it after seeing in the notification of text saying help in caps. Reads the text then replies (I'll get right on that. They will be there in 30 to 40 minutes to help you out Taylor) push send. As I walk back to Mrs. Grey's suite, I gets reply from Welsh, reads the reply then replies back (OK! Have them go straight up to Labor and Delivery floor and go to suite 416. That's where I'll be with Sawyer) push send. Waiting and sees another text from Taylor come through and replies (OK I will let them know Taylor) push send. Reads reply from Welsh as I reach Mrs. Grey's suite, but don't reply this time.

Welsh-Once done with texting with Taylor, I make a group chat with Reynolds, Smith, and Prescott then types out a text message to them (When you three get this message I need you to head over to NW Hospital and Medical Center please. Mr. Grey has requested your services while he and his family are in the hospital until they go home. Also, once at hospital go straight to Labor and Delivery, go to suite 416 where you will find Taylor and Sawyer, and check in with them) push send.

Reynolds-Comes back from walking my dog Lucy when I hear my cellphone go off and as I we head inside the house; I pull out my cellphone and sees I have a group text from Welsh with Smith and Prescott. Opens the text and reads it then replies (On my way Sir!) push send then goes get changed. Sees a text back from Reynolds and replies back in group text (Ok good and thank you for going in on short notice Reynolds!) pushes send. Once done changing, I grab my bag then heads to my car while my Love follows behind me, and I see I gotten another reply from Welsh and reads it, but doesn't reply this time. As I jump in to my car, I let Love know [Love I must go into work today and for the next few days possible not sure how long for]. Sticks my head out of my car window and kisses my Love good bye then heads out for the hospital.

Smith-Hanging out with my family at my place when I hear my cellphone. I pick up my phone from the dining room table and sees I am in a group with Reynolds and Prescott from Welsh. I get up, excuses myself from the table, and goes to an empty room in the house. Once in the empty room, I open the group text, reads all messages and replies back (On my way Sir!) push send. Goes back to family, tell them that am being called into work right now, and they all nod to me then I run upstairs to change. Once done changing, I head back downstairs, and tells my family they can stay if they would like, but to lock up the house when they leave then grabs my bag and head to my car. Sees another text from Smith and replies back (Ok good and thank you for going on short notice Smith) sends it. Once in my car now, I see another text from Welsh and reads, but doesn't reply back this time. Pulls out of my garage and heads for the hospital.

Prescott -At my apartment basement gym working out on the treadmill when I hear my cellphone. As I keep running on the treadmill, I pick up my cellphone, and sees am in a group text with Reynolds and Smith, but the main text coming from Welsh. As I continue to run, I open the text message and reads all the messages from everyone then replies back (On my way Welsh!) push send. Once I see that I have run for six miles, I turned off the treadmill then leaves gym and runs back up to my apartment. Once in my apartment now, I take a quick shower and gets dressed for work. Once done getting dressed, I go to front door, grabs my bag then heads out of my apartment, and goes to my car. Sees a text from Prescott and replies back in the group text to her (Ok good and thank you for going on short notice Prescott) push send. Gets to my car and jumps in my car. Once in my car, I see another text from Welsh and reads it, but doesn't reply back this time. Pulls out of my parking spot and takes off for the hospital.

Taylor, Sawyer, Mr. Grey, Mrs. Grey, and Phoebe Grey~{10:36am-10:46am_Mrs. Grey's Suite}

Gets back to Mrs. Grey's suite. Sees Taylor return and nods to him. Looks at Sawyer and saids [Mr. Grey would like a word with both of us before we head out to get some sleep and food while Reynolds, Smith, and Prescott relieve us for a few hours]. Hear Taylor and saids [OK!] stand up, we go to suite door, and Taylor knocks. Knocks on Mrs. Grey's suite door and waits for a responds from Mr. Grey. Still out, but feels Honey kiss on my forehead. Standing next to Baby's bedside calming down as I hold my Princess once again after dealing with the situation with photographer then hears a knock on the door and saids [Come in!]. Asleep in Daddy's arms. Hears Mr. Grey, I open the door, and goes inside Mrs. Grey's suite with Sawyer right behind me. Follows right behind Taylor into Mrs. Grey's suite and sees her for the first time on the ventilator which shocks me, but doesn't say anything. Looks up from my Princess and sees Taylor and Sawyer comes in. Once inside Mrs. Grey's suite, I close the door behind us then looks at Mr. Grey and saids [Sir you said you wanted to speak to us both]. Looks at both and hears Taylor speak then comes around from Baby's beside as I continue to hold Princess and stops in front of them, but turns my attention more to Sawyer and saids calmly, but somewhat sternly [Sawyer, you want to explain to me where the hell were you when my wife collapsed when she was supposed to be in your care as I pay you to protect and watch over my wife when she not with me or with family or friends that we trust? And why did I get a phone call from my Mother informing me on what happed to my wife instead of you Sawyer?]. Hears Honey, Taylor, and Sawyer talking even though am still out. Listens to Mr. Grey then also adds [That's what I like to know too Sawyer! As Mr. Grey just stated we are here to server, protect, watch, and guard the Grey family. So, what the hell happened Sawyer to Mrs. Grey?].

Listens to Mr. Grey and Taylor speak to me and saids [Mr. Grey Taylor, like what I told the EMTS and to your mother Dr. Grey, I can't honestly tell you both much more then what I told them. I let Mrs. Grey know when she was in her meeting that I will be leaving my post just for a few minutes so I could the use restroom and when I return to my post, that when I notice that Mrs. Grey wasn't in her meeting anymore as she said she would be. That's when I thought that she just steps out for a break, since she almost at her due date guys. After ten minutes have passed by, I looked back into the conference room where her meeting was being held in, and notice that she still wasn't back yet. So, I went to look for her in her usually places that she would go to, but wasn't in any of them. That's when I went back to the conference room to get some help from Hannah and after thirty to forty minutes of us both searching for her, that's when Hannah found her passed out on the restroom of GPH. When we couldn't wake her up, that's when Hannah told me to call 911. Also, it was in my every attention to call you Mr. Grey to let you know what was going on with Mrs. Grey Sir, but there was no time and too much going on at once when the EMTS arrived. After arriving to hospital and after Dr. Grey checked out Mrs. Grey, she asked me to what happened, but like I just told you guys not much to tell. Your mother did ask me if I called you Sir, but told I her no. So, your mother asked me if I would like for her to call you instead of me, I said OK because thought it would be for the better if you got a call from her instead of me about Mrs. Grey]. Taylor and I listens to Sawyer's explanation on happened with my Baby. Continues to listen to the conversation of Honey, Taylor, and Sawyer. Still looking at Mr. Grey saids [So please don't be mad at me Sir, but if you are that's OK and want to fire me, I understand Mr. Grey. It was a pleasure and honor to server your family. Please tell Mrs. Grey I was an honor severing her as her main bodyguard and driver].

Thinking in my mind, please Honey don't fire Sawyer. Continues listening to Sawyer as he speaks to us then looks at Taylor. Looks back at Mr. Grey and nods to him. Nods back then turn my attention back to Sawyer and saids sternly [Sawyer I don't pay you to use the restroom. You shouldn't have left my wife for any reason specially right now when she was almost at her due date because look at her now all hooked to all these machines when we both know this could have been prevented if you were with her as your jobs intel's. Looking at Mrs. Grey realizing now that this could have been prevented as Mr. Grey just stated to me. Knowing what going to come next, I head for the door to leave knowing am getting fired now. Watches Sawyer head for the door and saids [Good keep walking because of right now Sawyer you are fired and not welcomed to service my family anymore]. As I reach the door to leaves Mrs. Grey's suite, I hear Mr. Grey speak to me and saids still facing the door [Taylor I'll wait for you outside the suite until Reynolds, Smith, and Prescott so you can take me back to the Grey's house so I can get my things and car]. [OK Sawyer!]. Leaves Mrs. Grey's suite and has a seat and waits. Watches Sawyer leave the suite then looks at Taylor and saids [That will be all! Taylor you may take your leave once Reynolds, Smith, and Prescott come to relieve you for a few hours. I see you back here around 6pm tonight. Also, Taylor I want Reynolds the one posted outside Anastasia's suite please]. I listen to Mr. Grey speak and I says to him [OK Sir!]. Nods and then has a seat at Baby's bedside as I continue to hold my Princess as she continues to sleep in my arms. Leaves the suite and once outside, I close the door behind me. Hears everything and feels tears coming even though my eyes are closed because hearing that I lost Sawyer the only bodyguard and driver I didn't mind having since getting him and Prescott as bodyguards after our honeymoon.

Taylor, Sawyer, Reynolds, Smith, and Prescott~{10:46am-10:56am_Mrs. Grey Suite}

Outside Mrs. Grey's suite with Sawyer waiting for Reynolds, Smith, and Prescott to arrive thinking what just happened as I look at Sawyer who just lost his favorite job that he ever had since getting out of the military. After forty minutes, I arrive to the hospital and heads inside. Once inside the hospital, I spot Smith and Prescott and goes to them then we head up to Labor and Delivery together. Once we are on Labor and Delivery floor, we look for suite 416, and finds it because we see Taylor and Sawyer stationed outside of the suite. Outside Mrs. Grey's suite, but with Taylor now and looks around floor then sees Reynolds, Smith, and Prescott coming toward us and I stand up. Sees Sawyer stand up, I look in the direction he is looking in, and sees Reynolds, Smith, and Prescott coming toward us. Once we are in front in front of Taylor and Sawyer, I say [Hello Taylor Sawyer!]. Nods to them, but lets Taylor speak to them. Greets them [Hello guys thank you for coming in on short notice. Mr. Grey requested more security here after incident that happened an hour ago. Also, to cover for me until I come back tonight around 6pm]. Speaks for group since am higher ranking than the other two with in the Grey's family security team [Not a problem Taylor and we understand because like you both we server the Grey's family when they need us. So, where do you need us?]. Listening to the conversation. Nods and listens then saids [Reynolds, Mr. Grey wants you at Sawyer post here outside Mrs. Grey's suite. Smith, I want you by the elevators please and Prescott, I want you post outside the stairwell please. If you need to leave your post for any reason please let the others know because right now you three are looking after three Grey family members not two]. We all nod to Taylor then we go to our post that Taylor tells us to make post at. Grabs my bag and lets Reynolds take over my post now. Makes my post at the elevators. Makes my post outside the stairwell on Labor and Delivery floor. Once we see everyone set, I grab my bag, and me and Sawyer heads out of the hospital to go home.

Taylor and Sawyer~{10:56am-11:06am_Leaves the hospital and going to Grey's house, but stops at GPH}

Out of the hospital and follows Taylor to his SUV since my SUV is back at GPH. Reaches the SUV, unlocks it, gets in, and buckles up. Gets into the passenger side of the SUV and buckles up too. Starts the SUV, pulls out of spot am parked in, leaves the hospital's parking lot, and heads for Grey's house. Sees Taylor going to be passing GPH on our way to Grey's house and saids [Taylor can you drop me off at GPH please. So, I can get the Grey's SUV and bring it back to Grey's house]. As am driving hears Sawyer and saids [Sure not a problem]. [Thank you!]. [Your welcome Sawyer. I am sorry for what happened, I know it's not your fault on what happened to Mrs. Grey, but Mr. Grey doesn't see it that way unfortunately]. Listens to Taylor as I look out the window and doesn't reply back to him. After eight minutes later, we reach GPH and I pull into the parking garage and pulls up in front of the Grey's SUV. Sees we have arrived, I grab my bag, and as I open door to get out, I say to Taylor [Bye, see you at Grey's house]. Hears Sawyer and saids [Ok, Bye!]. Once the door is fully open, I jump out of the SUV then closes door behind me. Once Sawyer out and goes to the SUV, I take off out of the parking garage of GPH, and heads for the Grey's house. As I head to the SUV, I pull out the keys from my bag, unlocks the SUV then jumps in, and buckles up. Starts the SUV then pulls out of my spot and takes off for the Grey's house. As I drive, I think how badly I feel for the kid knowing he lost his job when perfectly knowing is not Sawyer's fault for what happened to Mrs. Grey. As I drive, I think back at the hospital scene with Mr. Grey and what I did by leaving Mrs. Grey to use the restroom because by doing what I did, I lost my best job I ever had since coming out of the Army.


	8. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7~AUGUST 21, 2014

Mr. Grey~{11am_In Anastasia's suite at the hospital}

After dealing with what happened this morning and somewhat free now since my Babies still out, I know I must make the dreaded phone call to my parents in law Carla and Raymond to inform them on what happened to their daughter yesterday and that their new granddaughter has been born. So, pulls out my cellphone from my suit jacket pocket that's on the couch, opens my text messages, and make a group chat with Carla and Raymond instead of calling them since they are not together. Once I have the group text set, I type out my text message saying (Hi Mr. Steele and Mrs. Adams this is Christian Grey! I am messaging you both because I wanted to let you both know that Anastasia has given birth to our beautiful daughter last night. Am sorry we didn't get call you to let you both know earlier so you both can be here, but the birth wasn't planned for yesterday. Also sending this text to inform you both that even though the birth went smoothly, there was a complication that had risen after Anastasia gave birth that the Doctor had to put Anastasia on a ventilator so her body can rest. As I am typing this message out, she is still on the ventilator. So, when you both get and read this message give me a call or text back. Thank You, Your Son in Law Christian Grey) attaches a picture of our Princess to the text message then sends it on its way. Once done puts my cellphone away then goes back to my Baby's bedside and grabs her hand to let her know am here with her still.

Taylor, Sawyer, Mrs. Gail Jones-Taylor, and Dr. Grey~{11:10am-11:40am_Driving to Grey's house and at the Grey's house}

After helping Dr. Grey gather all the bags and get a few more things that Mr. Grey ask for, we head to the kitchen so I can make some lunch for Mr. Grey that Grace will take to him. At the breakfast bar in the kitchen while Gail makes some lunch for Christian. We chat while she cooks. [Do you have any reasonable explanations on why this would happen to Mrs. Grey Grace?]. [Honestly, I have no I idea because there could be multiple of reasons why this could had happened, but I know Dr. Greene will figure it out what's going on with Anastasia]. [OK good because I don't want nothing to happen to her for Mr. Grey sake]. [So, do I Gail, because like what Taylor said last night when we were talking ['Anastasia does truly love my son and would do anything for him. So, I know she do whatever it takes to come back to him']. [I totally agree to that too Grace because as we both saw that once already. She has changed him for the better and we both can see how happy she truly makes him. It will break him if he loses her for real this time. Specially as we both saw he was broken and lost when Mrs. Grey left him the first time]. [I remember it truly hurt me to see him like that like. Christian was so lost without her in his life and when she came back his whole demeanor changed for the better Gail]." Listens then saids [Totally agree with you both because I saw it too when she came in his life Grace]. After forty minutes arrives to the Grey's house, parks the SUV in garage, gets out, grabs my bag, and heads inside through the staff entrance which goes through the kitchen of the Grey's house. As Grace and I continue to chat, I finish cooking, and starts to pack the lunch for her to take to Mr. Grey. As am about to be done packing the food, we hear some noise from staff entrance door and I call out to the person [HELLO?!]. In the house and as I close the staff entrance door behind, I hear Gail, and calls back out to her [GAIL BABY IT JUST ME JASON!]. Once I see door fully closed, I head down the mini hallway that goes leads into the kitchen that I must pass through to go to mine and Gail's room. Hears it's my Tay Tay, pours him a cup of coffee knowing that he's going to need it, and waits for him with coffee in hand. Now in the kitchen, I see my Baby at the kitchen island and Dr. Grey sitting at the breakfast bar. We both see Taylor enter the kitchen and I say [Good morning Taylor!]. I see my Tay in the kitchen and saids [Good morning Love! Love would you like some coffee and or something to eat? I betting you can use some *smiles*]. [Good morning Dr. Grey and Baby! Yes, please Baby, but just coffee for right now!]. Nods then holds out the coffee mug to Tay. After setting my bag down at my feet, I take the coffee mug from Baby then slips my free arm around her, I pull her in closer to me, and kisses her forgetting Dr. Grey is with us in the kitchen.

Watches them and smiles to self. Kisses Love back and after a few minutes, I realize were not alone and playfully pushes Tay back and saids [Tay we got company so none of that funny business *giggles*]. Kissing Baby then feel Baby pushes me back, so I let go of her, and step back from her then saids [Sorry just missed you so much last night Baby and sorry about that Dr. Grey!]. [It's OK Taylor you don't need to be sorry, you too are both married to each other and you guys are like family to me and my family]. Smiles at Dr. Grey then leans against the kitchen long cupboard and drinks some of my coffee. [I know Love, I missed you too and you can make it up to me later *winks*. Also, before I forget Sophie told me to tell you that she loves you and missed seeing you this morning]. [Am so sorry about that, that I wasn't here to take her to school this morning like I usually do, but did she get off to school alright and on time?]. [Yes, I took her myself since Dr. Grey was here to stay with Theodore while I took her to school for you Love and I got her there just on time for school]. [Good!]. Listens to them talk. After fifty minutes later after leaving hospital, I arrive to the Grey's house, I park the SUV in garage, next to the other SUV. As I get out, I grab my bag, and heads inside through the staff entrance. As Gail, Dr. Grey and I talk, we hear some noise from staff entrance door and saids [Oh that must be Sawyer!]. Nods then saids if you guys are here who with my son and his family Taylor?]. Hears Dr. Grey and saids [Mr. Grey had me call Welsh to bring in Reynolds, Smith, and Prescott to relieve us then *coughs me-knowing it just me going back tonight* for a few hours to get some sleep, refuel and then go back in tonight at 6pm]. Listens then saids [Oh that was nice of my son to do that for you guys since you guys been up for more than 24 hours. Listening too and hears Love cough something, but doesn't caught what he said. In the house and closes the staff entrance door behind me then head down the mini hallway that goes to kitchen that I must go through to get to the staff locker room. As am walking through the kitchen to go to staff locker room, I see Taylor already here, Gail, and Dr. Grey too, but doesn't say a word and continue walking. Sees Sawyer and saids [Good mooring Sawyer!]. Also sees Sawyer too and saids [Good morning Luke, would you like some coffee and or something to eat?]. Hears Dr. Grey and Gail, but doesn't reply to them either and once out of the kitchen goes straight for the staff locker room. Looks at Gail and Taylor and saids [Was that weird or was it just me guys?!]. [No Grace not just you. That was weird for him to do that because that so not like him to act that way].

Listens to the ladies, but doesn't say a word and drinks more of my coffee so I don't have to speak. Once in the staff locker room, I go directly to my locker, and cleans it out completely. Back in the kitchen with Tay and Grace and saids [Maybe I should go check on him to see if he's OK!]. Hears Baby then saids [Just let him be Baby. I think it's for the best to leave him alone right now!]. [Taylor do you know something we don't know!]. After ten minutes, I finish cleaning out my locker and last thing I do is remove my name plate from my locker door then heads out going back through the way I came in. Once in the kitchen goes straight to Jason. Sees Luke comes back into the kitchen and saids [Sawyer Dear, is everything OK?]. Still leaning on the long kitchen cupboard as I see Luke come to me and stops in front of me. Hears Dr. Grey speak to me, but doesn't say anything because knowing my emotions right now it will get the better of me if I do speak to her so keeps my attention to Jason. Gail and I watch what Sawyer is doing as he stands in front of Taylor. Reaches into my suit pants pocket, pulls out my set of SUV keys, and as I hold out to Jason saids [Here are my set of SUV keys since I won't be needing them anymore and whoever you find to replace me for Mrs. Grey will need them once she becomes OK and goes back to her daily routine]. Listens to Luke then nods as I take the keys from him. Listens, but gets really confused because to me seems that Luke won't be coming back and saids [Luke, what's going on why you leaving us and the Grey family? I thought you love working here for them?]. Also hears Gail, but doesn't say anything to her either and once finish handing my set of keys over to Jason, I head out of the kitchen, goes down the mini hallway to staff entrance door, and exits the house. Once out of the house goes to my car, jumps in my car, and goes home. [OK now everyone saw that, that wasn't just me right again?]. [Nope saw that too Grace]. Pretends to drink more of my coffee even though my coffee mug is completely empty so I don't have to speak and tell them the truth that Sawyer. Turns to Taylor and saids [Jason Taylor, I know you know what's going on. So, you better start talking right now Mister!]. Hears Baby and know I must tell Baby and Dr. Grey the truth now. Steps forward to the counter from the long kitchen cupboard then sets my empty coffee mug down on the counter and saids [Short version ladies-Before we left the hospital Mr. Grey want a word with Sawyer and I which we did. Before we knew the conversation was over, Mr. Grey had fired Sawyer right on the spot]. Listening then saids [Why in the hell did my son fire Sawyer for Taylor?]. Hears Dr. Grey and saids [Mr. Grey blames Sawyer on what happened to Mrs. Grey and the state that she in now as in being on the ventilator]. [Mr. Grey knows it not Luke's fault right Love?]. [For the love of god, my son knows it's not Sawyer fault! What happen to Anastasia is no one fault specially not Sawyer. Dam am going to have to talk to that son of mine again and straighten him out once again].

Nods then saids [Agree because I feel bad for Luke, I know he really loved working here for Mrs. Grey after he got out of the Army Dr. Grey, but just a heads up, Mr. Grey should have calm down a lot now after what happened this morning]. Listens then saids [What happened this morning Love?]. [Again, short version ladies-When I went to take Phoebe to Mr. Grey from the hospital's nursery there was a photographer outside the nursery and when I was leaving the nursery he snaps pictures of Phoebe and you both know how Mr. and Mrs. Grey are with pictures being published without their permission first]. Listens then saids [Yep know that to well and OK thank you for the heads-up Taylor]. As I listens, I pack the rest of the stuff then saids [OK Dr. Grey you all set to go now]. [Oh, OK thank you Gail, I better head out so I can take these things to Christian and I do have to go in for my afternoon shift at the hospital since I switched with a friend of mine to get the morning off]. Nods then saids [Let me help you takes these bags out to your car Dr. Grey!] picking up the bags and heads out with her. [Thank you, Taylor, and thank you Gail for help]. [No Problem Grace have a good rest of you day and please let Mr. Grey know that he and his family are in my thoughts and prayers please. Hope to see you soon again, but for better reasons *smiles* Bye Grace!]. [Will do Gail and agree too. Bye Gail!] heads out with Taylor to my car. Once to my car, I open the trunk so Taylor can put the bags inside. Once to Dr. Grey car, I put the bags in the truck for her then closes the trunk. Once I say my good bye to Dr. Grey I head back inside. Once back inside, I grab my bag from the kitchen floor, and let Baby know that am going to get some sleep for little bit, but to wake me up so I can pick up Sophie from school. Watches Taylor go back to the house, I jump into my car, and takes off back for the hospital. Goes back to our room, changes then heads to bed for few hours.

Sawyer, Hannah, and Jerry Roach~{11:50am-12:20pm_Driving home and calling Hannah}

As am driving home, I decide to call Hannah to fill her in on Mrs. Grey's condition. So connects my cellphone to the blue tooth car speakers then saids to phone [Call Mrs. Davis direct line] waits a few minutes later hears it start to ring as I continue driving home. In my office gathering papers and some packets for the afternoon meeting with Mr. Roach and some of the other staff members. Hear it continues to ring. Once I see I have everything for the meeting, I start to leave my office when I hear my office phone line ringing. So, goes back to my desk, shift the stuff in my arms so I can pick up my office phone. Picks up my office phone, and saids [GPH Vice President Miss Hannah Davis speaking. May I ask who calling please?]. Few minutes passes, I hear her come through the line and saids [Hi Hannah, its Luke Sawyer Mrs. Grey former bodyguard!]. Listens then realizing it is Sawyer, I set my stuff down on my desk, and has a seat then saids [Oh! Hi Sawyer! Is there any news about Mrs. Grey and the baby you can give me? Were all worried about them since you guys left in the ambulance for the hospital yesterday afternoon]. [Yes, that's why am calling I want to give you an update on Mrs. Grey]. As he talks, I hear a lot of noise and saids [Sawyer are you driving?]. [Yes, I am Hannah! Am heading home as we speak. Suppose to be for a few hours to get some sleep and something to eat, but that changed in the last two hours]. Hears his voice crack some as he speaks and saids [Sawyer what's wrong and what you mean changed in the last two hours?]. As we speak, I look at my watch and sees that am going to be late for my meeting. So grabs my work cellphone, opens it to my text messages, and types out a quick text to Jerry Roach (Hi Jerry, its Miss Davis! I wanted to let you know am going to be a little late to the meeting am on the phone right now with Mrs. Grey's bodyguard getting an update about her and baby) press send. [Short version Hannah, Mr. Grey fired me before I left the hospital!]. Gasps when I hear he say that he got fired then saids [What! Why would he fire you? You did nothing wrong Sawyer!]. [Mr. Grey fired me because he blames me on what happened to Mrs. Grey when she was at GPH and the state that's she is now in]. In the conference room with the other staff members waiting for Miss Davis to arrive so meeting can start when I hear my work cellphone vibrate on the table. So picks it up, sees I have a text from Hannah, opens it then reads it, and replies back (Oh, OK not a problem Hannah please tell us what you find out when you arrive for the meeting because were all worried about Mrs. Grey and her baby) press send then saids staff members [Miss Davis will be here shortly she on the phone with Mrs. Grey's bodyguard getting an update on Mrs. Grey and her baby]. They all nod OK.

[Sawyer am really confused now because isn't the reason why your calling is to inform me that Anastasia had her baby and everything is OK?]. Listens then saids [Yes and no Hannah! Short version, birth went smoothly and Mrs Grey had a healthy baby girl, but after the birth there was a complication that risen which lead to Mrs. Grey having a seizure which lasted for about eight minutes from what I heard and which also lead her doctor to put her on a ventilator yesterday so her body can rest. As far I know when Taylor and I left the hospital Mrs. Grey was still unconscious and still on ventilator]. As I continue to get filled in on Ana's condition, I see I have another text from Jerry, reads it, and replies saying (I will fill you guys in when I arrive. Thank you, Jerry, I will be there as am done with the call) press send. Gasps as Sawyer talking then saids when he done [Oh My God Sawyer! Do they know what made the complication happen?]. Continues driving home as I say [All I know is that doctor is running tests to find out why it happened]. [Oh, OK thank you Sawyer for letting me know]. [No problem Hannah, but can I ask a favor?]. [Of course, what is it Sawyer?]. [Well I was wondering if you get any news on Mrs. Grey condition can you call and or text me to let me know? Since I no longer work for Mrs. Grey and Grey family, they most likely won't update me on her condition anymore]. Hears him feeling sad now because I won't be seeing that beautiful face of his anymore that I love sneaking peeks at when I go see Anastasia in her office and or when I pass by him when am walking through the office, but saids [Yes of course I will Sawyer not a problem. I believe I have your number already so I'll let you know if I find anything out about Mrs. Grey]. [Thank you, Hannah! OK I better let you go now since you're at work and am pulling into my garage now]. [OK Sawyer! I am truly am sorry about what happened to your job. Bye Sawyer!]. As am pulling in to my garage, I say [I know Hannah so am I! Bye Hannah!] hangs up the call then turns off the car, removes the key from ignition, grabs my bags, and gets out of my car. Once out, I lock up my car and heads up to my apartment on the fourth floor. Hears the line goes dead now, puts office phone back on its receiver then picks up my stuff, and goes to my meeting. Once in conference room, I go to head of table then as I set my stuff on table and has a seat, I relay the news about Mrs. Grey and her baby to the staff then we get down to business.

Dr. Grey, Reynolds, Mr. Grey, Mrs. Grey, and Phoebe Grey~{12pm-1:50pm_Arrives to the hospital and Anastasia's suite}

After thirty minutes, I arrive to the hospital, parks my car in my parking spot, gets out then goes to the truck, and grabs all the bags including mine. Once I have everything from the trunk, I close it, locks my car, and then heads inside hospital using the staff entrance of the hospital. Once inside the hospital, I go up to Labor and Delivery. At my post outside Mrs. Grey's suite, looks around the floor and sees Dr. Grey coming toward Mrs. Grey's suite and I stand up to greet her. On Labor and Delivery now, goes to Anastasia's suite. As I reach Anastasia's suite, I see Reynolds stand up, and I say to him once in front of him [Hello Reynolds!]. [Hello Dr. Grey]. Sitting in front of the glass window holding my Princess and looks out the window instead of next to my Baby because the more I sit next to her, it is making me more and more depressed as time passes by because in my mind, I keep thinking that am not going to get her back this time. After greeting Reynolds, I go to the suite door, knocks on the door then goes inside, and once inside suite, I closes the door behind me. Inside the suite now, I go to the couch and set Sweetheart's and my bags on the couch then looks for him. As I look for Christian, I see that Anastasia is unconscious, and still on the ventilator. Looks around the suite for my Sweetheart and finds him sitting by the big glass window holding my Granddaughter. Once I find him, I go to where he is sitting in the suite. Once next to him, I say [Hi Sweetheart! How are you and my granddaughter doing today? Also, I brought the stuff you ask for and some food for you for lunch, but later tonight Taylor will bring you some food for dinner when he returns]. Looks up from my Princess, sees Mum standing next to me, and saids to her [Hi Mum, am OK hanging in there the best I can *leans my head back on the chair*. Oh, OK cool thanks you so much Mum for bring me the stuff I ask for, but specially for bring me some food because am starting to get hungry and was about to ask Reynolds to go out to get me some lunch]. [I know Sweetheart you just need to hang in there son. I promise you she will come back to you stronger than ever my son. Your so welcome. Also, your father has Teddy now and he can stay with us until you or until all three of you guys come home Sweetheart]. [I know Mum just wish she come back to me already. I know she here, but I feel she not if that makes sense Mum. OK thank you for taken Teddy for us]. Awake in my minds even though body is not awake and can hear Honey and Grace conversation.

[I get that son, but as you been told by Dr. Greene, it's going to take time for Anastasia to recover. It is also up to her and her body when she is ready to wake up]. Listens to Mum and nods to her to let her know I understand what she is saying. Goes over to the window and leans against it then saids as am facing my Sweetheart [Oh by the way before I left your house, I ran into Taylor and Sawyer. Also, Taylor told Gail and I some shocking news and I think you know exactly what I am talking about son]. Still has my head resting on the back of the chair then opens my eyes when I hear Mum talking and knows exactly what she is talking about, but saids [Not sure what you are talking about Mum! So, please enlighten me on what you are talking about Mum!]. [Christian Trevelyan Grey don't play dumb with me son; I know when you are lying to me. So, you want to tell what was going through your mind and reasoning for firing Sawyer! Because in my mind there was no reason for him to be fired]. Listens then saids somewhat angry [Mother you know that's bullshit. You know exactly why I fired Sawyer because of this *points behind me to where Ana is laying in her hospital bed unconscious* then saids [That is the reason I fired Sawyer. It is his dam fault that my wife is like this and now am going to lose her because of hm, especially when he wasn't there when she collapsed at work Mother]. Gets angry as I listen to what Christian is telling me then voices raise some as I say [CHRISTIAN TREVELYAN GREY, WE BOTH KNOW WHAT YOU JUST TOLD ME IS BULLSHIT! WE BOTH KNOW WHAT HAPPENED TO ANASTASIA WHEN SHE WAS AT WORK AND WHAT HAPPENED AFTER SHE GAVE BIRTH TO YOUR GUY'S DAUGHTER IS NO ONES FAULT, ESPECIALLY NOT SAWYER'S, AND YOU KNOW THAT. ALL YOU DID WAS TAKE YOUR ANGER OUT ON AN INNOCENT MAN WHICH WAS SAWYER, WHICH IS NOT RIGHT AT ALL CHRISTIAN AND YOU KNOW IT. ALSO YOU DESTROYED SAWYER'S LIFE NOW SINCE YOU FIRED HIM, HE HAS NOTHING TO FALL BACK ON. I HOPE YOU CAN LIVE WITH YOUR DECISION THAT YOU MADE BY FIRING SAWYER. YOU BETTER FIX THIS BECAUSE I KNOW ONCE ANASTASIA WAKES UP AND SHE FINDS OUT, YOUR GOING TO HAVE ONE PISSED OFF WIFE ON YOUR HANDS BECAUSE I KNOW ANASTASIA LOVED HAVING SAWYER AS HER BODYGUARD SINCE YOU MADE HER HAVE ONE IN THE FIRST PLACE AFTER COMING BACK FROM YOUR GUYS HONEYMOON]. Listening then calmly saids because don't wait to yell at Mum [I can deal with my decision and if she gets pissed off then that's on her not me. I did what I had to do and I'll find someone better to guard my wife and she will have to deal with it. So, it is what it is Mum, he is fired and staying fired. He won't be welcome back to work for my family and so that where am going to leave this conversation so please drop it Mother]. [Fine I'll drop it, but you will learn the hard way son and you'll see what am talking about soon enough son].

Looks at my watch and sees it passed 1:50pm, then realize that I still need to change before I go into work. Gets off from leaning against the big glass window and saids [OK Sweetheart, I have to get go now because am due at work at three o' clock, but I still need to change before I go into work] goes over to Sweetheart, bends down then kisses Phoebe's head then standing back up. [OK Mum, I understand have a good shift and be safe!]. [I will Sweetheart! I will check on you guys later when am on my break. Oh, the food is in the green bag son!]. [OK cool Mum and again thank you for the food]. [No problem Sweetheart it's my pleasure] goes to the couch grabs my things then heads to door and once to the door I say [If you need me, I'll be in the ER Sweetheart] then opens the suite's door. [OK Mum!]. Hears Sweetheart then leaves the suite. Once out of the suite, I pass by Reynolds and goes straight to the elevators. Sees Dr. Grey leave. Asleep in Daddy's arms still.

Dr. Grey and Nurse Matt~[2pm-3pm_In my office and ER}

After leaving Anastasia's suite, I leave Labor and Delivery by getting into the elevators and rides it down to first floor where the ER is located. Once on first floor, I get out of the elevators, and goes straight to my office to change. Once in my office, I set my things down on my desk then I go to my armoire in my office, and get a new outfit to change into. Once I have my new clothes, I grab my makeup bag from my purse then goes to my bathroom in my office. In the bathroom now and takes a shower without getting my hair wet. Once done in shower, I get dressed in my new clothes then fixes my hair and makeup. Once all done, I come out of my bathroom, puts my makeup bag back in my purse then puts my dirty clothes in my bag. As I stand in front of my desk looking over a few things on my desk and computer when I hear a knock on my door and I saids [COME IN!]. Hears Dr. Grey, I open the door, pops my head inside, and saids [Good afternoon Dr. Grey! I hate to bother you, but we have a trauma rolling in six minutes and Dr. Carson would like for you to take it since he is with a patient right now that's heading up to the OR]. Listens as I look over a few more things on my computer then saids [OK Matt I'll be right out there; I will meet you in ambulance bay OK?]. [OK Dr. Grey see you there!] removes my head, closes door to Dr. Grey's office, and heads out to ambulance bay to meet the ambulance. After finishing what I needed to do in my office, I place my bag in my desk then I grabs my white coat, and heads out. As I go straight for ambulance bay I put on my white coat. Once am at the ambulance bay, I meet up with Nurse Matt, and ask him to fill me in on what's coming to us.

Mr. Grey and Dr. Greene~{2pm-2:10pm_Mrs. Grey's suite and Dr. Greene's office}

Checking on Mrs. Grey to see if there's any changes, but see that there isn't. After Dr. Greene checks on my Baby and sees that there's no changes in my Baby's condition, but is still stable which is a good sign for her, we talk a little on why hasn't Anastasia woken up and then leaves Anastasia's suite once done. After checking on Mrs. Grey am back in my office getting some work and still waiting on Mrs. Grey's tests results still.

Mr. Grey, Mrs. Grey, Phoebe Grey, and Welsh~[2:10pm-2:40pm_In Anastasia's suite and Welsh's office}

Awake in my mind and can hear things around me, but keep replaying the conversation that Grace and Honey had in my head. Once Dr. Greene leaves, I feed and change my Princess then I carefully lay her in her cot to sleep. Then I go to the couch and grab the bag that has my clothes then goes to the bathroom. Once in the bathroom, I splash some water on my face to freshen up then changes my clothes. Once done using bathroom and freshens up, I come out of the bathroom, goes back to the couch, and sets of pajama scrubs on the couch. I go to Princess cot, sees she's fasted asleep, and wheels the cot to the side my chair so she next to me. Fasted asleep in my cot now instead in Daddy's arms which I prefer more. Once I see my Princess is OK, I go over to the couch, grabs the green bag that has the food in it, and grabs my laptop bag. Sets the bags on the rolling table then I pull rolling table close to my chair. I pull up my chair forward some so it's not directly next to the top of Ana's bed. Sees am all set, and I have a seat in the hospital lounge chair. Sitting in the lounge chair now, pulls up the rolling table closer to me, and lowers it so it at the height I need it to be. Once table set, I pull out my laptop then puts bag on the side of my chair on the floor, opens my laptop, and turns it on. As I wait for my laptop to boot up, I open the green bag, pulls out the food, drink, napkin, utensils, and I put them on the table beside my laptop. Once I see that the green bag is completely empty, I throw the green bag on to the couch. After the food is out of the bag, I see that my laptop is on, and I type in my password to unlock my laptop to the main screen. As I wait for my laptop to fully open, I open my drink and food container. Awake in my mind, but fogs are almost fully gone and nose is working which allows me to smells something really good which is making me hungry. Once the food container open, I smell the food, and it makes my mouth water so I dig in to my meal that Mum brought me for lunch. As I eat, I see my laptop is fully open now and I check my emails since I haven't checked it since yesterday morning. Eats and drinks as I check on other things for work. As I continue to eat, I send a quick email to Welsh to find replace for Sawyer position.

From: Christian Grey

Subject: NEED REPLACEMENT FOR SAWYER!

Date: August 21, 2014 2:30PM

To: Welsh

Hi Welsh! I was wondering if you know if Reynolds is free to work for my family now to replace Sawyer? I fired Sawyer so I would now like Reynolds to take his position as my wife bodyguard once she gets out of the hospital.

Christian Trevelyan Grey Owner, CEO, and President, Grey Enterprises Holdings, Inc.

Working in my office when I hear my desktop computer beep and sees I have an email from Mr. Grey. I open it, reads it, and replies back.

From: Welsh

Subject: RE: NEED REPLACEMENT FOR SAWYER!

Date: August 21, 2014 2:34PM

To: Christian Grey

Hi Mr. Grey! Yes, Reynolds is free was just about to see if there was any work in his area for him so this works out perfectly Sir. I will let him know now that you'll like him to be the new bodyguard for your wife once she gets out of the hospital.

Welch-Security Advisor

As I drink, I hear I gotten an email back from Welsh, opens it, reads it, and replies back.

From: Christian Grey

Subject: RE: NEED REPLACEMENT FOR SAWYER!

Date: August 21, 2014 2:40PM

To: Welsh

Ok thank you Welsh!

Christian Trevelyan Grey Owner, CEO, and President, Grey Enterprises Holdings, Inc.

Welsh~Hears a ping from my computer again and sees I have another email from Mr. Grey, I open it, and just reads it without replying to him then goes back to my paper work that I have scattered all over my desk.

Mr. Grey~Once done what I need to do on my laptop for now, I turn my attention back to my food, and I finishes up my lunch. Once done with my lunch I get up and throws away the empty food container, napkin, and the plastic utensils. I go to bathroom to washes my hands and then goes back to the chair.

Welsh and Reynolds~[3pm-3:10pm_Welsh's office and Outside Mrs. Grey's hospital suite}

After thirty minutes, I finished fixing all my papers that were scattered all over my desk and put them away until my meeting tonight. Once back at my desk, I grab my work cellphone, opens my text messages to Reynolds, and then types out a text message to Reynolds saying (Hi Reynolds I don't mean to bother you since I know you're at the hospital right now with the Grey family, but Mr. Grey has requested your services for the replace of Luke Sawyer position with you once Mrs. Grey is out of the hospital) push send. Sitting at my post outside Mrs. Grey's suite when I feel my cellphone vibrate from my suit jacket pocket. Pulls out my cellphone from my suit jacket pocket and sees I have a text from Welsh. So opens my cellphone, opens my text messages, and reads it then replies (OK Sir I got it thank you for the news) push send, but confused why am replacing Sawyer position. Sees a text back from Reynolds and replies (Ok good and thank you Reynolds!) pushes send. Few minutes go by, sees another text from Welsh, reads it, but doesn't reply back to this one this time. Once done puts cellphone away. Once done texting Reynolds, I head out to get some food since forgot lunch at home.

Mrs. Gail Jones-Taylor and Jason Taylor~{3pm-3:20pm_Grey's house and Sophie's school}

Asleep in my bed at the Grey's house. Doing some laundry, but sees its pass 3pm on my cellphone and decides it's time to wake up my Love since Sophie gets out of school at 3:45pm and Love will probably want to take a shower before picking her up. After I put the wet clothes from the washer to the dryer, I go wake up my Love. Once in our room, I go to Love's side of the bed, shakes him a little to wakes up, and saids [Tay Love its time to wake up!]. Still fasted asleep when I feel am being shaken a little then hears Baby voice and starts to wake up a little. [That's its Tay wake up Love! You need to get ready so you can pick up Sophie since she gets out of school in 45 minutes] then slaps his ass so he gets out of bed. Hears Baby and feels her slap my ass which wakes up then gets out of bed and saids [Hey what was that for *smirks*]. [To get your ass out of bed sexy so you won't be late picking up Sophie *smirks*]. Smirks back then goes takes a quick shower to wake up some more and to get clean too. While Love is taking a shower, I go to our dresser, gets a comfortable outfit for him to wear, and puts them on the bed for him then leaves room to go back to kitchen since cooking some food for myself. After ten minutes, I finish my shower, gets out of shower, dries off, and goes back to the bedroom to get dressed. Back in bedroom now, I find some clothes on the bed left out by my Baby for me, and gets dressed. Once fully dressed, I have a seat on the bed and puts on my socks and shoes. Sees am all set, so gets up from the bed then goes to closest, and grabs a jacket since its cold outside today. Grabs my keys and wallet from dresser top then heads out. Eating some of my soup when I see Love and saids [Hi Love, did you sleep OK?]. [Yes, Baby I did, but am going to head out now so am not late from picking up Sophie from school. Also, I was thinking after I pick her up am going to take her out to eat if that's OK with you Baby?]. [OK Love that's a good idea because she really missed you this morning]. [Prefect! We should be back around five o' clock since I must be back at work at six tonight]. [OK Love I'll be here when you guys return] smiles then gets up and gives my Tay a kiss. Kisses Baby back and as I leave saids [Bye Baby, I love you!]. Watches him leave and calls out to him [BYE LOVE, LOVE YOU TOO MY TAY TAY!]. Leaves through the staff entrance and once out of the house, I go to my car. Gets to my car, gets in, starts it up, and takes off for Sweet Pea's school. Sees Love is gone, goes back to my soup, finishes it, then goes and checks on the laundry.

Mr. Grey, Phoebe Grey, Ros, and Mrs. Grey~(2:40pm-3:20pm_Anastasia's suite and Ros office at GEH}

At my office at GEH doing some work for the London project since Mr. Grey left for a family emergency yesterday afternoon. Sees both of my babies are still out so decides to do a skype video call with Ros to check on things for work and the London project since had to leave in the middle of the meeting yesterday. So, jumps back onto my laptop, I go to my Skype, logs in, and waits for it to connect. Once I see Skype has connected, I go through my contacts, and looks for Ros's contact. Finds Ros's Skype contact, opens it, and push button for video call. Sees video call is connecting so drinks some more of my coke. After checking in with the staff am back in my office working when I hear my desktop computer starts ringing. Waiting for Ros to pick up. Looks up from my notes on my desk and turns my attention to my computer. I moves the mouse some so my desktop computer comes on then unminimizes my skype, sees I have a video call coming in from Mr. Grey, and answers it then watches as video call connects. Couple minutes passes then I see Ros comes through, and saids [Hi Ros!]. After few moments, I see the video call connects and saids as I see Mr. Grey pop up on my screen [Hello Christian! How are you, Mrs. Grey, and you new bundle of joy Sir?]. [My Princess Phoebe is prefect and healthy] picks up my laptop and moves it so camera on my Princess to show Ros. Sees camera start to move then stops, looks at screen, then sees a beautiful little baby and saids [Oh Christian, she so beautiful! She going to have you wrap around her little finger *giggles*]. As I speak, I moves the camera away from my Princess and sets my laptop back on the rolling table again [Yes, she will and already has me wrap around her little finger *smiles*]. Sees him smiles, but notices something wrong and saids [Christian you seem happy, but I can also see that you are worried about something. If its about the London project, it will be here when you return to work, I promise. So, what's worrying you Sir?]. [You know me to well Ros. No, it's not about the London project, but worried is for my wife]. [I don't understand Christian thought birth went well!]. Hears her then picks up my laptop again and shows her Anastasia. Sees screen move once again then stop, I look what camera looking at, I sees Mrs. Grey in the hospital bed, but with a tube coming out of her mouth and saids as I look at Mrs. Grey [OH MY GOD CHRISTIAN WHAT HAPPEN?].

After few minutes of showing Ros Anastasia, I move my laptop from Ana view, sets it back down on the table in front of me, and saids [The birth went smoothly, but after birth complications risen which lead the doctor to put Anastasia on a ventilator so her body can rest. Looking at Christian again and saids [Am so sorry Christian. Do the doctor know why the complications happened?]. [No, but doctor is running tests to find out why the complications happened]. [OK I understand. All of us here will be praying for her speedy recovery Sir! Please take your time don't rush back here. I got things covered here, but if I need anything I will call, text, and or even email you Sir!]. [Thank you that be great because in my gut, I have a feeling that this time am going to lose the love of my life Ros] breaths as a feel tears could come at any moment. [Christian from meeting your wife and spending time with her at parties and events when you brought her with you, I know she is strong women. She will and would do anything to come back to you and your kids]. Nods in agreement then saids [How is the London project and are we still on track?]. [Yes, we are still on track, but I did give London a call, told them somewhat going on with you Sir, and they told me to tell you that "They are willing to wait until your return back to work Sir!"]. Listening to the conversation that Honey is having with Ros when I feel something happening to my body then few moment later my eyes open as the final bit of fog disappears. As I look around the suite, my vision comes back to normal. I see am still in my hospital suite then I try to speak, but can't, I reaches up to my mouth, and feels I have a tube coming out of my mouth, but doesn't try to pull it out. My head and stomach still ache a little, but not as bad unlike earlier in the day since have no sense of time. Looks around the suite again for my Christian and my Princess, but only finds my Christian and sees him somewhat sitting at my bedside on the right side of me. Since I can't speak, I lift my right hand, I reach out, and run my fingers through his hair on the back of his heads and down his neck, and then puts my hand back on the bed. As am about to speak feels something so brushes the back of my head and neck with my hand, but thinks it wind from AC because they have probably turn it up for their patients and saids [OK perfect Ros! Please tell them I'll be back as soon as I can, but my family comes first for me]. Sees him move when I touched him, but doesn't look back at me and continues with Ros so decides to do it again. I lifts my right hand again, I reaches out, and run my fingers through Christian's hair on the back of his head and trails down his neck again then puts my hand back on the bed. As Ros about to speak to me again, I feel something on the back of my head and neck again, so decide to check on my Baby even though I know it can't be her because she still unconscious.

Watches what Christian doing through the Skype video call. Pushes the table back a little and turns around in the chair so I can check on my Baby. Laying in my bed and watches what Honey is doing. Once am fully turned around in the chair, I see my Baby is awake finally. I quickly get up from my chair pushing the chair back, goes to her bedside, and saids calmly [Anastasia Baby?!]. Nods to him since can't speak. Sees her nod to me then I carefully pick up her hand. As Honey picks up my hand, I lift my hand up to his face and places my hand on his face. Holds her hand on my face and saids [Baby can you see me?]. Hears Honey and nods again. Somewhat watches what going on than saids [Christian, I better let you go because seems you are needed right now]. Concentrating on my Baby that's awake now, but hears Ros so leans back from my Baby so Ros can see me and saids [Yes please Ros, well talk soon OK? So, bye Ros]. Sees Christian somewhat back on the Skype video and saids [OK will do Christin. So, bye Christian] then hangs up the video call then I go back to what I was doing before Mr. Grey called me.

Mr. Grey, Phoebe Grey, and Mrs. Grey~(3:20pm-3:30pm_Anastasia's suite}

Sees the call ends and I turn my attention back to my Baby. Looks up at Honey worried since don't remember having a breathing tube when I gave birth. You're ok Baby, but let me call the nurse OK. Carefully leans over Anastasia's bed and pushes the call button on the bed railing. Tries to communicate with Christian and points to my belly. Watches her and as she points to her stomach and I know exactly who she asking about. I carefully removes her hand from my face and set it on the bed so I can grab our beautiful Princess. Watches what Honey doing after he removes my hand from his face. I go back to rolling table, I move the rolling table to the wall then comes back, wheels the baby cot next to me now then carefully picks up our Princess and shows Anastasia. Sees my baby and joy fills me. Reaches out for my Princess. Sees her wanting our little Princess and carefully gives Phoebe to her to hold. Holding my Princess. Stays closes and so grateful my Anastasia is back with us.

Jason and Sophie Taylor~(3:50pm-5:10pm_Driving to Sophie's school and eating at Planet Java Diner}

Waiting outside of my school for Gail to pick me up. After thirty minutes, I arrives to Sweet Pea's school and as I pullup to the pickup zone, I see my Sweet Pea. Pulls up to where she standing on the sidewalk and with the car still running, I get out to greet her. Sees a car pull up where am standing then sees Daddy come to me. As he gets on the sidewalk, I run to him and saids [DADDY!]. [SWEET PEA!] then picks her up into my arms then kisses all over. Giggles and squirms in Daddy's arms as he kisses me all over and saids [No more Daddy!] giggles. Hears her then stops kissing her then saids [I missed you my Sweet Pea! Am sorry I didn't take you to school this morning I was at hospital with Mr. and Mrs. Grey and their new little girl]. [I know Daddy, Gail told me. When can I meet her Daddy?]. [Soon Sweet Pea!]. Somewhat lies and saids [They aren't taking visitors right now since visiting hours are over at the hospital for today and I don't want her to see Mrs. Grey in the state she in since believes she still out and on ventilator]. [Oh, OK Daddy can't wait to meet her]. [I know Sweet Pea! What you think if we going out for dinner just the two of us tonight as in right now? Since I won't be home for dinner tonight again because I must go back to work, which means Gail will most likely will take you to school again tomorrow OK?]. Listens then saids [OK Daddy understand and yes please I love that idea. Can we go to some place where we can get burgers, fries, and shakes?]. [Of course, I know the prefect place]. [OK then let's go Daddy!] giggles. Giggles as I hear her, I sets her down on her feet on the sidewalk then saids [Get in car Sweet Pea!]. Nods to Daddy then goes to his car, opens the back door of Daddy's car, removes my backpack, gets into the back of Daddy's car, and closes door. Once inside I buckles up. As Sweet Pea gets in, I go around to the driver side, opens door, gets in and then closes car door. Once in car, I buckle up too. I take off for the diner to have dinner with my Sweet Pea. Driving to diner and after thirty minutes we arrive to the Planet Java Diner.

Once in the diner we go to counter and we order our food. Once done ordering we go and have a seat at one of the booths then waits for our meals. After a few minutes, our meals arrive and we dig into our dinner. Digs into my burger and fries. As we eat, we talk [So how was school today Sweet Pea?]. Once done chewing, I answer Daddy's question [Good Daddy and how was work for you yesterday and today somewhat?] giggles. Smiles then saids [OK, can't complain. Thank you for asking] drinks some of my shake after eating half of my burger and fries. Eats half of my burger and fries then drinks some of my shake and saids [Your so welcome Daddy. You know I always worry about you because I know what your job entails and how dangerous it can get]. Listens as I eat my other half of my burger and fries then saids [How do you what my job entails and dangerous Sweet Pea?]. [Well Mommy told me and what you do to protect the Grey family] looks at Daddy back and smiles then pick up my shake and finishes it off. Listens then pick up my shake and finishes it off too. After forty minutes, we finish our dinner then saids [You ready to go home now Sweet Pea?]. Hears Daddy then saids [Yes am ready to go home now, but can I get a small coke first] gets up, picking up my tray, and takes it to the trashcan. Hears Sweet Pea then gets up too from my seat, picking up my tray, and takes mine to the trashcan too as I follow behind her and saids [Sure, I can get one too]. Once to the trashcan, we empty our trays into the trashcan then places our trays on top of trashcan with the other trays and once done we head to the counter and I get a medium coke for Sweet Pea and a large one for me. Once we have our drinks, we leave the diner. Once to the car, I go to the driver side and gets in, starts the car, and then waits for my Sweet Pea. At the car now opens the door and gets in. Once in car, I close door and buckles. Now that were both in the car, I take off back to the Grey's house to drop off Sweet Pea and to get changed for work.

Nurse Eliza and Reynolds~(3:30pm-3:35pm_Nurse's Station and Anastasia's suite}

Arrives back at the nurse's station after using the restroom when I hear one of the call alarms go off, look from list of rooms and suites to see which room and or suite its coming from, and sees its Mrs. Grey's suite. After seeing someone calling me to Mrs. Grey's suite. I get up from my seat at the nurse's station and goes to Mrs. Grey's suite. At my post outside Mrs. Grey's suite looking around when I see a nurse coming to Mrs. Grey's suite and stand up. As I get closer to Mrs. Grey's suite, see a new man in Sawyer post. Once I get to the door the man from Sawyer post stops me at the door. Stops the nurse so she can't get into Mrs. Grey's suite and saids [ID please Miss!]. Looks at man then hears him and hands over my ID badge to him. Takes her ID badge, checks over her ID badge, and sees she is on the list that Taylor sent me after I took over. After I cleared her, I give her back her ID badge, and nods to her that she can go in now. Takes my ID badge back then continues to Mrs. Grey's suite. Has a seat back at my post.

Mr. Grey, Phoebe Grey, Mrs. Grey, and Nurse Eliza~(3:36pm-4:16pm_Mrs. Grey's suite}

Once I get to the door, I knock then goes inside Mrs. Grey's suite. Inside and saids [Mr. Grey you buzzed for a nurse?]. Still holding my little Princess when we hear someone come in and Honey saids [Yes, I did, but not for me Eliza…]. Moves out of the way so not blocking Baby anymore and continues with what I was saying [She awake Nurse Eliza!]. Watches him move as he speaks to me. When he not blocking the view to Mrs. Grey, I see she is awake and holding their daughter. I quickly go to free side of her bed and checks her out. As I check Mrs. Grey saids [Your finally awake Mrs. Grey! You gave us quite a scare! How are you feeling and your vision Mrs. Grey?]. Looks at Nurse Eliza and Honey then gesture that I want to write something since I can't speak because of the breathing tube. Watches and sees her gesture that she wants to write then saids [Oh right hold on Baby!]. Grabs my laptop bag from beside the chair, pulls out one of my empty notebooks and a pen then puts bag on chair. Opens the notebook and pen for her then gives her the pen to her while I hold the notebook for her as she writes. Takes pen and writes in the notebook Eliza, am OK, but my head and stomach still hurt a little, but not like earlier *thinking its still August 20* nods to Honey to let him know am done. Sees she done writing then reads what she wrote and saids [Ana saids she OK, but her head and stomach still hurt a little, but not bad unlike yesterday I think she means]. As I continue to check Ana over, I listen to Mr. Grey speak to me. Listens then gets confused when Christian saids yesterday so carefully sets my Princess in between my legs then takes notebook from Christian and writes again Honey what you mean by yesterday? It's today August 20 still? turns the notebook back to Christian to read what I wrote. Watches Ana as she writes again. Once she done, she turns notebook to me and I read what she wrote then saids [No Ana Baby! It's already August 21! You been out for almost an entire day now because its already passed 4pm]. My eyes go wide as Christian tell me its already August 21 and that I been out for almost an entire day. Still fast asleep. Picks up the notebook, as I write again and feels I need to go to pee Eliza, when can the breathing tube come out? Also, I need to pee! turns the notebook to Eliza to read what I wrote. Watches Ana as she writes again. Finished checking Ana out and sees she stable. Sees she writing some more. Once she done, she turns the notebook to me this time and I read what she wrote then saids [I will have to ask Dr. Greene about breathing tube because it is up to her when it can come out Mrs. Grey. If you need to pee just go and pee because you have a catheter inside you]. Nods the writes WHAT? Eliza can you please remove catheter so I can use the bathroom on my own please?. Sees she writing again and once she done, she turns the notebook back to me and I read what she wrote then saids [OK Mrs. Grey, I will remove your catheter now. Let me get the stuff I need OK?]. Nods OK as I set notebook and pen to the side of me just in case, I still need it to communicate with people.

Leaves Mrs. Grey's suite and goes straight to supply room to get what I need to remove Mrs. Grey's catheter. Once in supply room, I grab a tray and loads it up with the things I need. As I gather the things, I say each item out loud as I grab from list in my head so I don't miss anything [10ml syringe, bedpan, basin, kidney dish, dressing packs, bed pad, clamps, and a toilet paper roll]. Once I have everything, I go back to Mrs. Grey's suite, inside the suite, and goes to Mrs. Grey's left side of the bed then sets the tray, bedpan, and basin on end of bed then goes to the sink to wash my hands. We see Nurse Eliza leave then after a few minutes later she comes back with some things. As I wash my hands for two minutes, I say [Mr. Grey can you remove your baby girl from your wife bed please]. Hears Eliza and does as she asks. I carefully pick up my sleeping Princess from Baby's bed and lays her in her cot. Cries as am being moved from spot am in. Once am not being moved; I settle down then goes back to sleep. Watches Honey move our Princess from my bed then picks up the notebook and pen and writes something down for Honey Please stay with me when Nurse Eliza removed my catheter!. Sees what she is writing and saids [Of course, I will stay am not leaving you Baby] lean forward and kisses her forehead. Nods as I set the notebook and pen back to the side of me. Once done washing my hands. I grab a pair of gloves and puts them on as I go back to Mrs. Grey's bedside. I pull down the bed railings on my side, and then puts the bed flat so she lying flat. I grab the sheet, pulls them down to uncover her, and then puts her legs into the butterfly position. Once she is in the position, I need her to be in, I grabs the bottom of her gown, and pulls it up to her stomach to expose her lower half. Sees am all set, so I grabs the basin, puts it in front of me then grabs the drainage bag from the side of the bed, and see its mostly empty since I put a new one on. So grabs the clamps from the tray and clamps off the urine drainages port then unhooks the drainage bag from the catheter. Once disconnected, I put the drainage bag into the basin, and then puts basin by tray until later. Holds Ana's hand as I watch what Nurse Eliza doing. I remove the tape from Mrs. Grey's upper inner left thigh that's holding the catheter in place. From the tray, I grab the 10ml syringe and the kidney dish, then sets the kidney dish in between Mrs. Grey's legs. I connect the 10ml syringe into the balloon port of the catheter. Once I see the syringe is fully connected, I let the solution drain into the syringe natural. Then once it stops, I slowly and carefully pull the syringe plunger to fully deflate the balloon all the way. Once 10ml syringe is fully filled up, I disconnect it, and places it in the basin with drainage bag. Now that I know the catheter's balloon is completely empty, I gently pull the catheter out of Mrs. Grey. As I feel Eliza removes the catheter, it starts to sting and burn a lot which makes me move some because of the discomfort am feeling, and I squeezes Honey's hand. Feels Baby squeezes my hand and saids [I know Baby just a little longer. Eliza has it almost out so try and stay still OK!]. Tries to relax and not move as Eliza removes my catheter. After few minutes, I have the Foley catheter fully removed from Mrs. Grey then places it into the kidney dish, and I puts the kidney dish in the basin then saids [OK Mrs. Grey its out now!]. Hears Eliza and nods to her.

Grabs the bedpan and toilet paper then saids [Mrs. Grey can you lift your bottom up for me so I can slide a bedpan underneath you?]. Hears Eliza then does as she asks even though somewhat weak. Watches then once I see her bottom off the bed, I place the bedpan underneath her then saids [OK Mrs. Grey, you can lower yourself back down onto the bedpan to go pee]. Lowers myself down onto the bedpan so I can pee. Watches then gives her the roll of toilet paper. Feels the roll of toilet paper in my hand and holds it out to Honey since I can't see myself down there since laying down flat and breathing tube is in the way. Takes the roll of toilet paper from Baby and saids [I got you Baby! Just let me know when you are done and I'll wipe you]. Nods to him OK. As I go pee, it slightly burns and stings some. As Mrs. Grey goes pee in the bedpan, I pick up the basin and takes it over to counter, and set it next to the sink. I pick up the kidney dish that has the catheter in it and I inspect the catheter to make sure it's fully intact which it is. Once I see its still fully intact, I place it back into the basin then picks up her chart and makes a few notes inside it since catheter been removed. Finishes peeing and touches Honey to let him know am done.

Feels her touch me, knowing she done now, so get some tissue off the toilet roll, and wipes her then throws it into bedpan. Feels Christian wiping me now since am done. While I was wiping her, I got to see all her external genital and that she is wet too which turns me on which and making my dick hard now. Gets a naughty thought in my mind and runs with since it's been an entire month since we got to have sex and even got to see her lady parts since she got into the last month of her pregnancy I didn't get see or have Red Room naughty fun. So gets more tissue acting like she is still wet from peeing, sees Nurse Eliza still has her back to us, and with one hand using my index and ring finger I spreads vagina lips open. Feels Honey spread my pussy lips open and looks at him confused. Sees her confused look at me and saids [Your still wet so going to wipe you one more time OK?]. Listens then nods OK. Nods back then from my other hand, I hide my middle finger behind the tissue that am going to use to pretend to wipe with just in case Eliza decides to turns around. Once am all set, I spreads her inner vagina lips open a little more, with my middle finger I slightly pull up on her clitoritis's hood so I can expose her clitoris even more then acts like am wiping her. As I wipes her, I drag my middle finger that's hiding behind the toilet paper up the length of her vagina opening which is super wet then I expected it to be and storks it a few times. Feels what Honey doing which makes a mini moan escapes from me, but no one can hear it because of the breathing tube. Then once I reach the top by her clitoris I pause for a moment and see Nurse Eliza still has her back to us. Feels him and a spark goes off in me full of bliss. With my middle finger still hiding behind the toilet paper, I start to stroke her clitoris by moving my finger side to side and in circles. With each stroke of her clitoris, I pick up speed. Feels the bliss turns in to something more that I know all too well. As he stroking my clit, I grab each side of top of bed railing and somewhat quietly moans because of breathing tube then moves even more because need this so dam badly. Feels her move with my every stroke I make which makes me smile, keeps stroking her clitoris picking up even more speed, and sees I see her clitoris starting to enlarge which turns me on even more. As I see she about to orgasm, I stops so her heart rate doesn't give us away since she connected to a heart monitor then removes my hands from her genitals, and throws the toilet paper into the bedpan too again. As I look at Baby, I stick my middle finger into my mouth to taste her. Looks at him, watches what he doing, and my eyes go wide in surprise when he sticks his middle finger into his mouth that was just giving pleasure. Once done, I remove my middle finger from my mouth and saids [Eliza she done going pee]. Finishes what I was doing at the counter as I hear Mr. Grey and goes back to Mrs. Grey bedside. As Eliza comes back to my bedside, I let go of the bed railing, and comes back down from my somewhat high bliss feeling that my Honey has just given me by stroking my vagina opening, but most of all my clitoris. Once back to Mrs. Grey's bedside, I grab the new bed pad from tray, opens it up, and saids [Mrs. Grey can you lift your bottom for me again so I can remove bedpan and change your bed pad underneath you please?]. Hears Eliza then does as she asks. Watches then once her bottom off the bedpan, I slide out the bedpan and the old bed pad from her then slides in the new bed pad in the old one place then saids [OK Mrs. Grey you can lower yourself back down onto the bed].

Lowers myself back down onto the bed. Watches her then help her puts her legs back straight, pulls down her gown, pulls her sheet back on top of her up her, then raise the head of the bed back up some, and pulls the bed railings back up too. Once done fixing Mrs. Grey, I pick up the dirty bed pad and bedpan. Puts bed pad in the basin with the other stuff then takes bedpan to the bathroom and empties it. Sees Eliza still in bathroom so leans down to next to Ana's ear and whisperer [How was that? You tasted so dam fucking good Baby because seeing you all exposed like that turned me on which has my dick rock hard now, and all I want right now is to have you because it's been so dam long since I got to have you. So, thought I could have a little fun since you can't go anywhere because of the breathing tube] giggles. Hears him and eyes go wide again as he continues whispering in my ear and I turn my head to look at Honey. Looks at her back and smirks then see the look in her eyes and face wanting me too then saids [Don't worry well have each other soon enough I promise Baby]. Stands back up straight when I hear Eliza coming back into the suite from the bathroom. Once done emptying the bedpan, I come back out from the bathroom, puts bedpan on the counter by the sink for later, picks up the basin, and throws it away in the biowaste trashcan in the suite then removes my gloves and throws them away too. I go to sink and washes my hands. Once done I say to them [OK am going to head out to the nurse's station to page Dr. Greene, but if you need anything before, I come back with Dr. Greene just push call button OK?]. [We will Eliza]. Nods then heads out of Mrs. Grey's suite.

Nurse Eliza, Dr. Greene, and Reynolds~(4:16pm-4:20pm_Nurses station and DG's office}

Once back at the nurse station, I grab the phone and pages Dr. Greene. In my office going over some of my other patients charts when I hear my pager go off, I picks it up, and reads it saying (911-ROOM 416 AWAKE!). After reading the page, I know its Mrs. Grey, so I grabs my white coat off the back of my chair as I head out of my office. At a jog, I go to Labor and Delivery taking the stairs instead of the elevator since knowing its Mrs. Grey am being paged to. As I waiting at the nurse's station for Dr. Greene arrival, I check to see if Mrs. Grey's tests results have come in, and sees that they have. So, pulls them up on one the iPads for Dr. Greene. I arrive to Labor and Delivery and goes straight for Mrs. Grey's suite passing the nurses station on the way. Waiting then sees Dr Greene passing the nurses station and saids [Dr. Greene? Mrs. Grey's tests results are finally in] holds out the iPad to her. As I pass the nurses station, I hear Nurse Eliza, takes the iPad from her, and saids [Thank you Eliza!]. [No Problem Dr. Greene] then follows right behind her to Mrs. Grey's suite. As I head to Mrs. Grey's suite looks over the tests results and sees what Mrs. Grey is suffering from. At my post outside Mrs. Grey's suite looking around when I see the same nurse from earlier today, but sees someone else is with her coming to Mrs. Grey's suite and standup then stop them once they reach the door. Once we get to the door, a man posted outside Mrs. Grey's suite stops us, but only am the only one that ask me for my ID. [ID please Doctor!]. Looks at man then hears him and hands over my ID badge to him. Takes her ID badge, checks her over, and sees she is also on the list. After I cleared her, I give her back her ID badge, and nods to them so that they can go inside Mrs. Grey's suite. Takes my ID badge back then continues to Mrs. Grey's suite. Has a seat back at my post.

Mr. Grey, Mrs. Grey, Nurse Eliza, and Dr. Greene~ (4:20pm-5pm_Mrs. Grey's suite}

Gets to Mrs. Grey's suite, knocks, then goes inside the suite with Nurse Eliza. Once in the suite, I see Mrs. Grey awake, and saids [Ah Mrs. Grey your finally back with us!]. Hears Dr. Greene and nods to her. Smiles to her as I see her nod to me then goes to her bedside and checks her over since she is still hooked to the ventilator. I set iPad on the bed in front of me, as I check Mrs. Grey over, I say [So Nurse Eliza tells me that your head and stomach is still bother you a little right Mrs. Grey?]. Nods yes to Dr. Greene. Sees her nod as am almost done checking her over and saids [I'll have Eliza give you something for your head and stomach]. Standing next to my Baby as I watch Dr. Greene examine her. Once done with Mrs. Grey's examination, I see she is stable, breathing on her own now, and doing a lot better now since last night. Picks up the iPad from Mrs. Grey's bed then goes to counter where her chart is, picks it up, and makes a few notes into it since I did an examination on her since she awakes. Grabs the notebook from beside me, looks for page where I ask when can the breathing tube be removed, and once I find the page, I turn it to Christian to ask Dr. Greene. Watches Baby then reads what's she pointing at, nods to her, and ask Dr. Greene [Dr. Greene! Anastasia wants to know when can the breathing tube be removed?]. As am making some notes in Mrs. Grey's chart, I hear Mr. Grey speak to me then looks up at them, and saids [Well after checking her over and seeing she breathing on her own with her vitals stable. I can remove the breathing tube now, how's that sound guys?]. [OK that be great Dr. Greene because I know she would really like it out] looks my Baby and smiles at her. [OK let's get that tube out of you shall we Mr. Grey!]. Turns to the counter, set iPad and chart down then steps to the sink and washes my hands then saids to Nurse Eliza [Can you get Mrs. Grey some water and ice chips please]. [Of course, Doctor!] grabs pitcher by the sink and leaves the suite, but before getting the water and ice chips, I go to the supply room to get another pitcher and straw. Once getting the second pitcher, I go and fills one up with water and the other one with ice chips then goes back to Mrs. Grey's suite.

Done washing my hands, I get bed pad, syringe, a paper towel, and a pair of gloves from cabinet then goes to Mrs. Grey's bedside that the ventilator machine on. Once to Mrs. Grey's bedside, I pull down both bed railings on my side and then raises the head of the bed up some more so she is sitting up more. I set the bed pad, a paper towel and syringe on bed in front of me then grabs the suction with the yankauer attached to it from back wall and then sets it beside Mrs. Grey. Grabs the oxygen mask from back wall, hands it to Mr. Grey to hold just in case Mrs. Grey needs it and turns the oxygen valve to one liter. Holds the oxygen mask for Dr. Greene just in case Baby needs it. After filling both pitchers, I go back to Mrs. Grey's suite, and once back in the suite, I set both pitchers and straw on the counter by the sink then sees Dr. Greene is about to remove Mrs. Grey's breathing tube. Once I see am all set, I pick up the pair of gloves from the bed and puts them on. Now gloved up, I pick up the bed pad, opens it up then places it on Mrs. Grey's lap. I turn off the ventilator machine and unhook ventilator tubing from the ET. Picks up the syringe from the bed, grabs the balloon port of the ET, and attaches the syringe to ET's balloon port. Once I see that the syringe is fully connected, I pull back on the syringe plunger to deflate the ET's balloon. After knowing that the balloon is fully deflated, I removed the ET from the ET's holder that's keeping it in place. I look at Mrs. Grey and saids to her [OK Mrs. Grey, I want you take a deep breath in for me?]. Listens and nods to Dr. Greene then does as she asks, I take a deep breath in. Holds Baby hand as I stand next to her while I hold the oxygen mask. Sees Mrs. Grey nod and takes a deep breath in for me and as she breaths in I grab the end of the ET then saids [OK Mrs. Grey exhale and blow it out for me please!]. Hears Dr. Greene and exhales for her. Sees Mrs. Grey exhales for me and as she blows out, I carefully pull out the ET. As Dr. Greene removes my breathing tube, it makes me cough some. After few seconds, I get the ET fully out and places it on the bed pad then sees she has some secretions so I pick up the yankauer and suctions her mouth out to clear out her airway. Cough some more. [That's its Mrs. Grey slow deep breaths]. Once I see her mouth all clear from secretions, I set yankauer beside Mrs. Grey just in case she needs it later then picks up the bed pad with the ET on it and throws it away in the biowaste trashcan. Removes my gloves, throws them away in trashcan and washes my hands. As I watch and sees that Mrs. Grey's breathing tube out now, so I grab the cup, I pours some water into the cup then pours a few ice chips into the water then grabs the straw and takes it over to Mrs. Grey. Takes cup from Nurse Eliza and slowly drinks some through the straw, but coughs some as water goes down my throat.

Once done washing my hands, I pick up her chart and writes down that I removed her breathing tube. After writing in Mrs. Grey's chart, I set the chart on counter then picks up the iPad, and walks over to end of Mrs. Grey's bed. I look at Mr. and Mrs. Grey and saids [Mrs. Grey, I have the results of the tests I did on you and I know what you are suffering from]. Hears Dr. Greene and saids [So what's wrong with my wife Dr. Greene?]. Looks at the tests results again on the iPad and saids [From looking over your results Mrs. Grey it seems you suffering from Eclampsia]. Listens then in raspy voice said [What is Eclampsia and is that the same as Preeclampsia Dr. Greene?]. Listens carefully to Mrs. Grey since she doesn't have her voice fully back and saids [Eclampsia is a severe complication of preeclampsia. It's a rare, but is a very serious condition. Where high blood pressure results in seizures during pregnancy Mr. and Mrs. Grey which is weird because you had no problems during your pregnancy]. Listens the saids to Dr. Greene [Do you know what causes Eclampsia?]. [Well from what we know about Eclampsia, it often is followed by Preeclampsia which you didn't seem to have during your pregnancy Mrs. Grey which is characterized by high blood pressure. Other findings may also be present such as protein in the urine which we did test for]. Listens then saids in a raspy voice [Can it be treated?]. [Yes! When you are discharge, I will most likely tomorrow if you have good night tonight, I'll be putting you on blood pressure medication and anticonvulsant medications for a few next weeks and or months to make sure you be OK while you are at home, but I do need to tell you both something] looks at them both. Nods OK to Dr. Greene then saids [What is it is Dr. Greene?]. Listens to Mr. Grey then saids [Mr. and Mrs. Grey I do want to warn you both that if you Mrs. Grey ever to get pregnant again and or want have more children in the future after this one, it will be life threating to you Mrs. Grey]. Listens then saids what does that mean for my wife Dr. Grey!]. Drinks some more water then saids still with raspy voice [What Christian said Dr. Greene what does that mean for me?]. Listens to Mr. and Mrs. Grey then saids [Basically what am saying is that if you guys ever have more children in the future it can possibly kill you Mrs. Grey]. Listens then eyes go wide then looks at Honey in fear. Looks at Baby back then looks back at Dr. Greene and saids [Is there anything we can do if Anastasia do get pregnat again Dr. Greene?].

Listens again and saids [Well these are your option guys: If you Mrs. Grey gets pregnant again I'll be putting on strict bed rest for your entire pregnancy and I'll be monitoring very closely or I can tie your tubes now so you know you can't get pregnant so your life won't be endanger when you guys have sex and or I can go in and retrieve your eggs, freeze them then tie your tubes and you can have someone else carry your children so you know they will be biological yours Mr. and Mrs. Grey]. Listening to all Dr. Greene options, but before I can even say something Christian cuts in and saids [Dr. Greene can we just go ahead with you and tie her tubes please!]. Hears Mr. Grey and in somewhat of a shock and saids [Why don't you both talk about this. This is a big decision to make Mr. Grey. Don't rush into it then regret it later Mr. Grey because once you do this you can't go back from it there no reversal after I tie your wife tubes]. Hears Dr. Greene and in stern voice saids [THE DECISION HAS BEEN MADE! PLEASE MAKE THE SURGERY HAPPEN DR. GREENE!]. Before Dr. Greene can speak, I turn to Christian and saids [Christian we need to talk about this. It is not just your decision to make since this my body not yours]. [ANASTASIA THIS IS NOT UP FOR DEBATE YOU ARE GOING TO HAVE THIS SURGERY]. Gets angry and my voice raise some even though its raspy [CHRISTIAN I WILL NOT HAVE THIS SURGERY! THIS IS MY BODY NOT YOUR MYSELF CLEAR!]. Sees Ana getting angry, but before I can get a word in, we hear something, we both look up, and we see Dr. Greene and Nurse Eliza then Anastasia saids [Dr. Greene Nurse Eliza do you both minds given me and my husband a minute to talk alone please. So, I can talk to my husband in private?]. We hear Mrs. Grey and Dr. Greene saids [Of course Mrs. Grey not a problem! We understand, just push on the call button and Nurse Eliza will page me OK?] [Will Dr. Greene]. Nods to Mr. and Mrs. Grey then after picking up chart, I leave with Nurse Eliza to give them some privacy to talk. We watch Dr. Greene and Nurse Eliza leave suite.

Nurse Eliza and Dr. Greene ~(5pm_Leaves Mrs. Grey's suite}

Now that we are out of Mrs. Grey's suite, we go to the nurse station. Once to nurse station, I hand chart and iPad to Eliza then saids [When Mrs. Grey free you can give her Motrin for her head and Emetrol. Page me when they made their decision am going to go down to the cafeteria to get something to eat]. Takes the chart and iPad from Dr. Greene then as she leaves calls out to her [WILL DR. GREENE!]. Leaves Labor and Delivery and goes down to the cafeteria for a bite to eat.

Gail, Jason, and Sophie Taylor~(5:10pm-6pm_arriving to Grey's house and driving to hospital}

At the Grey's house cleaning up the Grey's bedrooms. After forty minutes, Sweet Pea and I arrive back to the Grey's house. As I park my car in my spot saids [Sweet Pea once you get inside, I want you to go to your room and do your homework OK?]. Hears Daddy and saids [OK Daddy I will]. [Thank you, Sweet Pea]. Once parked, I shut off the ignition to my car, removes the key, removes my seatbelt, grabs by drink and gets out then closes door behind me. Waits for my Sweet Pea. Once car is parked, I remove my seatbelt, and gets out of Daddy's car. Once out of Daddy's car, I grab my backpack and drink then closes the car door. We head inside together through the staff door. Once inside the house, I go straight to my room, closes my bedroom door, goes to my desk in my room, and starts my homework. In the house now and calls out to Gail [GAIL BABY WERE HOME!]. As I continue to straighten the Grey's walk-in closet now, I hear Love, then stops what am doing, and goes to looks for Love. Finds Love in the kitchen, goes to him, and kisses him. Sees my Baby come to me and once she to me I kisses her back. Once she lets me go, I say [Baby do you think you can make something that I can bring to Mr. Grey for his dinner tonight when I go back to work?]. Hears Love and saids [Sure I can whip something up while you go and change for work]. [Prefect!] sets my drink down on the kitchen counter then goes to our bedroom to get ready for work. Once in our bedroom. I decide to take another quick shower even though took one when I woke up earlier. While Love is getting ready for work, I whip up some dinner for Mr. Grey. After my shower I get dress in one of my work suits and once done getting dressing, I put on my watch. I grab my wallet from jeans pants, puts it in my back pocket of my suit pants then grabs my cellphone from jacket that I wore to pick up Sophie in and puts it in my suit jacket inside pocket then picks up my bag from beside our bedroom dresser. Once I am all set to go, I go to keys lock box that is in the control room and grabs the keys to my SUV.

After getting my set of SUV keys, I go to Sweet Pea's room to say goodbye to her. In my room doing my homework. Gets to Sweet Pea's room and knocks on the door then waits for an answer. As am doing my homework in my room, I hear a knock on my bedroom door and saids [Come in!]. After waiting a minute, hears my Sweet Peal then goes inside her room. Hears my door open, someone comes inside, turns around in my chair at my desk, and sees Daddy then saids [Hi Daddy, you need something?]. [Hi Sweet Pea, I don't mean to bother you when you are doing your homework, but wanted to let you know that am heading out to go back to work since I must be there at six]. [Oh, OK Daddy I understand] gets up from my chair and goes to him. As I watch her come to me, I set my bag down then bends down to her level and once she gets to me, I wrap my arms around her then saids [OK Sweet Pea, please be good for Gail and do whatever she tells you to do OK?]. [I will Daddy, I promise! I'll be good for Gail while you are at work]. Nods then saids [Have a good night and I'll see you sometime tomorrow OK? I love you so much my Sweet Pea] pulls her into me more than hugs her and kisses her forehead. Hugs Daddy back and kisses his cheek then saids [You to Daddy have a good night and be safe at work. I love you to so much Daddy!] then lets him go and looks at him. Let's her go to then stand back up then grabs my bag and saids [I will. I better go now so am not late. So, bye Sweet Pea]. [Bye Daddy!] goes back to my desk to continue doing my homework. Leaves Sweet Pea's room and closing the door behind me then goes to kitchen where Baby should be at still. Finish making a dinner meal for Mr. Grey and starts to pack it up for Love to take with him. As I finish packing the meal, I see Love come into the kitchen and saids [Hi Love, you ready to go now?]. Goes to Baby and saids [Yes, I am Baby! Is the dinner meal ready for me to take to Mr. Grey?]. [Yes, it is! I just finished packing it] zips up lunch box then holds it out to Love. Takes the lunch box from Baby and saids [OK am off to work Baby]. [OK Love be safe and I be missing you and thinking of you until we get to see each other sometime tomorrow]. Nods then saids [Will be missing and thinking about you more Baby]. Smiles when I hear what he saids then saids [Bye Love, I love you too Love!]. [Bye Baby, I love your more Baby!] grabs my drink then heads out through staff entrance. Once Love leaves, I go to check on Sophie and sees she still doing her homework so goes back to my cleaning of Mr. and Mrs. Grey walk-in closet. Out of the Grey's house now and goes to my SUV in the garage. Once to my SUV, I jump into it, puts the bags onto the passenger seat, closes driver's side door, puts on my seatbelt, and start the SUV. SUV roars to life, I push the garage remote button on visor so garage door opens then when I see garage door fully opens, I back out of the garage. Once fully pulled out of the garage, I push the garage remote button again to closes the garage door. When I see the garage's door is fully closed, I take off for the hospital now. As am driving to the hospital for my shift, I see on the SUV clock saids 5:30pm in the evening which should put me on time at the hospital depending on the traffic.

Mr. and Mrs. Grey~(5pm-5:40pm_Argument}

Once I see that Dr. Greene and Nurse Eliza are out of my suite, I look at Christian, and saids [Christian what the in hell were you thinking when you told Dr. Greene just to tie my tubes without talking to me first?]. Pacing back and forth in Baby's suite in front of her bed when I hear her speak to me then stops in front of her bed, looks at her, and saids [What are talking about Baby?]. [Don't you dare Baby me Christian! You know exactly what am talking about Christian. *Gets angry and somewhat yells in my hoarse voice* CHRISTIAN TREVELYAN GREY, WHAT GIVES YOU THE DAM FUCKING RIGHT TO TELL MY DOCTOR TO TIE MY TUBES WITHOUT MY CONSENT AND OR EVEN DISCUSSING IT WITH ME FIRST!] Listens and sees she getting angry, but calmly saids [Anastasia am doing it to protect you and us that all and remember Dr. Greene works for me]. [WELL YOU HAVE A DAM FUNNY WAY OF SHOWING IT. DR. GREENE MAYBE ON YOUR PAYROLL, BUT LETS GET SOMETHING STRAIGHT CHRISTIAN, I KNOW WE ARE MARRIED AND WE TOOK VOWS AS IN WHAT MINE IS YOURS, BUT MY BODY IS MY BODY AND IF SOMETHING COMES UP CONCERNING MY BODY IT IS NOT JUST YOUR DECISION TO MAKE, I NEED TO BE INCLUDED IN THE DECISIONING MAKING. DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR CHRISTIAN?]. Listens and with the concern I have for my Baby without realizing it my voice raises some too [I TOTALLY UNDERSTAND ANASTASIA, BUT YOU HAVE TO SEE IT FROM MY PERSPECTIVE]. [AND WHAT PERSPECTIVE IS THAT CHRISTIAN!]. [I DON'T WANT TO LOSE YOU ANASTASIA. I ALMOST LOST YOU TWICE NOW AND IF I DID LOSE YOU, I DON'T KNOW WHAT I WOULD DO IF I DIDN'T HAVE YOU IN MY LIFE ANASTASIA]. Listens getting more upset by hearing what he just said and saids [CHRISTIAN, YOU AND I KNOW WHAT YOU JUST TOLD ME IS TOTAL BULLSHIT BECAUSE WE BOTH KNOW IF ONE OF US LEFT THE OTHER BECAUSE OF DEATH THAT THE OTHER ONE THAT'S STILL ALIVE WILL BE THERE FOR OUR CHILDREN]. Listens then saids [I GET THAT ANASTASIA, BUT MY LIFE WOULD BE INCOMPLETE WITHOUT YOU IN ANASTASIA DON'T YOU GET THAT]. [CHRISTIAN I TOTALLY GET THAT, BUT YOU NEED TO REMEMBER THAT WITH THIS KIND OD DECISIONS YOU ARE MAKE WITHOUT TALKING TO ME LIKE YOU JUST DID WITH DR. GREENE THERE ARE REPERCUSSIONS TO YOUR DECISIONS THAT YOU MAKE]. [I GET THAT, BUT…] before I can continue Ana cut in and saids [CHRISTIAN DON'T GIVE ME THAT CRAP BECAUSE WE BOTH KNOW IF DR. GREENE HAD AGREE TO TIE MY TUBES, THERE IS NO TURNING BACK AND ONCE DONE THERE NO COMING BACK FROM IT. DO YOU GET THAT! WHICH MEANS THAT YOU CAN'T NO LONGER HAVE ANYMORE CHILDREN WITH ME. DON'T GET ME WRONG AM HAPPY WITH THE TWO WE HAVE AND I GET I COULD POSSIBLE DIE IF I HAVE MORE, BUT WHAT IF IN THE FUTURE WE WANT MORE CHILDREN TOGETHER WE WONT BE ABLE TO BECAUSE THE DECISION YOU MADE WITHOUT TALKING TO ME FIRST. ALSO WHAT IF GOD FORBIDS WE GO OUR SEPARATE WAYS WHICH IT WONT HAPPEN BECAUSE I LOVE YOU TO MUCH CHRISTIAN, BUT IF WE DID AND I FIND A NEW MAN TO LOVE ME AND I WANTED MORE CHILDREN WITH THAT PERSON IF I GOT REMARRIED, I WONT BE ABLE TO BECAUSE THE DECISION YOU MADE ON THE SPOT. DO YOU GET WHAT AM SAYING CHRISTIAN?]. Listens to her and gets angry and upset by what she saying about new lover then saids [I DO GET IT ANASTASIA, BUT IF DR. GREENE DID WHAT I TOLD HER TO DO FROM THE BEGINNING AS IN TIE YOUR TUBES THEN I WILL ALWAYS KNOW THAT I WON'T BE ABLE TO LOSE YOU IF YOU GET PREGNANT AGAIN. BY TYING YOUR TUBES, WE WOULD HAVE TO WORRY WHEN WE HAVE SEX BECAUSE YOU WONT BE ABLE TO GET PREGNANT]. [CHRISTIAN I GET THAT, BUT THERE ARE OTHER WAYS YOU CAN LOSING ME BESIDE ME HAVING MORE CHILDREN, YOUR GET THAT RIGHT! SO, NO MORE MAKING DECISION BY YOURSELF IF ITS HAS TO DEAL WITH ME, YOU, OUR FAMILY, AND OR OUR FRIENDS DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR CHRISTIAN?]. [YES, I GET IT AND YOU MAKE IT PREFECT CLEAR ANASTASIA. I PROMISE FOR NOW ON I WON'T MAKE ANY DECISIONS WITHOUT YOU THAT INVOLVES ME, YOU, OUR FAMILY, AND OR OUR FRIENDS]. Nods then saids as I hold cup out to Honey [Good and can I get some more water please?]. Of course, leans forward from bottom of the bed, grabs the cup from Baby then goes to the counter, pours some water and ice into it then bring it back over to Baby and saids as I hold out cup to her [Here you go!]. Takes cup and drinks some, but coughs some since my throat still sore from breathing tube. Hears her cough and saids [Slowly down Baby little sip because your throat will still be sore for a while. So, are we all good now and back how we usually are Baby?].

Hears him as I drink some more of my water then saids [Don't you dare Baby me just yet. Were not even close to be done with our conversation Christian because you got some explaining to do on something that I want to talk to you about]. Hears Baby confused now and saids [What did I do now Anastasia?]. [Christian you want to tell me what the hell were you thinking when you decided to fire Luke Sawyer as my personal bodyguard? When you were the one that hired him and Prescott in the beginning without talking to my first]. Listening to Baby speak to me and quickly snaps my head up to look up at her then calmly saids [How do you know I fired Sawyer, Anastasia? You were unconscious when I fired him. So how is possible that you know that Anastasia?]. [Don't do that Christian. Don't try and change the subject. The fact is, is that I know, but if you must know! Do you remember when Nurse Eliza told you that it possible for patients to hear when they are unconscious and she told you to talk to me?]. Nods yes then it clicks in my head and saids [Wait are you telling me you heard everything that was saids in your suite?]. [At first no, there was a really thick fog sort to speak in the beginning, but as time passed the fog got less and less and I was able to hear things even though was still unconscious Christian, so basically yes, I heard every dam word that was spoken in my suite]. Gets shocked by what she saying to me and saids [In that case, I fired Sawyer because of the situation he put you in and what happened after that when you got to the hospital because of him Anastasia]. Getting angry and pissed off now by his explanation for firing Sawyer then yells in a raspy voice [CHRISTIAN WE BOTH FUCKING KNOW THAT WHAT YOU JUST SAIDS IS NOTHING, BUT BULLSHIT. WHAT HAPPEN TO ME IS NOT SAWYER'S FAULT AT ALL AND YOU KNOW IT]. Listens then saids somewhat angry and pissed off now too [ANASTASIA, YOU AND I KNOW THAT'S BULLSHIT. YOU KNOW IF SAWYER WAS WITH YOU AS I PAY HIM TO BE, NONE OF THIS WOULD HAD HAPPENED TO YOU ANASTASIA]. Gets even more pissed off now as I listen to what Christian is telling me then voices raises even more as I can since throat still sore and saids [LIKE YOUR MOTHER SAID TO YOU EARLIER TODAY AND AM QUOTING HER "CHRISTIAN TREVELYAN GREY, WE BOTH KNOW WHAT YOU JUST TOLD ME IS ALSO BULLSHIT! WE BOTH KNOW WHAT HAPPENED TO ME WHEN I WAS AT WORK AND WHAT HAPPENED AFTER I GAVE BIRTH IS NO ONES FAULT, SPECIALLY NOT SAWYER'S, AND YOU KNOW THAT CHRISTIAN. ALL YOU DID WAS TAKE OUT YOUR ANGER OUT ON AN INNOCENT MAN WHICH WAS SAWYER THE ONE PERSON I TRULY TRUST TO PROTECT ME BESIDE YOU AND TAYLOR SINCE YOU MADE ME HAVE A BODYGUARD IN THE FIRST PLACE WHICH IS NOT RIGHT AT ALL AND YOU KNOW IT. ALSO YOU DESTROYED SAWYER'S LIFE NOW SINCE YOU FIRED HIM SINCE HE HAS NOTHING TO FALL BACK ON, DO YOU FUCKING REALIZE THAT CHRISTIAN. I HOPE YOU CAN LIVE WITH YOUR DECISION THAT YOU MADE BY FIRING SAWYER"]. Listening then saids fully pissed off now [I CAN DEAL WITH MY DECISION AND I WILL FIND SOMEONE BETTER TO GUARD YOU BETTER THAN SAWYER CAN EVER DO]. [OH, IS THAT SO BECAUSE I HAVE AN ULTIMATUM FOR YOU THEN!]. [OK WHAT IS YOUR ULTIMATUM ANASTASIA?]. [KNOWING I WON'T GET SAWYER BACK! I WANT YOUR BODYGUARD JASON TAYLOR AS MY PERSONAL BODYGUARD NOW OR NONE AT ALL BECAUSE I DON'T WANT YOUR SLOPPY SECONDS AND OR WHOEVER YOU HAVE ON YOUR DAM FUCKING PAYROLL FOR A BODYGUARD. I WANT TAYLOR OR NONE AT ALL, DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR MR. GREY!]. As I listen to Anastasia, gets shocked by her ultimatum and saids pissed off [REALLY ITS GOING TO BE LIKE THAT MRS. GREY?]. [YES, SO DECIDE HERE AND RIGHT NOW MR. GREY! THE BALL IS YOUR COURT!]. Hears her then saids pissed off and angry by her ultimatum [I CAN'T DO THIS!] goes to the couch grabs my jacket and head to door to leave Anastasia's suite.

Reynolds, Smith, and Prescott~(5:36pm_Leaving my post to use the restroom}

As am sitting at my post outside Mrs. Grey's suite, I hear some yelling from inside Mrs. Grey's suite, but knows not to get involved. So, decides to use the restroom so that I don't get attempted to go inside Mrs. Grey's suite to check on them. Gets up from my post and goes to the restroom. As I go to the restroom, I pull out my work cellphone from my suit jacket, opens my text, makes a group text chat with Smith and Prescott, and types out a text saying (Smith Prescott am leaving my post to use the restroom right now) once done push send. Sitting at my post in front of the elevators checking my emails when I get a text, opens it, sees it from Reynolds, and replies saying (Ok, everything still good in my area no problems yet) once done push send. Sitting at my post in from of the stairwell door when I get a text, opens it, sees it from Reynolds and Smith, and replies saying (Ok Reynolds, everything still good in my area too Boss) once done push send. As I reach the restroom, sees I have texts from Smith and Prescott, replies (Ok! Thank you for update guys) press send then heads into the restroom. Sees text from Reynolds reads it, but doesn't reply this time knowing Reynolds will be in the restroom now. As I look down the hallway from my post in from of the stairwell door, I see I have another text from Reynolds reads it, but doesn't reply this time.

Mr. Grey, Mrs. Grey, and Prescott~{5:40pm-5:46pm_Leaves Mrs. Grey's suite and leaves the hospital}

As I get out of Anastasia's suite, I slamming the door behind. Watches Christian leave and the door slamming shut behind him and starts to hyperventilate, knowing am alone with Phoebe. Once out of Anastasia's suite, I sees Reynolds is gone from his post which I was hoping for so I won't get stop because I really need to get out of here. As I power walks down the hall I try and blend in with the family in the hallway so I can go pass the elevators without being notice by whoever is stationed at the elevators. Gets passed the elevators without being noticed and power walks to the stairwell. At my post in front of the stairwell door and looks around. As I look down the hallway, I see Mr. Grey walking fast and stand up when he reaches the stairwell door and saids [Mr. Grey is everything, do you need something?]. Once I get to stairwell door, sees Prescott stand up from her post, I hear her speak to me and then lies to her by saying [Yes everything fine. Am just going down to ER to see my Mother! I already told and cleared it with Reynolds where am going and wanted you three to stay here]. Listens then saids [OK Sir understand!] has seat again at my post. Nods then goes through the stairwell door closing it behind me. Watches Mr. Grey go into the stairwell.

Mr. Grey and Bouncer~{5:46pm-6:16pm_Leaving the hospital, walking, and Pandora's Box Club}

Once in the stairwell, I quickly jog down the stairs as fast as I can. Once on the first floor, I leave the stairwell and sees am in the hospital's lobby. Now that am in the hospital's lobby, I power walk again and leaves the hospital. Out of the hospital and starts walking not sure where am going since don't have my car. As I walk through the hospital's parking lot to get off the hospital's property, I put on my jacket since it's a little cold outside. Now off the hospital's property now and walking to I don't know idea where. As I walk, I pass some shops and restaurants. As am walking the argument keeps running through my head because knowing now that Ana has heard everything that was said even though she was unconscious. As I continue to walk and think about what just took place back at the hospital, I look at my Fitbit watch to check the time, and sees that I been walking for thirty minutes now. As I continue walking, I realize I been walking in a circle because am passing the same shops, restaurants, and a bar and strip club called Pandora's Box for the fourth time now. Getting tired of walking and need a drink so decides to check out the Pandora's Box bar and strip club. Goes to the head of the line. At the front door of Pandora's Box carding people when a young gentleman come to the head of line which I stop and saids [ID please Sir?]. Once I get to the head of the line, gets stopped by the bouncer who ask me for my ID which I hand over after getting it out of my wallet then waits. Watches the gentleman get out his ID out and I take it from him when he holds it out to me. Looks over the ID and recognizes the name on it then saids as I hand ID back [Go right in Mr. Grey! It's a pleasure to have you at our establishment tonight Sir] unhooks the velvet rope so he can pass to go inside the establishment. Nods, takes my ID back, and puts it back in my wallet. Before putting wallet away, I pull out a hundred-dollar bill from my wallet, and as I pass the bouncer, I give him the hundred-dollar bill. Takes the bill and sees it's a hundred-dollar bill and saids [Thank you Sir!]. Once I see Mr. Grey pass the velvet rope, I rehooks it back to the pole to block the entrance. Hears bouncer and nods then continues inside Pandora's Box establishment.


	9. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8~AUGUST 21, 2014

Elena Lincoln~{5:50pm-6:16pm_Leaving Esclava Salon and Driving home}

Once the last costumer has left, I lock up the salon and heads to my car. Gets in my car and takes off for home. As am driving home, I pass by the NW Hospital and Medical Center when I spot Christian walking all alone which is so not like him which tells me something is not right because he never alone he always has at least one of his bodyguards with him. So, follows him, but stay far behind so he doesn't spot me following him. After ten minutes of following him, I notice that he just keeps going around the same block now for the second time. So, as he arounds the corner again I pull my car into the alleyway that's right across from Pandora's Box bar and strip club. Once my car is hidden away, I get out of my car, locks my car and from the alleyway watches Christian come back around. Keeps watching and after six minutes he approaches the bouncer of the Pandora's Box bar and strip club then few moments later I watch him heads inside.

Elena Lincoln, Bouncer and Pandora's Box Club Owner~{6:16pm-6:26pm_Pandora's Box Club and talking to Bouncer and Owner}

As I watch Christian go inside Pandora's Box bar and strip club, I get an amazing and bad idea which I know I shouldn't act on, but my thoughts get the better of me because in my mind I know his wife is no good for him and that I will always want him no matter not even his mother my ex best friend can't stop me from having him. Once's that I see Christian is inside Pandora's Box, I leaves the safety of the dark alleyway and goes to Pandora's Box entrance. Still at the door of Pandora's Box carding people when an older woman come to the front of line which I stop and say to her [ID please Madam?]. Once I get to the head of the line, I get stopped by the bouncer who ask me for my ID which I pull out of my coat inside pocket and I hand it over to the bouncer then waits. Looks over the ID and saids as I hands the ID back [Go right in Miss Lincoln] unhooks the velvet rope again so she can pass through to go inside the establishment. Takes my ID back, and puts it back in my coat inside pocket. Before heading inside leans closer to the bouncer so he can hear me since the noise from inside you can hear at the front door and saids to him [By any chance is your boss Anthony Louis Milano in tonight?]. Sees Miss Lincoln move closer to me instead of going inside then hears her speak to me and before she backs away from me saids [Yes, he is let me call him down please wait here a minute Miss Lincoln].

Nods then backs away from the bouncer and waits for my good friend and owner of Pandora's Box Anthony Louis Milano to come down to see me. Pulls out my cellphone from my back pocket and rings up the Boss then waits for Boss to pick up his office phone. In my office getting some work done as am hanging with two of my closest best friends when I hear my office phone ringing. Picks up my office phone and saids [Hello, Mr. Milano speaking! May I ask who's calling please?]. Waiting then hears Boss voice come through the line and saids [Hi Boss, its Hero from the front door]. Listens then saids [Oh hey Hero! What can I do for you, is everything OK? Because you don't usually call me unless something wrong and or something that needs my attention]. [Everything fine down here Sir and I am sorry to bother you, but there's a Miss Elena Lincoln here at the door and she would like a word with you Sir!]. [Oh, OK please tell her I'll be right down Hero]. [Will do Sir!]. [Thank you, Hero,] hangs up the call and puts my office phone on its receiver then gets up from my desk and as I head out saids to my friends [Guys I'll be right back I have a friend at the door that's would like to speak to me] they all nod. Exits my office leaving my two friends in my office and heads down to the front door. Waiting outside for my good friend to come down. Heads down to the front of my establishment to greet my good family friend from my office on the sixth floor. After a few minutes, I arrive down to the lobby and goes straight to the front door. Once to the front door, I step outside into the freezing cold. I see my good friend Elena Lincoln and goes to her. Few minutes pass then I see my good friend come out from his establishment to greet me. Once I to her I give her a hug and gives her a kiss on each cheek then saids [Elena my dear friend it been a while since we saw each other please come inside and out of the cold so we can talk] wraps one arm around her and takes her inside. Wraps my arm around him as we head inside and saids [I know right Anthony, it has been a far to long since we saw each other because I believe the last time, we saw each other was last year at one of the charity events that was held in Los Angles, California]. [I think your right Elena] as we pass Hero, I nod to him. Nods back to Boss and once I see them pass the velvet rope, I rehooks it back to the pole to block the entrance.

Elena Lincoln and Anthony Pandora's Box Owner~{6:26pm-6:36pm_talking to Pandora's Box Owner}

Once we are out of the cold and inside, I take Elena to one of the private rooms away from the noise so we can talk in private. Continues to follow Anthony once we are inside his establishment. When we get to one of the empty private rooms I have, I let her go, and we go inside the private room. Once inside, I have a seat on the bed and saids [So my muscles outside Hero saids you wanted to speak to me. So, what can I do for you my old dear family friend?]. Stands in front of Anthony as he speaks to me and saids [I have a friend that's here that I would like to surprise. So, I was wondering if I can borrow one of your private rooms for about an hour or so?]. Listens to her request and thinks it over for a moment then saids [Sure not a problem. You can actually use this room for as long as you need my girl that usually uses this room at night is out for a week visiting family out of state, but so you know Elena these doors don't lock for safe reasons so…*grabs the sign off the bedside table and hands to her* you just have to put this sign on the door knob so people know this room is occupied]. Takes sign and saids [Got it! By any chance you would have a pair of handcuffs and a mask I can borrow too?]. [Oh yes check the closet my girls keep their stuff and things like that in there]. [OK perfect] and as I look up at the camera in the corner of the room saids [Now last thing I would like to ask is, does the camera in this room work and record?]. Listens then saids [Yes and Yes Elena!]. [OK perfect I was wondering if you can burn a copy for me on a disk or this empty flash drive?] pulls out the flash drive from my coat pocket and hands it to him. As I take the flash drive saids [Sure not a problem just let me know when your done and I'll burn a copy for you and hand deliver it to you personally *smiles*]. [Prefect and thank you for not asking any questions on what are about to do Anthony]. [Of course, I wouldn't Elena! I would never do that to a good family friend of mine *smiles*]. Gets up from the bed and as I head out for the door to leave and saids [Ok I'll leave you to it then Elena Dear and when your done just text or call me!]. As he reaches the door and has it open saids back to him [Will do Anthony and thank you again Honey]. Nods then leaves room and goes back to my office and my friends on the sixth floor of my establishment.

Elena Lincoln~{6:36pm-6:40pm_In one of Pandora's Box private rooms then leaves room}

Once Anthony is gone, I am left alone in the private room and then starts to get ready for my fun with Christian that I wanted for a very long time even though I do have another submissive in my life since losing Christian. Removes my coat hangs it in the closet then looks through the dresser that in the closet and finds a pair of handcuffs and put them in my back pocket. Continues looking through the stuff and finds a mask that will conceal my face from my lip up to my hair so no one not even Christian can recognize me. Puts on the mask then undoes my hair and messes up some so it not so recognizable either. Looks in the mirror that in the back of the closet and see that it's the best I can do. Grabs the door knob sign then I head out to get my man Christian Grey.


	10. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9~AUGUST 21, 2014

Mrs. Grey and Phoebe Grey~{5:46pm-6pm_Mrs. Grey's suite}

All alone with my Princess in my suite now since Christian stormed out on me. Fast asleep in my cot, but gets woken up when I hear a big bang and starts to cry. As I continue to hyperventilate because am all alone now, I call out to my Princess [Hold on Princess, Mommy coming]. Sits up in my hospital bed then slowly slides to the edge and carefully stand up slowly since am still a little weak and stiff from being in the bed for an entire day. Once on my feet, I carefully go over to my Princess and carefully picks her up. Continues to cry as am being moved. Starts to rock my Princess and saids [Shh my Princess, I got you little one. Now let's see if we can get Daddy to come back shall we Princess!] goes over to beside table and opens the drawer that has my cellphone in it then calls Christian. As I am focus on the task at hand of getting hold of Christian, I stop hyperventilating. After a few minutes of being rocked by Mommy and hearing Mommy voice, I start to settle down and falls back to sleep. As am trying to call Christian, I start to hear something and follows the sound. Once I get to the rolling table that's against the wall in my suite, I find his cellphone sitting on top of his laptop that is lite up with my picture on the screen, and realized that he left his cellphone which means I won't be able to contact him. So hangs up and throw my cellphone on to my hospital's bed then as I pace back and forth rocking my Princess in my suite, I feel tears starts to fall as I think I lost the only one true person I every loved in my life over something so dam fucking stupid.

Taylor, Reynolds, and Smith~{6pm-6:10pm_Arriving to the hospital and getting updated}

Still driving to the hospital for my shift, but as I get closer, I can see the hospital in the distances which lets me know that am almost there and sees I won't be late for my shift. At my post outside Mrs. Grey's suite after using the restroom about twenty minutes ago, but notice when I got back from using the restroom that the yelling has stopped from inside Mrs. Grey's suite which makes me think they worked everything out. After thirty-six minutes of driving, I finally reach the hospital, I park the Grey's SUV in a free spot then jumps out, get my bag and drink then grabs food for Mr. Grey. Once I have everything, I head inside the hospital and go up to Labor and Delivery. Riding up in the elevator to Labor and Delivery floor. Posted outside the elevators. Once elevator stopped on the Labor and Delivery, I step out of the elevator and as I pass Smith, I nod to him then continues my way to Mrs. Grey's suite. Nods back to Taylor as he passes me when he gets off the elevator. As am sitting at my post, I look around the floor for anything out of the norm, but sees Taylor coming to me and I stand up to greet him. As I reach Mrs. Grey's suite, I see Reynolds stand up and saids [Hey there Reynolds! So, what the update on Mrs. Grey?]. [Hi Boss, am pleased to announce that Mrs. Grey is awake and doctor has already removed the breathing tube. She doing well so far. Nothing else came up so far since she woke up]. As I listen a smile knowing that Mrs. Grey is finally back with us and is extubated finally then saids [That's great news Reynolds. Is Mr. Grey in with Mrs. Grey? Because I brought him some dinner since his mom asks me to when I returned for my shift tonight]. Listens then saids [Yes, I believe is. He hasn't left her since I took over for you earlier this morning *thinking he still with her*, but just a heads-up Taylor there might be a little intension in there because about twenty to thirty minutes ago there was a lot of yelling coming from inside Mrs. Grey's suite]. Listening to what Reynolds is telling what's been happening and saids [OK thank you for the update. Reynolds if you can stay here until I come back out of giving the food to Mr. Grey, I'll tell you what you can do next as in stay or go home OK?]. [OK Taylor can do] has a seat and waits for Taylor until he's done what he has to do with Grey family. Nods then steps forward to the door and softly knocks on the door because not sure if Mrs. Grey is awake or asleep since waking up earlier today. After knocking, I wait at the door for an answer from Mr. or Mrs. Grey.

Mrs. Grey, Phoebe Grey, Taylor, and Reynolds~{6:10pm-6:20pm_Inside Mrs. Grey's suite}

I continue to pace back and forth in my suite as I rock my Princess with tears continue to come, but quickly wipes them away when I hear a knock on the door and with my raspy voice saids [Come in, its open!]. After a few minutes of waiting at the door, I hear somewhat of familiar voice, but it's not clear who it is. So opens the door to Mrs. Grey suite and goes inside. Stops pacing back and forth in my suite, but continues to rocks my Princes as I turn to face the door to see who it is. Fast asleep in Mommy's arms. Once inside, I closes the door behind then sees Mrs. Grey is up and out of bed rocking her little one then saids as I go to her [Well hello there Mrs. Grey! How you feeling? Glad to see your back with us] smiles at her, but notices she has been crying. Quickly wipes more of my tears away when I see its Taylor that comes into my suite and smile back at him. Once he gets to me, I carefully give him a hug since am still holding my Princess. Hugs her back carefully and then saids [Mrs. Grey is everything OK?]. Listens then saids [Am OK Taylor, just little tired and weak still even though I been out for an entire day from what am being told *smiles*] also saids, but lies to Taylor by saying [Everything OK Taylor, I promise]. Smiles back then saids since I don't see Mr. Grey in her suite [OK Mrs. Grey! Oh, by the way, is Mr. Grey here? Because I brought dinner for him tonight at his mother request when I came back for my shift tonight] hold up the bag of food to show her. When I hear him ask about Christian tears start to come again which I can't hold back anymore. Watches her as I set my bag and lunch bag on the on the bed then sees her crying. So, goes over to her and somewhat holds her like a father would do even though she is holding Phoebe because Mrs. Grey is like a daughter to me and saids [Mrs. Grey what's wrong? I know something not right so please talk to Anastasia Dear]. Listens to Taylor as he holds me. As he continues to hold me, I lay my head on his chest somewhat and saids as tears flow [Christian isn't here Taylor!]. Listens to what Mrs. Grey is saying then saids [Ana what do you mean by Mr. Grey not here? Am only asking because when I asked Reynolds that I have posted outside your suite since I left earlier, he told me that Mr. Grey hasn't left your suite since he took over for me earlier this morning when you were still out so I can get a few hours of sleep and some food].

As I listen to Taylor, I pulls myself somewhat together. As I start to move, he lets me go then I walk over to Princess's cot and lays her down in it. Let's her go and watches her, but stays somewhat close because can sees she is still wabbly on her feet. Once I see she settled in her cot and still fasted asleep, I turn back to Taylor, and saids [Well about forty minutes ago Christian and I got into a really heated argument and instead of facing the problem and fixing the problem he decided to storm out on us and leaving me here all alone even though I just woke up about an hour or two ago which am betting he wanted for me to wake up since blacking out yesterday. He been gone now for about thirty minutes and now I have no idea where he is and or if he even still even in the hospital Taylor]. Sees she OK when she not moving, I go to the door, opens it, and calls out to Rey [Reynolds can you come in here for a minute please]. Watches what Taylor is doing. At my post outside Mrs. Grey's suite when I hear Taylor call out to me. So, gets up from my post and goes into the suite. Once inside Mrs. Grey's suite, I see Mrs. Grey who is out of bed and saids [Yes Boss?], but also notices that Mr. Grey not in the suite with us. Sees Reynolds come in my suite then watches and listens to what Taylor and Reynolds are saying to each other. Once Reynolds join us, I turn to him and saids [Reynolds, by any chance in the last twenty to thirty minutes, did you leave your post?]. Listens then saids to Taylor [Yes, I did to use the restroom, but I texted Smith and Prescott to let them know Taylor. Can I ask why your asking Boss?]. [Am asking because it seems that Mr. Grey has left Mrs. Grey and their newborn daughter all alone and without anyone knowing specially you Reynolds which is so not like Mr. Grey]. Nods in surprise by the news am getting because I really thought Mr. Grey was still with Mrs. Grey and their newborn daughter. Once done talking to Reynolds, I turn back to Mrs. Grey and saids [Have you try calling him Mrs. Grey?]. Continues listening then saids when Taylor speaks to me directly [Yes I do but…] then slowly goes over to the rolling table and picks up Christian's cellphone to show them then saids [Like I just said, I did tried calling my husband, but as you guys can see, he has left his cellphone here. So, I have no way in contacting him which scares me Taylor] still with Christian cellphone in my hand, I go to where Taylor and Reynolds are in my suite.

Listens then saids [I understand Mrs. Grey and now Reynolds and I will go out to look for him and bring him back to you. You have my word Mrs. Grey well find him unharmed and in one piece]. Nods in agreement to what Taylor is saying to Mrs. Grey. Nods then goes back to where my Princess is sleeping in her cot and as I place a hand on top of my Princess saids [Please bring my husband back to me guys we both need him]. [We will Mrs. Grey] turns to Reynolds and saids to him [OK let's go find Mr. Grey for Mrs. Grey]. Nods to Taylor and we head out of Mrs. Grey's suite. As the guy's head out, I call out to Taylor [Taylor?!]. Grabs my bag from Mrs. Grey's hospital bed and as I reach the door to leave, I hear Mrs. Grey call out to me. So, turns around to face her and saids [Yes Mrs. Grey?]. [Taylor, I just wanted to let you know that once you find my husband, I need and expect you to come back to the hospital]. Listens then saids [Yes of course Mrs. Grey, but can I ask why]. [Well since my awesome husband of mine decided to fire Sawyer without me, you will be the one replacing him for the time being. Do I make myself clear Taylor?!]. Nods then saids [Understood Mrs. Grey. So, I'll be back, once I find Mr. Grey]. [OK thank you Taylor! Your free to go]. Once done of getting my new job, I head out of Mrs. Grey's suite and thinks wow what happened earlier to lead to this switch which I don't mind at all for my new job with Mrs. Grey. Once the guys are gone, I have a seat on my hospital bed, pulls Princess cot in front of me, and watches her sleep. Fast asleep still.

Taylor, Reynolds, Smith, Prescott, and Dr. Grey~{6:20pm-6:40pm_Outside Mrs. Grey's suite and searching for Mr. Grey}

Once outside of Mr. Grey's suite, I turn to Reynolds and saids somewhat angry [Reynolds what the hell happened man? Mr. Grey and I put you in charge while I get a few hours of sleep. How can you let this happen on your watch?]. Takes the scolding from Taylor and once he's done speaking saids [He must have slipped out when I went to use the restroom because haven't gone since taken for you and I couldn't hold it anymore, but am betting he couldn't have gotten passed all of us Boss. So, let's check in with Smith and Prescott for Mr. Grey whereabouts]. Nods in agreement and we go see Smith first since he's the closes. After grabbing my bag, I go with Taylor down the mini hallway to where the elevators are on Labor and Delivery. At my post in front of the elevators when I see Taylor and Reynolds come to me. I stand up when they are in front of me then saids [Hi guys!]. Once Reynolds and I are in front of Smith, I say [Smith did you see Mr. Grey in the last thirty minutes?]. [No am sorry guys I haven't seen him. He hasn't come this way since I got here]. [OK as you were Smith!]. Nods to them then has seat once again at my post. Once done talking to Smith, Reynolds and I goes and sees Prescott who is posted at the stairwell door. Goes with Taylor to see and talk with Prescott. At my post in front of the stairwell door when I see Taylor and Reynolds come to me and I stand up when they reach me then saids [Hi Taylor Reynolds! What can I do for you two tonight?]. Now that Reynolds and I are in front of Prescott, I say [Hi Prescott! By any chance have you seen Mr. Grey in the last thirty minutes?]. Listens to Taylor then saids [Actually YES Taylor, I have guys about thirty minutes ago he used the stairwell to go down to ER to see his mother Dr. Grey. I ask him if he would like me to go with him since I saw him alone, but told me he no on me joining him since he was just going down to ER to speak with his mother Dr. Grey and that he already cleared it with you Reynolds that's he's going down to see his mother]. Listening to Prescott then looks at Taylor confused knowing that I had no idea about him leaving Mrs. Grey's suite. Watching then saids [Am guessing by the look on your face Reynolds that you had no idea he was going to see his mother down in the ER]. [That would be correct because I had no idea until now when I found out he is not with Mrs. Grey and their newborn daughter]. [OK now knowing this let's go see Dr. Grey in ER Reynolds]. Nods to Taylor on going to see Dr. Grey. Has seat back at my post in front of stairwell door. Open the stairwell door and holds it open for Reynolds. Goes inside the stairwell and starts to head down to first floor.

Once Reynolds in the stairwell and before I let door close behind me so I can head down saids to Prescott [Prescott?]. Hears Taylor, looks at him, and saids [Yes Sir?]. [Prescott if you don't mind, I want you to move your post now to outside Mrs. Grey's suite since she is awake now and am taken Reynolds with me. Also let Smith know of your move and that am taken Reynolds with me so you're in charge until we get back OK please?]. [Understand Sir] gets up from my post, grabs my bag then moves to my new posted. Nods then watches Prescott leave her old post and once she out of my sights, I let the stairwell door go, and I head down to first floor with Reynolds. Before I get to my new post, I stop by where Smith is posted to let him know what going on so he's in the loop of everything that's happening. At my new post outside Mrs. Grey's suite now. We go down four flights of stairs to reach the first floor then Taylor and I exits the stairwell once we reach the bottom floor. Now that were in the main lobby of the hospital, we go through the lobby to get to the ER. Down in the ER pit work, but sees its starting to slow down now so goes to nurses' station and lean on the far wall behind nurses' station while I take a breather and get caught with a colleague and good friend of mine. After a mini walk through the lobby then the small hallway we arrive to the ER. In the busy ER now, we go straight for the main desk. Once at main desk, I see Dr. Grey behind the desk leaning on the fall wall talking to someone and somewhat kind of loud because of all the noise that's around us saids [DR. GREY?]. As am chatting with a colleague and friend of mine, I hear my name being called. So, looks up to the direction of my name being called from and sees Taylor and Reynolds standing at the nurse's station. Sees Dr. Grey acknowledge us and we both wave to her so she comes over to us. Sees both guys waving me over to them. I hold up one finger to them then turns my attention back my friend and excuses myself. My friend nods and I leave him then goes to them. Once Dr. Grey in front of us, I lean to her so I don't have to yell and saids [Dr. Grey can we go some where private to talk please?]. Watches Taylor then hears him speak to me and once he backs away, I nod to him then waves to the guys so they will follow me to my office. As I lead the guys to my office, I tell Nurse Matt that am going to my office for a moment, but will be back. Taylor and I follow Dr. Grey to her office.

Once we get to my office, I unlock it and goes inside. holds the door open then let's Taylor go in first after Dr. Grey and once am inside her office I closes the door behind us to give us some privacy as we talk. With Reynolds, we go up to her desk and wait for her to give us her full attention. Now that were in my office, I go to my desk and looks over at something for later then looks at the gentlemen standing in front me and saids [So what bring you two down to my neck of the woods? Because am betting this isn't a social visit gentleman. So, what's going on you two and is there any news on my daughter in law?]. [Your right Dr. Grey this isn't a social visit, but for good news first. From what I been just told by Reynolds that am pleased to say that Mrs. Grey is awake, extubated, and doing well] smiles. Listening as Taylor speaking to Dr. Grey. Listens then saids [Oh that's so great. I'll have to go see her on my next break and or before I leave tonight. Christian must be so happy to have her awake and well]. Taylor and I look each other because we both know things didn't go well when Mrs. Grey woke up. Watches them then saids [Guys what's going on? I can tell when something not right. So, spill it you two]. Hears Dr. Grey then saids [I hate to ask this Dr. Grey, but have you seen and or spoken to your son in the last forty minutes?]. Listening to Taylor then saids [No am sorry guys! I haven't seen him and or spoken to my son since I brought the stuff to him that he asked for which was around noon time guys. Why are you guys asking about my son, isn't he with his wife and newborn daughter on Labor and Delivery?]. [Dam thought this was going to happen. I hate to be one to tell you Dr. Grey, but no your son isn't with your daughter in law and granddaughter and we have no idea where your son is at]. [OK now am really confused guys. So please fill in the missing pieces to the story for me please]. [Short version Dr. Grey is that when I got to Mrs. Grey's suite to give Mr. Grey his dinner that brought for him tonight, I notice he wasn't with her. So, when I asked her where he was, she broke down in tears telling me that he stormed out and left her and their daughter after having huge argument about something after she woke up. She tried calling him to come back, but apparently, he left his cellphone here in her suite so she can't contact him and or by anyone]. [Dam not again, he really needs to stop running from his dam problems when they get to tuff for him to handle and or fix]. [I totally agree with you Dr. Grey because this is like what he did when he found out when Mrs. Grey was pregnant with Theodore]. Continues to listen as Taylor and Dr. Grey talk.

[But like I mentioned earlier, we came here to ask you if you see or spoken to your son, because apparently when Prescott ask him if he wanted her to go with him, he basically lied to her saying no on her coming with him since he was just coming down here to the ER to talk to you Dr. Grey]. Listens then saids [OK now I understand guys, but like I saids earlier, I haven't seen or even spoken to my son since this afternoon]. [Understand Dr. Grey thank you for the information, but seems your son lied and left the hospital with no one knowing and out there all by himself which is so not like him to do. So, we better let you go back to work and Reynolds and i will go out to search for him]. Nods in agreement to plan, but saids [Please find my son Taylor and bring his ass back to his wife and daughter. Because at the rate he's going in, if he keeps this up she just might leave him even though we both know she truly loves him and it will break my son if he loses her for good because I remember it clearly that when she left him the first time, I could see he was really lost without her and when she came back his whole world changed and was happy once again which is how I want him to be because whatever she doing for him it making him a better man which he needs in his life, but he needs to quite doing these things like this or he will end up back to square one again which none of us ever wants for him]. [Agree Dr. Grey] turns to Reynolds and saids [OK let's head out and search for Mr. Grey shall we]. [OK let's do] as I head for Dr. Grey's office door to leave, I say to her [Nice to see you again Dr. Grey and have a good rest of your work day tonight]. [You too Reynolds]. Leaves Dr. Grey's office then waits for Taylor outside Dr. Grey's office. Follows behind Reynolds out of Dr. Grey's office. As I see Taylor reach my office door saids [Jason, please keep me update on my son whereabouts and anything else about him]. As I reach the door to leave, I hear Grace speak to me and turns to look at her then saids [I will Grace, I promise you. I will keep you updated on your son]. [Thank you, Jason!]. [Your most welcome Grace] leaves her office and closed the door behind me. After watching the guys leave, I take seat in my chair to process everything that I have been informed on then gathers myself and heads back to the ER pit for work.

Taylor and Reynolds~{6:40pm-7:30pm_Leaving hospital and search for Mr. Grey}

Taylor and I head out of the ER the same way we came, but once we hit the hospital's lobby, we head for the main exit. Once Reynolds and I are outside we make a game plan on how to search for Mr. Grey. Once Taylor and I are done getting the search plan together we decide that I will take the west side from the hospital while he take the east side since the south side is nothing, but a cemetery and funeral home and well both will do an mile radius from the hospital since we know that Mr. Grey is on foot. Knowing our designated search area I split off from Taylor and I head to my car. Once to my car, I jump in it and takes off for the west side area from the hospital and do my search sweep. I split off from Reynolds and goes to Grey's SUV. Once to the SUV, I jump in it and takes off for the east side area from the hospital and do my search sweep. As I search in the one-mile radius from west of the hospital, I stop in places on each side of the street that I stop at in my car at and ask people if they seen Mr. Grey, but getting no luck at all. As I reach the out shirts of my one-mile radius on the east side, I step into the last place on the block when I hear my cellphone ring, pulls it out and answers it. As I look in the last shop for Mr. Grey saids [Taylor speaking]. Waiting for Taylor to pick up then a few short minutes later hears him and saids [Hey Taylor its Reynolds! I wanted to let you know that I reached my sweep of my one-mile radius to the west of the hospital and am having no luck. SORRY! Everyone I asked here and or at his favorite places either that located on the west side of my search radius, told me that they haven't seen and or heard from Mr. Grey. So, what would you like me to do now Taylor, since am done with my search sweep of the west?]. As I continue my search in the last shop, I listen to Reynolds and once he's done speaking saids [Its OK am not having any luck either. So, since you have no luck you can go home now Rey, but want you back at hospital mid-morning OK and come straight to Labor and Delivery where I'll be OK?]. As I walk back to my car, I listen to Taylor and as I get into my car saids [OK Boss. Again, am sorry that my end was a dead end in searching for Mr. Grey and have a good rest of your night Boss]. [It's OK! See you tomorrow. Have a good rest of you night to Reynolds. So, bye Rey!]. [Bye Taylor!] hangs up the call then heads home. Leaves the shop as the line goes dead. Then as I head back to my car, I remember that Mrs. Grey gave Mr. Grey a Fitbit band last Christmas which he hardly ever removes beside when he is sleeping and in the shower. So, remembers we can track it. So, when I reaches my car, I open my cellphone and the Fitbit GPS app. After a few minutes, I find Mr. Grey exact location. I jump into my car and follows the map to Mr. Grey location because it seems that I must go back to where the hospital is because the map saying he's only a block or two away from the hospital.

Taylor and the Bouncer of Pandora's Box~{7:30pm-7:40pm_Driving to Mr. Grey location, Pandora's Box}

After six minutes of drive back and continues to follow the GPS on my cellphone to where Mr. Grey Fitbit at, I ended up at a bar and strip club called Pandora's Box which is only a block away from hospital. I park on the street then as I get out of my car, I grab my keys and phone then walks up to the bar and strip club which really confuses me because I know this is not the kind of place that Mr. Grey would ever go too even for a drink. When I reach the establishment, I see there is a long line and decides just to go to front of line because not in the mood for waiting to get in. Still at the door of Pandora's Box carding people when an older gentleman in a nice suit comes to the front of line which I stop and say to him [ID please Sir?]. Once I get to the head of the line, I get stopped by the bouncer who ask me for my ID which I hand over after getting it out of my wallet and hands it over to the bouncer then waits. Watches the gentleman get out his ID and I take it from him when he holds it out to me. Looks over the man's ID and saids as I hand it back to him [Go right in Mr. Taylor] unhooks the velvet rope so he can pass to go inside the establishment. Nods to bouncer as I take my ID back. After I put my ID back in my wallet, I open my cellphone and to a picture of Mr. Grey to show the bouncer. Before heading inside, I step forward closer to the bouncer and saids [Have you seen this man?] then holds up my cellphone so that the bouncer can see the picture of Mr. Grey. Sees Mr. Taylor move closer to me instead of going inside and then hears him speak to me. Watches him pull back from me after speaking to me and I look at the photo that on his cellphone which I recognizes right away and saids [Oh yes Mr. Grey. He came here about forty minutes and as far as I know he is still inside Sir because we haven't done the shift change yet and so I been here since he arrived and he hasn't come out since there is only one exit here]. Listens then saids [Thank you!] then heads inside Pandora's Box. As Mr. Taylor passes me to go inside the establishment saids [You are most certainly welcome and have good time inside]. Once I see Mr. Taylor passes the velvet rope and inside establishment now, I rehooks the velvet rope back onto the pole to block the entrance once again. Nods as I hear the bouncer speak to me again and continues into the Pandora's Box bar and strip club.


	11. Chapter 10

CHAPTER 10~AUGUST 21, 2014

Mr. Grey and Bartender~{6:16pm-6:40pm_Inside Pandora's Box}

After entering the club, I look around and sees the stage with the strippers which is so not my thing even before becoming a married man so makes my way to the bar because I really need a drink after the day I had. Making drinks behind the bar, when I see a young gentleman coming my way to the bar. Goes straight for the bar at the south side bar of club passing and squeezing by people on the way to the bar. Once I get to the bar on south side of club, I remove my jacket, hangs it on back of bar stool then has a seat. Once am set and seated at the bar; I wave over the bartender so I can get a drink. Sees the young gentlemen wave me down from where he is sitting, I nod to him in acknowledgment and that I'll be right with him. Nods back and waits for bartender to help me. When I finish making the drinks for the other customers at the bar, I move down to where the young gentlemen are sitting at and saids [Good even Sir! What can I get for you to drink tonight?]. Watches the bartender come over to me after helping other customers and speaks to me then saids to him [Hi there, can I get a beer and a glass of Whiskey please!]. [Sure thing, coming right up!] pours both drinks then once done, set them in front of him and saids [If you need anything else Sir and am not in front of you just wave me down from anywhere that am at the bar]. Nods as I pick up my beer and drinks it then shoots my Whiskey down. Sees that my Whiskey glass is empty and I ask the bartender for another shot of Whiskey. Once I take my fourth shot, I have to read just myself because I can still feel my erection that I gave myself when I was having a little naughty time with my wife after she woke up and having to go an entire month without sex after she got into her last month of her pregnancy. Once fourth shot is gone, I ask for another one even though I know I shouldn't because starting to get woozy. As I pour up the gentlemen fifth shot, I say to him [Sir if I give you this shot am going to need you to give me your keys please!]. As I see bartender about to set my fifth shot in front of me, I hear him speak and saids back to him even though starting to slur my words together because somewhat drunk now, but am feeling super relaxed [OK, but I don't have my keys with me. I walk here from hospital]. Nods then saids [OK then I'll call you a cab when you done OK?]. Nods, but mostly bobs my head ok because the alcohol starting to really effect on me.

Elena Lincoln *In disguise* and Mr. Grey~{6:40pm-7:50pm_Getting my man and in Private room}

Out of the private room, I hang the sign on the door knob then goes and finds my man. Once in main area of the club, I look around the club for Christian. After a few minutes of looking for Christian, I find my man at the bar and goes to him. As I pick up my fifth shot, I hear something. I turn in my seat and I see a beautiful woman in a cute mask coming to me then stops in front of the empty seat beside me and I say [Well hello there!]. As I walk up to Christian he turns in his seat and then speaks to me and I saids as I try to disguise my voice from him [Well hello there Handsome! Is this seat taken?]. [Oh NO, it's free, pleases join me!]. Nods then has a seat in the empty seat beside Christian. Drinks my shot as she sits down then saids still somewhat slurring my words [What would you like to drink Beautiful?]. Hears him somewhat slurring his words, but thinks this can work in my favor and saids [I'll have a Martini please and thank you]. Nods then saids to bartender [Martini for the lady and another Whiskey for me please]. Once we have our drinks, we pick them up, clinks our drinks together and before I drink my shot saids [Am Christian Grey, what's your name Beautiful?] then drinks my shot down. Pretend to zip my lips because not going to tell him my name then drinks some of my Martini. Watches her then with slurred words saids [Oh it's going to be like that so mysterious]. As I take in my sixth shot, I can feel my sex drive start to increase and I must readjust myself once again because I can feel my erection again. Looks at Christian as he looks at me and can see his eyes starting to get glassy which I know it's time to cut him off. So, gets up from my seat then turns back to him and saids [Why don't we take to my private room Handsome!]. Looks at her and nods then pulls out my wallet. Pulls out two one hundred-dollar bills and set them on the bar. As I get up as gracefully as I can because am wabbly on my feet now saids to the bartender still slurring my works [Keep the change!] then grabs my jacket and goes to the beautiful women in the mask. Thank you, picks up the cash and puts what's due in the register then pockets the rest as my tip.

Waits and watches what he is doing and sees he is wabbly on his feet. So once Christian gets to me, I wrap my arm around his waist then his arm around my neck and helps him walk to the private room. With the help from the beautiful women in the mask, we go to her private room because am totally out of it and wasted as fuck. After a short walk we get to the private room. As we go inside the private room, I throw his jacket onto the chair that beside the door then I lean him against the wall that the camera visible too see. Now that we are alone in the private room, I go over to Christian, pins him against the wall, and starts to kiss him. As she kisses me, I kiss her back because not thinking about anything because the glass of beer and 6 shots of Whiskey I had. A little moan escapes from my mouth in pleasure as we kiss. As I continue to kiss Christian, I lean into him and I feels a huge bulge coming from his crotch area of his jeans and saids [Oh someone is really enjoying themselves] then grinds myself into him a little bit to tease him. Nods to what she saying and moan a little higher in pleasure as I feel her put pressure on my erection.

Continues to kiss Christian's lips, but starts to travel down from his lips to jaw then works my way down to his neck. Kissing his neck for a few minutes then stops, look at him, and saids [I think your too overdressed. Maybe we should take off a few layers, what you think Handsome?]. Nods and grabs the bottom of my shirt and tries to remove it, but having a hard time because am super drunk and am not stead on my feet right now. Sees him having trouble and saids [Oh let me get that for you Handsome] grabs the bottom of his shirt for him then in one fluid motion gets it off and throws his shirt on the chair with his jacket. Once my shirt if off, I shiver a little because of the breezes in the room, but after few moments my body adjusts to temperature within the room. Now that he is shirtless, I kiss him again and I places my hands on his shoulder then running my fingers down his chest. I shiver again because her hands are cold, but gets use to it and enjoys the feeling of her touch. As I reach Christian's waist band, I keep going down and stop at his knees. As I work my way back up to his chest and shoulders, I start at his inner knees. As I travel back up to his shoulders, I passes his inner thighs which I stop at and give them a little love squeeze. I open my mouth and another little gasp escapes my mouth as I feel her squeeze my inner thighs. Hears a gasp from him and continues my travels up his body reaching his groin. Once I reach the top of his groin on either side of his body, I travel my way inward toward his crotch. Now that am at the top of his crotch, with one hand I spread out my fingers some and drag my fingers over the bulge of his crotch with some pressure. Feels her on my crotch and pushes into her touch not realizing what am doing because totally passed the drunk stage that am no longer me. As I run my fingers over his bulge some more, I feel him lean into my touch which puts more pressure onto my fingers which excites me. As I run my fingers over his bulge, I can see he enjoying himself and saids [Oh that's right Handsome show me what you want]. Somewhat hears her then leans in to her even more because I can feel my dick growing even more and I need some fucking relief because my erection is getting to intension for me to handle now which going to make me exploded soon if I don't get fucking relief. Watches his body tension up then after a few more strokes, I stop stroking him and gives his package a few good hard squeezes which turn me on even more. Feels her grab my crotch which makes me jump up some then I quickly lowers myself into her embrace once again because I need this so dam badly not even thinking about anything.

Feels him jump out of my hold, but then sees him lowers himself back into my hold and saids as I let him go [Why don't we take this to the bed shall we Handsome? So, I can work my magic and I can help your relief yourself because I see and feel you need some relief Handsome!]. Nods in agreement. Nods back then pulls him off the wall, slowly spins him around so his back facing the bed then I lead him to the bed backwards. Once to the bed, I push him down onto the bed. Falls backwards onto the bed on my back after getting a little push from the beautiful lady. Now on the bed, I crawl up on the bed some, so am straight on the bed. Now that he on the bed, I climb on top of him still fully clothed and straddles his stomach. Watches her has a seat on my stomach then tries to buck her off and smirks at her as I place my hands on her hips so she doesn't fall off me. Feels his hands on my hips then saids as I remove his hands on my hips [Nope you are not going to have control. Do you hear me?]. Listens and nods then saids [Yes Madam, I understand completely]. [Good boy and just to be safe!] pulls out a pair of handcuffs from my back-jean pocket and holds them out in front of him. Hears her and as I look at the handcuffs saids [Oh its going to be like that my Lady] smirks then hold out my left wrist to her. Watches him then as he holds out his left wrist to me, I attach one cuff to his left wrist then I raises his arm above his head to the headboard railing then saids [Right arm up please!]. Does as she asks and raise my right arm up then looks up and watches what she doing. As he raises his right arm up, I thread the hand cuff through the headboard railing then cuffs his right wrist then saids [That's better now we can have some fun *smirks*]. Once I see both arms are immobile, I lean down toward him and kisses him again. Kisses her back in the moment and lust. As we continue to kisses, I travel down from his lips to jaw then neck. Giggles a little because her kisses are tickling me. Hear him and smiles then continues moving from his neck to his upper chest working my way down. As I work my way down his chest, I give him a few nips in his chest. When I travel my way down his chest, I lower myself down and now sitting on his crotch. As I sit on his crotch, can feel it is really enlarged now through my thin jeans and I start to grind on him which is making me horny now which is making me want to take him now, but I wait. As I feel her continuing to kiss my chest, I also feel start to bite me which makes me somewhat scream and moan out. Also feel her move down me and is now sitting on my crotch then starts to move on it which puts alot more pressure on my dick and another loud moan escapes my mouth in pleasure. Once I reaches his stomach I move down more and straddling his legs. Once I reaches his waistband and belt of his jeans, I look at him and saids [I then these should come off now so I can work my extraordinary magic and gives you some relief down there because I can feel you really need to relief Handsome. Listens then saids [Oh yes please Madam because I can feel am about explode any minute now]. Nods as I listen to my Handsome then starts to undo his belt. As she starts to undo my belt of my jeans I start to black in and out because the alcohol is really taken it affect me.

Taylor and Bartender~{7:40pm-7:50pm_Inside Pandora's Box Club searching for Mr. Grey}

Once am inside Pandora's Box; I go to main floor. Now that am in the main floor of club, I look around for Mr. Grey, but doesn't find him anywhere in here and so I look at my Fitbit app map on my cellphone and it's still telling me that Mrs. Grey's Fitbit is still in club. So, goes to the bar to ask the bartender if he seen Mr. Grey tonight. Now that am at the bar on the south side of the club, I wave to bartender my way. As am making a drink for a customer, I see an older gentleman in a nice suit come up to the bar and waves me over to him. I nod to him to let him know I knowledge and that I'll be right with him. Nods back and waits for bartender to help me, but doesn't have a seat. After giving the drink to the other customer, I move down the bar to the older gentleman and saids [Good evening Sir! What can I get for you to drink tonight?]. Watches the bartender come over to me after helping another customer and after he finished speaking to him, I say [Hi there, nothing for me tonight, but can I ask you something?]. Listens the saids [Sure of course! What's your question Sir!]. Open my cellphone to Mr. Grey picture again and I show the picture of Mr. Grey to bartender saids [Have you seen this man in here tonight?]. As I look at the picture on the man's cellphone, I listen to what man saying to me then saids [Oh YES! He ordered a beer and six shots of Whiskey, but with his last Whiskey shot, he was joined by a blond woman in a mask that works here Sir]. Listens then saids [Do you know if this man still here in club?]. [Yes, I believe so and should be in one of the eight private rooms we have here because after their drinks together, they took off to one of the private rooms that I can see from here]. [Oh OK, thank you!] walks away from bar and goes to where the private rooms are located. Call out to gentlemen [Your welcome!]. Nods as I hear the bartender call out to me and continues to private room area of club. Once to the private room area of the club, I see there is no rope and or security guard blocking the way to the private rooms which am so thankful for and so continues onward to look for Mr. Grey.

Taylor, Mr. Grey, and Elena Lincoln *In disguise but will unmask herself* ~{7:50pm-8:10pm_Searching and Finds Mr. Grey}

In the private room area now and starts searching each room one by one by opening door of the rooms, but calls out Mr. Grey name with out looking inside room just in case the room is in use because there is no sign on some of the doors. At the second door, does the same thing like the first door, and gets no reply from Mr. Grey and so continues on. Gets to the third door, but nothing again and so continues to the next room. Continues to black in and out of consciousness. Finally gets his belt undone, gets his jeans button unhooked and then unzips to his jeans. Now that I have his jeans undone, I start to pull then down. Gets to the fourth room, opens the door, and saids [Mr. Grey you in here Sir?]. Comes to when I hear my name being called and saids somewhat loudly without realizing it [YES AM IN HERE!]. Hears Mr. Grey and goes inside. Once inside, I see a woman on top of Mr. Grey then quickly and anger saids [WHAT THE HELL IS GOING IN HERE?]. As I get his jeans down to his knees, I hear a familiar voice and looks behind and goes into somewhat of a shock when I see Taylor behind me. As I continue to look at Taylor in the room, my head goes into over drive. I quickly jump off Christian and onto my feet then saids without realizing it [TAYLOR?]. Once then lady s off Mr. Grey, I see he is handcuff to the bed's railing headboard, shirtless, and about to be fully naked besides his boxers. Looking back and forth at Mr. Grey and lady saids again anger still [LET ME ASK THIS ONE MORE TIME! WHAT IN THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE? DON'T YOU KNOW THIS MAN YOUR MESSING AROUND WITH IS MARRIED AND JUST WELCOME A BABY INTO THIS WORLD YESTERDAY EVENING!]. Listens then all I can say again is [TAYLOR?]. Somewhat listening as I continue to black in and out of consciousness.

Looks at the lady when I hear her say my name and tries to say calmly [Is that all you can say is Taylor and do we know each other Miss? Because I don't recall mentioning my name yet]. Hears Taylor speak to me and saids [Yes, we do know each other Taylor] starts to undo my mask am wearing to disguise myself from Christian. Listening to lady, but looks over at Mr. Grey and sees he is going in and out of consciousness then watches the lady as she removes her mask. After a few minutes, I get the mask off and looks at Taylor then saids [Hi Taylor!]. Sees it is Mrs. Elena Lincoln behind the mask and saids pissed off now knowing it's her behind the mask [MRS. LINCOLN WHAT THEY HELL WHERE YOU THINKING, YOU KNOW WHAT DON'T ANSWER THAT. YOU SHOULD BE DAMMED ASHAMED OF YOURSELF. YOU ARE SO BETTER THAN THIS, WELL I WAS HOPING YOU WERE, BUT SEEMS YOUR JUST LIKE EVERY OTHER WOMEN THAT WANTS AND WILL THROW THEMSELVES AT HIM EVEN THOUGH YOU GUYS KNOW HE IS A MARRIED MAN AND HAVE KIDS!]. Somewhat comes too when I hear Elena name so opens my eyes and sees Elena and Taylor, but thinks am dreaming because my vision not good right now. Starts to get sick then saids very loudly not realizing it [I THINK AM GOING TO BE SICK!] tries to get up, but can't move because of the handcuffs. Sees Mr. Grey starting to turn somewhat greenish in color and I quickly goes to him. I grab the trashcan that's in the room on my way to him. Once to him, I try to help him up, but can't get him up because of the dam handcuffs then looks at Mrs. Lincoln and saids anger [KEY NOW!]. Hears Taylor and I grab the key from hook inside the closet. Now that I have the key, I step forward and saids [Here let me help you!]. Sees Mrs. Lincoln step forward closer to help us, but quickly saids before she can reach us [I GOT IT JUST GIVE ME THE DAM KEY! YOU DONE ENOUGH. SO JUST STAY OUT OF THE WAY!]. Hears Taylor, tosses the key and stays out of his way.

Caught the key then leans over Mr. Grey to releases him from the handcuffs. As I undo the handcuff, I can smell on his breath which is nothing, but Whiskey which is so dam over whelming. Once I have Mr. Grey freed from the handcuffs, I sits him up, and gives him the trashcan. Now free from the handcuffs, I sit up with help of a person then takes the trashcan and throws up into it. Keeps throwing up until I can't anymore and then I set the trashcan down on the floor in front of me just in case I throw up again. I try stand up so I can leave, but gets dizzy and blacks out which makes me falls backwards on to the bed. Caught Mr. Grey in time and lays him on the bed. Watching Christian and Taylor. After laying Mr. Grey down, I realized that Mr. Grey won't be able to walk to the SUV on his own. So, I bend down next to Mr. Grey fixes his pants somewhat back on him and then sits him up. Now with Mr. Grey in the sitting position, in one fluid motion I pick him up and puts him over my shoulder. Now that I have Mr. Grey over my shoulder, I grab the sheet from the bed and drape it over him just in case there are paparazzies outside the club. Gets to the door and grabs his stuff off the chair. Opens the door and before exiting the private room saids to Mrs. Lincoln [If the owner wants his sheet back and or wants a new sheet just tell him to bill me for it. I hope this little stunt you pulled don't bite you in the ass. So, if you'll excuse us am going to get this one home to sober his ass up before I take him back to hospital to see his wife and newborn daughter] start to exit the private room. Listen the saids [Wait Taylor, his wife in hospital with their newborn?] then thinks to self that why I saw Christian in the area of the hospital. As I leave, I hears her, but all I do is nod. Once out of the private room, I slam the door behind me in frustration at the both them. In the private room all alone now, sits on the bed, and thinks because am hoping what I didn't mess up things and my relationship with Christian.

Taylor and Mr. Grey~{8:10pm-8:20pm_Leaving Pandora's Box Club and Driving Grey's house}

Out of the private room then looks around and sees a back door at the end of the private room area. Once I found another exit, I decide to use that exit instead of main entrance because not sure if there are any paparazzies outside the club wanting to take pictures of Mr. Grey since not with Mrs. Grey and at a strip club which we don't need. Goes down the private hallway and exits the club using back door. Now that am out of the club, I go down the small alleyway to the main street. Comes too and saids to whoever carrying me [Put me down whoever you are!] then blacks out again. Hears Mr. Grey, but ignores his request and continues to the SUV. After few minutes, I reach the SUV, opens the door to the back door to the SUV then carefully lays him on the back seat. Uses the sheet I took from club to cover him up. Before closing door, I grab the small trashcan we have in back and places it on the floor by his head just in case needs to throw up again. Closes the door then comes around the SUV to the driver side and gets in. Once in the SUV, I put Mr. Grey clothes on the passenger's seat then starts the SUV and takes off driving in the direction of the Grey's house instead of hospital since he is drunk off his ass and I don't want him anywhere near Mrs. Grey and their baby when he's like this specially after the last time he came home to her super drunk off his ass. Passed out and asleep, but not sure where, but feels am moving.


	12. Chapter 11

CHAPTER 11~AUGUST 21, 2014

Elena Lincoln and Pandora's Box Owner~{8:10pm-8:30pm_Inside Pandora's Box}

An hour and half after talking to my old family friend, am in my office on the sixth floor of my club getting some more work done as I hang out with two of my friends. In the private room still alone now thinking. After thinking of what just happened, I pull out my cellphone, opens my contacts, and looks for my friend's Anthony Louis Milano contact information. Once I found Anthony contact information, I open it then push the text message option my iPhone screen, and then type out my text saying (Hi Anthony, this is Elena Lincoln. I want to let you know that am done in the private room. So if you can burn me copy of camera footage from that private room now and the time stamp you should be looking for is 6:50pm all the way through 8:10pm. I'll be in private room waiting for you) push send and after few second sees it saying that it's been delivered then waits. As am hanging out with my two friends in my office since work done that need my attention tonight, I hear my personal cellphone vibrate on my desk. So, I pick it up from my desk and I see I have a text from my good family friend Mrs. Elena Lincoln. Opens her text and reads it. Once done reading her text, I type out a text back to her saying (Hi Elena! Oh, OK prefect, I will get right on that for you. Give me about ten minutes and I will bring it down to you OK?) push send and after few second reads it saying it's been delivered then gets to work on getting Elena a copy of video footage. In the private room waiting then after few minutes, I hear my cellphone and sees a text back to Anthony saying (OK!) then push send.

As I hang out with my friends, I jump onto my desktop computer, I opens my security system. As it opens, I grab Elena's flash drive she gave me from my back pocket of my pants. As I plug the flash drive into my computer, I hear my personal cellphone again, picks it up, and reads the new text from Elena, but doesn't reply this time. Now that I see my security system is open, I look through the footage that we have so far from today and once I find the right time stamp footage she asking for, I make a folder named ElenaLFootage and then I burn a copy of the hour and half footage to the empty folder. After few minutes, I see footage has been copied to the empty folder then I copy the folder that has the footage in it to Elena's flash drive. As am waiting for footage to copy over to flash drive, I chat with my friends. After four minutes, I hear a beep from my computer and I look at my computer, and I see that the folder is done copying to flash drive. Now that folder with footage is copied to Elena's flash drive, I push button on screen to eject the flash drive from my computer and then remove flash drive. Before delivering it to Elena, I stick the flash drive back into my computer and doubles checks to make sure the folder has been copied. When flash drive reopens on my computer, I see that folder has been copied then I pushes the eject button once more on the screen again to eject the flash drive from my computer and then I remove flash drive. Now that coping done, I permanently delete ELF folder from my computer since I don't need on my computer and that I can always get it back from my back system which we keep on backup hard drive once a month worth of footage has been collected. Sees that am all set now and have flash drive in hand, I grab my personal cellphone then heads out of my office. As I head out, I say to my friends as I hold up flash drive to them [Guys I'll be right back I need to give this to my friend downstairs].

Exits my office, leaving my friends in my office again and heads down to main floor this time. In private room waiting for Anthony, but as I wait, I put key, handcuffs, and mask back in the closet. Heads down to the main area of my club from my office on the sixth floor. After a few minutes, I arrive down to the main floor and makes a B-line for the private area of my club. Once to the private room area, I go to private room four where Elena is. Now at door of private room four, I knock on the door then waits for answer from her. As I hear a knock on the door, I am putting on my coat that I hanged in the closet. Once I have my coat back on now, I go to the door to answers it and sees its Anthony then saids [Please come in Honey!]. After few minutes the door opens and I see Elena. I come inside private room. As I stand in from of her then I hold out her flash driver to her and saids [OK here you go Elena the footage you ask for is on here under folder name ElenaLFootage]. Listens then saids as I take my flash drive back [Oh OK prefect and thank you again for doing for me]. [No problem its my pleasure, but please don't do anything stupid with that Elena my dear old family friend. OK I better let you go now since somewhat getting late *giggles*]. [I wouldn't do that you know me am not that kind of person Anthony. Yes, it is and I have an earlier business meeting tomorrow and plus I should probably let you get back to work. I taken to much of your time already Anthony]. Smiles then saids [Don't worry about its Elena. You are like a mother to me since I know you since I was a youngster and you know my family. Here let me walk you out OK?]. [OK sure!]. We head out of private room and goes to entrance. Once out of private room I put flash drive the inner pocket of my coat so I don't lose it on our way out.

Elena Lincoln, Pandora's Box Owner, and Bouncer~{8:30pm-8:40pm_Leaving Pandora's Box}

As I head to door with Elena, I wrap one arm around her when we hit the crowd of people, we must go through to get to the front door. Still at the door of Pandora's Box carding people. Feels Anthony's arm around me and I let him guide me out of his establishment. After few minutes, we reach the door and we go outside. Once outside we stop beside Hero then I let go of her and turns to face her. I step forward closer to her and gives her a hug then gives her a kiss on each of her cheeks then before letting go saids [Please don't be stranger Elena. I miss seeing you. So, let's set time out each month to see each other OK?]. As am carding people, I see Boss and Miss Lincoln standing next to me and so I unhooks the velvet rope from the opposite pole am standing beside so she can leave. Listens to Anthony and before he lets me go saids back [Yes agree! I will call and or text you so we can setup something up]. Listening to her and once she done, I take a step back and then nods to her in agreement. Nods back then leans forward and gives Anthony a kiss on each of his cheeks too and then saids [Bye Anthony! See you soon Honey] then start walking away passing the velvet rope and the security guard. With Boss standing next to me and I see Miss Lincoln passed the velvet rope, I rehooks it back to the pole to block the entrance. Watches her leave and calls out to her [BYE ELENA SEE YOU SOON!]. Hears Anthony as I continue walking and waves my hand to him in acknowledgment. Sees her wave and once she out of my sight, I nod to Hero then heads back inside. Nods back to Boss as he heads back inside. I head back inside and goes back to my office and my friends.

Elena Lincoln~{8:40pm-8:46pm_Walking to car then heads home}

After a short walk am back in the alleyway where I parked my car when I was watching Christian walking after I followed him to this club. Once to my car, I jump in it, starts it up then pulls out of the alleyway. Now on the main street, I head home now that I now have what I came for to finally get rid of my man Christian Grey's gold digger of a wife once and for all and he can be mine for good the way it should be from the start.


	13. Chapter 12

CHAPTER 12~AUGUST 21, 2014

Mrs. Grey, Phoebe, and Hannah~{6:26pm-7:26pm_Mrs. Grey's suite and GPH}

In my office at GPH wrapping up work for tonight before I head home. As I wonder where Christian is, I continue to watch my Princess, but sees she starting to get fussy. Wakes up and crying because am hungry and wet again. After grabbing her bag from the couch, I go back to the bed and set bag on the end of the bed then gets back into bed. Once in bed, I fix myself in a sitting position then picks up my Princess and lays her in between my legs. After grabbing one of the pillows behind me, I pick up my Princess then puts the pillow on my lap against my stomach and puts my Princess on it so she little bit elevated so I can feed her. Once I see she at a good level in my lap, I unbutton my hospital gown and let it fall completely open to expose my breasts. When I see am all set for feeding, I take a hold of my Princess behind her back and shoulders so her chest is touching mine chest then I bring her nose in line with my left nipple. Once she there to my nipple, I gently brush my nipple from her nose to her lips to encourage her to open her mouth wide for me. Feeling Mommy's on me and I open my mouth because am hungry. When I see her mouth is open, I quickly bring her to my left breast, directing my nipple at the roof of her mouth. Once I feel Mommy's nipple and breast in my mouth, I close my mouth on her and starts sucking. Feels her sucking and hears her swallowing, but still checks for placement and sees am good since I done this before with Theodore. Continues to eat from Mommy. I cover up my right breast with my gown since not in using the right one right now. As I breastfeeding, I grab my cellphone and Facetime Hannah to check on things with her. As I wait, I see the video call is connecting. I see that I am done for tonight so I powers down everything in my office, I gather all my belongs and then heads for my office door to leave out.

As I have my hand on my office door, I hear my cellphone ringing from inside my purse. I let go of my office door then opens my purse and gets out my cellphone from my purse. Once I have my cellphone out, I see an incoming Facetime call coming from Ana's cellphone, but thinks its Mr. Grey calling me, but using Ana's cellphone because the last time I heard news about Ana, she was still out and intubated because of complication that risen after she given birth. Waiting for call to connect. I quickly turn my office light back on then goes to the seats in front of my desk and has a seat then answers Facetime call and it connects the call. After a few minutes call connects, I see Hannah and saids still in raspy voice [Hannah!]. After a few moments the call connects, I see and hears Ana which shocks me. When she spoke, I noticed her voice is raspy then saids excitedly to see her [Ana!]. [Hannah! Am sorry if am bothering you and or calling you so late. I just wanted to check in with you]. Listening carefully since her voice not clear and saids [Everything good here. The team and I got you covered Anastasia so please done worry about work, focus on you getting better and that little new one you gave birth too. But I should be asking you how you doing because last update I got was yesterday from Sawyer telling me that birth went well, but there was a complication after you gave birth that made your doctor intubate you]. [Yes, I was, but my doctor removed the breathing tube an hour ago that why my voice sounds weird right now because my throat still sore]. [Understand. I am still able to understand what you are saying Ana, so no need to worry. So how is new little Grey family member?]. [She great would you like to see her Hannah?]. [Oh yes please Anastasia would love to see her!]. [Sure, and Hannah sorry in advance if I flash you am feeding her right now]. [OK, no worries!]. Nods when I hear her then pick up my cellphone from bed and angles the camera over Phoebe and once I see she's in frame stops moving then saids [So what you think Hannah?]. Sees camera moving and after few minutes saids as can see the baby [Oh Anastasia she beautiful just like you my dear friend]. [Ah thank you Hannah] after few minutes' moves my cellphone off my Princess and back to me on the bed prop up so I don't I don't have to hold it. Watches as camera move then sees Ana again. [So how is working going?]. [Good you don't need to worry Anastasia. Take all the time you need. I will keep you updated every step of the way and nothing big will happen until your return Anastasia]. [OK Hannah thank you for the update and I will call you when we get discharged and back home]. [OK Ana talk to you soon. Bye!]. [OK bye Hannah!]. Disconnects the video Facetime call and continues feeding my Princess.

Hannah and Sawyer ~{7:26pm-7:46pm_Calling Sawyer and driving home}

After getting about six hours of sleep, am awake now and having some dinner with my buddy Rain. I gather all my stuff again after talking to Anastasia and leaves the office for tonight, but as I leave GPH and go to my car, I decide to call Sawyer to give him an update on Anastasia's condition. Once in my car, I turn it on then attach my cellphone to my speakers in my car, dials Sawyer's number that I have, and as I hear it ring, I pull out of my parking spot in the garage of GPH then leaves GPH. Cellphone keeps ringing as am heading home now. Continues to eat with my buddy Rain when I hear my cellphone ringing, picks it up my cellphone from the table. I look at who calling me, but I don't recognize the number, but answers it anyway. Once I accepted the call I say to person [Hi Luke Sawyer speaking, may I ask who calling please?]. As I continue to drive home, I hear Sawyer voice came through and saids [Hi Sawyer, its Hannah]. [Oh, I Hannah what can I do for you? I thought I wouldn't be hearing from you for a few days since we just spoken earlier today]. [I know and I thought so too, but I have an update for you about Mrs. Grey]. [Oh OK! So how is Mrs. Grey Hannah?]. [From what I saw when I talk to her a few minutes ago. She is awake, breathing tube is out and baby is doing great]. Listening then saids [Ah that's really great to hear. Hope she recovers quickly and go back to her daily routine when she can]. [Same here Sawyer. OK Sawyer I better let you go because your probably busy right now and am driving home which am almost too]. [No, you're not bothering me just having dinner with my buddy since woke up from my nap after coming home from the hospital earlier today, but OK I understand too. I better let you go so you can focus on your driving]. [OK Sawyer have a good night and I'll talk to you soon hopefully]. [OK! Bye Hannah]. [Bye Sawyer!] hangs up the call and after ten minutes more of driving I arrives home. Once parked, I head inside and goes to the kitchen to see what I can have for dinner. Sees call ends then continues my dinner with my buddy Rain.

Nurse Eliza, Mrs. Grey, and Phoebe Grey~{7:26pm-8pm_Mrs. Grey's suite and Nurse Station}

In the on-call room getting a nap in since am staying at the hospital until Mrs. Grey and Phoebe Grey are discharged from the hospital. Continues feeding my Princess, but after forty-five minutes sees she is done when she unlatches from my breast then I unswaddles her and put her on my shoulder and burps her by patting her back. Finishes eating, so removes my mouth from Mommy then cries a little as am being moved then with a few good pats on my back I burp. As I continue to pat Princess's back, I hear her burp then carefully removes her from my shoulder and lays her on the pillow in front of me. Feels am not moving anymore I settle down and starts to falls asleep. Now am done with feeding my Princess, I snap my gown back together to cover myself up then grabs the baby bag from end of the bed and places it beside me. Once the baby bag beside me, I open it up then gets out new diaper, the wipes, and pajamas to put her in since she naked. Now that I have everything, I change her diaper. Crying as am being moved and feels something cold on me. Hears her crying as I change her and saids [Shh my Princess your OK am almost done my Princess] after a few minutes I finishes changing her diaper then dress her in one of the pajamas I packed in her baby bag. Now once am full done I lay her back on the pillow and reswaddles her back in her blanket then rocks her from side to side to calm her down then sees her starting to drifts off to sleep once again. Feels Mommy rock me and I drift off to sleep after feeding and being changed. Throws the diaper and wipes away in trashcan beside my bed. Now that am all done, I put the wipes back in the bag then zips it up, picks up the bag, carefully leans forward over my Princess, and puts the bag at the end of the bed. As am leaning over to put baby bag on the end of the bed, I smell something good and remembers the bag of food that Taylor left for Christian and so picks it up and bring it to me. Sitting back on the bed now, I open the bag of food and pulls everything out and see Gail has pack a grilled cheese sandwich, bottle water, bottle coke, and something in a thermos. Also pulls out the spoon and napkin then set the bag on the chair. Opens the thermos and the smell gets stronger. Looks inside the thermos and see its tomato soup then starts to get hungry, but not sure if I can eat it so pushes the call button on my bed railing. Comes back to the nurses' station after getting a two-hour nap in the on-call room.

As am about to check on one of my other patients, I hear one of call buttons go off and looks down the list of the rooms and suites and sees its coming from Mrs. Grey's suite that am being called to. I go to Mrs. Grey's suite, but before I got to see what Mrs. Grey need, I get the medication for her head and stomach that Dr. Greene order earlier. Has the medications I go to Mrs. Grey's suite and once there I knock on the door then goes inside. On my bed waiting for the nurse to come and after a few minutes see Nurse Eliza and saids to her [Hi Eliza!]. Now in the suite, I see Ana sitting up in her bed with her baby laying in front of her on a pillow then goes to her bedside and saids [Hi Ana, what can I do for you dear?]. [I don't mean too bother you because I know your probably busy with your other mothers, but I was wondering if it is OK for me to eat these?] shows her the food that in front of me on my bed then saids [Taylor brought dinner for my husband tonight, but he is not here so I thought I could eat it because am a hungry]. Listens as I look over the food in front of her on the bed then saids [No its not bother Ana so don't worry. Sure because Dr. Greene already told me that when you are ready to eat to start you off with liquids since she just removed your breathing tube. So, start off with the soup and drinks for now OK?]. [OK can do thank you Eliza]. [No problem and I brought your medications for your head and stomach] goes to her IV pots then opens the alcohol pad then cleans off the IV port. Once at a time in caps the needle that has the medication in them and pushes them in to her IV. Once both are pushed, I throw away the needles in the sharp's container in the suite then saids [Those should help and if you need anything else just push the call button again]. Nods and saids [I will]. Nods back and leaves the suite, but once out I go check on the patient that I was going to check on before I was called to Ana's suite.

Mrs. Grey and Phoebe Grey~{8pm-8:30pm_Mrs. Grey's suite}

Watches Eliza leave and once she is gone, I grab the television remote from the bedside table and turns on the television, but puts the television on low so it doesn't wake up my Princess. Fasted asleep on Mommy's pillow. Once I find something to watch, I open the bottle of coke then sets in in my lap then open the thermos, pours some of the tomato soup into the cap mug then sets the open thermos on the bedside table. After seeing am all set, I leans back in my hospital bed and eats the soup while I watch television. Eats slowly since my throat is still sore from the breathing tube. Once I finished the first mug of soup, I refill my cap mug with more of the tomato soup then drinks some of my coke. Continues to eating and after my fourth mug of soup, I see that I have finished the entire thermos of soup so caps the thermos and grabs the lunch bag. Once the thermos is closes, I put the thermos, and spoon back into the lunch box then puts the lunch box on the chair beside my hospital bed. Opens the water bottle and put it on beside table with my coke. Wipes my mouth with the napkin then carefully gets out of bed then picks up my sleeping Princess and puts her in her cot to sleep. Once I see she OK, I grab the IV pole and I go to the restroom for the night then when I come back turn off the lights to the suite and gets back into bed then lay back in my bed then finishes off my bottle of coke as I watch television until I falls asleep.

Taylor, Mr. Grey, and Gail~{8:10pm-9pm_Driving Mr. Grey home and Grey's house}

Still fasted asleep not sure where, but feels movement which is making me sick to my stomach. Continues driving and after thirty-six minutes, I arrive to the Grey's house. Fast asleep now in mine and Taylor's room since everyone else is asleep. Pulls up to the front door, turns off the SUV, removes the keys, but leaves my bag for now in the SUV. After grabbing Mr. Grey's clothes from the passenger seat, I get out then goes around to the back of the SUV, opens the door, grabs the sheet that covering Mr. Grey then somewhat carefully pulls Mr. Grey to the edge of the seat and then gets him into a seated position. Now that he is in a seated position, I somewhat bends down and in one fluid motion, I pick up Mr. Grey, putting him over my shoulder. Now that I have Mr. Grey onto my shoulder, I stand back up straight then steps back, closes the SUV's door, and goes to the house. Still passed out, but feeling more movement. Gets to the front door and unlocks the door, but as I open the door the security alarm goes off loudly. Come to when I hear a loud nose and saids [PUT ME DOWN] bangs on the person back with my fists. Asleep, but since am a light sleeper gets woken up when I hear the security alarm go off, I quick jump out of bed, and grabs my baseball bat that I keep underneath my bed. With the baseball bat in hand, I head out of my room to see what going on. Gets inside the house with the alarm still going off and I close the front door. Quietly goes the hallway and makes my way to the front door to check it, but has I head there, I hear some noises coming from the front door. Yells again [LET ME THE FUCKING DOWN]. Ignores Mr. Grey and turns my attention to the security system and shuts it off.

Once the system stops alarming, I continue to take Mr. Grey to one of the guest bedrooms on the staff side of the house which is by mine and Baby's bedroom to keep him away from main part of the house until he sobers up. As am about to turn the corner to the front door, I hear the security system stop alarming. With baseball bat still in hand, I jump out from the behind the corner and screams out while swing the bat to scare the intruder off [GET OUT I HAVE A BAT AND I WILL USE IT!]. Quickly jumps back as I see something swing in front of me and quickly saids [GAIL BABY, IT ME JASON!]. Stops swinging the bat and puts the bat down when I hear Jason voice. Turns on the hallway light then see my love, but notices he carrying someone and saids [Love you almost gave me a heart attack. I thought someone was breaking into the Grey's house because I wasn't expecting you to be home until tomorrow. Who do you have with you Love?]. Hears voices, but passes out again. [I know Baby and that was the original plan. This would be Mr. Grey!]. [Oh OK! Is he OK?]. [Yes, believe so just dam drunk again. Let me put him to bed and I will fill you in OK?]. Shocked, but saids [OK Love meet me in the kitchen once you put him to bed] heads for kitchen. Nods back then saids [Baby is one of the guest bedrooms on our side of the house free?]. As I leave to go to kitchen, but hears Love and saids [Yes, they are open!]. [OK, good that where I will put Mr. Grey to sober up. So that he is away from the main part of the house just in case he still drunk when Mrs. Grey come home tomorrow because she doesn't need to him to be around her and or their daughter when he's like this]. Listens then saids [Agree Love!] continues to the kitchen and once there puts on a pot off coffee. [OK!] continues to the guest bedrooms. Comes to again and somewhat looks around, but everything all blurry. Once to the guest bedroom, I turn on the lights to the bedroom then throw Mr. Grey's clothes am carrying onto the chair in the bedroom. I go to the bed, pulls down the blankets then somewhat lowers Mr. Grey down from my shoulder onto on to his feet. Sways a little while standing, but blacks out again which makes me fall backwards and land onto something soft. Watches Mr. Grey collapses back onto the bed then bends down in front of him and removes his shoes. Once his shoes are off, I fix him in the bed so he straight and then covers him up. Sees he's set in bed, but before I leave, I grab the trashcan in the room and places it by his head on the floor then leaves the room leaving the door a crack, but turns off the lights. Fasted asleep not sure where.

Mrs. Grey and Phoebe Grey~{9pm_Mrs. Grey's Suite]  
Continues watching television with my Princess in her cot next to my hospital bed. Asleep in my cot. 

Taylor, and Gail~{9pm-9:30pm_At the Grey's house}

Sees the coffee is done then pours up two cups off coffee and gets a plate of cookies to share with Love while we talk. Heads to the kitchen and once there finds my Baby at the breakfast bar with coffee and plate of cookies. As I have a seat next to her, I pick up a cookie and takes a bite of it. Sees Love and as he sits next to me saids [So what happened Love? How did Mr. Grey get so drunk? Because should he be with Anastasia and their newborn daughter]. Listens then saids [Short version Baby. When I went to deliver Mr. Grey's dinner to him, I noticed that he wasn't with Mrs. Grey and their baby in her suite. So, when I ask her if he was there with her, she broke down in tears and told me that he stormed out on her after having a huge argument about something after she had just woke up]. Nods and listens to Love then saids [Ah that good she awakes and breathing tube is out, but what Mr. Grey did wasn't right. How did you find him Love?]. [Reynolds and I went to search for him starting with Dr. Grey because apparently, he lied to Prescott, saying no on her coming with him since he was just going down to the ER to talk Dr. Grey and basically left the hospital with no one's knowledge. So, Reynolds and I went out to search for him, but we had no luck at all. As I was heading back to my car, that I when I remember that Mrs. Grey gave Mr. Grey a Fitbit for Christmas last year which I can track by the app on my cellphone. Which lead me to a bar and strip club where I found him in one of the private rooms with a woman in a mask on top of him who had him also most fully naked]. Listens and my mouth drop open when I hear that a woman was with Mr. Grey and almost naked. [But you want to know the worse part of all this Baby?]. [What the worse part Love?]. [The women in the mask who was on top of Mr. Grey was no other than Mrs. Elena Lincoln]. [NO!]. [Yes! Which shocked me too]. [Wow that's really messed up] drinks some coffee as I finished my cookie off. [Agree Baby she should know better] finishes my second cookie then drinks some of my coffee then saids as I pull out my cellphone [Am going to call Grace to see if she can come down to make sure Mr. Grey OK even though I know he's just drunk]. Nods and gets up to get some more coffee.

Back in my office at the hospital gathering my things so I can go home. With my cellphone out, I open it to my contacts, and looks for Grace's contact information. Once found Grace's contact information, I push on the number so it calls Grace. As it starts to ring, I put my cellphone on speaker and sets it on the breakfast bar table. As I head through the hospital to leave, I hear my cellphone ringing in my hand. Looks at my cellphone screen, sees its Taylor calling me. So, picks up and saids [Hi Taylor! Is there any news on my son?]. [Hi Grace, yes that why am calling. I have found him and brought him back to the Grey's house instead of hospital because he got himself super drunk again. I know its late, but is there any way you can come over to the house to check him out to make sure nothing else is wrong with him besides being drunk and maybe give him a banana bag to help him sober up since Mrs. Grey and Phoebe should be coming home tomorrow?]. Once refilling up our coffee cups has a seat back next to my Tay Tay and listen to Dr. Grey and Love talk. [Of course, I'll head there now since I just getting off working as we speak]. [OK prefect thanks you so much Grace for doing this]. [No need to thank me Taylor he my son and will always take care of him even if he dam drunk off his ass. So, I will see you in about thirty minutes]. [OK Grace see you soon. Bye!]. [OK bye!] hangs up the call then stop by the ER to get a few things then heads out. Once to my car, I get in, turns it on then contacts my cellphone to my radio speaker and calls Cary. Call ends then saids to Baby [Once Grace comes, I have to head back to hospital since now am being employed to Mrs. Grey by Mrs. Grey since she knows Sawyer has been fried by Mr. Grey, but I will have Reynolds take my place for now to be with Mr. Grey] drinks some more coffee. [Wow and OK Love I understand. Are you OK with the switch?]. [Yes, its fine with me. Ill be good to switch things up *smiles*]. Smiles back at Love.

Dr. Grey and Carrick Grey~{9:30pm-10pm_Leaving Hospital, Driving to Sweetheart's place, and Calling Carrick}

Once I hear the call is ringing, I pull out of my parking spot of the hospital's parking lot then heads out of hospital parking lot, turns on to the main road, and drives to Sweetheart's home. At home watching television after putting Teddy to bed while I wait for Grace to come home from the hospital. As I continue to watch television, I hear Grace's ring tone ringing on my cellphone, so picks it up, and saids [Grace Dear, are you on your way home?]. As am driving, I hear Cary's voice comes through the speakers in my car and saids to him [Cary Love, I not coming home tonight again!]. Hears her, start to worry, but saids calmly [Dear is everything OK?]. [Am on my way to check on Christian]. [Grace Dear am little confused again. Isn't Christian with Anastasia and our grandbaby at the hospital?]. [No Love! Christian is at his house drunk]. [Dear am still confused why is our son at home drunk?]. [Short version Cary, after Anastasia woke up, they got into a heated argument about something and stormed out on her. Apparently, he lied to Prescott, saying that he was going to the ER to talk to me which he never did and basically left the hospital with no one's knowledge. So, Taylor and Reynolds when out search for him, but Taylor found him drunk at a club and decide to bring him home instead of hospital because Anastasia and our granddaughter doesn't need to be around him when he's drunk. So, Taylor called me, asking me if I can make sure our son OK besides being drunk]. [Dam he needs to stop this if he keeps this up, he's going to lose Anastasia and maybe his children don't he get that]. [I totally agree Cary. He does need to stop this because like you saids if he keeps this up, he will lose his family which is the best thing that ever happen to him]. Listens then saids [OK Dear I understand]. [I should be home tomorrow since I don't have to go into work tomorrow]. [OK Dear, not a problem! Go take care of our son and set him straight Grace Dear, I'll let you go so you can drive and if you need anything just give me a call OK?]. [OK I will promise Cary. So good night and I love you Cary Love!]. [Night Dear and I love you too Grace!]. Hears him then once done hangs up the call and continuing driving to Christian's place. Hears the line goes dead and ends the call. Once done with the call, I get a snack and a drink then heads to bed.

Dr. Grey, Taylor, and Gail~{10pm-10:20pm_Driving and arrives to Sweetheart's house}

Continues snacking and drinking with my Baby while we wait for Dr. Grey arrival. After thirty minutes, I arrive to Sweetheart's house, I park my car, turns off it off then grabs my stuff, gets out, closes the door behind me, and locks my car then heads to the house. Once to the door, I ring the doorbell, and waits for someone to answer the door. With Love chatting when we both hear the door bell and saids I got it Love]. Gets up from my stool then goes and answers the front door. At the front door, I unlock it and opens it. Waiting at the front door and after a few minutes, the front door opens and I see Gail. [Good evening Grace please come in!]. Hears her and comes into the house and saids [Hello Gail!]. Once she inside the house, I close and locks the front door then saids [If you come with me Grace, I will take you to Taylor that will fill you in on Mr. Grey]. [OK Gail] follows Gail. Leads Grace to the kitchen where Love is and saids [Would you like some coffee Grace]. [Yes, please Gail]. Hears some noise coming my way and stands up when I see Baby and Grace come into the kitchen and saids [Good evening Grace am sorry for you to make another trip out here again and taking you away from Mr. Grey again]. In the kitchen, I pour another cup of coffee for Grace and add more cookies to the plate for us to share. [Evening Taylor. So, from you told me over the phone you found my son, but drunk]. [Yes, that's correct Grace]. [May I ask how and where you found my son?]. Nods then saids, but leaves out part about the women, private room and Mr. Grey almost being naked [After Reynolds and I left you earlier today, we both made a game plan on how to find him. We decided that will do a mile search radius from the east and west of the hospital since we knew he was on foot, but we had no luck at all and as I was heading back to my car, that's when I remember that Mrs. Grey gave Mr. Grey a Fitbit for Christmas last year which I can track by the on my cell phone app which did. It led me to a bar and strip club that was only a block away from the hospital which is where I found him. According to the bartender he had ordered a beer and six shots of Whiskey which is way over his usually limit when drinking alcohol. He threw up once and been in and out of consciousness]. Listens as I see Gail come to me with a cup of coffee and drinks some the saids [That really shocks me to know he went to a place like that because he never goes to those kinds of places even when he was single, but OK I understand. Can you show me where he is?]. After giving Grace her coffee, I have a seat and listens while I eat another cookie.

[Of course! If you'll follow me Grace, I will take you to where he is sleeping]. Nods and goes with Taylor after drinking some more of my coffee then setting my cup on the breakfast bar table. Takes Grace to Mr. Grey and saids [I put Mr. Grey in one of the guest bedrooms on staff side of the house so he is away from the main part of the house just in case he still drunk when Mrs. Grey and their daughter come home tomorrow because they don't need to be around him when he's like this]. Listens then saids [I agree with that Taylor!]. Once to the guest bedroom, I open the door to the guest bedroom and we go inside. In the guest bedroom now then goes over to each lamp on each corner of the bedroom and turns them on instead of fan light so it's not too bright and doesn't wake up Mr. Grey. Looks around the bedroom and sees Sweetheart fast asleep in the bed then saids [OK, I think I got it from here now. So, if you need to do something else your free too Taylor]. [OK Grace and yes am need to be elsewhere. Am sppose to report back to the hospital to guard Mrs. Grey after finding Mr. Grey because before I came to talk to you Grace, I found out that I am now employed to Mrs. Grey by Mrs. Grey herself since she knows about Sawyer being fried by Mr. Grey, but I will have Reynolds take my place with Mr. Grey for now]. [Wow, I knew something was going to happen when she found out Taylor, but I understand her reasoning for doing this switch because I can see for you and Sawyer. You two are the only ones she trusts to guard her after somewhat being forced to have a bodyguard by my son]. [Same here totally understand. So, with that I better get going, but if you need anything Gail will be around. If you can't find her, our room is just four doors down from here]. [OK! Have a good night and bye Taylor]. [You to Grace and bye] head out back to Baby to say good bye.

Taylor and Gail~{10:20-10:26pm_Leaving Grey's house and driving to hospital]

Leaves the guest bedroom and goes to the kitchen where Baby is. In the kitchen cleaning up when I hear love and saids [You heading out now?]. In the kitchen, hears Baby, and saids once beside her [Yes, I am]. Listens to Love as I put some cookies in Ziplock baggy and saids [OK Love]. Turns to you and saids as I hold out the bag of cookies to you [Little something for you even though I know you have your lunch]. As I take the bag the of cookies and saids [Thank you Baby. Walk me to the door because I park in front of the house. Also am going to call Reynolds come over here now. So, you girls aren't alone with Mr. Grey when he's drunk like he is to be safe]. [OK Love and of course] takes Tay's hand and we go to the front door then once to the front door; I unlock it and opens the door. Let's go of Baby's hand then kisses her and saids [OK Baby I will see you tomorrow. I love you. Bye!]. Kiss my Tay back then saids [Love you to Love and bye! Be safe!] then watches him leave. Leaves and goes to the SUV. Once to the SUV, I get in, starts it then takes off back to the hospital. Watches Love leave and once he out of sight closes and locks the front door then goes to the kitchen. 

Mr. Grey, Dr. Grey, and Gail~{10:30pm-10:40pm_Grey's House}

Fast asleep, still not sure where. After setting my stuff on the couch, I go over to Sweetheart and checks him over then gets ready to put in a banana bag IV to help him sober up. In the kitchen again, puts a few more cookies on a plate, pours a glass of milk then turns off the main light. Once the lights are off in the kitchen, I pick up the drink and plate of cookies then goes checks on Grace before heading back to bed. Gets Sweetheart's arm out from underneath the blanket then has a seat on the bed next to him and place his arm in my lap. Moves a little and moans in my sleep. With Sweetheart's arm in my lap, I open my medical bag, pulls out my hand sanitizer, and uses some then puts it back in my bag. Now that my hands are clean, I get a pair of gloves from my bag and puts them on. Grabs the Banana bag from my bag and prime the IV tubing by suspending the IV bag from an elevated position to fill the tubing with the solution, and checks for any bubbles. Once the tubing fully filled, I clamp the tubing. I grab the tourniquet, bandage, and alcohol pad wipe from my bag and places them in my lap. Sees am all seat and picks up the tourniquet then applies it to Sweetheart's mid-upper arm tight so it's tight enough to restrict blood flow. Starting at his elbow, I work my way down his arm looking for a vein, and after a few moments of looking, I find one. Once I find a vein, I pick up the alcohol pad wipe from my lap, I opens it then clean the puncture site with the alcohol pad wipe then once done discarages alcohol pad wipe into the trashcan beside me. Remove the needle and catheter from its sterile packaging. Remove the protective cap then applies the needle and catheter to the skin, punctures his skin, and vein with the needle and catheter. Once needle and catheter in, I maintain pressure on the skin then pulls out the needle, but leaves in the catheter. When the catheter is seated in the vein, I remove the tourniquet and secure the catheter by placing a sterile bandage over the lower half of the catheter hub. Dispose of the needle into the sharp's container in my bag. Next, I remove the protective cover from the end of the primed IV tubing and carefully insert it into the catheter hub. Secure it in the catheter by screwing and locking in place. I place a piece of tape over the catheter hub, then make a loop in the catheter tubing and tape it down with a second piece of tape over the first.

Opens the clamp and lets the fluid flow into Sweetheart. Puts the tourniquet in my bag then grabs the Banana bag and stands up then look for a place to hang the bag. Moves a little in my sleep. Once to the guest bedroom, I softy knock on the open door then goes inside. Inside the guest room, I go to the small table that's by the couch, I set the drink and plate of cookies down then turns to Grace and saids [Hi Grace! I brought you a little snack, but wanted to see if you need anything]. As am looking for a place to hang the Banana bag, I see Gail and saids [Oh thanking you Gail. By any chance do you have a free hanger I could use?]. [Oh yes hang on a second] leaves the room, but goes to my room first and grabs a pair of my pajamas for Grace to wear while sleep then goes to the hall closet. Once to hall closet, grabs one of the free hangers, a blanket and a pillow then goes back to guest bedroom. Once back to the guest bedroom, I set the blanket, pillow, and pajamas on the edge of the bed then hangs the hanger to Grace and saids [Here you go Grace!]. As I take the hanger saids [Thank you Gail] hooks the bag to the hanger then hangs the hanger on the bed canopy post of the bed. Watches Grace and once she done saids [Whenever you are ready to sleep Grace, the couch there that pulls out into a bed. You just need to remove the cushions and the bed pulls out if you want to sleep in here with Mr. Grey to keep an eye on him. If not, the room next door is free]. Listens then saids [I'll sleep in here with my son]. [I also brought you blanket, pillow, and set of pajamas that I thought you might be more comfortable to sleep in. If you need anything am just four doors down from here]. [OK, thank you Gail. Have a good rest of your night. Good night!]. [Your so welcome. You to Grace have a good rest of your night and good night] leaves the room closing the door behind me and goes to my room. Once there, I put my baseball bat back underneath my side of the bed then gets into bed and falls back to sleep. Watched Gail leave and closing the bedroom door behind her.

Dr. Grey and Mr. Grey~{10:40pm-11:20pm_Grey's guest bedroom}

Moves a little in my sleep because starting to have a nightmare since not sleeping with my Baby. Now that Gail is gone, I remove my things from the couch then fixes the couch into the pullout couch bed then grabs the blanket and pillow from the bed and puts them on the couch bed. I remove my heels then my white coat and places it on the chair then removes my earrings and necklace, places them on table by the couch. Grabs the pajamas that Gail as so graciously has let me borrow and I go to the guest bathroom uses the restroom for the night then changes into the pajamas. Once done I head back out to the guest bedroom, puts my clothes on the chair then check on Sweetheart and sees he OK. Turns off the lamps in the room then climbs onto the couch bed and does a little work while I have a little snack that Gail brought me. After forty minutes of working, I start to fall asleep so puts my iPad on the table then lays down, covers up with the blanket, and falls asleep.

Taylor and Reynolds~{10:30pm-11pm_Driving to the hospital and calling Reynolds}

Still driving back to the hospital, but as am driving calls Reynolds to let him know that I want him to work now so that the ladies are not alone with Mr. Grey just in case something comes up with him in the state he is right now and they need muscles to deal with him. At home asleep since 7:40pm. As I drive, I say to my cellphone [Call Reynolds!] then it starts to ringing. Gets woke up by my cellphone since am a light sleeper, picks up my cellphone, and answers still half asleep [Hello Reynolds speaking]. After a few minutes hears Rey sleepy voice come through and saids [Hey Rey am sorry to wake you up, but I need you to go to Grey's house now please so that Dr. Grey and Gail are not alone with Mr. Grey since he is drunk right now]. Wakes up when I hear Taylor's voice and listens then saids [On its Taylor I will be there in forty, but sure if you spoke to Welsh or Mr. Grey, but I'll be the one to replace Luke Sawyer position as Mrs. Grey bodyguard now once she out of the hospital Boss]. Listens then saids [OK, but position have been filled by Mrs. Grey herself with me so you'll be taken over my position with Mr. Grey for right now OK?]. [OK understood Boss]. [OK! Mr. Grey should be asleep in white guest bedroom on staff side of house when you get there. Because I don't want him in main part of the main house when Mrs. Grey and the youngest Grey come home that's if they are discharges tomorrow. Am heading back to the hospital as we speak since am now guarding and driving Mrs. Grey]. [Understand Taylor I got him. You just worry about Mrs. Grey and their baby girl]. [OK, am going to let you go now because I have arrived to hospital. So, bye Reynolds]. [Bye Taylor] hangs up the call then gets up, gets in a quick shower to wake me up more then gets dressed then goes to my car after grabbing my bag and then heads out for the Grey's house. As I arrive to the hospital, I finish talking with Reynolds.

Taylor, Smith, Prescott, and Nurse Eliza~{11pm-11:10pm_Arriving to the hospital and getting updated}  
I park the Grey's SUV in a free spot of the hospital's parking lot then jumps out, grabs my stuff. Once I have everything, I head inside and go up to Labor and Delivery. Riding up in the elevator to Labor and Delivery floor. Posted outside the elevators. Once elevator stopped on Labor and Delivery, I step out of the elevator and I stop at Smith post and tell him that he can go home. Listens then nods to Taylor and grabs my things then heads out and heads home. At the nurse's station looking at the video monitors and sees Anastasia is fast asleep now. As I look up from the monitors, I see Taylor and saids as he passes me [Taylor, Mrs. Grey is fasted asleep and her daughter with her still. As I pass nurses station, I hear Nurse Eliza and saids [Thank you Eliza!]. [No problem Taylor. I just wanted to let you know so you don't wake her up, if you try to check on her]. Nods then continues to Mrs. Grey's suite. As am sitting at my post outside Mrs. Grey's suite, I look around the floor for anything out of the normal, but sees Taylor coming to me and I stand up to greet him. As I reach Mrs. Grey's suite, I see Prescott stand up and once to her saids [Hi Prescott! So, what the update?]. [Hi Taylor, no news to report pretty much quite since you left with Reynolds earlier this evening]. Listens then saids [OK good. As of right now you may take off and go home until the Grey's family needs you since you usually watch over the children]. Listens then nods to Taylor, grabs my things, and head out for the night. [Have a good night Taylor and bye!]. [Bye and night Prescott]. Takes over Prescott post now outside Mrs. Grey's suite.

Reynolds~{11pm-11:10pm_Arrives to Grey's House and in control room}

After forty minutes, I arrive to the Grey's house, I get out of my car while it's still running and I punch in the code to the garage door for the staff vehicles and as it open, I jump back into my car then I park my car in the garage, gets out, and grabs my bag. As I head inside through the staff door, I push the garage door button to close the garage. Once inside the Grey's house, I check all the doors and windows to make sure there locked then after I grab a drink, I head to the control room and settles in for the night.

Mrs. Grey and Mr. Grey~{11:30pm_Mrs. Grey's hospital suite and Guest bedroom/Grey's house]

Starts to toss and turn in my hospital's bed because starting to have a nightmare of the agreement that I had with Christian earlier today and him storming out on me and our Princess. Moves more in my sleep because of the nightmare and starts to talk in my sleep.


	14. Chapter 13

CHAPTER 13~AUGUST 22, 2014

Dr. Grey and Mr. Grey~{6am-7am_Grey's guest bedroom}

Fasted asleep on the pullout couch bed. After few hours of sleep without any nightmares surfacing, the night nightmares start to resurfacing again and I start to toss and turn in my sleep. As I toss and turn, I start to call out in my sleep [NO! NO! NO! ANA DON'T GO AM SORRY]. Wakes up when I hear voices since I am a light sleeper. Looks over at my Sweetheart and sees him trashing in the bed as he calls out for Anastasia. Quickly gets up and goes to Sweetheart. Keeps tosses and turning where I am and continues to calls out for my Baby [PLEASE ANASTAISA, I NEED YOU PLEASE DON'T LEAVE]. As I call out to her she doesn't turn around to come back to me and keeps walking farther and farther away from me then disappears from my sights. Once to Sweetheart, I have a seat and carefully shakes him by the shoulders to wake up and saids [Christian Sweetheart wake up]. As nightmare somewhat continues, I feel am being moved and I get jolted out of my nightmare and I wake up. As I wake up, I grab onto the person who shaking me and saids [ANA PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME EVER!] thinking it's her. Listens as I see him awake now and saids [No Sweetheart its Grace your mother]. [Mum!] still waking up, but it's so dark in the room that I can't see the person in front of me so leans over and turn on the bedside table light on then blinks a few times so my eyes can adjust. Watches what Sweetheart doing. After my eyes have adjusted to the light, I see Mum and saids as I look around the room and notices am in one of the guest bedrooms at the house [Mum, what are you doing here? Where are Anastasia and the baby? How did I get here? My head is killing me]. Gets up from the bed, goes over to the table, opens my medical bag, gets out my bottle of pills, and pours out two pills into my hand then goes back to Sweetheart. Watches what Mum is doing. Has a seat once again on bed and grabs the glass of water from the bedside table then turn to him and saids as I hold out the glass of water to him [Here Sweetheart take these]. Takes the pills and pops them in to my mouth then takes the glass of water and drinks down the pills, but notice am hooked to some sort of tubing and flows the line to the bag that hanging from the canopy bed post.

Watches where his eyes are going then sees the Banana IV bag is empty and saids [It seems I can remove this from you know unless you want me to give you a small bag of fluids Sweetheart?]. [Can you just remove it Mum. I promise to drink my fluids, but you never answered my questions Mum. Notices am in one of the guest bedrooms at the house [Mum, what are you doing here? Where are Anastasia and the baby? How did I get here?]. [OK!] gets up from the bed and goes back to the table and grabs my medical bag. Goes back to the bed, but before having a seat on the bed, I grab the hanger from the canopy bed post and removes the empty Banana bag from the hanger. Places the hanger on the bed and has a seat on bed. Watches Mum. Opens my medical bag and gets out what I need to remove IV line from Sweetheart's arm. Once I have everything, I puts his arm in my lap then gets to work removing IV line and saids as I work [What do you remember from last night Christian?]. [Well the last thing I can remember is going on a walk then everything else after that I much of a blur Mum]. Listens as I continue to remove the IV and saids [Well from what I been told is that-You and Anastasia got into agreement not sure what about and you stormed out on her, leaving her at the hospital by herself with the baby after she only woke up no more than two hours. Some how after you stormed out and went on your so called walk you ended up at a bar and got super drunk once again Christian. Thank goodness Taylor found you and brought you here to your house instead of taking you back to the hospital as you asked him too, but decide to put you in this room too keep you away from main part of the house just in case Anastasia comes home with baby before you were fully sober because she doesn't need to be around you when you are like this son. So, what were you thinking and storming out on her like that? Your father and I taught you better then to act this what Christian]. Listens then saids as the memories of last night start to flood back into my mind [Oh that right, I remember now, we big argument after I just told Dr. Greene right then and there without discussing it with Anastasia first to have Dr. Greene tie Anastasia's tubes so she can't get pregnant again and me having to go through what I went through for pass few days]. Shocked by what am hearing and saids [Christian why would you tell Dr. Greene to do that to your wife without talking to her first about it]. Well I told Dr. Greene to do that because Dr. Greene basically told us that if we have more children that it can possibly kill her which I can't lose her just to have more children. She gave us our option which were if Ana does get pregnant again she'll be putting her on strict bed rest for her entire pregnancy and be monitoring her very closely or Dr. Greene can tie her tubes now so we know that she can't get pregnant and her life won't be endanger when we have sex and don't have to worry about her getting pregnant. Dr. Greene also told us that she can go in and retrieve Ana's eggs, freeze them then tie her tubes and we can have someone else carry our children so we know they will be biological ours Mum]. Listens then saids [Oh OK son I understand, but son its not just your decision to make about your wife. Ana need to be included in this kind of decision making since this is her body not your son and if Dr. Greene had gone through with your wish and tying Ana's tubes there is no coming back from that]. [I know Mum because that what she told me too when our argument got really heated, but argument didn't stop there Mum]. [What you mean son what more did you guys argue about son?].

[Do you remember you telling me am going to regret and it will back fire on me because I fired Sawyer?]. [Yes, I do remember it clearly. Am taken it Ana found out that you fired Sawyer am I right son?]. [Yes, apparently even though she was out, she was still able to hear things and heard me fire Sawyer]. [See I told you son that it will come to bite you, but you didn't want to listen to you own Mother when you know I was right. So, what did she say when she confronts you about it Christian?]. [Well she more somewhat screamed at me the best she could since breathing tube just came out. This what she said and I quote "Christian we both fucking know what you said is nothing, but bullshit. What happened to me is not no one's fault not even Sawyer and you know it. Then I yelled back at her "You know if Sawyer was with you as I pay him to be, none of this would has happened to you Anastasia". She replied with "Like your mother said to you earlier today and am quoting her "Christian Trevelyan Grey, we both know what you just told me is also bullshit" "We know what happened to me when I was at work and what happened after I give birth is no ones fault and you know that Christian. All you did was took out your anger on an innocent man which was Sawyer the one person, I truly trusted to protect me beside you and Taylor since you made me have a bodyguard in the first place which is not right all. Also, you destroyed Sawyer's life now since you fired him since he has nothing to fall back on, do you fucking realize that Christian. I hope you can live with the decision you made by firing Sawyer." My reply back to her was this "I can deal with my decision and I will find someone better to guard you then Sawyer can ever do."]. Then that when she gave me an ultimatum Mum]. Listening then saids [What was Ana ultimatum Christian?]. [Well her ultimatum was that with her knowing Sawyer wont becoming back this what she told me Mum "I want my bodyguard Jason Taylor as my personal bodyguard or none at all because I doesn't want my sloppy seconds and or whoever I have on my dam fucking payroll for an bodyguard. I want Taylor or none at all, do I make myself clear Mr. Grey" and that's when I had to choose right then and there from her ultimatum. So, with that Mum and with the argument of me telling Dr. Greene to tie her tubes that I couldn't take it anymore and I snapped at her by yelling saying "I can't do this" then I grabs my jacket and stormed out on her. I even lied to Prescott, saying that I was going to see you Mum so I don't have to be followed since they knew you were at the hospital and I left the hospital, but after that Mum everything became a blur]. Finishes removing the IV then wrap his arm since it bleeding a little for puncture site. As I puts everything away, I say [Oh I know about the lie Christian because got a visit from Taylor and Reynolds looking for you son after they found out that you weren't with Anastasia and my granddaughter. Don't you realized how upset Ana was son? Because Taylor told me when he came to see me that she actually broke down in tears thinking she was going to lose you son]. As I listen to what Mum telling me my heart breaks knowing how upset I made my wife and made her think that she was going to lose me because of a stupid argument we had before I stormed out on her and out Princess.

[Christian Sweetheart look at me please]. Hears Mum and looks at her. Once I have his attention saids [I love you son, but Christian you need to fix this before you really do lose her for good son, but most of all this needs to stop with you storming out on your wife and getting super drunk off your ass when you can't handle things. You need to get help or at least go see Dr. Flynn. Am saying this to you son because this is the second time you did this to Anastasia after you found out about her being pregnant with Theodore. If you keep doing this son when things don't go your way and or someone puts you in you place like your wife has, she can only take so much of this and get will get to her breaking point as some point and when she get there she will leave you son. Is that what you want to happen Christian?]. [No of course not Mum you know that since she came in to my life she made me a better man, but mostly showed me that I can be a great father to our children which I didn't think was possible because how I was raised before you came along Mum and took me in and showed me love that I never truly had in my life]. [See that what am talking about son. So please fix things with your wife when you fully sobered up]. [Will Mum. Can you get Taylor, I would like to have a word with him please?]. As I put my medical bag on table hears Sweetheart and saids [I would son, but he's not here, but Reynolds is]. [Oh OK, but where is Taylor because I thought you said he brought back here Mum]. [Oh, he did Sweetheart, but since you didn't answer your wife ultimatum. She made the decision for you son and told Taylor to report back to hospital once they found you which he did. After he found and brought you back home, he called me to look after you even though Gail and so once I came, he told us that he had to report back to hospital to be with Anastasia. He told us that he was going call Reynolds on his way to hospital for him to come in just in case we need help with you son since it was us ladies here only with you]. [Oh, OK I understand Mum. Am going to get a shower before I have to pick up Ana and my Princess from the hospital since I know they being discharged this morning. Can you grab me a pair clothes and shoes from my room Mum?]. [Sure, son just be carefully in shower, you still might be a little wobbly and drunk still] heads out of guest bedroom and goes down to Christian room to get what he needs. Nods and carefully get up and feels are still drunk and so carefully makes my way to the bathroom. Once in bathroom, I see how bad I look in the mirror and only half dressed from waist down wondering where my shirt and jacket are then turns on the shower. After turning on the shower, I get sick to my stomach and throws up until I can't anymore then strip off the clothes am still wearing and gets into the shower. Stands in the shower and just lets the hot water run all over me.

Dr. Greene, Nurse Eliza, and Taylor~{7am-7:06am_Labor and Delivery and Taylor's post}

Comes in a little earlier to check on my moms that are still in labor since late last night. Done doing my rounds checks, I go to the nurse station to have a word with Eliza to see how Mrs. Grey was last night since Mr. and Mrs. Grey didn't calls us back after they ask us to leave. Comes back to the nurse's station when I see Dr. Greene approaches and saids [Good morning Dr. Greene]. Reaches the nurses station and saids [Good morning Eliza! How was Mrs. Grey last night?]. [Good mostly slept through the entire night besides the two times to feed her daughter. Other than that, no problem BP was good and no seizure to report]. [OK good! Can I get her chart and can you get her discharge papers together for me please?]. [Of course, Dr.] grabs her chart and gives it to Dr. Greene then saids [I believe Mrs. Grey is awake because when I check on her, she was awake feeding her daughter and that was twenty-five minutes ago Dr.]. [OK thank and once you have her discharger papers ready you can bring them too me. Am going to check on Mrs. Grey]. Nods then goes and gathers up Mrs. Grey's discharged papers. Nods back then goes and sees Mrs. Grey. At my post outside Mrs. Grey's hospital suite, but drifting in out of sleep since I don't usually pull all-nighters unless I really have to which is not often. As am about to reach Mrs. Grey's suite, I see Taylor starting to lean over in his seat and about to fall out of his seat. So, bends down in front of Taylor then shakes him a little to wake him up and saids [Taylor?]. Before I could really fall into a deep sleep, I feel someone shakes me and I open my eyes to see Dr. Greene in front of me and saids [Hi Dr. Greene is everything OK, is it Mrs. Grey?]. [Hi Taylor, I don't mean to alarm you. Everything is fine, but woke you up because you were leaning over in your chair and I didn't want you to fall out of your chair and hurt yourself]. [Oh OK, thank you] fixes myself in my seat]. [No problem Taylor] stands back up then continues to Mrs. Grey's suite.

Dr. Greene, Nurse Eliza, Mrs. Grey, and Phoebe Grey~{7:06-7:20amam_Mrs. Grey's suite}

After feeding and changing my Princess, I carefully get out of bed then picks her up and walks the suite as I rock my Princess in my arms. Drifts off to sleep in Mommy's arms. Once to the Mrs. Grey's suite, I knock on the door, wait a few seconds then goes inside closing the door behind me. Continues to walk the room as I can since hooked to an IV, I rock my Princess, but stop and face the door when I hear a knock on the door then see Dr. Greene and saids [Hi Dr. Greene!]. [Hi Mrs. Grey, how are you feeling and how is this little one doing? *smiles*]. [Still feeling a little off and sore, but feeling a lot better. This little one doing great *smiles*]. Opens her chart then goes to the monitors to check on her vitals. As l write down her vitals saids [That's really good to hear. Eliza told me you did great last night which makes me feel OK to discharge you now]. [Oh, OK great that's wonderful]. Nods then saids [Like I said last night, I will be putting you on medication for you blood pressure and Anticonvulsant medication, but I also want you to take it somewhat easy for the next week to make sure your fully OK then then I want to see you back in two weeks. You can call my office to make an appointment for two weeks from now. Also, you may go back to work after that and or when your maternity leave is over]. [Understand Dr. Greene and for right now am not going to have my ties tubes. I Want to apologize for my husband behavior last night and that we didn't call you back in. Our conversation didn't go well last night. I was wondering if you can prescribe me some medications for me head Dr. Greene]. [It's OK I understand. If you or you both want to talk more please feel free to call and or email me. Oh yes, I can not a problem]. [We and or I most certainly will Dr. Greene]. After ten minutes I got all the discharged papers together and filled out as far I can then get up from the nurse's station and goes to Mrs. Grey's suite, but first grabs a wheelchair from the hallway. Once to suite, I knock on the door, wait a few seconds then goes inside closing the door behind me. Goes over to Dr. Greene and saids as I hold out the discharge papers to her [Here you go Dr. Greene the discharge papers, they just need your signature]. [OK thank you, takes the papers then signs where I need to sign on each paper. Once finished signing I go over to Mrs. Grey and goes over the paper work with her. Looks over the papers as I listen to Dr. Greene explains what they are stating then signs where she tells me to sign. After she signs the last page, I rip off her copies and gives them to her. Takes my copies of the discharge papers. Pulls out my prescription pad then writes a prescription for Chlorthalidone tablet with strength of 25mg orally daily. Writes a prescription for an anticonvulsant of Levetiracetam (Keppra) for a dose of 500mg twice daily. Writes a prescription for Aspirin with the dosage of 325-650 mg orally once every 4-6 hours as needed. Once prescriptions are all written out signs it then rips it off and gives it to Mrs. Grey then saids [OK Mrs. Grey your all set to go Eliza will unhook you from everything then free to go. If you need anything don't hesitate to call me OK?]. [I will thank you Dr. Greene]. [Its my pleasure Mrs. Grey. Have a good day and don't forget to get as much rest as you can]. Nods then watches Dr. Greene leave. Leaves Mrs. Grey in the hands of Eliza and as I leave the suite, I put the discharge papers in Mrs. Grey's chart.

Nurse Eliza, Mrs. Grey, Phoebe Grey & Taylor~{7:20am-7:50am_Mrs. Grey's suite, and Going to Grey's house}

[OK Ana if you can have a seat for me on the bed, I can unhook you from everything]. Nods and as I go to bed to have a seat saids [Eliza can see if Taylor out there and if he is can you ask him to come inside please]. [Of course!] goes to the door, opens it, and saids [Taylor?]. Walking back and forth in front of my post since been sitting since last night when I hear Eliza call me, looks at the door, and sees Eliza then saids [Yes Eliza!]. [Hi Taylor, Mrs. Grey would like a word with you]. [Oh OK!] goes inside. Once inside, I go to Mrs. Grey that's sitting on the bed and saids [Yes Mrs. Grey you wanted to speak to me]. As I sit on the bed, Eliza comes back then I see Taylor comes inside which mean he found Christian. [So, am taken it you found Mr. Grey since you are here right? Also was wondering if you wouldn't mind dressing Phoebe into her going home outfit while I get unhooked and get dressed too]. Listens then replies back [Yes, we did, but took him back to the house and will explain why when were alone. Of course, I'll be my pleasure to get the newest Grey ready to go home, but aren't we going to wait for Mr. Grey to come?]. Nods in agreement then saids [If the reason am thinking why he not here then no am not waiting around for him to comes so we can go home together as a family]. [Understood Mrs. Grey] steps forward so I can take Phoebe from Mrs. Grey so I can get her ready to go. Once Taylor is closes enough to me, I hand over my Princess to him so he can get her ready to go while I get ready myself. [Her clothes are in the pink baby bag on the end of my bed]. Fast asleep still. Nods then takes Phoebe over to her cot and lays her down. Grabs the baby bag, opens it and get out the outfit that packed inside it with the wipes and clean diaper then goes back over to the cot and places everything at the top of the cot then gets to work on changing and dressing Phoebe. Goes back to Mrs. Grey then starts to unhook from all our monitors then removes the IV line. Once Mrs. Grey is unhooked from everything saids [Do you need any help getting dressed Mrs. Grey?]. [Yes, please Eliza. My clothes are in the tan bag on the couch]. [OK!] goes over to the couch and grabs the bag then goes back to Mrs. Grey and places the bag beside Mrs. Grey.

Turns a little and opens the bag and pulls out all the different set of clothes and shoes that I packed. Picks out the most comfortable outfit set then puts the other set back into the bag. Crying as am being changed and dressed. Finishes fixing Phoebe and picks her up and rocks her so she calms down. As she gets the clothes out to change into, I pull the curtain close to give us some privacy while I help Mrs. Grey change since Taylor in the suite with us. Goes to Mrs. Grey, leans forward a little and unsnaps her hospital gown for her. Once my gown is uncapped, I removed the top portion from my body then grabs my bra and slips it on, but saids [Do you mind hooking it for me in the back Eliza?]. [Of course, Mrs. Grey] goes around the bed so am at her back and hooks her bra together for her then come back the front. Grabs my stretchy t-shirt and put it on with Eliza help. Helps Mrs. Grey put on her t-shirt. Grabs my panties that I already lined with a pad and holds it out to Eliza since I can't bend forward to put it on myself. Takes her panties from her then grabs her pants and drapes the pants over my shoulder. Once everything is set, I step forward so that am in front of Mrs. Grey then bends down and slips on Mrs. Grey's panties to her knees. Now that I have her panties to her knees, I grabs her pants from my shoulder and slips them on her too. With my panties and pants are on, I stand up with Eliza help. Helps Mrs. Grey stand up then pulls up her panties and pants. Once my panties and pants up, I adjusted myself then sits back down on the bed. Still bent down in front of Mrs. Grey and grabs her socks and shoes and puts them on for her. Pulls the curtain open since were done getting her dressed then goes over where I left the wheelchair and bring it over to the bedside [OK Mrs. Grey your all set to go whenever you are ready. Grabs my cellphone and takes a picture of Taylor with my Princess who looks so cute together [Taylor do you mind putting her car seat please]. [Of course, Mrs. Grey] goes over to the car seat, removed the blanket that's in it then fixes the straps. Now that car seat ready, I place Phoebe carefully into the car seat then straps her in and places the blanket over her. Stand back up then goes over to the rolling table and packs Mr. Grey's things then saids [Do you need anything else done and or help with Mrs. Grey?]. [Yes, please Taylor do you mind helping get into the wheelchair please and still a bit weak and wabbly on my feet]. [Of course, Mrs. Grey] goes over to her and scoop her up into my arms then carefully sets her down into the wheelchair.

Grabs the papers and prescriptions from the rolling table. Grabs the blanket since it's cold outside this earlier morning and drapes it around Mrs. Grey to keep her warm. Grab the bags and hangs them onto the wheelchair's handle bars. [OK I think we're all set guys so let's head out]. [I believe so too] picks up the car seat that has sleeping Phoebe in it and we head out. As we pass my post outside Mrs. Grey's suite, I grab my bag. Pushes Mrs. Grey and as we go by the nurse's station saids to Sara [I will be back, am going to take Mrs. Grey and her baby to their car]. Riding down in the elevator now and once we get to main floor we exit and go straight for the exit. Once we are outside, I stop and turn to Mrs. Grey and saids [You guys can wait here and I'll go get the SUV and bring the SUV here OK?]. [OK Taylor]. Nods then sets the car seat right beside Mrs. Grey then takes off to fetch the SUV. Watches Taylor take off for the SUV. Stays with Mrs. Grey and Phoebe Grey while Taylor bring their car around. Finds the SUV, jumps into it, then brings it around to the front where Mrs. Grey and Phoebe are at. Waiting for Taylor with my Princess and Nurse Eliza. As I drive the SUV to where Mrs. Grey and Phoebe at, I turn on the heater on low in the SUV to make it a little warm inside since it cold outside. Pulls up to the front exit and jumps out of the SUV leaving it running and driver door open. Once to Mrs. Grey and Phoebe, I pick up Phoebe who's in her car seat and carries it around the SUV, opens the back door, and carefully puts Phoebe in by hearing the click of the car seat to it base. Fasted asleep and warm wherever I am. When I hear the click, I make sure the car seat in then closes door and come back around to the other side. Pushes Mrs. Grey to the side of the SUV so Taylor can help her get in. Gets to the back door and opens it then takes the papers and blanket from Mrs. Grey and hands them to Eliza to hold. Takes the blanket and papers from Taylor so he can help Mrs. Grey into the SUV. Carefully picks up Mrs. Grey. As Taylor picks me up, I wrap my arm around his neck. With Mrs. Grey in my arms, I walk around the wheelchair and step forward to get closer to the SUV. Once close enough to the SUV, I carefully put her in and sets her down onto the back seat. Now that am in the SUV, I put on my seatbelt. Holds out the papers and blanket out to Taylor. Takes the papers and gives them to Mrs. Grey. Takes the papers from Taylor and sets them beside me. Steps forward again and drapes the blanket over Mrs. Grey. Sees she all set inside then grabs the bags from the from the wheelchair and gives Mrs. Grey her purse and baby bag. Takes the bags and places them on the floor by my feet. Opens the passenger side door and places my bags and the other bags on the seat. As Taylor puts the rest of the bags in the SUV, turns to look out of the car to look at Eliza and saids [Thank you for everything Eliza]. [It's my please Ana. It was a pleasure to be your nurse while you were here].Closes the passenger door then goes to the back door then saids [Mrs. Grey were all set to leave now]. [Oh, OK Taylor. So, I guest this is goodbye Eliza and once again thank you Eliza]. As I unlock the brakes on the wheelchair saids [Again you are so welcome and goodbye Ana and Taylor]. As I close the back door saids [Bye Eliza!] then goes around the SUV to the driver side, jumps in, and closes the door. Once I see that they are all set inside their SUV, I head back inside bring the wheelchair with me. Driving to Grey's house. Riding in the back of the SUV with my Princess.

Mr. Grey, Dr. Grey, Gail, and Reynolds~{7am-7:32am_Grey's house}

Feels myself somewhat sober now and after few minutes standing under the hot water, I finally move and washes myself clear. After waking up and getting dressed for the day, I go get Sophie up for school then goes to the kitchen to make some coffee and oatmeal for breakfast. In Sweetheart room, getting some comfortable outfit and shoes he can go out in when he picks up Anastasia and Phoebe. Sees that I have everything he will need and I go back to the guest bedroom, but as I go back to the guest bedroom, I pass the kitchen I see Gail and saids [Good morning Gail]. Hears Dr. Grey and looks up from the stove as I continue to cook the oatmeal and saids [Good morning Grace, would you like some coffee and or something to eat perhaps?]. [Coffee would be great please just let me give these to Christian and get changed myself then I'll come back for the coffee OK?]. [Of course, the pot still brewing]. [OK prefect] continues on to the guest bedroom. After a ten minutes shower, I finally finishes, grabs the towel, and as I get out, I wrap the towel around me. As I go back to the guest bedroom see Sweetheart comes out of the bathroom and I give him the clothes and shoes. See Mum comes into the room as I exits the bathroom then comes to me and holds out a pair of clothes and shoes to me which I take from her. As he takes the clothes and shoes from me asks [Sweetheart are you done in the bathroom so I can change?]. [All yours Mum am done in there]. Nod then grabs my clothes and bag then goes into the bathroom to change. In the bathroom, I see Sweetheart clothes on the bathroom floor so picks them up and puts them in the hamper then changes back into the clothes that I was wearing yesterday. Puts the pajamas in the hamper then fixes my hair and makeup. Getting dressed while Mum gets ready in the bathroom. Looks at myself in the mirror and after I see that I am good, I come out of the bathroom. As I sit on the edge of the guest bed to put on my socks and shoes, I see Mum comes out of the bathroom and goes over to the table then fixes the couch bed back into the couch and saids [Mum just leave it. Gail will fix it when we leave]. [Oh, hush son. Am very capable of putting back the couch as I found it last night son]. Now that I have bed back into the couch, puts the cushions back then places the blacks and pillow on the couch. Ties my shoes then stands up, but still feeling not fully sober yet. Slips on my heels then grabs my stuff and the plate and glass from last night and heads out to kitchen with Sweetheart. Leaves guest bedroom with Mum and she leads me to the kitchen.

In the kitchen and turns the stove on low to keep oatmeal warm when I see Dr. and Mr. Grey come into the kitchen then grabs a coffee cup from the rack and pours some coffee into it. As I come back to face them saids [Good morning Mr. Grey and here is your coffee Grace} holds out coffee cup to her. As I set the glass and plate on the breakfast bar table saids [Oh thank you Gail] then takes the cup from her as I sit down at the breakfast bar. Sits next to Mum at the breakfast bar [Good morning Gail]. [Can I get you anything to eat or drink Mr. Grey?]. [Nothing to eat for me because I don't think I can hold it down since just threw up before I took a shower. A drink would be great, but not sure what to drink though]. [I think I can help. Gail do we have any Apple Juice?]. [Yes, we do] goes to the fridge and get the jug of Apple juice, set it on the counter then grabs a glass, and pours some juice into it then hold it out to Mr. Grey [Hear you are Mr. Grey]. [Thank you, Gail,] takes the glass and drinks some of it. Drinks some of my coffee then saids [Gail I hate to ask, but do you guys have any muffins?]. [Oh yes of course, we have chocolate chip and blueberry which one would you like Grace?]. [Blueberry please Gail]. [Coming right up] goes over to where the bread box is and grabs the zip lock bag that has the muffins in it. Gets out a blueberry muffin then gives it to Grace. [Thank you] takes the muffin, piles of some of the paper, breaks off a piece of muffin, and pops it into my mouth then drinks some more of my coffee. Drinks more of my Apple juice. [So how are you feeling Mr. Grey?]. [I feel like shit]. [I can totally see that because you don't look good Mr. Grey. Maybe you should go back to bed and get some more rest Sir]. [I would, but I have to go get Anastasia and Phoebe from the hospital because she should be coming home today]. [I get that and I know not my place to saying thing Sir since your boss, but do you really think Mrs. Grey would want you around her you're the baby if she knows you are still drunk which am betting you are by how you look right now Sir]. Listens then saids [She I right Christian. Remember the last time this happened]. Listening to Gail and Mum speak to me. Takes another bite of my muffin then looks at my cellphone and see it passed seven-thirty [Christian Sweetheart we better head out now if you're going to pick them up because I believe Dr. Greene saids she will be discharging Anastasia between eight and eight-thirty if she gives Ana the all clear to go home]. [OK then we better head out then]. Calls out for Reynolds [REYNOLDS?]. In the control room when I hear my name being called by Mr. Grey and goes to see what he needs. As I wait for Reynolds to come, I finish off me of juice. Finish my coffee then saids to Gail [Do you have a small Ziplock baggy I can put my other half of my muffin in for later?]. [Yes!] goes over to the drawers and gets one of the Ziplock bags out then hands it over to Grace. Takes the bag from, opens it, and puts the un \eaten half of my muffin into the Ziplock bag to save for later. Comes into the kitchen where Mr. Grey is and saids [Yes Mr. Grey you called]. Hears Reynolds and turns around on my stool [Hi Reynolds! Can you please bring the SUV around to the front of the house and I'll meet you out front in a few minutes?]. [Of course, right away Sir] goes back to the control room, grabs my bag, goes to keys locker, grabs the SUV keys then goes to the garage to bring the SUV to the front of the Grey's house.

[Gail, I should be back with Anastasia and Phoebe in about an hour]. [OK understood Mr. Grey. If not here because have to take Sophie to school for Taylor]. Nods then gets up from my seat slowly and waits for Mum. Gets up to and gathers my things then heads out with Sweetheart. Turns off the stove and goes with Dr. and Mr. Grey to the door. When we get to the door, I open it for them then saids as they head outside [It was nice seeing you again Grace and be safe out there. Ill see you when you come back Mr. Grey with Anastasia and Phoebe]. Jumps into the SUV, opens the garage door and pulls out. Once out closes garage door then pulls the SUV to the front of the house. As I step outside and saids to Gail [Nice seeing you to even though for bad situation and have a good rest of your day]. Nods and watches them leave the house. Gets to the front of the house, jumps out, comes around the SUV and opens the back door for Mr. Grey. When we reach the SUV saids to Sweetheart [OK, am going to split from you guys here am going to drive my car since I drove it here last night and am going to head home now to check on your father and son to make sure they didn't burn the mansion down *smiles*]. [OK Mum! *smiles* I love you and thank you for coming over last night after your shift]. [Love you son and no problem, but remember what I saids to you earlier] [I remember Mum and I promise I will make things right with Anastasia for my family sake] leans in a gives Mum a kiss on the cheek then a hug. Hugs Sweetheart back then lets him go. Gets into the SUV after saying goodbye to Mum. Once Mr. Grey is in the SUV, I close the back door then goes around the SUV to the driver side, and gets in. After saying goodbye to Christian, I go to my car, gets in, start my car then pulls around the SUV, and takes off home since I am not schedule to work today. In the driver seat, turns up the heater a little since it cold outside today and looks in the rear-view mirror to look back at Mr. Grey and ask [Mr. Grey where am I taken you Sir?]. [NW Hospital and Medical Center please Reynolds]. [Yes Sir!] takes off for the NW Hospital and Medical Center. See Mr. Grey and Grace are gone, I close the front door and lucks it then goes back to the kitchen. Back in the kitchen, I see Sophie up and ready and I give her breakfast and while she eats, I fix up the guest bedroom that Mr. Grey and Grace was using last night.

Reynolds, Mr. Grey, and Nurse Eliza~{7:32am-8am_In the SUV and NW Hospital and Medical Center}

Driving Mr. Grey to the hospital since he nor I didn't get a text and or call from Taylor about leaving the hospital. Leans back in the SUV seat since still hungover, closes my eyes and rest on the ride to the hospital. Back on Labor and delivery checking on my Moms before I head out since been on for past three days. Continuing driving to the hospital. After thirty minutes we arrive the hospital, I pull into the parking lot, but pulls up and stops at the front entrance then jumps out, comes around the SUV, and opens the back door so Mr. Grey can get out. Feels the SUV stop and when I open my eyes, I see the back door open and Reynolds is waiting for me to get out. Gets out of the SUV then turns to Reynolds and saids [Stay here well be down in ten minutes or so]. [Yes, understood Sir] closes back door so the car stays warm for the Grey family. Nods to Reynolds and goes inside the hospital. Heads up to Labor and Delivery to get Anastasia and my Princess to take them home. After finishing checking on my Moms, I go to the nurse's station to speak to Sara for the shift change. Reaches the Labor and Delivery floor, gets out of the elevator and goes to straight for my Baby's suite, but as I go to suite, I pass the nurses station and I also notice that Taylor not outside my Baby's suite. As I finish filling in Sara on the cases that she be taken over, I see Mr. Grey and saids [Mr. Grey?]. In my head thinking on what am going to say to my Baby which makes me not noticed that someone calls my name. Reaches the suite and knocks on the door then waits for an answer, but doesn't get a reply and thinks they might be asleep so quietly opens the door and goes inside. Sees Mr. Grey didn't hear me so goes to him. Once inside the suite, I look around the suite and see no ones in here and all her stuff and mine are gone. Sees there are new sheets on the bed which confuses me. So, turns around to leave, but bumps into Nurse Eliza and saids [Where are my wife and baby?]. [Mr. Grey am sorry, but you just missed them by ten minutes]. [What you mean missed them by ten minutes Eliza?]. [Dr. Greene discharged your wife and daughter at seven and by seven-fifty they left which means your wife, baby and your bodyguard Taylor left the hospital by SUV ten minutes ago before you arrived here Sir]. [Oh OK, thank you Eliza] as I go back to the elevators gets confused because Reynolds nor I got call or text from Anastasia or Taylor to let us know they are leaving the hospital. Goes to the locker room and gets my things then head out to get some rest since have two days off since been here at the hospital for the past three days straight. In elevator riding back down to the lobby to leave the hospital. Gets to lobby and goes to the exit and leaves the hospital.


	15. Chapter 14

CHAPTER 14~AUGUST 22, 2014

Taylor and Mrs. Grey~{8am-8:06am_Going home}

Driving Mrs. and Phoebe Grey home from the hospital. As I ride in the back of the SUV with my Princess, I put my discharge papers and prescriptions in my purse so they don't get lost in the SUV. As I continue to drive saids to Mrs. Grey [Mrs. Grey, am sorry that I was short with you when you ask about Mr. Grey back at the hospital. I thought it wasn't the best place to speak about Mr. Grey when were with Nurse Eliza]. [It's OK I totally understand, but can you explain now how you found my husband since we are alone now]. [Yes, basically with Reynolds and I having no luck find Mr. Grey on foot that's when I remember that you gave him a Fitbit last Christmas which Mr. Grey allowed me to track from the app, he allowed me to get with his knowledge. I was about track down his location, which lead me to bar and strip club that was only a mile away from the hospital, but when I found him, he was passed out at the bar because the bartender told me he had full glass of beer and six shots of Whiskey. With him being passed out and having drank that much, I knew he was drunk and thought it was for the best to take him home instead of to you Mrs. Grey at the hospital because as I carried him to the SUV he came a little irate with me and had no idea who I was]. Gets a little shocked by what am hearing, but thinks to self that am not really surprised because this is like the last time when he got pissed off, stormed out on me and Theodore when he was still inside me, and came home drunk ff his ass. Comes back to reality and saids [Wow and OK Taylor thank you for telling me]. Pissed off with myself because I just lied to Mrs. Grey and saids [Your welcome}. [Taylor?]. When I hear Mrs. Grey, saids back [Yes Mrs. Grey?]. [Taylor can you stop by the next café or some food place that you come to please? Am getting a little hungry and thought, I could run into to get me some food before we get to the house while you stay in the SUV with Phoebe]. [Of course, not a problem Mrs. Grey]. [Thank you, Taylor!]. [No need to thank me Mrs. Grey it's my job to serve you and your family Mrs. Grey] continue to drive, but starts looking for a café and or a food place that Mrs. Grey can run into to get some food.

Taylor, Anastasia, Raymond, Carla, and Bob~{8:06am-8:16am_Texting to Mom and Dad}

Taylor~Looking for a place to stop at for Mrs. Grey.

Ray~After a long four days fishing trip by myself, it finally comes to an end and as am driving home, I finally get some cell service and then hears a text ping sound come from my cellphone. So, pulls over to the side of the road, opens the text message, and see it's a group text message with my ex-wife Carla and my son in law Christian, but first message is from Christian. As I read it, I start to panic some by what I am reading and once done reading, I type out a text back to him from the group text saying (Hi Christian am sorry for late reply. I didn't have any cell service where I was in the woods finishing. What happened to my daughter and is she OK now?) push send once my text message is fully written out then waits for a reply back from Christian.

Taylor and Mrs. Grey~Resting in the back of the SUV when I hear a ping then saids [Did you hear that Taylor?]. Hears Mrs. Grey and saids [Yes, I did, but it's not my cellphone]. [Not mine either].

Carla and Bob~As Bob and I arrive home from a six-day hobby convention in town, I turn my cellphone back on after shutting it off during the convention and sees I have two missed text messages from my ex-husband Raymond and my son in law Christian. Opens my text messaging app and sees a group message with Christian and Raymond. Once the group text opens up, I read all the missed text messages. But as I am reading Christian's message, I start to really panic which makes me somewhat hyperventilates. As I park the car, I hear Carla breathing heavy and looks over at her and see her hyperventilating then saids to her [Carla breath Dear, what's wrong?]. Looks at Bob and saids as I continue to hyperventilate [Its Anastasia Bob! She had our granddaughter, but after the birth there was a complication which made their doctor put my baby on a ventilator. Listens then saids [Is she OK now?]. [I don't know, that's all his text said, but she still on ventilator and this message was sent a yesterday]. [OK text him back to see how she doing]. [OK] types out a text message back to Christian saying (Hi Christian, am so sorry for this late reply was at a hobby convention with Bob for the pass four days and we just got to use our cellphones. How is my daughter doing now?) push send then waits for reply back. Watches then saids once she waiting for a text back from our son in law [Why don't we head inside while we wait for his reply back Dear]. [OK Dear!] gets out of the car and I help with the bags and we go inside the house.

Taylor and Mr. Grey~As am driving hears another ping then realizes the ping is coming from beside me. So, looks over at the passenger seat and sees Mr. Grey's things and realizes it Mr. Grey's cellphone. Takes one of my hands off the stirring wheel then fumbles through Mr. Grey's bag that's on top and finds Mr. Grey's cellphone. Bring the cellphone to me, looks at it and sees messages from Mr. Steele and Mrs. Adams then saids [Mrs. Grey? It's your parents texting Mr. Grey]. Hears Taylor and saids [Oh OK. I'll take it Taylor please]. [Yes Madam] holds out the Mr. Grey's cellphone to Mrs. Grey. Takes the Christian's cellphone from Taylor. Once I have the Christian's cellphone, I open it up using his passcode then goes to his texting app. Open the top message that has my stepdad Ray and mom Carla in it. after reading all the messages from everyone in this group text, I type out a message to them from Christian's cellphone saying (Hi Mom, hi Dad! It's me Ana, I wanted to let you both know am OK and heading home now, I will call you both when I get to the house OK?) push send when am done typing out my message.

Carla and Bob~After a long five minutes of waiting, I hear a ping from my cellphone. I look at my cellphone and see a message from Christian's cellphone. Opens the group text again and reads it, but gets a little shocked when I realized this text if from my Baby girl and replies back saying (Oh baby! Thank God you are OK, I was so scared after reading Christian message to me and your stepfather. OK Baby call us when you are at home and settled in with the baby} push send. See Carla has finally stopped ventilating and saids {Any news Dear]. [Yes, she is OK and on her way home with the baby. She will call us once she is home]. [That is really good].

Raymond~Still on the side of the road waiting for a reply back from my son in law. After a long six minutes, I hear two pings from my cellphone. Looks at my cellphone and sees two messages from Christian's and Carla's cellphone. Opens the group text again and reads both messages, but as I read Christian message realized it from my Annie and replies back saying (Oh Annie dear am so glad you are OK. OK Annie my light call us when you are at home with the baby) push send.

Mrs. Grey and Taylor~Reads the new messages from Mom and Dad then replies one last time saying (I know and am sorry for giving you both a scare. I will, I promise. So, bye, love you both so much) push send. Once done texting with Mom and Dad, I hold out Christian's cellphone back to Taylor and saids [Here you go Taylor am all don't with Mr. Grey's cellphone]. [OK Mrs. Grey] takes the cellphone back with my free hand and puts it back in the bag on the passenger seat as I continue driving as I search for a food place for Mrs. Grey.

Carla and Bob~Looks at my cellphone and sees another text from Ana. Opens it and reads the text, but doesn't reply back to Ana's last message. Once am done texting with Ana; I snuggle up with my Bob on the couch with a glass of wine and we watch a movie together. With my love on the couch watching a movie together.

Raymond~Looks at my cellphone again and sees another text from Ana. Opens and reads text, but doesn't reply back to Annie's last text message. Once done texting, I get back on the road and drives home.

Reynolds and Mr. Grey~{8:10am-8:16am_Leaving NW Hospital and Medical Center and going to the Grey's House}

Standing next to the SUV waiting for Mr. Grey to return with his family from inside the hospital. Reaches the exit and leaves the hospital. Once out of the hospital, I go straight to the SUV. After few minutes of waiting, I see Mr. Grey coming to the SUV, but notices he alone not with his family. As Mr. Grey gets closer to the SUV, I open the back door for him. As I get close to the SUV, I see Reynolds opens the back door for me. As I get into the SUV saids [Reynolds can I borrow your cellphone? You can take home]. [Of course, I will give it to you when I get inside Sir]. In the SUV and settles in for the ride back home. Once I see Mr. Grey is in the SUV, I closes the back door then goes around the SUV, and gets into the driver's seat. Now in the driver's seat, I grab my cellphone from my cellphone holder, opens it then hands it back to Mr. Grey and saids [Here you go Mr. Grey my cellphone]. I see Reynolds hold out his cellphone to me and saids as I take it [Thank you, Reynolds]. [No problem Mr. Grey].

Reynolds, Taylor, Phoebe Grey, Mr. Grey, and Mrs. Grey~{8:16am-8:22am_Calling and going home}

Once I give Mr. Grey my cellphone and starts the SUV. With SUV running now, I pull away from the hospital's entrance and drives through the hospital's parking lot to get to exit and the main road. Continue to driving as I look for a food place to stop at. Fast asleep not sure where, but feels the movement which helps me sleep. As am riding home, I look through Reynolds's cellphone for his contacts app. After locating it, I open it up, and looks for Ana's contact information. I find her contacts in Reynolds's cellphone then pushes call for Reynolds's cellphone to call Anastasia. As Reynolds's cellphone calls Ana, I put the cellphone to my ear, and hears it ringing. I help Taylor look for a café when I hear my cellphone ringing from inside my purse, and so grabs it to retrieve my cellphone. With my purse in my lap, I open it, and pulls out my cellphone then puts my purse back down by my feet. Looks at my cellphone and see its Reynolds calling me so picks up thinking its Reynolds calling me. Now that I picked up Reynolds call, I put my cellphone to my ear and saids into the phone [Hi Reynolds, what can I do for you?]. After few minutes of waiting for Ana to pick up, I hear her voice and saids calmly [Ana Baby, it's me Christian not Reynolds, but am using Reynolds's cellphone to call you since don't have mine. Ana Baby where are you and our Princess at?]. Hears Christian voice come through the line and as I continue to listen to him speak, the anger from last night comes back to the surface with in me and without saying a word after he is done talking, I just hang up his call. After hanging up Christian call, I take some pictures of my sleeping Princess. Picks up my purse again to put my cellphone away.

Hears Ana breathing then the line goes dead and calls back Ana thinking call was lost because knows Ana would never hang up on me ever even if she angry at me. Opens my purse to put my cellphone away. As am about to put my cellphone in my purse, it starts to ring again. As it rings, I look at the screen and sees the call is coming from Reynolds's cellphone again, but knows it Christian calling me back. With the anger from last night back on the surface, I push ignore on call then turns my phone to vibrate and puts my cellphone back in my purse. Before I close my purse, I pull out my wallet and gets some cash out for the food then puts my purse back by my feet and puts cash in my sweatshirt pocket until we reach the food place. The call goes straight to voicemail and saids in message after the beep [Anastasia Baby am so sorry! I will see you back at the house. I love you so much Baby again I am so sorry for last night] once done with the message, I hang up the call, but gets an idea on how to get a hold of my Baby and so looks through Reynolds's contacts app for Taylor's contact information. After ten minutes of driving, I finally find a café called Portage Bay Cafe-Roosevelt for Mrs. Grey can run into to get some food so parks of the café. As Taylor parks the SUV saids [Taylor! If Reynolds call you don't pick up it because it's not Reynolds, it's my husband trying to get hold of me since I just hanged up on him and ignored his call when he called back because am not in the mood to talk to him right now. As I park the SUV, I hears Mrs. Grey and saids back [Understood Mrs. Grey]. Now that I have the SUV parked, I turned back in my seat to look at Mrs. Grey and saids [Where here Mrs. Grey]. Looks at Taylor and saids [Oh OK, but do you mind running in for me? I still feel a little weak on my feet even though Dr. Greene gave me all clear to go home]. [Sure, not a problem what would you like me to get for you Mrs. Grey?]. Pulls out the cash from my sweatshirt pocket and saids back [Anything that looks good to you, but nothing to heavy please]. [Can do Mrs. Grey. I will leave the SUV running to keep the SUV heater on low for you guys] takes the cash from Mrs. Grey. [OK Taylor thank you]. [Your welcome Mrs. Grey].

Once I find Taylor's contact information in Reynolds's contact app, I press call and puts cellphone to my ear. Undoes my seatbelt then grabs my cellphone from its holder and it starts to ring. Looks at screen and sees its Reynolds calling me. Looks back at Mrs. Grey and saids [Right on queue] holds up my cellphone to Mrs. Grey to show her Mr. Grey calling me now to reach Mrs. Grey. Watches what Taylor then looks at his cellphone and saids to him [Don't answer Taylor. Am not in the mood to speak to my husband]. [Understood Mrs. Grey] pushes ignore on Reynolds's call then gets out of the SUV. As I close the driver's door, I push the lock button on the door to lock the SUV then closes the door fully and heads to the café. Call goes to voicemail so I hang up and calls back again. As I enter the café my cellphone rings again and I push ignore once again because I don't want to be put in the middle of Mr. and Mrs. Grey fight or whatever going on between them. The call to Taylor goes straight to voicemail once again so hangs up the call and as I hold out Reynolds's cellphone to him saids [Here your cellphone Reynolds]. Hears Mr. Grey and takes my cellphone back as I continue driving Mr. Grey home.

Mrs. Grey, Phoebe Grey, Taylor, and Café Worker~{8:22am-8:28am_Portage Bay Cafe-Roosevelt and driving to the Grey's House}

In the running SUV with my Princess while Taylor goes and gets me some food. Wakes up a little and moves a little then falls back to sleep. Once inside the café, I get in line behind the person at the register and as I wait, I pull out my credit card from my wallet for my order. Now in front of the register, I look over the menu on the wall in front of me. At the register and saids [Hello welcome to Portage Bay Cafe-Roosevelt what can I get for you today Sir?]. As I look over the menu, I hear someone speak to me, looks down from the menu to the women standing in front of me behind the register, and saids [Hi am going to be placing two orders, but they are two separate order]. [Oh, OK what would you like for your first order Sir?]. [Can I get your guys French toast special with a side of fruit please]. As I type the order into the computer and saids [Of course great choice. Would you like anything to drink with that?]. [Yes, may I get a small tea and bottle of orange juice please]. [Yes of course, anything else for this order and is it for here or to go Sir?]. [No that's it for this order and to go please]. [OK. For this order Sir, it will be ten dollars please]. Gives the lady, one of the ten dollar bills that Mrs. Grey gave me. Takes the ten-dollar bill put it in the register then tear off the receipt from the register. As I hand the receipt to the man, I say [Here you go and your order number is 602. Now what would you like your second order Sir?]. As I take the receipt, saids [Oh yes, can I also get your guys French toast special, but this one with the side of bacon please]. As I type the order into the register computer saids [OK! Would you like anything to drink with this order Sir?]. [Yes please, can I get a large coffee with cream and sugar please]. [Of course, anything else for this order and is it for here or to go Sir?]. [No that's it for this order and this one also to go]. [OK. For this order Sir, it will be sixteen dollars please]. Nods then puts my credit card into the card reader and punches in my pin once mt card register in the machine and after few minutes later, removes my card. After the receipt is done printing out, I tear it off from the register and as I hand it to him saids [Here you go and your order number is 603. Your order will be out shortly]. [OK thank you] takes the receipt then step to the side and as I want for the food, I put my credit card away back in my wallet. See no one is behind the gentlemen I just help so helps out with the orders. After six minutes the food is ready and I box and bags it up then grabs the bottle of orange juice from the fridge and places it in the order 602 bag. Once I have the food bagged, I make the large cup of coffee and small cup of Twinings English Breakfast tea. With coffee and tea set to go, I pick up the two bags of food and comes back to the front and calls out [ORDER 602 AND 603]. Time passes and I hear my order numbers being called out so I step forward to the counter. Watches the gentlemen come forward to the counter then saids as I hold out the bags and drinks to him [The one with the bottle of orange juice in it is your first order number 602]. [Oh, OK thank you] takes the bags in each hand then picks up the drinks and heads out. Watches the guy leave and calls out to him [YOUR WELCOME AND HAVE A NICE SAY SIR]. As I exit the café, I hear the lady and nods then continues on my way.

After leaving the café, I go straight to the SUV. Still inside the SUV keeping warm with my sleeping Princess. Fasted asleep still. At the SUV, I go straight for the back door on the side Mrs. Grey is sitting on then knocks on the window, and saids [Mrs. Grey it's me Taylor, can you open the door please?]. Few minutes passes when I hear a knock on the door window then hears Taylor voice. I lean forward to the center consult and press the unlock button then opens the all the doors. As I open the back door of the SUV, a gush of cold air blows on me which makes she shiver then see Taylor. Once Mrs. Grey opens the back door for me, I step forward closer to her shield her cold wind. I hold out the hot tea to her and saids [Be careful the tea is hot Mrs. Grey]. Nods as Taylor speaks to me then takes the hot tea and takes a sip of it which warms me up. Now that Mrs. Grey has the tea, I reach into my suit pocket and gets out her extra cash and the receipt then holds it out to her as I say [Here is your left-over cash and the receipt Mrs. Grey]. [Oh, thank you Taylor] takes the cash and receipt and puts it in my sweatshirt pocket. After giving the cash and the receipt to Mrs. Grey, I looking in the orders bags for the one that has the bottle of orange juice which I know is Mrs. Grey's order. Once I find the right bag, I hold it out to Mrs. Grey and saids [Here is your food Mrs. Grey, I got you French toast with side of fruit. I also got you a bottle of orange juice which is in the bag because wasn't sure what you wanted to drink]. Saids as I take my food [Oh OK! Taylor thank you]. [Your welcome Mrs. Grey. Think were all set if your ready to head home now?]. [Yes, please Taylor]. Nods then backs away from the door and closes it. Goes around to the driver's side, but drinks some of my coffee before getting in the SUV. After Taylor closes the back door, I put my tea in the cup holder of my seat then opens the bag , grabs the bottle of juice and place it beside me on the seat then grab the knife and fork.

Once I get to the driver's side, I open the door then before getting in, I place my coffee in the cup holder and gets inside closing the door behind me. Before I start driving, I open my bag of food in my lap, grabs the fork then opens the takeout box. Cuts a slice of my French toast and puts the piece into my mouth then puts the fork inside the box, picks up one of the five slices of bacon, and puts it in my mouth. With the piece of bacon in my mouth, I close my takeout box, grabs a napkin then puts my bag of food on top of the bags on the passenger's seat. After taking a bite out of my slice of bacon, I pull out of the parking spot in front of the café and drives in the directions of the Grey's house. Sees were on the road once again and eats a little of my meal as Taylor drives us home.

Mr. Grey, Reynolds, Reed-Jeweler, Nadine-Florist~{8:22am-8:40am_L T Denny Jewelers, Seattle Flowers, and driving to the Grey's House}

Continues driving Mr. Grey home from the hospital. Riding and thinks how pissed off Ana is with me and gets the idea that I need to do something special to get her trust back so saids to Reynolds [Reynolds can you take me to L T Denny Jewelers please]. Hears Mr. Grey and saids [Yes Sir]. With my cellphone in its holder, I press the power button once and holds it until Siri comes up then saids to my cellphone {MAPS!]. Waits then once the maps app opens up, I press the start location, and saids NW Medical Center-Northwest address [1550 N 115th St, Seattle, WA 98133]. Once the start location is filled in, I push on the TO location and saids [L T Denny Jewelers] it pops up and press it then push on route. I find where I am in the directions then continue on from the where am at in the directions to L T Denny Jewelers. Following the directions and after ten minutes of driving we arrive and I park the SUV in front of the shop. Now that I have the SUV parked, I grab the keys, get out closing driver's door behind me then comes around and opens Mr. Grey door for him. With Reynolds opening my door for me, I get out and goes to the jewelry shop. Gets to the shop and see its closes, but notices the lights are on and so knocks on the front door of the shop. Comes in earlier to check on all the inventory. On the main floor now continuing my inventory check when I hear a knock on the front door, goes to the front door to see who knocking this earlier in the morning since we don't open until ten o' clock. Waiting at the door and after a few moments, I see someone coming to the front door where I am outside the shop. Get to the front door, unlocks it then opens it, and saids to gentlemen [Am sorry Sir, but were closed right now]. [Hi am Christian Grey and sorry for coming when you guys aren't open, but you were on my way home and I really need to get something for my wife]. [Oh Mr. Grey please come in] moves away from the doorway to let Mr. Grey in. [Thank you] comes into the jewelry shop with Reynolds right behind me. Follows in right behind Mr. Grey. Once both of the gentlemen are inside the shop, I close the door behind them then goes to Mr. Grey. Stands by the front door while Mr. Grey shops.

[Oh, by the way am Reed am one of the owners here at L T Denny Jewelers. So, Mr. Grey is there anything in particular that I can help you find?]. [Yes, am looking to get my wife a necklace, but nothing to bold and flashy]. [Oh OK, please follow me this way] leads Mr. Grey to one of the display cases that we display our high-end pieces in. Follows Mr. Reed to the display case and once there looks at the pieces in the display case. Goes around the display case to the side that has the lock on it. Continues looking and finds two that I like and saids [Can I see these two please Reed]. [Yes, of course Mr. Grey] pulls out my keys from my pocket and open the display case. Watches what Reed is doing while I wait to see the pieces up close. Once I have the case open, I pull out the two pieces that Mr. Grey would like to see closer and places them on top of the display case. Once the pieces are out of the display case, I look them over. After looking them over saids [How much do each one cost Reed?]. Watches Mr. Grey look them over then saids [The one with the gold infinity sign and sliver heart is ten thousand, but the one with the sliver infinity sign and gold heart is only eight thousand Mr. Grey]. Listens then saids [I will take this one] points to the one with the sliver infinity sign and gold heart. [Good choice Mr. Grey. I will meet you at the register OK?]. Nods then goes to the register and waits for Reed. Places the necklace with the gold infinity sign and sliver heart back into the display case then locks it up and puts my keys back in my pocket. Once I finish locking up the display case, I go over to the wall cabinet and gets out one of our necklace boxes from our stack in the cabinet then goes to the register. See Reed come to the register and watches what he is doing. At the register now, I open the box then carefully places the necklace into the box then closes it. Now that necklace is set for Mr. Grey, I get on the register computer and inputs the information for purchasing of the necklace, and once all information is imputed into the register saids [OK Mr. Grey your totally for today is eight thousand and six hundred dollars please]. [Ok!] pulls out my wallet from my back pocket then gets out my credit card and hand it over to Reed. Takes Mr. Grey's credit card and punches it into the computer and after few minutes the amount gets approved then lets the receipts get printed out. Continues watching Reed after I give him my credit card. With the receipts printed out I tear them off, put one on top of the box then grabs a pen from beside the computer then slide the pen and receipt on the counter to Mr. Grey and saids [If I can get your signature you be all set Mr. Grey]. [Oh of course] slides the pen and receipt closer to me then pick up the pen and signs the receipt. As Mr. Grey signs the receipt, I place his credit card on the box too. Sets the pen down and slides the receipt and pen back to Reed. Watches Mr. Grey then once he is done takes the receipt and puts it with the others under the register. Picks up the box, holds it out to Mr. Grey, and saids [Here you go Mr. Grey, thank you for shopping with us and I hope your wife loves the necklace. Grabs m credit card and the receipt in my wallet then takes the box from Reed and saids [No thank you and I hope so too]. With gift in hand leaves the store. Once Mr. Grey almost reaches the door, I open it for him. Leave the jewelry shop and goes to the SUV. Leaves to after Mr. Grey exit and closes the door behind me. Watches Mr. Grey and the other gentlemen leave. Now that they are both gone, I go to the door and relocks it since we still have about an hour before we open our doors to the public.

I pick up my pace from Mr. Grey walk, I reach the SUV first, and opens the back door for him. Gets to the SUV and I get inside. With Mr. Grey inside the SUV, I close the back door then I go around the SUV to the driver's side. Once to the driver's side, I get in closing the door behind me and saids as I look into the rear-view mirror to Mr. Grey [Mr. Grey where am I taken you now or am, I taking you home now Sir?]. Looks up to look at Reynolds in the rear-view mirror and saids to him [One more stop Reynolds then home]. [OK Sir, where am I taken you now Sir?]. [Can you take me to Seattle Flowers please. It only five minutes away from here]. [Yes Sir] puts my cellphone back on its holder then opens my cellphone to my maps app. After my map's app opens up, I press the start location, and types in L T Denny Jewelers. Once the start location is filled in, I push on the TO location and types in Seattle Flowers. As I type Seattle Flowers in, it pops up and I push on it then push on route. Now that am all set, I buckle up, starts the SUV then follows the directions to Seattle Flowers. After a five-minute drive from L T Denny Jewelers to Seattle Flowers, we arrive and I park the SUV in front of the flower shop. Now that I have the SUV parked, I grab the keys, get out closing driver's door behind me then comes around and opens Mr. Grey door for him. With Reynolds opening my door for me, I get out and goes into the flower shop. Waits outside by the SUV. Goes inside the shop and goes straight for the counter. At the counter working on flower arrangements for tomorrow event when I see a young man come up to the counter and I say [Hi there am Nadine, how can I help you today Sir?]. Reaches the counter and hears the florist speak to me and saids [Hi Nadine, am Christian Grey, can I get a dozen of roses, but half in white and the other half in red please]. [Oh of course give me one moment Mr. Grey] goes over to the fridges and looks in all the fridges until I find the red and white roses. Opens the fridge with the red and white roses then pulls out the buckets that holds them and brings them to the counter. Watches Nadine gets the roses then comes back to the counter with the buckets of roses. At the counter then saids to Mr. Grey [Is there any special way you would like these roses to be presented?]. [Can you surprise me, but keep in mind these are apologize roses for my wife]. Nods [I have the perfect idea for your roses. Just give me a few minutes OK?]. [OK!]. Nods then goes to the back room of my shop and gets one of the small black round boxes then comes back out. With round box in hand, I get to work arranging the roses where white roses are around the box and in the middle makes a heart out of the red roses. Continues watching Nadine as she works on my rose's arrangement. After eight minutes, I finish the arrangement and turn it around so heart is facing Mr. Grey and saids [What you think Mr. Grey?]. Looks over the arrangement as Nadine speaks to me and saids [Its prefect more then what I was thinking as an idea for roses]. Smiles then moves the arrangement down to the register. At the register now and inputs the information for purchases of the roses and once all the information is put into the register saids [OK Mr. Grey your total for this arrangement is one hundred and sixty dollars]. [OK!] pulls out my wallet from my back pocket, gets out my credit card again and hand it over to Nadine. Take the card and slides in through the card reader. It gets approved then lets the receipts get printed out. Continues watching Nadine after I give her my credit card. With the receipts printed out, I tear them off, grabs a pen then slide the pen and receipt on the counter to Mr. Grey and saids [If I can get your signature, you be all set Mr. Grey]. [Of course] slides the pen and receipt closer to me then pick up the pen and signs the receipt. Sets the pen down and slides the receipt and pen back to Nadine. Watches Mr. Grey then once he is done takes the receipt and put it with the others under the register. Picks up the rose's arrangement and hand it to him with his credits card and receipt and saids [Here you go Mr. Grey, thank you for shopping with us today. Please come again and I hope your wife loves the roses. Takes my card and receipt from Nadine and puts them in my wallet, puts my wallet away in my back pocket then takes the roses from Nadine and saids [No thank you and I hope so too]. With roses gift in hand, I leave the store. Watches Mr. Grey and the other man with him leave then once they are both gone, I get to my flower arrangement for event tomorrow.

Sees Mr. Grey exits the flower shop and I go to the SUV and opens the back door for him. Gets to the SUV, I place the roses on the seat then slides them over onto the other seat, and I get inside. With Mr. Grey inside the SUV, I close the SUV's back door then goes around the SUV to the driver's side. Once to the driver's side, I get in, and closing the door behind me. Knowing this was the last stop for Mr. Grey, I buckle up, starts the SUV then drives in the direction of the Grey's house. With roses arrangement and necklace on the seat beside me, I lean back in my seat and rest some since still not fully sober as I would like to be specially to be around Ana and my Princess.

Taylor, Gail, and Sophie~{8:40am-9am_Calling Gail}

Continues driving Mrs. and Phoebe Grey home and see were about six minutes out so decides to call Gail so she can meet us out front and help me with the bags, Mrs. Grey, and the baby. As I drive, I press on the home button until Siri pops up and saids [CALL GAIL]. Few moments pass and my cellphone call Gail. In the laundry room doing some laundry from the guest bedroom when I hear my cellphone ringing from my sweater pocket. So, pulls out my cellphone from my sweater pocket, looks at the screen, and sees its my Love calling me. So, picks up his call. After a few minutes, I see the call has connected and saids [Gail Baby you there?]. [Yes, am here Jason what's going on?]. [Gail Baby, can you meet us out front of the Grey's house? I have Mrs. and Phoebe Grey with me and we are about six minutes away from reaching the front house]. [Oh OK! I will meet you out front]. [OK! I will see you very soon Baby]. [OK Love, I will be outside waiting]. [OK Bye] hangs up the call and pulls into the Grey's long driveway that leads me to the house. Puts in the last load of laundry then looks for Sophie. Finds Sophie reading on the couch and goes to her then saids [Sophie Dear would you like to come with me to help Daddy when he comes home before you have to go to school?]. Reading on the couch when I hear Gail, looks at her and saids [Yes would love to help Daddy when he comes home]. [OK thought so. Go put your jacket on and meet me at the front door OK?]. [OK] puts my book in my backpack then goes gets my jacket from my room and puts it on as I go to the front door to meet Gail. Goes and gets my wrap from my room. Once I have it, goes to the front door where Sophie is waiting for me at. Once to the front door, I see Sophie, and opens the front door. We exit the house through the front door and closes it, but leaves it cracked because sometimes if you close the front door all the way it's hard to reopens it. With Gail outside now on the front steps wait for Daddy to come home.

Mrs. Grey, Phoebe Grey, Taylor, Gail, and Sophie~{8:50am-9am_Arrives to the Grey's house and goes inside}

Outside with Sophie waiting for Love and the Grey family to arrive home. Fasted asleep. Thirty minutes ago, I finish eating part of my meal, and I leaned back in my seat, closes my eyes which I ended up falling asleep on car ride home. Six minutes passes and I finally reach the house. As I park the SUV, see Baby and Sweet Pea outside waiting for us. Carefully parks the SUV because sees that Mrs. Grey has fallen asleep like her little one. Feels the SUV stop and wakes up since am a light sleeper. Once parked, I turn the SUV off, but leave the keys in the SUV so I can park it in the garage after bring Grey family inside. Removes the blanket from me so I can get out. Steps forward to the SUV when it stops moving and on the side that am on, I see Phoebe is on this side so goes around to the other of the SUV and opens the back door of the SUV that Mrs. Grey is sitting on. Sees Mrs. Grey and saids [Hi Mrs. Grey]. Sees Gail as my door opens and saids [Hi Gail] holds out the blanket to her. Takes the blanket from Mrs. Grey as she holds it out to me. Helps her out of the SUV. As I get out of the SUV, I grab my tea that still somewhat hot and drinks the rest of it. Now with Mrs. Grey out of the SUV, I wrap the blanket she gave me around her then loops my arm through hers and help her walk. We walk around the SUV to the side that Phoebe is on. Follows behind the girls. Waiting on the steps for Daddy. Once we get to the other side of the SUV, I see my Sweet Pea and goes to her. Picks her up, hugs and kisses her then saids [Good morning my Sweet Pea, have you been good for Gail while I was at work?]. Giggles as Daddy hugs and kisses me then saids [Of course I was good for Gail when you are at work and when I stay with her]. [That's very good Sweet Pea. Can you help me bring Mrs. Grey's and Phoebe's things into the house before you go to school?]. [Yes, Daddy I would love to help you and that why I came outside *giggles*]. Smiles then goes back to the side of the SUV that Mrs. Grey was sitting on with Sweet Pea following me. Follows Daddy to the other side of the SUV and stops when he stops. Reopen the back door of the SUV then grabs Mrs. Grey's purse, Phoebe's baby bag, and Mrs. Grey's left-over meal. Once I have gathered all the bags from the back of the SUV, I give hands them to Sweet Pea and saids [Takes these bags to nursery then come back OK?]. [OK Daddy] takes the bags from Daddy as he gives them to me then heads to the house and goes inside once to the front door. Inside the house now and I go straight for the nursery. In the nursey now, I carefully set the bags on the floor next to the crib then returns to Daddy.

While holding onto Gail , I open the back door of the SUV that my Princess is on. Now that the back of the SUV is empty on the side Mrs. Grey was sitting on, I close the back door then comes around to the other side. Once around the SUV, I see Baby and Mrs. Grey stand beside the open back door and I say to them [Let me get her out of the SUV for you ladies]. See and hears Taylor then saids [Oh yes please and thank you, but can you remove the car seat from the base and I will take her out once we are inside the house]. [Yes of course Mrs. Grey]. Goes to the SUV and then press the buttons on either side of the base so that the car seat releases from the base. Once I hear a pop from the car seat, I know the car seat has released from it base then I grab the handle of the car seat and carefully picks up so not to wake up Phoebe. Gets the car seat out and set it down on the ground beside Baby so that she can pick it up and carry it inside with Mrs. Grey. After love sets the car seat down beside me, I pick up the car seat and carries for Mrs. Grey as we go to the house. As I come out of the house, I pass Auntie Ana, Gail, and Phoebe and saids [Can I see and meet her Auntie Ana?]. Sees Sophie and saids [Go and finish helping your Daddy then when you done come to nursery OK?]. [OK Auntie Ana]. Nods to her then continues on with Gail and once inside saids to Gail [Can we go to the nursery Gail because it's almost time to feed this little Princess of mine. [Oh yes yes Mrs. Grey you don't need to ask just lead me where you like to go] takes Mrs. Grey straight up to the nursery. Closes the back of the SUV that Phoebe's car seat was on then opens the passenger's side. Gets back to Daddy and saids [Here to help Daddy]. [I see that my Sweet Pea] grabs the lightest bags from the pile on the passenger's seat and gives them to Sweet Pea then saids [You can put these on the couch then you all done helping me]. [OK Daddy] takes the bags from Daddy as he gives them to me then heads for the house and goes inside. Inside the house and I go straight for the living room and once there I carefully sets the bags on the couch as Daddy told me too. Now that am done helping Daddy, I go to the nursery to see and meet Phoebe.

Sees there are a few more things in the SUV, but I close the passenger's door then dashes up the steps to the front door and closes it then dashes back down the steps to the SUV. Jumps into it, starts it then pulls it around to the where the garage is at. Now in front of the garage, I press the garage's door remote and the garage's door opens and I drive the SUV into the garage. Once I am fully parked inside the garage, I press the remote one more time so that the garage's door closes. I turn off the SUV then removes the keys and gets out. Goes around to the passenger's side again, opens the door then grads my bag of food and Mr. Grey's laptop bag. Before closing the door, I lean into the SUV and grabs my large coffee. See the SUV is now empty, so I close the passenger's side door then locks up the SUV. Heads inside the Grey's house through the staff's entrance and once I hit the kitchen, I put my bag and meal on the breakfast bar. Goes to the living room and set Mr. Grey's laptop bag on the couch with his other bags then goes and looks for my family.

We get to the nursery which is located upstairs and I set the car seat down in front of the rocker. I unloop my arm from Gail's, throws away the empty tea cup in the trashcan in the nursery then unwraps myself from the blanket and sets it on the rocker's seat. In front of my Princess then bends down in front of her car seat. Pulls back the car seat handle and hood then carefully remove the blanket from my Princess and drapes it over my shoulder. Watches Mrs. Grey get put Phoebe from her car seat. Unhooks the straps of the car seat and carefully lefts my Princess out of her car seat. After getting her out, I stand back up straight and holds her in my arms and rocker her. Goes to the nursey and finds Gail, Auntie Phoebe, and Phoebe then saids to Auntie Ana [Auntie Ana can I meet her now? Am done helping Daddy with the bags]. As I turn around, I hear Sophie and saids once facing her [Yes of course Sweetheart, but it will have to be a quick visit OK? Because I don't want you to being late for school]. [OK Auntie]. [Sophie Sweetheart go to the dresser and puts some hands sanitizer on your hands then has seat on the foot stool in front of the rocker. Nods then goes to the dresser where the hands sanitizer. Gets some in my hand and rubs them together as I go to the foot stool and has a seat. Watches as she goes to the foot stool and has a seat then I go to her. Once in front of Sophie, I kneel down in front of her and carefully slides my Princess into her arms. Once Phoebe in Sophie's arms, I stay kneeling in front of her to be her safe net while she is holding Phoebe. Puts my arms in a cradle position as Auntie puts Phoebe in my arms. Holding Phoebe now and saids [Auntie, she so pretty like you]. Smile [Yes, she is most certainly is]. Nods then looks back at Phoebe. After a few minutes, I find my family in the nursey with Mrs. and Phoebe Grey. Leans on the door frame of the nursery and watches them as I drink some of my coffee. Goes inside and stand next to my love and see my Sweet Pea with Phoebe and smiles then takes my cellphone out of my suit jacket to take pictures of the both of them together, but before I take the pictures I say to Mrs. Grey [Is it OK if I take a pictures of Sophie with Phoebe Mrs. Grey?]. As I continue to be a safety net for Sophie as he holds Phoebe, I hear Taylor speak to me so looks up at him and saids [Of course you don't need to ask Taylor. You are family to my family and I]. Nods then takes a few pictures of my Sweet Pea and Phoebe. Looks up at Daddy as he takes my picture with Phoebe. Smiles as I see my Sweet Pea looking at me while she holds Phoebe.

After taking pictures of my Sweet Pea with Phoebe, I see the time on my cellphone and saids [Sweet Pea you need to head out now so you are not late for school]. [OK Daddy] I carefully give Phoebe back to Auntie Ana. As I take back my Princess from Sophie, I cradle my Princess in my arms. Once I know Auntie has Phoebe in her arms, I get up from the foot stool then leans down and kisses Phoebe's forehead then kisses Auntie Ana cheek. Give Sophie somewhat of a hug since am holding Phoebe and saids [When you are free tonight, you can help me and spend some more time with Phoebe before you go to bed OK?]. [OK Auntie]. [Be good in school and I will see you later tonight. I love you and bye Sweetheart]. [Love you too Auntie. Bye!] leaves the nursery to get my backpack from the kitchen. Stand back up from kneeling, but still feeling a little unwell so carefully lower myself into the rocker and puts my feet on the foot stool. Still with Mrs. Grey and Baby then saids [Baby can you take Sophie to school again today? Want to be here just in case Mr. Grey still drunk from last night]. Hear love and saids [Sure not a problem and so you both know when I saw Mr. Grey an hour and half ago before he left to go get you Mrs. Grey and Phoebe]. [OK thank you for filling us in and for sure then I will stay here with Mrs. Grey, but will walk you and Sophie out to your car]. [OK] heads for the nursery's door to leave. As I watch Taylor and Gail leave, I remember the prescriptions Dr. Greene gave me before I left the hospital and they need to be filled. So, calls out to Gail [Gail?]. Once I get to the door of the nursey's door, I hear Mrs. Grey and turns around to face her [Yes Mrs. Grey]. [Gail, I was wondering on you way back from dropping of Sophie at school if you can drop off my prescriptions to the pharmacy for me?]. [Oh yes not a problem Mrs. Grey. Where are the prescriptions?]. [The prescriptions are in the side pocket of my purse] Nods and goes to where Mrs. Grey's purse is and looks in the side pocket of Mrs. Grey's purse for the prescriptions. After a few moments of looking, I find it and saids [Got it]. Nods [Gail can I get the plastic bag that is by my purse please]. [Of course] grabs the bag and gives the bag to Mrs. Grey. Takes the bag [Thank you Gail]. [Your welcome Mrs. Grey]. As I watch Taylor and Gail leave the nursery saids [Taylor, after you walk your girls out, I would like a word with you please]. Heads out with Baby when I hear Mrs. Grey and saids after turning to face her [Of course Mrs. Grey] then continues on.

Taylor, Gail, and Sophie~{9am-9:40am_Leaving the Grey's house, Sophie's school, and Walgreens}

After getting my backpack from the kitchen, I go to the front door and waits for Gail and Daddy. As Baby goes to get her things I meet up with Sweet Pea at the front door. Goes to the mud room and grabs my purse, jacket, keys then goes to the front door where Love and Sophie is. I walk my girls to Baby's car and saids to Sweet Pea [Gail going to take you to school again today, but I will pick you up OK?]. As we are walking outside, hears Daddy and saids [OK Daddy]. Once we get to my car, I unlock it then turns to love and gives him a kiss. Kisses Baby back. As I get in Gail's car, I see Daddy and Gail kiss, and saids [Eww, get a room you two] giggles then gets into Gail's car and closes the door behind me. Kisses Baby back one more time then hears Sweet Pea and giggles so opens Gail's door for her. Get in my car and starts it. Once she is in her car, I close her door then comes around to Sweet Pea side, opens the door then bends down and sticks head inside the car and saids [OK Sweet Pea be good at school and I love you]. See Daddy and saids back [I will and I love you to Daddy] leans closer to him and kisses his cheek. Kisses her forehead [Bye Sweet Pea see you later]. [Bye Daddy see you this afternoon when you pick me up from school]. Hears her then pulls my head out from the car, stands back up, and closes the door then steps back so Baby can leave. Now that we are both in my car, I pull out of my spot at the Grey's house and takes off for Sophie's school. Driving to Sophie's school and after fifteen minutes, we arrive at her school. Sees we have arrived and I remove my seatbelt, grabs my backpack then gets out. As she gets out saids to her [Have a nice day Sophie Dear!]. Once out of Gail's car, I hear Gail and looks back in the car and saids [I will promise] then closes car the door, rush to the school building as I hear the school bell go off. Watches her go inside then takes off and head to the pharmacy. After a ten-minute drive, I reach the Walgreens and goes through the Walgreens's pharmacy drive through to drop off Mrs. Grey's prescriptions. After dropping off Mrs. Grey's prescriptions at the pharmacy, I head back to the Grey's house.

Taylor, Mrs. Grey, and Phoebe Grey~{9:06am-9:16am_Grey's house}

Once my Baby's car is out of my sight, I head back inside the Grey's house and goes to the nursery where Mrs. Grey is at since she wanted to speak to me after I walk the girls out to the car. While I wait for Taylor to come back starting to get uncomfortable so removes my legs from the foot stool then carefully gets up from the rocker, grabs the bags and the blanket and goes to my room where I have a bassinet set up for my Princess. Once to my room, I closes the bedroom door then I set the bags and blanket on the bed then puts my sleeping Princess in her bassinet to sleep until I need to feed her. Cries a little when am being moved, but stops when am not moving anymore. Pulls down the blanket on the bed then kicks off my shoes and climbs in to bed, but before getting situated, grabs my purse and the Phoebe's baby bag and puts them on Christian's side of the bed so I can reach them then settle into bed, pulling the covers over my legs. Grabs the remote and turns on the television to the cooking channel, but turns it on low so doesn't wake up my Princess. When I get to the nursery, I see the nursery is empty so tries looking for Mrs. Grey in her room. Gets to Mr. and Mrs. Grey's bedroom and I knock on the door. As am watching television, I hear a knock on my bedroom door and saids [Come in]. Hears Mrs. Grey so opens the bedroom door, steps inside, and sees Mrs. Grey sitting on her bed then saids [Mrs. Grey you said that you wanted to speak to me after I walk the girls out]. [Hi Taylor and yes, I do. This message for you and Reynolds when he come back with my husband so please rely my message to him just in case you need to go out for any reason]. [Of course, Mrs. Grey. So, what is the message you have for us]. [If Mr. Grey isn't fully sober when he arrives home, I DO NOT want him around me and or our daughter until he is fully sober and if that takes until tomorrow then so be it. If am in my room, he is free to roam about the house, but if I leave this bedroom for any reason then he needs to stick to his study or the guest bedroom on the staff side of the house. Do I make myself clear Taylor?]. Listens then saids [Understand Mrs. Grey. If I have to make a post outside your bedroom so he can't come inside then so be it]. [Now if you will please Taylor go to my walk-in closet and get the grey rolling suitcase and put it in one of the guest bedrooms for Mr. Grey. It has everything he will need for the night if he still not fully sober before tonight]. [Right away madam. Will that be all Mrs. Grey?]. [Yes, for now Taylor. Thank you!]. [Your welcome Mrs. Grey] leaves Mrs. Grey room and closes the door behind me then goes to Mrs. Grey's walking closet. Once in Mrs. Grey's walk-in closet, I search for the grey rolling suitcase and finds it. Takes the rolling suitcase to the guest bedroom that Mr. Grey used lasted night and once in the room, I put the suitcase on the bed. Goes to the control room, I grab one of the rolling chairs upstairs then makes a post in front of Mrs. Grey's bedroom.

As am watching television, I hear Phoebe crying and so I pick her up. Crying because am hungry again. Sees the time on my cellphone and realized it's time to feed my Princess again. So sets my Princess down on the bed then grabs the feeding blanket from the baby bag then removes my sweater, shirt, and bra. Grabs my feeding donut pillow from the edge of the bed then wraps it around me. See am all set and last thing I do is sticks my head through the feeding blanket hole in the middle of it and let it drape me. Continues to cry because am really hungry now. [Hold on my Princess am coming; I promise my Princess] lift up the blanket and holds it up with my chin then picks up my Princess. Puts my Princess on the donut so I can feed her. Once I see she at the level I need her to be. I take a hold of my Princess behind her back and shoulders so her chest is touching mine chest then I bring her nose in line with my right nipple. Once she there to my nipple, I gently brush my nipple from her nose to her lips to encourage her to open her mouth wide for me. Feeling Mommy's on me and I open my mouth because am really hungry. When I see her mouth is open, I quickly bring her to my right breast, directing my nipple to the roof of her mouth. Once I feel Mommy's in my mouth, I close my mouth on her and starts sucking. Feels her sucking on me then hears her swallowing, but checks for placement and sees am good. I let go the blanket from under my chin and let it drape over us to shield us both just in case someone need to come in to see me while am still feeding my Princess. Continues to eat from Mommy.

Reynolds and Mr. Grey~{9:16am-9:20am_ Arrives to the Grey's house and goes inside}

Continues driving and after thirty minutes of drive, I finally get Mr. Grey home. I park the SUV in front of the Grey's house, jumps out leaving the SUV running then comes around to Mr. Grey's door and opens it for him. Feels the SUV stop, when I open my eyes, I see my door is open for me by Reynolds and looks out from the SUV and sees the house. Gets out of the SUV then turns around to face the SUV and grabs the gifts for my Baby from the seat then goes to the house. As Mr. Grey goes to his house, I close the back door then jumps back into the SUV driver's seat and goes to the garage. In front of the garage and I press the garage's door remote. Watches the garage's door opens and I pull the SUV into the garage. Once I am fully inside the garage, I press the remote once more to close the garage's door. I turn off the SUV, removes the keys, grabs my bag then gets out. See the SUV is now empty, I close the driver's side door then locks up the SUV. Heads inside the Grey's house through the staff entrance.

Mrs. Grey, Phoebe Grey, Mr. Grey ,Taylor, and Reynolds~{9:20am-9:26am_Looking for Anastasia and my Princess, but get stopped]

Continues feeding my Princess. Continues to eat from Mommy. Once I get to the house, I go inside, and as I look for Anastasia, I call out to her [ANASTASIA BABY YOU HOME? IF YOU ARE CALL OUT TO ME PLEASE AND TELL ME WHERE YOU ARE AT]. Even though in my room with door closes upstairs, I hear Christian calling out to me, and starts to panic a little specially knowing that when he left to get us from the hospital, he was still drunk. At my post outside Mrs. and Mr. Grey's room when I hear Mr. Grey calling out for Mrs. Grey and so stands up when I see him coming up the stairs, but doesn't move from my post. Continue my search so tries looking for them in our bedroom so head upstairs. As I get to our bedroom, I see Taylor standing in from of our bedroom door with a chair behind him and goes to him. Sees Mr. Grey coming to me and once to me see him holding box and big bouquet of roses, but saids apologetically [Am sorry Mr. Grey, but are not permit to go inside and be near your wife and daughter Sir]. [Excuse me what you mean am not permitted to enter my own bedroom. Is Anastasia and my daughter in there Taylor?]. [Yes, they are in there, but I have direct orders from my boss your wife Mrs. Grey which am now employed to, to not permit you near her or your daughter until your fully sober Sir. She doesn't want you around her and the baby if you are still hungover which I can see you are am right Mr. Grey?]. Listens then saids as I look at Taylor [Yes, I am unfortunately which I don't understand because I only had a beer at the bar]. [Thought so Sir and please don't try anything stupid Mr. Grey like you did at the hospital because I really don't want to have to tackle you again like at the hospital and then lock you in the guest bedroom for your wife and daughter safety from you Sir. Do I make myself clear Mr. Grey?]. [I understand and OK I won't Taylor promise, but what about my stuff that I need from my bedroom?]. [You don't need to worry about that Mr. Grey. There is a suitcase for you in the guest bedroom that you slept in last night for you]. Shocked to hear about the suitcase then saids [Oh OK, but what about my stuff that I left at the hospital last night]. [Your stuff is on the couch Sir]. [OK and one more thing when you are free Taylor can I have a word with you in private please]. [Of course, Mr. Grey. I will find you when am free. Before I forget Mr. Grey said that you are free to roam the house when she is in your guys bedroom, but once she comes out you have to stay in the guest bedroom or your Sir until she back in your guys room OK?]. [Understand and I really blew it this time didn't I Taylor?]. [Am afraid so Sir]. Nods then saids as I hold out the gifts to Taylor [Can you please give these to Anastasia for me please?]. [Yes, I can Sir] takes the bouquet and box from Mr. Grey the saids [Now run along sir so I can give these to your wife]. Nods then takes my leave and heads back downstairs.

Goes to the couch and grabs my stuff then goes to the guest bedroom and finds the suitcase Taylor told me about. Moves the suitcase to the edge of the bed then has a seat on the bed, leans back on the headboard and think what have I done to my wife. Inside the Grey's house now, I go to the control room and puts my bag in my locker then goes and finds Taylor to fill him in and get an update from him. About to knock on Mrs. Grey's bedroom door when I hear my name being called so turn around and see Reynolds and we both fill each other in on what's going on than saids [Rey can you wait out here until I come back out after giving these to Mrs. Grey so you can take over my post for me while I talk to Mr. Grey in private. Nods. Nods back to Reynolds then turns back around to face the bedroom door of Mrs. Grey.


	16. Chapter 15

CHAPTER 15~AUGUST 22, 2014

Mr. Grey~{9:26am-9:30am_In Grey's Guest Bedroom and Dock}

Still in the guest bedroom, leaning back on the headboard of the bed and continues thinking what I've done to my wife even though I can't really remember much of last night besides storming out and ending up at bar. _You really fucked up this time Grey. What are you going to do to get your wife back Grey?_ As my inner mind demons talks to me, I decide that I need to get out of here. So grabs my cellphone from my bag then gets up from the bed, but as I go to the door, I see the reflection of the asshole in the long wall to floor mirror staring back at me which piss me off and so continue on before I decides to punch the mirror because I hate the asshole that's staring back at me from the mirror. Once out of the guest bedroom, I go to the back-double doors that leads out to the backyard, and exits the house. I walk down the pathway that leads down to the small dock that leads out to the Sound. I get to the edge of the dock; I removes my sneakers and socks then rolls up both of my pants legs. I set my set my cellphone on the dock beside me and as I have a seat, I let my legs gaggles over the dock's edge and let my feet go into the water which is cold, but doesn't bother me. Sitting at the dock, I continue to think to myself and my inner mind demons speaks to me again. _You really blew it this time with Mrs. Grey and maybe she will leave you this time because she knows she can get a better man than you Grey and you know it too. You need to tell her the truth as you promised her no more secrets when you ask her back into your life Grey._

Phoebe Grey, Mrs. Grey, Taylor, and Reynolds~{9:26am-9:30am_Grey's House}

Continues to eat from Mommy. After twenty minutes, I check on my Princess and see she still eating since she hasn't unlatched from me yet. Knowing I have about ten to fifteen minutes left until she finished eating, I grabs the bag that has my leftover meal in and opens it. Pulls out the juice and takeout box from the bag. Opens the bottle of orange juice and drinks some of it then places it on my bedside table until I need it. Opens the takeout box and eats the other half of my meal that I didn't eat during the ride home. With me finishing updating Reynolds, I face Mrs. Grey's bedroom door, but moves my chair to the side so I can reach the door and knocks on the door then waits for an answer from Mrs. Grey. As am eating the other half my leftover meal, I hear a knock on my door and saids [Come in]. Hears Mrs. Grey then opens the door and comes inside with the gifts from Mr. Grey. Once inside the bedroom, I stop at the end of the bed and see Mrs. Grey eating and guessing she feeding Phoebe. As I put the last piece of fruit and French toast in my mouth, I see Taylor come into my room carrying a bouquet of Roses and box then saids {Hi Taylor, am guessing those are for me from my husband]. [Yes, madam they are and yes, they are from Mr. Grey. Where would you like me to put them for you?]. [Can you put them on the bed by my bags please Taylor]. [Of course] comes around to where Mrs. Grey's bags are and set the gifts on the bed for her. As I watch Taylor, I finish up my leftovers then closes the takeout box and puts it in the takeout bag. As I come back around to the front of the bed saids [Is there anything I can do and or need me for madam?]. [No am OK thank you Taylor, but can you throw this away for me please] hold out the takeout bag to Taylor. [Can do! Oh, I will be leaving for my post outside your bedroom for a few minutes, but I will have Reynolds take my place until I get back. Going to use the restroom, but also Mr. Grey would like a word with me] takes the takeout bag from her. [OK Taylor]. Leaves the bedroom and closes the door behind me. As I watch Taylor leave, I pick up my juice and drinks some more of it. Once out of the bedroom, I pick my coffee from the chair and saids to Reynolds [Stay here until I get back]. Sees Taylor comes out of Mrs. Grey's bedroom then hears him and saids [Understood Boss] moves the chair back in front of Mrs. Grey's bedroom door and has a seat.

Taylor~{9:30am-9:34am_ Grey's House}

Goes to the kitchen to throwaway Mrs. Grey's garage and while am in the kitchen, I pop my coffee into the microwave to get it hot again. While my coffee is warming up, I grab my bag from the kitchen's breakfast bar and take it to the bedroom. While in mine and Baby's bedroom, I use the restroom. After finishing using the restroom, I wash my hands then goes back to the kitchen. Now back in the kitchen, I see that my coffee is still heating up so I go to the kitchen cabinet where Baby keeps the cups at and grabs one of Mr. Grey's go mugs and makes him a coffee just the way he likes his coffee. Once am done making Mr. Grey's coffee, I hear beeping from the microwave so grabs my coffee from the microwave and recaps it. Goes to the silverware drawer and grabs a fork and knife. Please them on top of the takeout box in the bag then picks up both coffees and goes to speak with Mr. Grey.

Mr. Grey and Taylor~{9:34am-9:44am_Dock and looking for Mr. Grey}

Continues think about what I have done to my wife when I storming out on her and our Princess last night because of a stupid argument we had which now knowing it was my fault. Gets to the guest bedroom where Mr. Grey said he will be and once in front of the door, I knock on the door and waits for answer from Mr. Grey. Few minutes go by and get no response from Mr. Grey so knocks again and still nothing. So opens the door and looks inside the guest bedroom, but sees that no one inside so since he is not in the guest bedroom, I try his study. Once I get to Mr. Grey's study, I knock on the open door and pops my head in, but as I look around the study, I see he's not in his study either. Goes back to the kitchen and sets the coffees and the bag of food on the breakfast bar and pulls out my cellphone from my suit jacket pocket. With my cellphone open, I call Mr. Grey to find where he is. As I continue to look at the water my brain is running a hundred miles an hour, but gets startled out of the trance that am in by my cellphone. Picks it up and see Taylor calling me so picks up the call saying [Taylor!]. After the third ring, I hear Mr. Grey and saids [Sir am free and able to speak to you now if you still like to sir]. [Yes, please Taylor]. [OK sir, where are you? Because I didn't find you in the guest bedroom and or your study]. [Am out back at the dock]. [Oh, OK sir am on my way]. [Taylor?]. [Yes sir]. [Taylor before you come can you grab a small towel for me please?]. [Of course, sir. OK see you in few minutes]. [OK Taylor] hangs up the call and sets my cellphone back down beside me on the dock. Hears the lines goes dead and I put my cellphone back into my suit jacket pocket.

Goes to the hall closet where Gail keeps the extra towels and things like that. Grabs one of the small towels as Mr. Grey requested then goes back to the kitchen. When am back in the kitchen, I grab the bag of food and the two coffees and heads to the back-double doors of the house that leads to the backyard. As I walk down the pathway, I see Mr. Grey sitting on the dock. Once on the dock, I go to where Mr. Grey is sitting and stops once I am standing beside him then saids [Mr. Grey, sir?]. As I continue look out into the Sound when I hear footsteps from behind me and looks from the water when I hear Taylor saids my name. When I see, I have Mr. Grey attention saids as I hold out the towel and coffee to him [Here is the towel you asked for sir and thought you could use some coffee too sir]. [Oh, thank you Taylor] takes the towel and coffee, but places the towel beside next to my cellphone for later. Watches Mr. Grey then saids [Sir may I sit with you while we talk?]. [Of course, Taylor am sorry please sit]. Nods then sets my coffee and the bag of food by his things then takes a seat, but sits with back facing the water. Now sitting on the dock, I lean on the post of the dock and stretches my legs out in front of me. As I watch what Taylor is doing, I turn sideways and removes my right foot from the water and bends my right leg so it on the dock, but leaves my left leg gangling over the dock and foot still in the water. As I watch Mr. Grey, I picks up bag of food, opens it then pulls everything out. Places the bag in between my legs then sets the takeout box between us. but faces the lid to Mr. Grey. Continues to watch Taylor and saids [Taylor the reason I wanted to talk to you in private is because I was wondering if you can help me fill in the missing pieces from last night]. As I open the takeout box, I listen to Mr. Grey and saids [Of course sir, but what do you remember from last night sir?]. [Well I do remember the argument with Anastasia, me storming out on her after the ultimatum she gave then me sneaking out of the hospital, and goes for a walk which leaded me to bar of some sort. By the way how did you find me Taylor? Because I remember leaving my cellphone at the hospital with Anastasia so I don't get bothered by anyone] drinks some of my coffee that Taylor gave to me. Listening as I grab bottom French toast with the utensils from the kitchen and places it on the lid compartment of the takeout box then grabs two of the 4 pieces of bacon left and places it next to the French toast. Once done, I hold out the utensils to Mr. Grey and saids [Eat sir!]. Surprised by Taylor's order, but knows he only looking out for my wellbeing and so takes the utensils from him and eats, but slowly because not sure if my stomach can handle food even though I am hungry.

See him eating and saids after taking a bit out of my French toast and drinking some of my coffee [Sir may I speak real with you for a moment?]. [Yes, what is it Taylor?}. [Sir what the hell were you thinking when you decide to sneaking out of the hospital without guards to protect you and or for that matte your cellphone. I know you know better than to pull a stunt like that because you know that the stunt you pulled last night was dangerous, irresponsible, and most certainly that was stupid because this is why you hired me and the team that I handpicked for you and your family and if you regard us what the point for us sticking around to work for you sir]. _He has a good point Grey; you need to keep listening to what Taylor you. _Nods as I listen. [What if something happened to you and you need help, you wouldn't be able to get help and I understand you know how to defend yourself but what happened if the person had a gun on them. More importantly sir what if something happened to Mrs. Grey and or daughter that you left behind at the hospital that needed you and we couldn't get a hold of you. Sir you need to remember that it isn't just your life that matters since you got married to Mrs. Grey three years ago and that you have a family that love and cares for you or did you forget that. I understand you are you use of being in control of everything in your life or people close to you sir, but it can't be that way anymore sir and I know you know that. You have a family, but most of all a wife that opinion matter in this marriage you have with her even if you don't agree with it]. feels my mouth dry so takes a drink of my coffee then saids [Sir am not trying to piss you off, but am saying all this to you because if you keep going down this road every time something doesn't go your way, Mrs. Grey might leave and I don't want that to happened. I remember the first time I saw you two together, I saw how happy she made you sir, but also saw how you were broken and angry when she left the first time and I don't want that for you or her because I also remember when I took her home after she left you that she basically cried all the way when I drove her back to her apartment which it hurt me to see. But also remember when you both got back together, I saw how truly happy you too are for each other, you both balance each other out in best way possible. Only saying this sir because when I went to give you food last night, I ask Mrs. Grey where you are and after she told me you stormed out, she basically broke down in tears for you sir and I had to hold her up in my arms so she wont fall to the floor since she was out if bed standing as she talked to me and Reynolds].

As I continue to listen to Taylor, I feel like I just got the wind out of me and my heart breaking when I hear him tell me that she broke down in tears for me in his arms. [I know it was irresponsible and dangerous, I was just so angry with Anastasia about the argument that we were having and the with the ultimatum she gave me]. [Which was sir? Promise not trying to butt into your personal life, but your family is family to mine and trying to get the full story from your side now]. [Short version Taylor, she knew I fired Sawyer when she was out and that after Dr. Greene told us that if we tried having more kids after Phoebe that I could possibly kill Anastasia which freaked me out. So, when after Dr. Greene gave us our option about kids, I just told Dr. Greene right then and there without talking to Ana to go head and tie her tubes]. Shocked by what am hearing and saids [Sir please tell me your joking on last part of what you said to Dr. Greene without talking to Mrs. Grey first]. [No not joking and did]. [Sir am sorry, but am Mrs. Grey side on this subject specially since this is her body not your sir in all do respect. You can't make rash decision like that without talking to her first]. [Trust me, I know that now because she gave me an ear full once we were alone in her hospital suite]. [Oh I bet she did Mr. Grey, but I have a feeling there was something else that made you pissed off and made you storm out on her and your daughter to get you that drunk like you were last night when I found you]. Nods then saids [Yes there was more and the conversation went back to Sawyer which turned into an ultimatum from her and this is word for word Taylor from the both. [OK which was Sir]. [Went something like this Taylor] "Christian we both fucking know what you said is nothing, but bullshit. What happened to me is not no one's fault not even Sawyer and you know it. Then I yelled back at her "You know if Sawyer was with you as I pay him to be, none of this would has happened to you Anastasia". Her replied back to me was "Like your mother said to you earlier today and am quoting her "Christian Trevelyan Grey, we both know what you just told me is also bullshit" "We know what happened to me when I was at work and what happened after I give birth is no one's fault. All you did was took out your anger on an innocent man which was Sawyer the one person, I truly trusted to protect me beside you and Taylor since you made me have a bodyguard in the first place which is not right all. Also, you destroyed Sawyer's life now since you fired him since he has nothing to fall back on, do you fucking realize that Christian and I hope you can live with the decision you made by firing Sawyer." My reply back to her was this "I can deal with my decision and I will find someone better to guard you then Sawyer can ever do."]. Then that when she gave me an ultimatum Taylor]. Listening then saids [What was Mrs. Grey ultimatum to you sir?]. [Well her ultimatum was that with her knowing that Sawyer won't be coming back this what she told me Taylor. She wanted you Taylor as her personal bodyguard now or none at all because she doesn't want my sloppy seconds and or whoever I have on my dam fucking payroll for a bodyguard and I had to choose right then on the spot]. My mouth somewhat drops open when I hear Mrs. Grey ultimatum to Mr. Grey. Watches Taylor's reaction then saids [So, with that Taylor and with the argument of me telling Dr. Greene to tie her tubes that when I couldn't take it anymore and I snapped at her by yelling saying "I can't do this" then I grabs my jacket and stormed out on her then go and getting drunk off my ass which I regret doing now. [I would be too Mr. Grey if I was in your shoes Mr. Grey]. [I know you and Mrs. Grey relationship move really fast, but marriage is about give and take and sharing the views/opinions on everything things, it can't be one side/what you just want because if does it may not last much longer which we all will hate to see to you both separate because there valuating each side to the equation sort to speak sir]. [I know trust me Taylor I learned my lesson the hard way and I want us to last as long as I can have Mrs. Grey in my life until I die]. Nods in agreement to what he just saids to me then eats some more of my meal.

[Thank you for finding me and taking back here to the house instead of the hospital as I believe I asked you to do Taylor. I promise what I did last night wont happened every again]. [Good what I wanted to hear from you sir and your welcome]. Eats some more then saids [Like I mention earlier Taylor, how were you able to find me since I left my cellphone at the hospital?]. [Well you have your wife to thank for that on me finding you sir]. [What you mean Taylor, I have my wife to thank?]. [Look at your wrist sir]. Continues to eat as I listen to Taylor and does as he saids. I look at my wrist that am wearing my watch on, but am still confused and looks back at Taylor. Continues to eat too and sees Mr. Grey looking at his watch instead of his Fitbit and saids [Other wrist sir]. Looks at my other wrist that am wearing my Fitbit on that my Baby gave to me last Christmas and saids [Hold on, are you telling me Taylor that you were able to track me using this *holds up my wrist that am wearing my Fitbit on*]. [Yes, sir that would be correct. I was able to track you to your exact location which was at bar and strip club called Pandora Box. Puts my arm down after Taylor tells me that he able to track me down using my Fitbit and saids [Please continue Taylor! What happened once you got to Pandora Box?]. [Well sir once I got to Pandora Box, I went inside and I looked around for you in the establishment, but didn't see you anywhere and so looked at the tracker again and it saids you where still in the establishment]. Nods in acknowledgment. [So, knowing you were still in the establishment, I went to the bar on the south side of the establishment and I talk to the bartender that was behind the bar]. [OK what did the bartender say? Because after having one beer everything after that pretty came as a blur to me Taylor]. [Well bartender told me that you had one full glass of beer and six shots of Whiskey sir]. My mouth drops open when I hear how much I had to really drink last night because thought I only had one beer not Whiskey too specially not six of them. _Are you starting to remember last night Grey? _

[But sir…]. Comes out of my trance again when I hear Taylor and saids [Yes Taylor]. [Sir you're not going to like this next part and one of the missing pieces to your night last night]. Looks at Taylor confused and thinks to myself how much worse can it get beside me storming out on Anastasia and getting drunk off my ass like before when I found out she was pregnant with Theodore. [Sir the bartender told me that with your last shot Whiskey, you were joined by women and when I asked the bartender if you were still in the establishment he told me that you were, but he believe that women that he thought worked for the establishment had taken you to one of the private rooms in the back of the establishment as far has he can tell sir from the bar]. [Wait are you saying that I was with another women after getting drunk off my ass]. [Yes, that exactly what I am saying sir, but it gets a lot worse than what I just told you]. Sees the look on Taylor face and saids [Taylor what is it because it can't be that bad as you think it is so spill it already]. Nods and saids [Sir after getting the information about your whereabouts from the bartender, I went to where the private rooms are located and searched for you in each room until I found you in the fourth private room and when I called for you sir you answer me]. Thinking as am listening to Taylor fill in on the missing pieces of my night from last night and somewhat remembers and saids [I kind of remember coming to when I heard some call my name]. [That was me sir. I was the one that called out your name as I was searching for you in each private room I checked]. [Oh OK]. [Now once I found you, I entered the private room and…]. Sees Taylor's face crinkle even more then before and saids [Taylor what is because the look on your face is really freaking me out now]. Breaths and try to relax and saids [Sir when I entered the private room, I found you laying on the bed and a woman sitting on top of you. When I was fully in the private room, I saw that the women was fully clothed, but you sir were undressed, she had you pants down to your knees and am betting she was about to remove your boxer and would had sex with you when you were passed out if I hadn't gotten there when I did sir. She also had you handcuffed to the headboard of the bed you were laying on]. As I finish the food Taylor kindly shared with me, I start to get sick feeling I got kicked in the stomach as I hear what Taylor telling what happened to me last night, and leans over the dock and throws up into the water. Finish my half of the meal when I see Mr. Grey throwing up and saids [Sir you OK, starts to worry a little]. Hears Taylor and hold up a finger to him and once I can't throw up anymore because my stomach is empty now and saids [Yes, I think am OK, but is there anything else happened or that I need to know Taylor?]. [Yes, there is Mr. Grey]. [OK which is?]. [I found out that once the women had got off of you, she revealed herself by removed the mask that she was wearing and she turn out to be Miss. Elena Lincoln sir]. Hears her name and gets really pissed off knowing now the missing pieces of last night. Grabs the towel from beside me and quickly gets up. Dries off my feet with the towel then quickly slips on my socks and shoes. After grabbing my cellphone and coffee off from the dock and quickly head up the dock back to the house. As I walk back up to the house, call out to Taylor [COME WITH ME]. Watches Mr. Grey get up quickly to then hears call out to me as he heads back to the house and calls back out to him [RIGHT BEHIND YOU SIR!] gather the stuff and get up and goes with Mr. Grey back to the house.

Mr., Mrs., and Phoebe Grey and Taylor~{9:34am-9:44am_Grey's bedroom balcony and coming back from dock}

Heading back to the house from the dock. Continues feeding my Princess, but after forty-five minutes sees she is done when she unlatches from my breast. I unswaddles her and put her on my shoulder and burps her by patting her back a few times. Finishes eating, so removes my mouth from Mommy then cries a little as am being moved then with a few good pats on my back I burp. As I continue to pat Princess's back, I hear her burp then carefully removes her from my shoulder and lays her on the bed. Feels am not being moving anymore, I settle down and starts to fall to sleep. Now am done feeding, I put my bra and t-shirt back on then opens up the baby bag from beside me. I get out a new diaper and the baby wipes. Now that I have everything, I change her diaper. Crying as am being moved again and feels something cold on me. Hears her crying as I change her and saids [Your OK my Princess, am almost done] after a few minutes, I finishes changing her diaper then redress her. I fix her blanket then lays her on it and reswaddles her then picks her up and rocks her. After a few minutes of rocking her, I see she is starting to drifts off to sleep once again. Feels Mommy rock me and I drift off to sleep after getting some food. Throws the diaper and wipes away in trashcan beside my bed. Puts the wipes back in the bag then zips it up. See my Princess is fasted asleep in my arms and carefully, I lay her in her bassinet to sleep until her next feeding in a few hours. As my Princess sleeps beside me, I grab the box Taylor gave me and set it in front of me then pulls the bouquet of roses to me. Looks at the roses and see the heart in the middle of the bouquet made out of red roses then leans down and smells them which smells so good which makes me smile from the inside out. Pushes the roses to the side then picks up the jewelry box and set in front of me then opens it. With the box open, carefully picks up the necklace which is so beautiful. Set the necklace in the box, but as I do, I see am not wearing my wedding band or my engagement ring and wonders where my rings are at because don't remember removing them. Still thinking where my rings are at, I get up from the bed while holding the jewelry box, I slip on my slippers and goes to my vanity. At my vanity, I set the jewelry box down then remove the necklace that been wearing since I went to work a few days ago, places it in my necklace jewelry box then picks up the new necklace from the box that Christian got me and puts it on. Looks at it in the mirror and smiles.

As I continue to look at the necklace through the mirror, I decide that I want to take a picture of me wearing my new necklace and send it to Christian even though am still really pissed off at him. So, go back to the bed and fishes out my cellphone from my purse. As I get my cellphone from my purse, the bedroom starts to feel a little stuffy. With my cellphone, I go to the balcony doors, open them to get some fresh air in the bedroom, and steps out onto the balcony. On the balcony now, I look out pass the dock to the Sound, but sees Christian coming off from the dock and coming toward the house with Taylor right behind him, but notices the look on his face. Turns my back to face the balcony's railing and takes a selfie and the necklace then turns back around once I got a good picture. As I lean on the railing of the balcony, I open my text messaging app and goes to Christian's text messages then types out a message saying (Thank you for the beautiful necklace and bouquet of roses Mr. Grey. I love it. Oh, by the way SIR, I think you need to shave, your looking a little scruffy Mr. Grey! *add a wink and sticking out tongue emoji*) push send and when I see it went through, I quickly send the necklace selfie to him too then watch for his reaction from bedroom's balcony. As am halfway back to the house, I feel my cellphone vibrate in my hand. As I look at the screen, I get stopped in my tracks by shock because I see a two message from my Baby because I know she still really pissed off at me for what I did last night. Stops when Mr. Grey stops and saids [Is everything OK sir?]. I hears Taylor as I read Ana's text message and saids back as I look around for Anastasia because she seems to be able to see me even though I can't see her [Yes everything OK Taylor. Am just little shocked because I just got a text message from Anastasia]. [Oh, OK sir] surprised to hear that Mrs. Grey texted him because last time I saw her, I can tell she was really pissed off at him for storming out and getting drunk last night. Nods and after looking at the cute picture of my Baby wearing the necklace, I got her, I type a message back to her saying (You are most certainly welcome my Dear Anastasia. Am so glad you love them and you deserve them after what I did last night to you Anastasia. I promise am not trying not to buy you and or your love back because I know what I did was so wrong even though at that time I thought I was in the right to be angry at you which knowing now was not right by any means. Oh, is that so and how do you know that am scruffy looking and that am in need of a shave Mrs. Grey? Because I don't see you anywhere and by the way love the necklace selfie you sent me, the necklace looks beautiful on you Ana. You will always have my heart for eternity Mrs. Grey please remember that) push send then continue to the house.

As I watch Christian reaction to my text and selfie message from the bedroom's balcony, I smile when he read my message and a few moments later I feel my cellphone vibrate in my hand. Reopens my messages and see a text message back from Christian, read his message then types one back to him saying (I most certainly do love them since it came from you my one true LOVE Mr. Grey. I know you aren't trying to buy my love with these gifts! You're just trying show me how much I mean to you. That good that you know what you did was wrong. I will always love you, but I am still really pissed at you Christian so please give me some space until you are fully sober then we can have a face to face conversation) push send once message is typed out then looks at my Honey whose almost back to the house. Continues walking behind Mr. Grey, but stops as he does once again, but doesn't say anything. Gets stopped again when I feel my cellphone again, opens it to my text messages, and sees I have another text message from my Baby. Reads the message and replies back saying (I understand, I will give you as much space as you need Anastasia and or until I am fully sober and not hungover, I promised. By the way Mrs. Grey, you didn't answer my question-how do you know that am looking scruffy which tell me you are saying I need to shave Mrs. Grey? Because like I saids in my previous message I don't see you where I am) push send then continue to the house. As Mr. Grey continues to the house, I follow right behind him. As I watches my Honey from the bedroom's balcony, I feel my cellphone once again vibrate in my hand. Sees another text message from Christian, read his message then types back saying (Good and to you question-LOOK UP MR. GREY!) and right before Christian can reach the double doors that lead into the house which are located right under our bedroom's balcony, I push send then waits and looks right down at him from our bedroom's balcony. As am about to reach the double door to go inside the house, I see another message from my Baby. Reads the message, but doesn't reply back and looks up from where I am standing as she instructed me to and see her on our bedroom's balcony and calls out to her saying [SO THIS IS HOW YOU ARE ABLE TO SEE ME MRS. GREY!] smiles at her. Follows Mr. Grey to where he is looking too and see Mrs. Grey on their bedroom's balcony. As he looks at me, I look at him and calls back to him with my somewhat hoarse voice [YEP THIS IS HOW *SMIRKS*. STAY RIGHT THERE OK?]. [OK!] watches her disappear back into our bedroom. Watches Mrs. Grey leave the balcony and saids to Mr. Grey [I will meet you inside sir!] then heads inside. Sees Taylor pass by me and saids [OK meet me in my study please]. [Will do sir] once inside closes the door behind me then goes to the kitchen and puts the utensils in the sink and throws away my empty cup and the takeout box.

Back inside the bedroom and goes to the bed where the bouquet of roses is. Pulls the bouquet of roses to me and pick out one of the lose white roses from outside the bouquet then head hack onto the balcony. Looks up at the balcony waiting for my Baby to come back out and after few minutes see her reappear. With something in her hand, I lean on the balcony's railing and call to Christian [CAUGH IT HONEY!] then gentle toss the white rose to him and watches him to see what he does. Hear her and see something coming to me and caught it. With the rose in hand, I look at it and calls out to her after smelling it which reminds me of her [GOT IT BABY. BABY, I AM GOING TO RUN SOME ERRANDS, BUT SHOULD BE BACK AFTER LUNCH OR LATE THIS EVENING IF YOU NEED ME FOR ANYTIHNG, BUT IF NOT WILL STILL BE HERE AND I WILL SEE TOMORROW FOR SURE ONCE I KNOW AM NOT DRUNK OK?]. Listens then nods and calls down to him saying [OK BE SAFE AND NO GETTING DRUNK AND OR GOING TO ANY BARS, DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR MR. GREY? OH, BY THE WAY, DO YOU KNOW WHERE MY RINGS ARE AT?]. [UNDERSTOOD MRS. GREY AND YES, I HAVE THEM NURSE ELIZA REMOVE THEM BECAUSE YOU WERE SWEELING IN YOUR FINGERS SINCE YOU BEEN PUMPED WITH SO MUCH FUILDS WHEN YOU WERE IN THE HOSPITAL. I CAN GIVE THEM TO TAYLOR OR GAIL TO GIVE THEM TO YOU]. [OH, OK KEEP THEM AND YOU CAN GIVE THEM BACK TO ME YOURSELF WHEN WE SEE EACH OTHER ONCE YOU ARE SOBER OK?]. [OK BABY!]. Nods then heads back inside the bedroom. Watches Baby go back inside, but doesn't come back out so takes my leave and heads inside the house.

Taylor, Mr. Grey, and Gail~{9:40am-9:46am_Mr. Grey's Study and Gail back at Grey house}

Waiting in Mr. Grey's study for him. Once inside the house, I go straight for my study where I find Taylor waiting for me. Goes to my desk and saids as I set my cellphone and the rose on my desk [Do you know the bar and strip club that I got drunk at last night?], [Yes sir one moment] pulls out my cellphone and goes to Mr. Grey Fitbit app on my cellphone, opens it up and see the location still there then hand my cellphone over to Mr. Grey [This is the location sir]. Takes Taylor's cellphone from him then grabs a pad and pen from my desk drawer and as I write down the name of the club I say [How much does Mrs. Grey about last night Taylor?]. Hears Mr. Grey and saids [Sir all she knows is that, I found you passed out at a bar and strip club and I took back to the house that's all]. [Good want to keep it that way if I can]. [But sir…]. [What is it Taylor?]. [Neverminded sir not my place to speak on the matter]. After thirty-six minutes, I arrive back to the Grey's house and pulls into the second staff garage and parks my car. Heads inside the Grey's house using the staff entrance and exit then goes straight to the mud room. In the mud room, I hang up my jacket and place my purse on the shelf then heads out and calls out to Jason [JASON BABY AM BACK!]. As I write down the address to the club, I hear Gail call out for Taylor and saids [Can you grab her Taylor please! I need to speak to you both]. [Of course, sir] exit Mr. Grey's study and goes get Baby to bring her to Mr. Grey. Finds my Baby in the kitchen and goes to her. See Love as he comes to me and once, he gets to me, I give him a kiss then saids [How things here?]. Kisses her back then saids [Baby, Mr. Grey would like a word with both of us. He is in his study]. [Oh OK!] take Love hand and we go to Mr. Grey's study. Hold Baby's hand as we go to Mr. Grey's study and once, we get to Mr. Grey's study, we let go of each other hand. Let's Baby enter first then follows in behind her into Mr. Grey's study. As I finish writing down the club's address, I see Taylor and Gail enter my study. As I give Taylor back his cellphone I say to Taylor and Gail [Guys am heading out need to deal with few things at my office, but can you both look after Mrs. Grey and Phoebe please because I really don't want to leave Anastasia alone right now since she could have another seizure from what Dr. Greene told us she could she more vulnerable right now until she start her medication that I believe Dr. Greene said she would give her when she get discharges her from the hospital]. Before Love saids something, I jump in and saids [Of course Mr. Grey we will keep a close eye on both of them specially Mrs. Grey while you out. Nods then saids [I will have my cellphone on me in case something comes up and will be at my office after making one stop. I should be back sometime after lunch or in the late evening. Hopefully what I need to do doesn't take me too long to deal with at the office]. [OK!] takes my cellphone back from Mr. Grey. [Gail can you grabs me a suit, tie, and shoes from my walk in closet and bring in to the guestroom that I slept in last night, can you refill this to go, and can you find a small vase for this rose? And you can leave it on my desk] give Gail my empty to go coffee mug and the white rose that Bay gave me. [Of course, sir] take the coffee mug and rose from Mr. Grey. [Taylor can you tell Reynolds to bring the car around and will be out in ten to fifteen minutes, am going to get a quick shower to clean myself up some more before I head into the office please? That will be all guys]. [Yes sir] Gail and I take out leave. Goes to the guest bedroom.

Jason and Gail Taylor and Reynolds~{9:46am-9:54am_Getting suit and speaking to Reynolds}

After exiting Mr. Grey's study, I head to the kitchen and puts the coffee mug and rose on the breakfast bar then heads upstairs to Mr. Grey's walk-in closet to get him one of his suit, tie, and shoes. Nods to Gail as she passes me, but see Taylor right behind her and stands up in his presence. Nods back to Reynolds who is posted outside Mrs. Grey's bedroom. Follows Baby upstairs and once upstairs, I see Reynolds stand up then saids to him once am in front of him [Reynolds, Mr. Grey wants you to bring the SUV to the front of the house, he going into the office and one other place, but he will fill you in where himself]. Listens then saids [Yes boss] leave the post outside Mrs. Grey's bedroom and goes downstairs and goes straight to the control room. Watches Reynolds take his leave and has a seat at my post in front of Mrs. Grey's bedroom until Mr. Grey leaves the house. In Mr. Grey's walking in closet, I grab one of the hanging suits, a tie from the drawer, and pair shoes of the shelf then takes them to the guest bedroom. In the control room, I go to my locker and grabs my bag then goes to the key box and grabs my set of SUV's keys. With the SUV's keys in hand, I go to the garage and jumps into the SUV then pulls it out of the garage and brings it around to the front of the Grey's house and wait for Mr. Grey. Once in the guest bedroom, I hear the shower running so lays the suit, tie and shoes on the bed then takes my leave. After getting Mr. Grey's clothes for him, I refill his to go coffee to go mug for him, set it on the breakfast bar and as I wait, I find a mini vase and fill it with water then puts the rose in it then takes it to Mr. Grey's study. Once to the study, I place it on Mr. Grey's then go back to the kitchen and waits for Mr. Grey to give him his coffee.

Mr. Grey, Gail, and Reynolds~{9:46am-10am_Getting ready and leaves}

Back in the guest bedroom, I go to the bed where my suit jacket is, and removes Baby's rings from my suit jacket pocket and places them on the bedside table then goes to the bathroom. Once in the bathroom, I turn on the shower then strips off all my clothes. As I strip off my clothes, I look at myself and see how nasty really, I look and my inner mind demons starts speaking to me again. _Grey you look so disgusting not even funny and you need to fix what happened no matter how much you hate yourself for do it, it needs to be done and you know it Grey. _Gets in the shower and washes myself the best I can, because the beer and Whiskey that I had are still coming out of my pours which can be smelled from me. After an eight-minute shower, I finish and gets out of the shower wrapping a towel around me and skips shaving knowing that how I look with a mini beard growing puts a smile on my Baby's face. Back in the guest bedroom, I see Gail has got me what I need and quickly gets dressed. Once dressed, I grab my bag from the bed then leaves guest room and goes back to my study. In my study, I go to my desk, rips of the top paper of my pad that I wrote the club's name and address on then grabs the checkbook that only has my name on it, and grabs cellphone then heads out of my study. Hears someone coming to the kitchen and hold out the coffee mug and see Mr. Grey and saids [Here you go sir]. Gets to the kitchen and see Gail with my coffee and takes it from her then saids [Thank you Gail]. [Welcome Mr. Grey].

Heads for the front door and once to the front door, I exit the house and goes to the SUV. Ten minutes passes and I see Mr. Grey coming and jumps out of the SUV, comes around, and so opens the back door for him then waits for him to get in. Gets to the SUV and gets in. With Mr. Grey inside the SUV, I close the back door and I go around the SUV to the driver's side. Once to the driver's side, I get in closing the door behind me and saids as I look into the rear-view mirror to Mr. Grey [Mr. Grey where am I taken you sir?]. Looks up to look at Reynolds in the rear-view mirror and saids to him as I hold out the pad of paper to him [Take me here please Reynolds]. Take the paper and saids [Yes Sir] puts my cellphone back on its holder then opens my cellphone to my maps app. After my map's app opens up, I press the start location, and I push home location. Once the start location is filled in, I push on the TO location and type the address in from the piece of paper Mr. Grey gave me. As I type address in, it pops up and I push on it then push on route. Now that am all set, I buckle up, starts the SUV then follows the directions to Pandora Box bar and strip club.


	17. Chapter 16

CHAPTER 16~AUGUST 22, 2014

Reynolds, Mr. Grey, Andrea, and Damon-Andrea's husband and engineer at GEH~{10am-10:08am _Going to Pandora's Box and calling Andrea}

As I drive to Pandora's Box, I continue to follow the directions from my cellphone maps app. Goes to the kitchen after seeing am out of coffee because I still have a lot of work to do still. Once in the kitchen, I find my Aussie Damon sitting at one of the empty tables in the kitchen. After refilling my cup, I go to him, and instead of having a seat in the empty chair beside him, I have a seat in his lap. With me in Damon's lap, I tilt my head down to his and gives him a kiss. Kisses my Babe back and saids [Hi Babe, what you up too?]. [Just getting some more coffee since I have a lot of work to do even though our boss is not in today and won't be in the office for the next few weeks to be with family. What about you, what you up to my Aussie Damon?]. [Just getting a snack so I can take some medication for the headache that I have, but I have something else in mind that could help it go away too instead]. [What will help to get rid of your headache Aussie?] looks at love confused, but curious. [Well it starts like this Babe..] moves Andrea's hair away from her neck and starts to nuzzles her neck. As I feel him on my neck and small moan escapes from my mouth. Continues to nuzzles the nape of my Babe Andrea's neck. In the back of the SUV riding to Pandora's Box when I decide to pull out my cellphone from my suit jacket pocket and calls Andrea. As another small moan escapes from my mouth, I hear my work cellphone vibrating on the table were sitting at. I pick up my work cellphone from the table and sees that the call is coming from Mr. Grey's cellphone. With my Damon continues to nuzzle my neck, my breathing starts to pick up, but I answer the call anyway because it's from Mr. Grey and saids [Hel..lo Mr. ]. On the second ring Andrea picks up my call, but hears Andrea kind of out of breath and saids [Andrea are you OK?]. [Yes, am OK sir, just give me minute please]. [OK!] but is really confused, but waits for Andrea to come back on the line. Puts the call from Mr. Grey on mute then turns to love and saids [OK my Aussie, the fun has to stop here unfortunately, I have to go back to work now Damon, but maybe we can pick this up later tonight] smirks. Stops when I hear my Andrea and saids [Ah, but why stop Babe? I promise it was helping get rid my headache] smirks back. Looks at my Aussie and saids [I know Damon, but our boss is on hold on the phone which I have to take]. [Oh, OK Babe] give Andrea a kiss then lets Babe go back to work. Kisses Damon back then gets up from his lap. As I leave the kitchen, I grab my coffee and goes back to my desk. Watches her leave and after finishing my snack, I take some medication for the headache that I have then goes back to work in the engineering department of GEH.

Back at my desk and as I have a seat, I set my cup of coffee on my desk. Sitting at my desk now, I un-mutes Mr. Grey call and after putting my work cellphone to my ear, I say to Mr. Grey [Good Morning Mr. Grey, sorry for the delay]. [Morning Andrea! By any chance are you in the office right now?]. [Yes, I am Mr. Grey, what can I do for you sir?]. [Andrea, I need you to get my personal lawyers into my office and or in the conference room of GEH by the time I get there please. I should be at the office within the hour, but I have to make one stop first before coming into the office. Also, I am only coming into the office for a personal matter only which I can't handle from home so have to handle it from the office. Also, can you see if Flynn can see me this afternoon instead of tomorrow please]. [Understood, I will get right on that for you sir. What would you like me to tell your lawyers if they why you need them to come to GEH?]. [Its personal, just tell them that Andrea]. [Understood sir]. [OK thank you, see you in a little bit] hangs up the call and places my cellphone back into suit jacket pocket. From my laptop bag, I grab one of my flash drives then sticks it into my suit pants pocket for later. Hears the line go dead and after putting my work cellphone on my desk, I get to work on getting Mr. Grey's personal lawyers into GEH and changing his session with Dr. Flynn to today before he arrives to the office.

Andrea, Mrs. Goldstein-lawyer, and Janet-Dr. Flynn's receptionist~{10:08am-10:18am_GEH, Goldstein Powerhouse Law Firm, and Dr. Flynn's office}

After talking to Mr. Grey, I jump onto my computer and goes to my computerized address book. Once there, I open it up then looks through it looking for Mr. Grey's personal lawyers contact information and after few minutes, I find the number that I need. From my desk phone, I call Jessica Goldstein from Goldstein Powerhouse Law Firm. In a meeting with my partner and husband David with a potential client that wants us to represent them in a custody battle case, when I see my cellphone lights up from the table. I continue to talk with our potential client, but I pick up my cellphone from the table to look at it. With my cellphone in my hand, I look at the screen and sees that the call is coming from Grey Enterprises Holdings, Inc, which the owner Mr. Christian Grey has my husband and I on retainer. So, after knowing whose calling, I excuse myself from the meeting, but saids as I leave [Please continue without me, my husband will fill me in on what I missed later. When I get to the door, I see them all nod. Once outside the conference room, I pick up the call by saying [Hello Mrs. Jessica Goldstein of Goldstein Powerhouse Law Firm speaking, my I ask who calling please?]. After the fourth ring, Mr. Grey's lawyer picks you and I say [Hi Mrs. Goldstein, this is Andrea, Mr. Grey's PA from GEH]. [Oh yes, hi Andrea what can I do for you?]. [Well am calling on behalf of Mr. Grey. He wants to have a meeting with you at GEH within the hour Mrs. Goldstein]. [OK, but may I ask why Mr. Grey needs to see me this quickly because am actually in the middle of a meeting with potential client as we speak Andrea]. [All I know and all I can tell you Mrs. Goldstein is that it is for a personal. Once Mr. Grey arrives, he will inform you himself why he asks you to come into GEH for a meeting with him]. [Oh, OK I understand, me and my partner will be there in about thirty to forty minutes Andrea]. [OK see when you guys arrive Mrs. Goldstein] hangs up the call to Mrs. Goldstein. When the line goes dead, I go back to the conference.

At front desk checking over Flynn's schedule for today. Once am done talking to Mr. Grey's personal lawyer, I jump back onto my computer and with my computerized address book still open, I search for Dr. Flynn's contact information. I find the number that I need and calls the number that I have listed for Flynn/his office. Doing some filing when I hear the front desk's phone ringing so I go back to the front desk, pick up the phone, and saids [Dr. John Flynn's office, Janet speaking! How can I help you today?]. [Hi Janet, this is Andrea Mr. Grey's PA form GEH]. [Oh yes, hi Andrea what can I do for you today?]. [Janet am calling on behalf of Mr. Grey. He was wondering if it is possible for him to see Dr. Flynn today instead of tomorrow?]. [Oh, OK let me have a look at Dr. Flynn schedule, just give me one moment please]. [OK!]. Looking over Dr. Flynn's today schedule and sees that he has two opens because two of his patients need to reschedule their sessions to a later date, I say to Andrea [Andrea, you still on the line with me?]. Hears Janet and saids [Yes am still here Janet]. [OK, so as far as I can see, Dr. Flynn does have two opens; one is at 2pm and the other one is at 4pm! Which one would you like me to pencil Mr. Grey into?]. Thinks for a moment then saids [Please pencil Mr. Grey into the 2pm slot that you have open]. As I listen, I pencil Mr. Grey into the 2pm open slot in Dr. Flynn schedule and saids [OK its done. We'll be looking forward on see him this afternoon Andrea]. [OK I will let Mr. Grey know. That will be all, thank you Janet for your help. Bye!]. [Bye Andrea!] then the line does dead and I put the desk's phone back on its receiver then goes to Dr. Flynn's office to let him know of Mr. Grey session has been changed to this afternoon now. When I get back to the front desk, I cross out Mr. Grey's old session that was schedule for tomorrow from Dr. Flynn's session/appointment book. Once I am done, I go back to do some more filing of files from yesterday sessions that Dr. Flynn had.

Mrs. and Mr. Goldstein~{10:20am-11am_Goldstein Powerhouse Law Firm and on the road to GEH}

Back in the conference room, I go back to my seat, but doesn't have a seat and saids [Mr. Carson, I know were in the middle of our meeting here and am sorry for doing this, but my partner and I need will need to to reschedule this meeting because we are needed somewhere else within the hour. I promise you won't have to pay us again when you come back for the reschedule meeting with us. You can reschedule your appointment with our receptionist at the front desk Mr. Carson]. The client nods then get up and leaves the conference room. When I see the client is gone, I turn to Jess in my chair and saids [Jess Honey what was that all about and why are we rescheduling this potential client?]. [You know how I took that when I told you to take over the meeting?] [Yes, I remember Honey]. [Well that call was Andrea Mr. Grey's PA at Grey Enterprises Holdings, Inc.]. [Oh, what did she want?] interested now since Mr. Grey and his family are our highest paying clients we have at our law firm. [Well Mr. Grey has ordered to have sit down meeting with us and since he is our highest paying client we must go David Love]. [Understood, so let go then]. We grab our things from the conference table then we go to our respectable offices and gathers the rest of our things then head out of the office after telling Brie our receptionist that were going out to meet with an important client of ours. On the road now and saids to Honey [Do you know why Mr. Grey wanted to see us on short notice?]. In the passenger seat and saids when I hear my Love [No all Andrea could tell me is that it was a personal and Mr. Grey will fill us in when we see him]. [OK then].

Anthony Louis Milano, Reynolds, Mr. Grey, and Bartender~{10:30am-11:10am_Pandora's Box}

Asleep on my office couch of my club since it's been a long night and I was too tired to drive home when we closes the club at 6am this morning. After a thirty-minute drive, stops in front of the Pandora's Box doors. Once I am stopped in front of the doors, I gets out leaving the SUV running, comes around, and opens the back door of the SUV for Mr. Grey. As Mr. Grey gets out of the SUV, I say [I will drive around the block and you can just call or text me sir when you are ready to be picked up since there no parking lot here. As I get out of the SUV, I nod to him in agreement then heads to the doors of the club. Nods back then closes the back door of the SUV, goes back to the driver's side, and get in then takes off to drive around the blocks until Mr. Grey calls for a pick up. Gets to the door and sees its unlocked so goes inside the club. Once am inside, I see the club is completely empty beside a few works. As am cleaning my bar, I see the gentlemen from last night, but he is dressed in a fancy black suit and remembers his name to be Christian Grey then saids to him [Mr. Grey am sorry sir, but were closed at the moment. Hears some speak to me, so looks around the club, and sees the bartender from last night before I got plastered by all the alcohol I drank. I go over to the bar so I don't have yell and saids to the bartender [Oh I know am not here to drink am actually here to speak your boss aka the owner of this club. Is he or she around?]. [Oh OK! Give me one moment please and give him a ring]. Nods then waits. Grabs my cellphone from under the bar and call the boss. Still fasted asleep, but gets woken up by my cellphone that's sitting on my chest. Picks up the call without looking at the screen and saids [Anthony Louis Milano speaking, may I ask who calling?]. After the second ring, Boss picks up and saids after he is done speaking [Hi Boss its Lewis from the south bar]. [Oh, hi Lewis, what can I do for you man?]. [Boss am sorry to bother you, but there's a Mr. Grey in the club right that would like a word with you sir]. Listens then saids [Oh OK! Send him up to my office please Lewis]. [Yes sir!]. [Thank you!] then hangs up the call and gets up from couch so I can wake up some more before Mr. Grey arrives to my office. Hears the line goes dead then turns back to Mr. Grey and saids [OK he here and is willing to see you Mr. Grey. Just take those stairs over there up to the sixth floor and the boss's office will be at the end of the hall]. [OK thank you] goes to the stairs and starts my climb of the spiral stair case to the sixth floor.

As I continue climbing the spiral stair case, I pull out my cellphone and look up the name of the club's owner. I find the owner's name to the club which is Anthony Louis Milano. Once I reach the sixth floor of the club, I continue on through the long hallway. When I get to the last door that should be Anthony's office, I knock on the door then waits. As am stretching, I hear a knock on my office door and goes to answers it. With the door open, I see Mr. Grey and saids [Hello Mr. Grey, please come in]. Sees Anthony and as I enter his office saids [Hello Mr. Milano]. Once Mr. Grey inside my office, I close the door behind him, and as I go to my desk I ask [Can I get you something to drink Mr. Grey Whiskey, water, and or coffee perhaps?]. [No am good with my coffee, but let just cut to the chase why am here]. [OK! In that case what can I do for you Mr. Grey?] leans back in my office chair. As I pull out my checkbook and pen from my suit jacket inside pocket, I say [I was here last night and something happened without my consent]. [OK, go on Mr. Grey am listening]. [Well am willing to pay you six thousand dollars right now for you to permanently delete the footage of me from last night from your entire security system, but before you permanently deleted the footage, I will need a copy of the footage please]. [Why should I do this for you? Because it not like we know each other and we are not friends for that matter Mr. Grey]. [Because if the footage is to ever get out, I will drop the biggest lawsuit on you and this establishment that you here that you wouldn't be able to come back and or I can liquidate this place you got here and make a profit off of it when I sell it piece by piece to the highest bidder I can get. The choice is yours, so what will it be Mr. Milano?]. Listens then gets little shocked by what he is saying and without thinking it any farther saids [Got it and you got yourself a deal Mr. Grey]. [Good and I thought so]. [Do you know what private room you were in and time of the footage you are asking for Mr. Grey?]. Thinks then saids [I believe it was around 7:50pm-8:15pm and my driver told me that I was in private room number four]. [OK, do you have something I can save the footage onto?]. [Oh yes] from my suit pants pocket, I fish out my flash drive and gives it to Anthony.

Takes the flash drive from Mr. Grey and saids [Give me about ten minutes OK?]. [OK] as Anthony get me the footage, I look around his office at all the ornate paintings he has hanging on his office walls. I wait to write out a check until the job I ask for is fully completed. I open my security system on my computer then plugs Mr. Grey's flash drive into my computer. Now that I see my security system is open, I look through the footage from yesterday and once I find the right time stamp footage, I make a folder named CGreyFootage and then I burn a copy of the hour and half footage into the empty folder, but as it copies, I watch a little of footage and notices it's the same footage that I also burned a copy for my good family friend Elena Lincoln last night. As it continues to copy, I keep going back and forth in my head if I should tell Mr. Grey that Elena Lincoln also has a copy of this footage as well, but decides to keep my mouth shut because not my place to say anything since Elena Lincoln is a good family friend and told me that she wouldn't do anything with the footage which I trust she telling me the truth. Continues to look around Anthony's office as he gets me a copy of the footage from last night. After few minutes, I see footage has been copied to the empty folder on my computer then I copy that folder with the footage to Mr. Grey's flash drive. Waiting for folder with the footage to copy over to the flash drive. After four minutes, I hear a beep come from my computer so looks at my computer, and I see that the folder is done copying to the flash drive. Now that folder with the footage is copied to Mr. Grey's flash drive, I push eject button on screen to eject the flash drive from my computer and then remove flash drive. Before given it back to Mr. Grey, I stick the flash drive back into my computer and doubles checks to make sure the folder has been copied. When flash drive reopens up on my computer, I see that folder has been copied then I pushes the eject button once more on the screen of my computer again then I remove flash drive. Now that copying is completely done, I permanently delete folder from my computer and recycle bin then I go back to my security system on my computer. Opens up the entire saved data from yesterday then moves my mouse over the delete button then call over Mr. Grey [MR. GREY?]. As I continue to look around the office, I hear Anthony call me over and goes over to his desk then saids [Yes!]. With Mr. Grey in front of my desk, I turn my computer screen to him so he can see the screen and pushes the delete button then saids [OK it's completed Mr. Grey]. Picks up the flash drive and hold it out to Mr. Grey and saids [OK here you go Mr. Grey the footage you ask for is on here under the folder named CGreyFootage]. Listens then saids as I take my flash drive back [OK prefect]. I slip my flash drive into my suit pants pocket then opens my checkbook and pen. Places my checkbook on the desk and makes out a check to Anthony Louis Milano for six thousand dollars. Once the check is written out, I sign it, and rips out the check from my checkbook. As I holds out the check to Anthony, I say [Thank you for your time Mr. Milano] holds out my hand to shakes his. Takes the check from Mr. Grey and as I get up from desk chair, I shake his hand back, and saids [No problem Mr. Grey. Please come back anytime and when you do the drinks will be on me OK?]. [OK, I better let you go now because you probably a busy man and I have another meeting that I need to get to at my office]. [Actually, am about to head home to get some sleep since am awake at night when my club is open]. [Oh, OK then and thank you again for your time] then takes my leave. Watches Mr. Grey leave my office then I get ready to leave too.

Reynolds and Mr. Grey~{11:10am-11:30am_Leaving Pandora's Box and back on the road heading to GEH}

Driving around the blocks waiting for a call from Mr. Grey. After leaving Anthony's office, I head down the hallway to the spiral stair case then once I reaches the stair case, I make my way down the main floor to leave the club. As I continue to go down the six flights of the spiral stair case, I pull out my cellphone and calls Reynolds. On the second ring he picks up by saying [Mr. Grey?]. [Reynolds, you can come back to the club am ready to be pick up]. [OK on my way sir]. [OK see you in a few minutes] then hangs up the call. Makes a U-turn and drives back to the club. Get to the club and stops in from of the club's doors, gets out, comes around the SUV, and waits for Mr. Grey. After coming climbing down the six flights of the spiral stair case, I reach the main floor and leaves the club. Sees Mr. Grey exits the club and as he gets closes to the SUV, I open the back door for him. Gets to the SUV and gets into the back of the SUV. With Mr. Grey inside the SUV, I closes the back door, and I go around the SUV to the driver's side. Once to the driver's side, I get in, closing the door behind me, and saids as I look into the rear-view mirror to Mr. Grey [Mr. Grey where am I taken you now sir?]. Hears Reynolds and saids [Take me to my office Reynolds please]. [Yes sir]. Now that I know the new destination, I buckle up, and heads for GEH. As I ride in the back, I fishes out my flash drive from my suit pants pocket, and get out my laptop from my bag. With my laptop in my lap, I open it up and it comes right on then I connects my blue tooth headphones to my laptop then sticks my flash drive into my laptop. Once my flash drive opens up on my laptop, I open the folder that has the footage in it. Double clicks on the footage and it starts to play, I put it on the second lowest speed in fast forward, and I watches it. When the footage gets half way through, I start to get sick by what am watching. When the footage gets to the part where Elena on top of me and undoing my belt then jeans, I get even more sick, but more pissed off, and I slam my laptop shut. As I continue to drive to GEH, I hear a slam come from the back seats and looks in the rear-view mirror and see Mr. Grey is pissed off, but doesn't say anything. I pull out my flash drive from my laptop and sticks in back into my suit pants pocket then puts my laptop back into my bag. I leans back in my seat and closes my eyes to calm myself down.

Mrs. and Mr. Goldstein, Martina-GEH receptionist, and Andrea~{10:50am-11:20am_On the road, arrives to GEH, and in the conference room of GEH}

In the conference room setting up for Mr. Grey's meeting with his personal lawyers. Once done setting up, I go back to my desk to get some work done. After a thirty-six-minute car ride and small stop to get a gift for Mr. Grey's family, we arrive to GEH. We find a spot to park. After we are parked, we head inside after grabbing our things and the gift we bought on the way for Mr. Grey and his family. Once inside GEH, we go straight up to the twentieth floor of GEH building where Mr. Grey's office is located on. Once we hit the twentieth floor in the elevator, we exit the elevator, and goes to the front desk. Sitting at the front desk when I see a couple coming to the front desk and saids to them [Hi welcome to the GEH am Martina! How can I help you two today?]. Reaches the front desk and saids to the young blond women behind named Martina [Hi were Mrs. and Mr. Goldstein and we have a meeting with Mr. Christian Grey ordered by Andrea]. {Oh, OK one moment please]. Nods then waits with my love in the small waiting area. Gets on the phone and buzzes Andrea. At my desk doing some paperwork when my desk phone buzzes and saids [Yes]. [Andrea, its Martina from the front desk, I wanted to let you know that there is a couple at the front desk with the names of Mrs. and Mr. Goldstein which they say, they have a meeting with Mr. Grey, but I don't see it on the schedule you gave me this morning]. [Oh OK, I will be right out and that because Mr. Grey was not supposed to be in the office today, but something came up that he needed to deal with from here]. [Oh OK] looks to the couple and saids [Andrea will be right out]. Hears Martina and saids [OK, thank you!] then waits in the waiting area with my love David. Comes out to the waiting area then goes directly to the couple and saids [Mrs. and Mr. Goldstein, please come this way with me]. [Of course, please lead the way Andrea]. Nods then takes them back to the conference room that I setup earlier for their meeting with Mr. Grey. As we walk, I say [Mrs. and Mr. Goldstein thank you for coming on short notice because myself included was not expecting Mr. Grey to come into the office today or for that matter for the next few weeks since him and his wife Mrs. Grey just welcomed their daughter into the world two days ago]. [We will come when we are called specially for Mr. Grey since he is our highest paying client right now and has been for quite some time now]. [I understand] when we reach the conference room, I open the door and steps inside then saids [Please come in and make your guys confrontable, Mr. Grey should be here shortly he had to make one stop before coming to the office. As we come inside the conference room, we listen to Andrea then saids [OK thank you]. Nods and takes my exit, leaving the door to the conference room open. When we are alone, we put our stuff on the table then removes our coat and hangs them on the back of our chair. David and I has a seat and waits for Mr. Grey arrival. While we wait for Mr. Grey to arrival, we take out our stuff from our bags then sets our bags on the floor between our chairs.

Reynolds, Mr. Grey, Ros, Martina, and Andrea~{11:30am-11:36am_At GEH}

After a twenty-minute drive, I stop in front of the steps of GEH's. As am resting in the back of the SUV to ease the sickness and my emotions, my rest get interrupted by Reynolds when he saids [Mr. Grey, we're here, sir]. Before I can answer him, he climbs out of the SUV, comes around to the back, and opens my door for me. I leave my coffee mug in the SUV since its empty and as I get out of the SUV, I say to Reynolds [Reynolds, I will call you when I am ready to leave]. [Yes sir]. I nod to Reynolds then heads into GEH. Once am inside GEH, I go straight for the elevators, and pushed the elevator's button a few times because I am so impatient right now, but more than that am still really pissed off because of the footage I watched of what happened last night at the club between Elena and I. I step into the elevator then pushes the twentieth-floor button and it shoots up to my office floor. As I ride up to my office floor, I try to calm myself down, but it doesn't seem to be working at all. On the twentieth floor waiting for the elevator so that I can take it down to the lobby to meet my wife Gwen for an earlier lunch. Few minutes later the elevator's doors open and when I step out of the elevator, I bump into someone, but doesn't say sorry to the person because am distracted about the meeting am about to go into. When am typing out a text to Gwen, I hear the elevator's doors open and as walk into the elevator, but as I walk into the elevator, I walk into someone because am not paying attention where am going. After bumping into the person, I say [Am so sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going] I looks up and surprised to see Christian and saids [Christian am sorry I wasn't looking where I was going, but what are you doing here? You should be with your wife and that new little one of yours]. Hears Ros and saids though my teeth [NOT NOW ROS!] then continues on to my office without saying another word to her. Hear him then saids [Christian is everything OK? Because you seem really pissed off and you don't look so good when you should be celebrating the birth of your daughter. I hope your wife is doing well and awake]. Hears Ros continue talking, but I continue on to my office. I want to make sure he's OK, but decide to let him cool down some first so steps into the elevator and rides it down to the lobby to meet up with my wife Gwen.

As am doing my work at the front desk, I see Mr. Grey and saids [Good morning Mr. Grey!]. Just nods to Martina and continues to my office. At my desk answering some emails, when I see Mr. Grey. Stands up in his present and saids as he passes me to go to his office [Good morning, Mr. Grey!]. Hears Andrea as she speaks to me and somewhat snaps at her by saying [COME!]. [Right behind you sir] and follow him into his office. In my office, I set my things on my desk, and saids somewhat snappy [ARE MY LAWYERS HERE?]. As I follow Mr. Grey into his office, I stop in front of his desk and saids [Yes sir, I put them in the conference room and they are waiting for you as we speak sir]. As I remove my stuff from my bag, I say [GOOD!]. Breaths to keep my emotions in check then saids calmly to Andrea [Can I get an espresso please]. [Would you like milk with it, sir?]. [Yes, please Andrea]. [Ok on its sir] leaves Mr. Grey's office and goes to the kitchen to makes Mr. Grey his espresso. Watches Andrea leave and after I get my things out of my bag, I turn away from my desk and look out the window while I wait Andrea to come back with my espresso. Four minutes later, I arrive back to Mr. Grey's office with his espresso. Once to his desk, I place his espresso on his desk then saids [Anything else I can do for you sir?]. [No, that will be all Andrea thank you. I will be leaving my office shortly to have my meeting with my lawyers]. [OK and sir?]. [Yes Andrea]. [Sir, I just wanted to let you know that I was able to switch your session with Flynn to today]. [Oh OK, what time is my session with Flynn?]. [Two o' clock sir]. [OK thank you Andrea]. [No problem and your welcome sir. If that's all sir, I will be at my desk if you need me]. Nods then watches Andrea leave my office. Leaves Mr. Grey's office and goes to my desk.

Mrs. and Mr. Goldstein and Mr. Grey~{11:40am-12:40pm_Meeting with lawyers at GEH}

After taking a few minutes to myself I grab, my laptop, folder, and espresso then leaves my office to go to the conference room. Out of my office, I go down to the conference room, but as I go there I drink some of my espresso. Gets to the conference room and before I go inside, I take a few deep breaths to center myself then goes inside. Once inside, I go to the table. We hear someone come inside then we see Mr. Grey, David and I both stand up in his presents. At the table now, I set my things down at the head of the conference table then goes back to the door and flips the door stopper up then closes the door to give my lawyers and I some privacy. With the door close, I go back the table and greets my lawyers. When I shake their hands, I say [Jessica David Goldstein, thank you so much for coming into my office on very short notice]. [It's not a problem Mr. Grey. When you need us, we will come anytime day or night and or at any place you need us at]. Nods then saids shall we get to the reason why I ordered this meeting with the you both?]. [Yes of course, but first this for you and your family well more for your new little one at home] smiles then picks up the gift box from the table beside and holds it out to him. As I take the box from Jessica, looks at it the stuff that I can see then saids [Oh thank you some much, I bet she will love it and I will let my wife open it when I get home] smiles then sets the gift on the table. [Now let's gets down to business shall we so I can get back home to my family]. [Your so welcome and yes] we all have a seat. Now with all of us seat we get down to business and I say [So what do you need from us Mr. Grey?]. [First do you guys do Restraining Order or an Order of Protection?]. [Yes, we do Mr. Grey]. [OK then I want you guys to file either a Restraining Order or an Order of Protection for my entire family and I]. As I listen, I write down what we are talking about then saids [We can do that. Those are two different orders that you can choose from sir]. [OK can you tell me the differences of the two please]. [Of course, Mr. Grey. A restraining order are utilized to keep someone from doing something and they are usually not used for abusive situations, but they can be]. Listening then said [And what about the second order?]. Nods then saids [The Order of Protection orders are used when domestic violence is present and has the likelihood of reoccurring. These orders can be put against spouses, significant others, family members, or individuals who are victimizing children. Also, this order comes in many forms or can have several provisions, but the primary goal is to keep the abuser away from the victim. If violated, the abuser can be charged with a criminal offense. Protective orders are usually in place from one to five years, but can be renewed if the person still feels threatened. In rare cases, the protective order can be in place for a lifetime]. Continues to listen as I jot down some notes on what they are telling me about the two different orders that I can get for my family and myself then saids [OK what are the different provisions?]. [Well there are five provisions which we deal with daily. With the Peaceful Contact Provision, it allows the dangerous individual to talk with the victim peacefully and for limited reasons. With the No Contact Provision, it bans the abuser from making any form of contact with the individual, including calling, emailing, texting, stalking, or any form of contact on social media. The Move Out Provision, it mandates the abuser to move out of the house that he/she and the victim share. The Stay Away Provision, prohibits the abuser to come within a certain distance of the victim, including his/her home, place of employment, schools, and etc. The distance is usually determined by the judge. The Counseling Provision, mandates the abuser to attend counseling related to the violence]. After writing down the different provisions, I look them over and thinks which ones would be best fitting for my family and I. [Mr. Grey, there are others, but I don't think what you are looking for would apply in this situation sir].

As I continue to look over the different provisions, I cross out the ones that I don't think would apply to this situation that am in which are Peaceful Contact Provision, Move Out Provision, and the Counseling Provision. Looks at the last two remaining provisions on my list and saids [OK, I want to do the Order of Protection, but can I put two provisions in this Order of Protection?]. [Yes, which two would you like us to put in the Order of Protection for you and your family?]. [I want the No Contact Provision and the Stay Away Provision please]. As Mr. Grey speaks, I write down the two provisions with my other notes in my notebook then saids [OK we will need the names for this order]. [OK the names for the Order of Protection are for me: Christian Trevelyan Grey, my wife Anastasia Rose Grey, my son Theodore Raymond Grey, and my daughter Phoebe Grey]. As Mr. Grey raffles off the names to me, I jot them down in my notebook with my other notes for the order then saids once I written down the last name [Now who is this order going toward too sir?]. [That will be Mrs. Elena Lincoln]. [Got it, if OK to ask sir! Why you are doing this order?]. [Yes, it alright to ask, but it's better if I show you then I will explain after guys]. [OK!]. Nods then opens my laptop which is still on then make sure the volume is off. Once I see the volume is off, I fish out my flash drive from my suit pants pocket and stick it into my laptop. With my flash drive open on my laptop, I push on the folder that has the footage in it. With folder open, I press on the footage. Watches what Mr. Grey doing. When the footage starts to play, I pause it then pushes the fast-forward button and puts it on the second lowest speed. As I get up, I pick up my laptop then I go to where Jessica and David are sitting, and I place my laptop in the middle of them both. Walks away from them because I can't watch it again, but as I go to the window, I pick up my espresso then saids [Just push play on my laptop]. We watch Mr. Grey go over to the window then we hear him. I do as he instructed and I push play on his laptop. As the footage playing, David and I watch the footage and gets shocked by what we watching. As my lawyers watch the footage, I stare out of the window drinking my espresso. We continue to watch and when it gets to where the lady is on top of Mr. Grey, and starts to undo his belt then jeans, I quickly closes his laptop and saids [OK I think we seen enough]. Hears Jessica and comes back to the table and has a seat, as I put the empty cup on the table.

Picks up his laptop from the conference table then holds it out to him and saids [When did this happened to you and did you give consent to it Mr. Grey?]. Takes my laptop back from David and saids [Last night after I stormed out on my wife after we go into a heated argument at the hospital. After leaving the hospital, I went for a walk to cool down, but somehow I ended up at a club and apparently after more than my usual amount that I allow myself to drink, everything after that was a total blur. So NO on giving consent because if I wasn't that far drunk, I would have said NO because am one hundred percent committed to my wife and now because all this even though she doesn't know the part about the women am in the dog house with her and I can't even see her or even my Princess until am fully sober which is killing me. I didn't know about all this specially the part about the women being Mrs. Lincoln until this morning by my driver/bodyguard Jason Taylor, who found me at the club and took me home last night that filled in the pieces for me this morning. What she did by taking advantage of me when I was drunk is unforgivable and that's why am putting this order in place for me and my family]. [We understand and wow. We are sorry this happened to you Mr. Grey]. [If we can I want this get to her no later than tomorrow afternoon do I make myself clear? If you need help getting it signed by a judge just let me know because I have friends that work at the court house and they would do anything for me]. [Understood Mr. Grey]. I remove my flash drive from my laptop, I hold it up to my lawyers and saids [This is the only copy in existence because before I came here, I had a talk with the owner of the club where this happened and paid him six thousand dollars to erase the original copy of this footage from his entire security system with little persuasion. Also, if we can't make this order for a lifetime and only for five years then I want you guys to renew it in five years if Mrs. Lincoln still alive and or is still living in Seattle do I make myself clear?]. Writes down what he's telling me and about the renewal then saids [We will do that for you Mr. Grey. Will that be all Mr. Grey?]. [Yes, I will walk you guys out to the elevator. Oh, if you like me to look over the order before a judge signs off on it, you can fax it to my home office since I won't be in my office here for the next few week because I will be spending time with my family].

[OK!] we grab our bags and puts our things inside them. We see that were all set then with David's help, I put on my jacket then he puts on his. As they put on their jackets, I open the door to the conference room and puts down the door stopper to keep it open now then goes back to the table. Picks up my stuff and the gift from the conference room table then wait for Jessica and David. Picks up our bags then nods to Mr. Grey to let him know were ready. Nods back then as they follow behind me, we exit the conference room and goes down the hallway. As we pass my office doors, I see Andrea stand up at my presents and I give her my things and the gift then continues on to the elevator with Jessica and David. When we reach the elevator, I pushes the call button. While we wait for the elevator, I turn to face them and saids to David [What you think of doing a golf game together in the future?]. Hears Mr. Grey and saids [Sure I would love that. We can text, call, and or email each other to set it up]. [Sure] I pull my wallet from my suit pants pocket and get out one of my cards then saids as I hold it out to him [My card. It has all my contact information on it]. [OK cool] takes out my wallet too and hold out my card too [So you'll have my contact information too]. [OK prefect] takes the card from David then we hear a ping from the elevator. The elevator's doors open and I watch them go in then turn around to face me and as doors close, they both say my name at the same time and I say back [Jessica David] and nods to them then the doors fully closes. I head back to my office to get my things. We ride down to the main floor in the elevator and once to lobby of GEH, we exit and goes to our car. Once to our car, we get in and heads back to our office to get to work on Mr. Grey's order.

Andrea and Mr. Grey~{12:40pm-12:50pm_Grey's office and having lunch}

I take Mr. Grey's things from him and while he walks Mrs. and Mrs. Goldstein to the elevator, I go to his office. Once inside his office, I go over to his desk and I set his laptop, notebook, and gift box on his desk then takes my leave. After leaving his office, I pick up his empty cup from my desk, and I take it to the kitchen. In the kitchen, I put the empty cup into the sink then goes back to my desk. Once the elevator's doors closes, I head back to my office. As I reaches my office, I stop at my office doors then turns around so my back is facing my office doors and saids [Andrea can I get a couple of aspirins and a bottle of water. Also do we have cup of noodle in chicken flavor in the kitchen?]. Working at my desk when I hear Mr. Grey and saids [Of course and yes, I believe we do sir. Give me a few minutes and I will bring it to you OK?]. [OK thank you Andrea] goes into my office and waits. I get up from my desk and goes straight to the kitchen. In the kitchen, I go where we keep the extras food for the staff that forgets their lunch and sees we have plenty of cup of noodles left. So, looks for one that is chicken flavor and finds one then opens it, adds some water to it almost filling the cup to the top, goes over to the microwave then sets it for three minutes. As the cup of noodles is cooking, I go to where we keep medication like Aspirin, Ibuprofen, Tylenol, and that sort of medication for the staff members. Grabs the aspirin bottle then goes back to the microwave. Waiting then after three minutes, the microwave starts beeping. So, I opens the microwave and carefully removes the cup of noodles from the microwave. With the cup of noodles out of the microwave, I set it on the counter in front of me. Closes the microwave then with the paper lid covering the cup noodles, I open the bottle of aspirin and pours out two pills on then paper lid then recloses the bottle. Goes back to the medication cabinet and places the bottle back inside cabinet. Goes to the fridge to get a bottle of water, with the bottle of water in hand, I go back to the counter. Once to the count, I open the drawer and grabs one of the plastic forks and spoons then pick up the cup of noodles.

Heads back to Mr. Grey's office with the things he asks for. At my desk in my office, I put my laptop and notebook in my bag for later so I don't have to rush to leave after I eat some lunch. Has a seat in my chair because starting to feel a little nauseated and dizzy probably because the pounding migraine that's coming on and massive hangover that I still have from all the drinking that I did last night. So, leans back in my chair and closes my eyes as I wait for Andrea to come back. Gets to Mr. Grey's office and I go inside. Once inside Mr. Grey's office, I see him leaning back in his office chair, but as I get closer to his desk, I see he is kind of pale looking. When I get to his desk, I set the cup of noodle that has the pills on the paper lid on his desk then as I set the plastic utensils and bottle of water on his desk then saids [Mr. Grey, are you OK sir?]. Hears Andrea so opens my eyes, and see her standing next to my desk and saids [Yes Andrea?]. [You sure sir? Am only asking because you don't look so good right now sir] and as I point to the things that I set on his desk saids [And there are medication, water, and cup of chicken noodles soup you ask for sir]. [Oh, OK thank you and yes am OK Andrea. I just have a really bad migraine right now that's all]. [OK, will there be anything else sir?]. [No that be all Andrea]. [Yes sir] leaving his office. Grabs the two pills from the paper lid of my cup of noodles and pops them into my mouth. Grabs the water bottle, opens it, then drinks down the pills drinking half of the bottle of water. Opens the plastic utensils then removes the paper lid from my cup of noodles and throws the plastic wrappers and paper lid into the trashcan beside my desk then digs into my lunch that am hoping will help settle my stomach and hangover. As am eating, I buzz Andrea and saids [Andrea?]. Eating a snack when I hear my desk phone buzz and saids back [Yes, sir?]. [Andrea can you get Ros to come to my office please]. [Yes sir] after talking with Mr. Grey, I call Ros to let her know that Mr. Grey would like to see her in his office ASAP. Once done calling Ros, I buzz back to Mr. Grey and saids [Ros will be with you shortly sir]. [Thank you Andrea]. Continues to eat as I wait for Ros to come to my office.

Ros and Mr. Grey~{12:56pm-1:06pm_Meeting with Ros}

At my office at GEH checking on things for the London project when am being summoned to Christian's office by Andrea. Grabs my notebook then leaves out of my office and goes to Christian's office. After short walk, I reach Christian's office and knocks on his office door then waits for answer from him before entering his office. Few minutes later after I asked Andrea if she can get Ros to come to my office, there's a knock on my office door and I say after swallowing the bite of food that's in my mouth [Come in!]. Hears Christian, I open the door, I pokes my head into his office and ask [You wanted to see me Christian?]. [Yes. Please come in and close the door behind you]. As I come into his office, close the door behind me and as I have a seat, I ask [What can I do for you Christian?]. [I want to get the process rolling on acquiring Esclava two hair salon locations]. [Wait. why does this place sound familiar to me?]. [That's probably because I use to own half of that company, but I don't anymore since June 2011, but its time I take back what's rightfully mine and I want all of this time]. [Oh OK! Can I ask what promoted this decision Christian?]. [Short version Ros, Mrs. Elena Lincoln the one that has full control over it, did me wrong last night and that was the very last straw I had with her. After what she did to me, I decide its time to take back what mine, but I want the entire company now instead of liquidating the company like I did with Mrs. Lincoln ex-husband company after I found out that he used his company's money to bail Hyde out of jail to get revenge on me. Am tired of Mrs. Lincoln thinking that she can pull anything over me with no sequences because this time she has a broken my trust and most of all my friendship with her after what she pulled last night. I won't need any informational material on Esclava since I already know the ins and outs of the company] eats half of my cup of noodles as I talk with Ros. [I understand, what do you need me to do?]. [What I need you to do Ros is get the paper work together for the offer ready and I want this to go down by no later than tomorrow late afternoon. You can fax me the documents to look over to my home office]. [Can do. I will have it to you by this evening]. [Great]. [Do you have amount in mind that you would like to offer Mrs. Lincoln?]. [Yes, in the paper work put down five hundred thousand dollars and that for both properties in her possession which equals to two hundred fifty thousand dollars for each property. The two locations are on First Avenue and at the Bravern Center]. Writes the amounts down and locations in the notebook that I brought with me then saids [Is there anything else you need from me?]. [No, but when we do this as in give this offer to her, I want it to be anonymously, it can't have any connections to me or any part of my company until I have one of my people give her the check and get the keys from her]. [Got it. I will make sure your name and the company's name is out of the offer completely]. [Prefect]. [One more thing Ros]. [Yes, Christian what is it?]. [Is there anyone in our office that not well known to the public that can pass this offer to her without her knowing it coming from us well me?]. Thinks then saids [What about a carrier and maybe we can pay him a little extra]. [Sure, that works out perfectly. OK that will be all. Thank you Ros]. [No problem, like I said, I will fax you the documents to you by tonight] gets up and leave Christian's office. Nods to her and watches Ros leave my office.

Andrea and Mr. Grey~{1:06pm-1:26pm_Grey's office and leaving GEH}

Nods then goes back and eats the other of my cup of noodles. Once I eaten all the noodles in the cup, I drink down the broth. Now with the cup empty, I put the utensils in it then throws it away. Drinks the other half of my bottle of water and once it is empty, I throw it away to, but in the small recycling trashcan that's also beside my desk. Leans back in my chair, closes my eyes for a few minutes, but somewhat drift off to sleep right there in my office chair. Asleep in my office. Working at my desk, when I see the time on my computer which reads 1:26pm and realizes Mr. Grey hasn't left his office for his session with Dr. Flynn so buzzes him, but gets no answer. So, get up from my desk and goes to his office. Once to his office doors, I knock, and again gets no answer which worries me because he always answers. So opens the door, pops my head inside his office, looks around, and finds him fasted asleep in his office chair. I go inside, goes straight to him then gently wakes him up by shaking him lightly and saying [Mr. Grey?]. Gets woken up when I feel someone shaking me and hears a familiar voice. I open my eyes and surprised to sees Andrea standing beside me then saids as I look around my office [How long was I out for?] rubs my face then runs my hands through my hair. [Am not sure sir and am sorry to have woken you sir, but it's almost about to be one thirty and I didn't want you to be late for your session with Dr. Flynn]. Looks at my watch, sees its 1:26pm now, and saids [Oh thank you Andrea. If you need me, I will be at home with my family for the next few weeks after mu session Flynn]. [OK sir] goes back to my desk.

Mr. Grey and Reynolds~{1:26pm-1:50pm_Leaving GEH and heading to Flynn's}

Go and uses the restroom before I head out since I had an entire glass of juice this morning, an espresso, a whole bottle of water, and the chicken broth from my cup of noodles. After I uses the restroom, I go back to my office and gathers up my things and the gift from the Goldstein's. Leaves my office and goes straight to the elevator. While I am waiting for a phone call from Mr. Grey, I sit on the steps of GEH continuing to eat my lunch. In the elevator riding down to the lobby when I pull out my cellphone and calls Reynolds. I continue to eat my lunch on the front step of GEH when I feel my cellphone vibrating from within my suit jacket pocket. So, pulls out it to see who is calling me and sees its Mr. Grey calling. Finishes the bite that's in my mouth then answers the call by saying [Mr. Grey?]. [Hi Reynolds, am ready to be picked up now]. [OK sir. I am right out front of the GEH]. [OK am on my way down]. [Yes sir]. Hangs up the then continues to ride down the elevator to lobby. Puts the empty bags in my lunch bag then gets up from the steps and goes to the SUV. Once to the SUV, I open the passenger's side then puts my bag on the seat. As I stand by the SUV waiting for Mr. Grey arrival, I finishes off my sandwich then drinks the last bit of my Crush drink. After few minutes, I arrive to the lobby and I exits GEH. Outside now and I as I head down the steps to the SUV, I see Reynolds waiting for me. I see Mr. Grey exits GEH and as he gets closer to the SUV, I open the back door for him. Gets to the SUV and gets inside. With Mr. Grey inside, I close the back door, and I goes around the SUV to the driver's side. Once to the driver's side, I get in, closing the door behind me, places my empty Crush can into the cup holder then saids as I look into the rear-view mirror to Mr. Grey [Where to sir?]. Looks at Reynolds through the rear-view mirror and saids [Take me to Flynn's office please]. [Yes sir]. Now that I know the new destination that am going too, I buckle up, and heads to Flynn's office. As I ride in the back, I set my things on the seat beside me then leans back in my seat and closes my eyes because still have a massive migraine and the medication haven't kicked in. After a twenty-minute drive with ten minutes to spare, I pull into one of the parking spots in front of Flynn's office building. Once I am parked, I turn off the SUV, but rolls the window down since it's a nice day out then jumps out of the SUV, and comes around to opens Mr. Grey's door for him. As Mr. Grey gets out of the SUV saids [I will be here waiting for your return sir]. As I get out of the SUV, I hear Reynolds and nods to him in agreement then heads to the building entrance. Nods back then closes the back door of the SUV and goes back to the driver's side. Sitting in the SUV now, I pull out my headphones from my suit pants pocket and gets out my word search puzzle book from my bag to keep me busy while Mr. Grey return after having a session Flynn which usually last for an hour.

Mr. Grey and Dr. John Fynn~{1:50pm-3pm_Nightmare and session with Flynn}

Goes inside the Flynn's office building where am greeted by Janet which I just nods to. Takes a seat in the waiting room seats because it seems that Flynn not ready for me yet since am a little bit earlier for my session. I somewhat slides down on the chair that am sitting in and stretches my legs out in front of me and crosses my ankles together. I leans my head against the wall behind me and with my head on the wall, my eyes closes on me once again. After getting buzzed by Janet to let me know that Christian is here, I grab his file and looks it over, to see where we left off from our last session together, before I go out get him from the waiting room to bring him back. Asleep in the chair am sitting in, but starts to moves as the nightmare from last night invades my sleep then calls out in my sleep [NO, NO, NO, NO!] and without realizing it because am asleep, my hands start to wrap around the chair's armrests As am looking over Christian's file, I hear screaming coming the waiting room and quickly leaves my office. Out of my office, I look around the waiting room and sees Christian asleep in one of the chairs and he screams out again [NOOOOOO!]. Quickly goes to him when I get to him, I sees he is pale looking, but also notices that he is thrashing in the seat and I also see that his hands are turning white as his hands wraps tighter around the armrests of the chair he's sitting in which tell me that he having one of his nightmare which I never witness before, but knows I need to wake him up before he hurt himself. Gets somewhat in front of him then I take a hold of him by the shoulders, and shakes him to get him to wake up. As I shake him gets a strong smell of Whiskey on his breath and his body.

Feels am being shaken which snaps me out of my nightmare and wakes me wake up. Sees his eyes fly open and saids after bending down beside him so that I am at eye level with him since he is sitting [Its OK Christian you are safe, its John!]. Checks his pulse because he is breathing really fast and heavy and saids [Christian, I need you to slow down your breathing for me. Can you do that for me?]. Looks around and realizes am at Flynn's office then hears him speaks to me and nods to him. Focuses on my breathing so my breathing goes back to normal. Watches him closely then as Janet come back to the front desk, I ask her for a bottle water. Continues to focus on my breathing for a few minutes. Sees his breathing is coming back to normal now, but checks his pulse again to make sure and see it almost back to normal now. Janet gives me the bottle water and I open it for Christian. As I hold out the water to him saids [Drink please!]. Feels my entire body relaxes and my breathing normal, I take the water bottle from Flynn and drinks some of it. Gives him the cap to the water then gets up and saids you can come back now am ready for you, but are you OK to walk or stand for that matter Christian?]. [Yes, am OK John]. Nods then step back from him, but stays close. Gets up from the chair am sitting in and goes to Flynn's office. Follows behind Christian to my office. After Christian and I enters my office, I closes the door behind us then goes to my desk and grabs my notebook. In Flynn's office now and before I have a seat on his couch, I set the bottle of water on the table beside the couch then I remove my suit jacket, tie, and unbuttons the top button of my shirt because am feeling am being suffocated. After getting my notebook that has the notes of Christian's previous session with me, I have a seat in the chair that across from the couch in my office.

We look the at each other, but as the silent goes on, I decide to break the silent and saids [So what bring you in today Christian? Because I know your session with me wasn't until tomorrow and I was surprised when Janet told me that you had Andrea call in too the office to switch your session today instead of waiting until tomorrow]. Stares at Flynn and doesn't say a word to him. Few minutes ago, by and Christian just is staring at me so I say to him [Christian, I can see something bother you specially after that nightmare and the screaming that I just witness you having a few minutes ago in my waiting room. Am only saying this because Janet told me that you only been here for no more than ten minutes and with that short amount of time you went into a deep enough sleep to have a nightmare which makes you scream out in your sleep so please talk to me Christian. Is it the same nightmare like always?]. Breaths then saids [No not the same nightmare their new John]. Makes a note in my notebook then saids [So you had this nightmare before since the last time we saw each other last]. [Yes, since last night was the first time when I was sleep alone last night at home]. [Why were you sleeping alone and not with your wife Christian?]. [Well after I stormed of the hospital which I will explain later, I ended up getting drunk, but Taylor found me and since I was so drunk he decide it was for the best to take me home instead back at the hospital where Anastasia last night. So, I was alone at home, sleeping off all the dam alcohol I drank]. [I see, so that is why you smell like Whiskey]. [Yes, am sorry about that apparently it's still coming out of my pours because I had full glass of beer and six shots of Whiskey too]. [It's OK, but please don't make this of a habit of coming to my office like this because not a good look for you Christian]. [I won't I promised John]. [You said you, Ana is in the hospital, is she OK?]. [Oh, that's rights, we haven't gotten around to tell anyone beside a few family members since wasn't planned, but Anastasia and I welcoming our daughter into the world two days ago]. [Oh, congratulations Christian on your new little one. Is everything OK? Because you seem troubled Christian]. [Now yes sort of because after she gave birth, she had a seizure that lasted for eight minutes which put her out for an entire day and our doctor had to put her on a ventilator to let her body rest which scared the shit out of me because I really thought I was going to lose her this time John. Because you know John that my life is incomplete unless she in it. She and Phoebe came home without me this morning because she was still pissed at me because I stormed out on them]. As he talks, I make a few notes then saids [Wow am sorry to hear that and I understand. If Anastasia ever needs to talk about anything please let her know that I am always available to her too]. [I will let her know John. Thank you!].

[You said earlier that you stormed out on Ana and your baby, so what made you so mad Christian to the point on storming out on your family?]. [First, Ana and I got news about having more children. Second, she knew that I had fired Sawyer when she was still unconscious. Third and finally, Ana threw an ultimatum at me which I was not expecting at all to come from her]. [OK so let's go through the different reasons one by one on why you stormed out on your family leaving them at the hospital alone]. Nods then saids [So first after we found out that if we wanted to have more children in the future, it could possibly kill Anastasia which scared the shit out of me John because I can't lose her this soon. So, after our doctor gave us our options for having more children, I just told our doctor right then and there to tie Anastasia's tubes without thinking about it and or even decisioning it with her first]. As am writing, I get shocked by what Christian telling me so looks up to him and saids [Christian, please tell me your joking about telling your guys doctor to go head and have Ana's tubes be tied without decisioning it with her first and for that matter thinking about it?]. Grabs the water bottle from the table and drinks some of it then saids [No am not joking John. I did tell our doctor to do that because you know how much need, want, and like sex because what I am. I thought if Ana's had her tubes tied then we could have as much sex as we want and we wouldn't have to worry about her getting pregnant which could possibly kill her]. [Christian that is downright wrong to do that to a woman specially to a woman that you call your wife]. [I know John. Trust me, I know that now, I shouldn't have done that and or tell our doctor to do that, but the doctor didn't do it because we ask to have some privacy to talk which lead to argument, ultimatum, and me storming out]. [Oh, I bet she did because I gathered it's one of the reasons that got you so pissed off to storm out on her and your daughter then ended up getting drunk in the process]. [Now after the whole tube tying, the conversation went back to Sawyer which turned into an ultimatum and this is word for word from the both of us John. [OK, go on]. [It went like this John; "What happened to me is no one's fault not even Sawyers and you know it." Then I yelled back at her by saying "You know if Sawyer was with you as I pay him to be, none of this would had happened to you Anastasia." Her replied was "Like your mother said to you earlier today while I was still unconscious and am quoting her/my mother words that Ana told me she heard when she was still unconscious "Christian Trevelyan Grey, we both know what you just told me is bullshit." "We both know what happened to me when I was at work and what happened after I gave birth is no one's fault specially not Sawyers. All you did was take out your anger on an innocent man which was Sawyer the one person, I truly trusted to protect me beside you Christian, family, and Taylor since you made me have a bodyguard in the first place. Also, you destroyed Sawyer's life now since you fired him because he has nothing to fall back on, do you fucking realize that Christian. I hope you can live with the decision you made by firing him." My reply back to that was "I can deal with my decision and I will find you someone better to guard you better then Sawyer can ever do."]. Nods to let him know am listening. [Then that when she gave me an ultimatum]. [What was Anastasia's ultimatum to you Christian?]. [Well her ultimatum was.. with her knowing that I fired Sawyer. This what she told me John; she wanted my bodyguard Jason Taylor as her personal bodyguard now or none at all because she doesn't want my sloppy seconds and or whoever I have on my dam fucking payroll for a bodyguard. She gave no time to think about it, she wanted me to choose right there on the spot which I couldn't do]. [Wow and good for her to put you in you place and demanded what she wants and needs from you. Am totally on Ana side when she told you that she wanted Taylor as her bodyguard or none at all]. Tilts my head in confusion and saids [Why are you taking her side John? You should be on mine]. [Am on her side because the few times that I gotten to have one on one conversations with her; she always told me that beside you Christian and your guys family to protect her, the only other three people that she feels she can trust with her life is Taylor, Gail and Sawyer, but since you fired Sawyer and Gail work from the house there is only one person left she can trust now which is]. I cut in and saids [Jason Taylor]. [Bingo Christian]. Thinking then saids [You know it makes perfect sense now]. Confused now then ask [What you mean it makes sense now Christian because am not following you]. [Taylor told me that when he asked Ana where I was so that he can give me my dinner at the hospital that she basically broke down in tears in Taylor arms because she wanted me after telling Taylor that I stormed out on her and our Princess and that he had to hold her up in his arms so she wouldn't fall to the floor since she was out if bed standing barely two hours after waking up from being unconscious and on a ventilator]. [See that my point Christian, she believe she can open up herself up to the ones that protecting her life from danger beside you and your guys family].

[So, with the argument of tying Ana's tubes, the argument about Sawyer, and the ultimatum that when I had enough and I just snapped at her by yelling saying "I can't do this" then I grabs my jacket and stormed out on her and our Princess which ending me up getting drunk off my ass which I totally regret doing now]. [I see. You said Taylor found you, how did he find you?]. [With this] holds up my wrist that I wear my Fitbit on [But that not the worse part John]. [What's the worse part Christian?]. [I need so show you something first then I'll explain farther, but I will need to use your computer because the footage is on this] I lean back on the couch and pulls out my flash drive from my suit pants pocket then holds it up to him to see. [Sure, OK] points to my computer on my desk. Nods to Flynn then gets up from the couch and goes over to his desk. I plug my flash drive into Flynn's computer, I say [If you want to watch it with the volume on then please use your headphones. Nods as I hear Christian and wonders what he wants to show me because he never done this before we only just talk during his sessions. With my flash drive open on Flynn's computer, I push on the folder that has the footage in it and with folder open, I double click the footage so it opens. When the footage starts playing, I pause it then pushes the fast-forward button and puts it on the third lowest speed. Once its ready to watch, I walk away from the computer because I still can't make myself watch it again without getting sick. Once to the window, I say to Flynn [Just push play]. [OK!] gets up from my chair, goes to my desk. Once at my desk, I set my things down then puts my wireless headphones in my ears and pushes play on the footage. As the footage plays, I watch the footage and gets shocked by what am watching. As Flynn watches the footage, I stand in front of his office window and drinks some more of my water. As I continue to stare out the window through the slatted wooden blinds, I decide to check my cellphone to see if I gotten any calls, emails, and or text messages from Taylor and or from Gail about Ana or my Princess, but sees there are none which makes me think that everything is OK with my Babies back at home. As I continue to watch the footage, I jot down a few notes from the footage that I want talk about with Christian. When the footage gets to the part where the lady is on top of Christian, I quickly fast forward it faster than when I see Taylor come into the footage, I put it on normal speed, and watches until the end. Shocked to see that the person behind the mask is no other than Mrs. Lincoln, Christian old dominate from when he was a teenager then saids as I remove my headphones from my ears [OK Christian, am done watching the footage]. Removes his flash drive from my computer so I can give it back to him.

As I continue to stare at my cellphone waiting for something to come thought, I start contemplating in my head if I should message Taylor and or Gail to make sure Ana and my Princess are OK. Grabs my notebook from my desk, goes back to my chair then has a seat, and saids [When did this happened to you and did you give consent Christian?]. A few minutes go by and I get no answer from him then saids a little more loudly when I see him still staring at his cellphone [Christian, if there somewhere else you rather be, you can go even though you already paid me for this session today]. Gets snapped out of my contemplating trace then sighs when I hear Flynn speak to me, and as I make my way to the couch, I say [No am sorry, I don't have anywhere to be. Am just worried about my wife because she could have another seizure that could put her in the hospital so that's why am checking my cellphone. I just want to make sure she and my new little Princess are OK at home]. [Oh, OK I understand Christian]. [Now like I said earlier "When did this happened to you and did you give consent to it Christian?"]. [Last night after I stormed out on Anastasia because we go into a heated argument which I am pissed at myself for]. {Right, which you should be feeling and go on]. [I went for a walk to cool down after leaving the hospital, but somehow I ended up at a bar and strip club and apparently after one glass of beer and six shots of Whiskey which is a lot more than I usually allow myself to have, everything was a blur. So NO on consent because if I wasn't that drunk, I would have said NO because am one hundred percent committed to my wife only and now because all this even though she doesn't know about the part about the women aka Mrs. Lincoln, am in the dog house with her and I can't even see her or my Princess until am fully sober which hurts me]. [I understand and understand why Ana doing this as in keeping you away from her and your baby]. [So, do I, but it still hurt though John].

[Did you know who the women was at the time of his happening to you Christian?]. [NO, I didn't know about any of the details at the time, specially the part of the women being Mrs. Lincoln until this morning when I asked Taylor to fill in the missing pieces for me since he is the one that found me at the club last night]. [Oh OK, knowing now, how does it make you feel, knowing it was Mrs. Lincoln that did this to you Christian?]. [It really pisses me off because what she did by taking advantage of me when I was drunk is unbelievable. The trust and friendship is gone now]. [I see!] makes a few more notes in my notebook of what Christian telling me. [Now after this stunt that she pulled me, I am in the process of getting an Order of Protection from her for my entire family including myself and am also buying her entire company out from underneath her]. Writing as I listen and get shocked when I hear about a buying Mrs. Lincoln's company, but mostly shocked when I hear that Christian is in the process of getting an Order of Protection and saids as I look at him [Christian do you think that is the best decision to make so quickly?]. [Yes, it has to be done to protect myself, but mostly to protect my family after the incident with Mrs. Lincoln's ex-husband and this is was the last straw she had with me after the last time she tried hitting on me when I was at a different bar, after I found out that Ana was pregnant with Theodore]. [Understood and wow. Oh, that's right, I believe you told me and heard it on the news that Mrs. Lincoln's ex-husband got Hyde out of jail and he attacked your wife and almost killing your unborn son when she went to rescue your little sister Mia from Hyde]. [Christian, I know your relationship had move really fast, but marriage is about give and take on everything things, it can't be one side and or what you just want. You do know that right?]. [I know, I know John because my mother and Taylor told me the exact same thing to me]. [Good because it seem it needs to be pounded into your head because if you keep this up by storming out and getting drunk when something doesn't go your way then your marriage to Anastasia won't last much long as you want it to be Christian]. [I know trust me John, I learned my lesson the hard way and I want Ana as long as I can have her until I die]. [OK let me ask you this then, why do you think you keep going back to Mrs. Lincoln after so many problems that come up after seeing her once your wife finds out?]. [Honestly I really don't, I just do for some reason inside me]. [I see, have you ever heard of Stockholm syndrome?]. [It sound familiar, but not really]. [Basically, what Stockholm syndrome boils down to is of trust or affection felt in many cases of kidnapping or hostage-taking by a victim toward their captor]. Listens then saids [OK, but I never been kidnapped or been as a hostage John]. [Right, but you had you emotionally and physically captured in a dominating and submissive relationship for six years Christian. Within those six years you created a bond that every time you are in trouble you go running back to her sort to speak]. [Oh, I see now. I guess you just diagnosis me with a something new beside the PTSD that I have]. [I guess I did, but like you said earlier and I do believe it's the right thing to do, that it is officially time for you to cut all the ties with Mrs. Lincoln once and for all because every time you see her or for that matter you run back to her when you have a problem in your life it messes up your marriage that you have with Anastasia Christian]. [No, I totally agree with you on that and that is why after this last time, am done with her and putting an Order of Protection for my entire family and myself to be safe John]. [Good to hear it and totally agree with you doing that]. Nods to Flynn in agreement too.

Looks at my watch and sees it 2:50pm then saids [Where almost out of time Christian, but I do want to add one more thing into this session]. [OK what would that be John?] drinks the rest of my water. [You won't like it, but with you saying that Anastasia knows about you being at a bar and getting drunk, but she doesn't know about the part of Mrs. Lincoln also being there with you and what she did to you after you got drunk]. Nods [Go on]. [I think it's for the best that you tell her the truth on what really happened Christian because if you don't then you are lying to her which she doesn't deserve at all and you know it. I remember you telling a while ago that you promises her when she took you back that you two well you specially won't keep anymore secrets from her or each for that matter. So, if you don't tell her the truth then you are disobeying one of your main rules that you set with her when she took you back Christian]. Listens then saids [I know John and will] thinking to self that I most likely won't tell Anastasia because I hate bring up Elena to Ana and because I know the mere mention of her name is a hot button for her. Sees the time on my watch which now reads 3pm and I stand up hoping this will get Christian's attention. As I continue to think about if I should tell Anastasia about Elena, I see Flynn stand up which summons my attention and which tell me that my time is up with him for today's session. Once I have Christian's attention, I say [I would love to continue more Christian, but our time together is up. I will have Janet call Andrea to schedule another session with me for next few days or next week]. [OK, but I won't be in my office at GEH for the next few weeks to be with my family since we just welcomed a new addition to our family]. [Oh, OK then Janet or I will call or email you directly for our next session then Christian. Here is this back by the way] holds out his flash drive to him and saids [So what are you going to with this?]. As I stand up, I takes my flash drive back and saids [I don't know, but maybe burn it so no one can get have it and use against me]. Grabs my suit jacket, tie, and bottle of water. See the empty bottle in his hands and saids [I can take that off your hands for you]. [Oh, thank you] gives Flynn the empty water bottle. Takes the water bottle and discharges it into the small recycle bin by the door. [Thank you for seeing me today John because after what I found out about last night, I really needed to talk to someone on how I was feeling about everything]. [No worries Christian, that's why am here because if I wasn't, I wouldn't be doing my job] smiles. I shake Flynn's hand. Shakes Christian's hand back then give him a smile. Returns the smile then leaves his office. Goes to my desk then sets my things down on my desk and watches Christian leave my office.

Reynolds and Mr. Grey~{3pm-3:08pm_Leaves Flynn's office building and going back home}

Sitting in the SUV that's parked right outside Flynn's office building. While I wait for Mr. Grey to finish his session with Flynn, I start a new word search puzzle since I finished the one from earlier today, but as do my puzzle, I turn up my music since I have the driver's side window open to the SUV and it's a really busy day today. Leaves Flynn's office then goes through the small waiting room and once to the door, I open it and leaves. Once I am out of the building, I go straight to the SUV. When I get to the SUV, I open the back door, and gets in the back. Sitting in the back of the SUV now, I say without looking at Reynolds through the rear-view mirror [Reynolds you can take me home now please]. Glances at my watch and sees it a little pass three then looks up to the door and see no one's has come out yet so thinks that Mr. Grey's session with Flynn ran overtime then goes back doing my word search puzzle. Few minutes passes, but Reynolds doesn't say anything back to me when I tell him he can take me home and or move besides his head. Looks at him closely to realized that he has his wireless headphones in ears which I can hear his music coming out of. Leans forward in my seat and taps Reynolds on the shoulder to get his attention. Feels someone tap my shoulder and looks to the back seats of the SUV through the rear-view mirror and see Mr. Grey which surprises me because didn't see him leave the office building and or hear him get into the SUV. Sees I have Reynolds attention through the rear-view mirror and smiles back at him since he still has his wireless headphones in ears. Quickly removes my headphones and as I power them down saids [Oh am so sorry for the wait Mr. Grey, I hope I didn't keep you waiting long sir]. [No, not at all Reynolds, I just got here a few minutes ago. What you listening to?]. [End of the Road by Boyz II Men sir]. [Oh, that a great song]. [Totally agree sir. So where can I take you sir?]. [Like I saids earlier..*smiles* Home please Reynolds]. [Yes sir]. Now that I know the new destination, I put my wireless headphones in the empty cup holder then buckles up, and drives to Grey's home from Flynn's office building. As I ride in the back of the SUV, I lean back in my seat and closes my eyes because I still have the massive migraine and still somewhat hungover which making me sick to my stomach.


End file.
